Hyrule Warriors: The War Across The Ages
by whitworth5274
Summary: When a love-struck witch wages war against Hyrule, no amount of dungeons can help stop her.But Link has a new way to fight...taking the battle directly towards the armies of evil. Along with Impa, Zelda, Lana and others, can the Spirit of the Hero prevail once again?
1. War Across the Ages Part 1

Hello, and thanks for reading my first fanfict, Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages. I'm actually playing the game and typing at the same time, so the conversations are the same as the game. I will add some parts to them but they're about 95% the same as they are in the game. Plus there will be some added conversations and events so the characters can interact more. So far the only OC will be myself. When we get to Chapter Two, I'll explain more. So without further distraction, here's the prologue. See ya in Chapter Two.

_The Triforce is the harmonious union of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. It has been the object of countless battles between the forces of light and darkness. Each time the Triforce sail into the clutches of evil, Hyrule was placed into misery. But in every age a hero clad in green would restore peace to the land. During one of these dark times, the legendary hero split the spirit of evil into four fragments, sealing each away to finally break the cycle of destruction. Three of the fragments were scattered across time and space. The final fragment was sealed in a sacred temple built up on holy ground, imprisoned by the blade of evil's bane. _

_For generations, Hyruleans have told the tale of the War Across the Ages. This is how it begins. _

_Deep in the forests, far from mortal eyes a great sorceress watched over the balance of the Triforce. Through her magic, she could see across the ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, but never interfering. That is, until a unique soul caught her attention... The soul of the Hero of Legend, eternally reborn when Hyrule's need is greatest. Through her powers, the sorceress should have seen that the hero was bound to another. Instead she saw only a soul that was unlike many she had while she was preoccupied, a fragment of darkness, locked in its prison, saw an opportunity. The whispering darkness wormed its way into her heart. It pushed the light away and warped her curiosity into a desperate desire to possess the legendary hero's soul. Of course, this evil had its own desires... To use the Triforce to resurrect itself and conquer Hyrule once again. Having pushed the light from her heart, the darkness compelled her to open the Gates of Souls, the doorway of time itself. Monsters from across the ages poured through the gate, bringing ruin to the land of Hyrule once more. _

_The sorceress name is Cia, and she will plunge Hyrule into darkness. But first, she'll need someone, or something, to lead her army._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Dragon of the Caves

_'This place is hell incarnate.'_

Cia, searching for a warrior to lead her army of ghosts and pigs-or for the right term, Poes and Bokoblins-said of the Eldin Caves, home of the Goron Tribe and her target, Volga, the dragon warrior. And it is not hard to imagine whether she's dressed for battle or for other jobs. Leaving little to the imagination, Cia wears a bird like mask with red feathers at the collar. Her left arm and leg exposed, she has a bracelet on both of them, and a red tattoo running down the leg's lenght. Her right was covered by her purple robe. Her most...attracting attribute...is her halfway covered chest, exposing her belly button and not decently covering her breasts. Decent enough for her not to be uncovered, but still can make a man stare. Well done, Team Ninja. Did it with Samus. Did it with Cia. Back to the story.

Speaking of the Gorons, her forces were fighting them at the moment. While unarmed, the Gorons are strong as rock. Take that literally, they are technically living rocks who eat regular rocks for breakfast. Plus, guessing by their choice of home, the heat wasn't a bother.

''The dragon knight should be somewhere in this cave. I'll just have to find and convince him to join me. Forcibly.''

As Cia began whipping-yes whipping. Her staff somehow has a whip-she sensed another presence. ''Wait...There's something else here, too...''

The Gorons weren't having any of that. However, in his anger, a captain made a critical flaw. "Leave while you can, interloper! We've sealed the ring away where you'll never find it!" All brawn, no brains.

Cia was intrigued. Now with an opportunity for not just one minion, but two? "Oh, this suddenly just got MUCH more interesting. Now let's see here...If I were a rock-brained do-gooder, where would I 'seal' away a dangerous artifact...?"

The evil forces immediately went for the nearest keep(think of them as forts for those who don't have or seen the game), the Store Room and eventually captured it. No ring present.

"Hmm...no ring here...Head to any keep with walking stones in it."

The Bokoblins and Poes followed their leader instructions and advanced towards the next keep, Tunnel Square. Cia arrived just to see the last Goron fall, and her force captured and searched the keep. However, she, and she alone saw a way deeper into the caves. "This door is open...I wonder..." Following her instincts, the dark sorceress went to the Crystal Cave. Her curiosity was rewarded.

"Ah I feel it...The ring is here! Come here my darling..."

Upon touching the ring, black smoke began to appear, as if it was escaping the ring. Seconds later, a Poe appeared. But unlike regular Poes, or even their icy cousins, this one was larger. Its robe was purple, worn and more ornate than usual. It had the thinnest arms and fingers, and a blue ring graced the left ring finger. But its most daunting feature was his eye...no wait mouth...eye-mouth. Cia wasn't afraid, but it was freaky.

_'Imagine if the hero-no, he's way too handsome to even look like this.'_

The Poe, after regaining whatever sense it had, looked towards its savior. If it was human, he would say she wasn't decent. If it just got dumped by its girlfriend and went to the club to relax and saw her, decent would be the last thing on the mind. The first would be...well how would I know? The Poe, finally ready to raise hell, spoke. "Ahh, much better. But who are you and what do you want with me?"

Cia, being use to quiet Poes, was quite surprised it could speak. _'Well, it has a mouth.'_ "I've been looking to recruit a general for my army. I believe you might be the monster for the job."

"Hiya ha ha! I look forward to proving you right! The name is Wizzro, at your service!"

_'One down, one to go' "_I'd also planned to enlist the dragon who lives in these caves. Unfortunately, he's on the other side of a gate."

"Ha! I'll burn down, blast apart, or shatter anything that gets in your way, Mistress! Heh, heh hee!"

_'Oh, if he said that, I'll burn up.' _

Someone is thinking dirty.

True to his word, Wizzro burned the door blocking the way to the remaining section of the cave. When Cia's forces poured out from Tunnel Square, they met with an unfortunate fate.

There stood Volga, the Dragon Knight.

Wearing red armor with a helm made to look like a dragon, Volga was true to his moniker. It is unknown whether he's a human who has dragon powers or a dragon who prefers being human, but no one ever questioned, and if they did, they never got an answer, and if they did, they certainly died with the answer.

Cia had no plans on dying. "Ah, you must be the dragon, Volga. I offer you a chance to command and to kill on a scale you can't imagine."

"No. Leave."

Cia was surprised. Wizzro was surprised. The Poes and Moblins...well, they don't know emotion, but if they could, they'll be surprised. He said no. To her. The most powerful sorceress in Hyrule. Cia wasn't having that.

"I'm afraid that won't do. Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty..." As if her thoughts aren't dirty.

Cia advanced to battle with the warrior. Her arrival was met by fire straight from Volga's mouth. Dodging, she immediately used the distance to her advantage. Using the whip and her dark abilities, such as forming dark energy from the ground when Volga step into a circle, she bested the Dragon Knight. But unless you're a Hylian Knight, you don't go down easily. Double that for Volga.

"Let me be. I have no interest in humans or their wars."

"You don't fool me. You're a warrior. War is the only thing that interests you."

"Hssss! You not insult Master Volga!"

Cia turned and saw that Volga wasn't the only lizard in the caves. Dinolfos and Lizalfos joined their master to reinforce him. They, too, were leading Bublins. "We k-k-kill her for you, Master." "We roast her for great feast." '_What a lively bunch of cold bloods'_

"Good. But don't underestimate her. She has the smell of power." And with that, the dragon knight was gone.

"Now we fight, witch!"

"Little monsters no match for usss! We crush them all!"

_'Rather talkative for lizards...I suppose I'll have to intervene if I want to keep my army..." _

Wizzro saw an opportunity to be useful. "Looks like our side could use a little shoring up! Allow me to fill the gaps with a few more warm bodies." And just like that, Cia's forces got reinforcements.

"Not bad, ring." _'Mmm. This one seems very interested in proving his loyalty. Prehaps a bit TOO interested...'_

Soon after, the Stone Square keep was Cia's. However, the defenders of the caves made their return.

"We have to reclaim that ring! If it remains unsealed, there's no telling what could happen." Taking over the north and south sides of the Crystal Cave-not the keep-and the Central Keep, the Gorons rolled their plan into action. "We got the keep back! Now to reseal the ring!" The Gorons then began sending their most explosive invention yet-the Bombchu- to the Store Room.

Seems the Gorons aren't the onlonly one who are interested in rings. No not Cia, although she might be, but I'm talking a bout the lizards. "We found witch's ring c-c-creature!"

Wizzro could care less about lizards, but exploding rodents were another thing. "When fighting Gorons, watch for giant rodents. Your base will thank you for it."

However, another problem arose. The Dinolfos and Lizalfos chiefs became enhanced in power, probably due to Volga.

'The lizard men seem to be getting stronger. I suppose that's what I get for getting distracted."

"Bombchus deployed for Tunnel Square and Crystal Cave keeps!"

Needless to say, the Goron plan failed. The Bombchus were taken out before denonating, and even a backup plan to storm Crystal Cave was foiled. Now Cia could focus on Volga and his forces. It wasn't much time later before Volga's keeps were the sorceress's.

He was actually impressed. "I acknowledge your power if you can defeat my brethren. But I still see no reason to be involved in your war."

Cia was furious, outraged, sicked with anger. "Still? I'll just have to MAKE you serve me!"

However, the battle was still on.

"So sorry Master. We shame dragonk-k-kind."

"We mussst call great beast!"

If an earthquake happened in the Eldin Caves, they happened suddenly. And they end suddenly. Then return for a few seconds. Then they roar...earthquakes don't roar, do they.

Two King Dodongos appeared, one between Cia and Volga, and another to the north. These yellow scaled dragons are tough, but not immortal. Cia knew its weakness. If you're gonna spend time watching heroes do their thing, at least know what they're fighting and how to beat it. Simple. Lesson learned in Hero of Legend's Crazy Stalker 101 Class.

"I will not willingly mingle with humans-but I will take back my kin's keep!"

Cia definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next. Someone didn't study in Evil Villain 101.

"Heh heh heh! If I can make these dragonfolk obey me, I won't need any sorceress to conquer the human world..." And with that, Wizzro turned on the Dark forces, heading towards Cia's base at Crystal Cave. "Hiya ha ha! Once this keep is crushed, the witch won't stand a chance against my magic!"

She went straight to the traitor. _'Am I really being betrayed by evil jewelry? I suppose I should have expected it, but it's disappointing nonetheless'_

Twice summoning dark energy blasts, Wizzro was defeated, and after a meal of bombs and dark magic, so was the accompanying Dodongo. "Gyah! I'll swear any oath you like-I'll never betray you again! Mercy, please!"

Cia decided to be remorseful today. "See that you prove your worth to me every hour of every day, or you're back to being an accessory." And with that, Cia had a date with a dragon.

And that battle was just a repeat of the earlier one. Cia was victorious.

"This whole exercise has taught me something important. Independent thought is severely overrated in underlings." Cia then began to enhanced her new generals with dark magic, bringing them closer to her control, but still with their will intact.

"I swear...eternal loyalty...to Cia."

"My...only desire...is to fight worthy foes."

"Excellent. Now that that's done, let's talk about laying siege to Hyrule Castle..."

And with that, the Dark Forces prepared to reveal themselves.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Invasion Begins

**As promised, I'll explain some things for the story. Let's start with the story itself. I'm incorporating Cia's Tale, which was DLC, into the story. This chapter will probably be the only one to have Cia's Tale and the main story in one chapter, plus the introduction of my OC will be here also. Which makes this chapter really long. But back on point, any further DLC, including next month's MM Pack, will have its characters included if I can fit them in. **

**Now as for the characters on the roster as of writing, they'll only have one weapon. My OC will have the Fire Rod, one of Link's many weapons. Those with multiple weapons will have only the one they first appear with.**

**Last note is of thanks for reading, and enjoy the very long Chapter 2.**

The day was beautiful.

Yet he wasn't enjoying it. After all, grass is itchy.

He preferred the coarse sea of sand, the blistering heat, and the company of his women.

He is the eighteen year old Gerudo Prince, after all.

Prince Joshua loved many things about Hyrule, but he hated springtime. In the desert, there's only summer days and winter nights.

Why is he here? Because he followed a woman's intuition. Damn those things.

"Remind me why we're here, Lana."

"We need to gather the fairies and protect them from Cia."

"Well, I forgot my bottle. Excuse me while I mope." Lana laughed at his sarcasm. _'At least we share the same personality. Goddess, let me keep her.'_

Lana and Joshua met a few weeks back when he found her unconscious near the desert. Since then, he spent every day with her, and they becamevclose as if they have known each other for years. He even learning about her past. The Gerudos were accepting of her, and even the Council endorsed he spend time with her. He wasn't stupid, he knew their reason, but he agreed with them. Now here he is on this stupid mission. _'Only for Hyrule's safety. Only for Zelda and Impa. And for the girls back home...OK Lana too.'_ He knew he was staring at the sorceress, but he couldn't help it.

She was beautiful. Long blue hair in a ponytail, deep purple eyes, flawless white skin, gorgeous smile, she was Nayru personified. And he preferred Din. Her attire showed her figure, but unlike a certain witch, she was covered completely on her chest by a blue wrap. Her white dress exposed her abdominal area, and she had a skirt at her waist. Leggings covered the legs, and she had purple feathers at different parts of the body.

Lana noticed his staring.

"Joshua!"

"What?"

"Quit staring at me like a lost puppy and help!"

He smirked. "Aww, is Cute Little Sorceress feeling self-conscious today? Most girls would love having the 'King of Hyrule' stare at them."

"I'm not most girls. And if I was, I would think that you had a twig."

She just insulted him. "Are you referring to..."

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Your Fire Rod. And not the one on your back." _'Oh no she didn't!'_

"Wow. You should meet Impa. You two would be great friends. I'm not even sure she's a woman. You both can provoked me all freaking day."

They both laughed at their harmless banter."Now I understand why Nabooru keeps you on lockdown. And you think I'm cute? What an honor. How many women have you said that too?"

"Zelda, Nabooru, Aveil, my mother, few of Zelda's maids, and now you. Oh, and Impa. She's the cutest of them. My mirror said that." Lana giggled at her companion's foolishness.

"You look beautiful, Lana. Don't lose that. It's the only reason I let you hang around."

She blushed, but she wasn't going to let him win. "Is it? I thought you adored my company. Am I that annoying to you?"

"Yes. You are more annoying than the gossip group known as the Gerudo Council, and that's an accomplishment. Now shut up and get the fairies."

Lana began to gather the fairies, and when they were all together, she turned to the prince.

And. He. Was. Drop. Dead. Handsome. Eyes as yellow as the sun. His hair was a fiery red-orange, his skin perfectly tanned. He wore the attire of many Gerudo Kings (so much description on that, but its Ganondorf's OoT clothes, but the cape is longer, at about the waist.). But they couldn't hide his figure. He wasn't buff, but he was in great shape. However, his size confused her at times, but she figured that he wasn't like his more imposing ancestor. His Gerudo traits made him look like a battle hardened warrior, but his personality was that of a teenage boy. Playful, nice, flirty, courageous, but also arrogant._'Almost like the hero...'_

But Joshua wasn't the hero. He's a prince, soon to be king. Well, he's called the 'King of Hyrule' due to the relationship between him and the princess, but...Hold up.

"Joshua, do you-"

"I'm really feeling it!" Lana glared at the prince. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. She's coming. We must hurry. Let's get to the Great Fairy."

* * *

><p>The day was beautiful.<p>

The grass was as green as the hero's legendary tunic, but everything else resembled both of them. The sun glowed like their blond hair, the sky as blue as their eyes, the clouds as fair as their skin. Who are these two?

One of them is in this scene now. Her name is Princess Zelda.

Tiara on her head, long gold boots on her legs and feet, golden armbraces and solderpads, and dressed in a light purple dress adorned with golden plates on the hips and chest that allowed mobility and protection, you could say she was dressed for battle and comfort. The eighteen year old princess was playing her favorite song-Zelda's lullaby-on her harp, enjoying the beautiful day without a care in the world.

Or she wished.

After finishing the tune, a dark shadow crept over the land, swallowing everything in its path. Including Her Majesty.

"Ahhhh!"

Impa turned and saw the awaken and shaken princess. Joshua may joke about Impa's looks, but he could admit, she had her beauty, but no one (except the two royals) could say that to her. If you saw someone with red eyes, you probably be frightened also. She wore a blue Sheikah attire, which for the young warrior, was very comfortable. Her gray hair had a single thin braid in the front, and was knotted in the back. On her left eye, two tattoos were to be found. While her appearance seemed weak, wait till you see her weapon.

Plus she's younger than she looks.

Zelda finally spoke. "Impa...the same nightmare keeps haunting me."

"An omen, perhaps, of a dark times ahead for Hyrule..."

"Dark times...?"

Impa focused her attention to Zelda's dresser, which had the legendary tunic of the hero placed on it."If that is indeed true, we must locate...him..." She turned and faced the window. "We must find the reborn spirit of the hero."

* * *

><p>The other person is Link, a trainee in the Hyrulean Army. Let's not speak of those failures. Twilight Princess is a good example.<p>

Link was a quiet teen. However his skill with the sword was his mouth, and each victory his words. Unlike most trainees, Link actually wield a sword before. He trained under his uncle, a former knight, and joined the army not even a full month ago. Despite his skill, he was still a trainee. He didn't care.

Currently, if you played any Zelda game, you know what Link is doing. How is it that the Hero is always a sleepyhead?

"" ALL RIGHT LADIES, GET OUT OF YOUR SWEET DREAMS AND WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!"

_'Good morning too, Captain.'_

Few minutes later, Link was in the training yard with the other recruits.

"Hey Link, want to spare?"

Link looked towards the trainee who asked. Now Link was many things, and cocky was one. He gave a cocky grin and said, "Alright, meet me in 30 minutes."

What happened 30 minutes later is something he'll never forget.

* * *

><p>The Dark Forces were ready.<p>

Weeks spent capturing fairies made our favorite witch impatient. Yes it was necessary. Wizzro told her that fairies could help the hero should he appear, and Cia might be challenged if so. The Hero of Time had one, she knew, but who thought those moths could be trouble.

Only one escape, and conveniently it was here near the castle.

Two birds, one assault.

Except there were rocks in her way. _'These Gorons never learn. But why are they here?'_

No matter. Today, Hyrule falls. "Minions, ATTACK!"

Cia felt a slight disturbance, one so familiar...

"Cia, leave the fairy alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!"

"I should've guess that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana."

* * *

><p>"Help! Monsters!"<p>

Lana and Josh turned towards the fairy named Proxi as she said this.

"Cia, leave the fairy alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!"

Lana heard Cia's response.

"I should've guess that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana."

Joshua was confused, but realize that the women could use telepathy. After all, he could too.

"Lana, stay here and protect the fairies."

"Where are you going?"

"We're no match for Cia's forces here. Let's send for Hyrule Castle's help." Enlisting the help of three Goron Captains, Joshua sent with them the events happening in Hyrule Field. But he had a backup plan.

* * *

><p>"Hiya ha ha! Take the keeps and force those gates open."<p>

Wizzro felt alive as he killed the members of the tribe that imprisoned him. _'Payback, suckers!"_

Volga was enjoying himself also, but wish for a challenge. _'Hope the Hyrulean Army can challenge me. They won't win anyway." _

Soon after, the West Rockface Keep and East Field Keep were taken.

The gates were open, but the Gorons were ahead. Three messenger were on route to the Castle Keep.

Cia took notice. "We can't take on the whole Hyrulean army yet. Chase them down before they reach the castle!"

* * *

><p>Proxi was very afraid. "What do we do? I don't know how to fight monsters!"<p>

Lana reassured her. "You go hide with the others. I'll take care of these guys!" Pulling out her Book of Sorcery, Lana advanced towards her enemies.

The final messenger was defeated by Volga right as Lana joined the fray.

Cia was ecstatic. "Ha! You can't run from me!"

What she didn't know was that the Hyrulean army was mobilized. Thanks to the Gerudo Prince.

* * *

><p>"Guards! Get to the Princess!"<p>

The castle guards were confused when the prince appeared. The captain asked, "What's happening that requires the Princess's attention?"

"Monsters. A whole army of monsters."

Zelda and Impa strolled the walkway that showed the training yard. Impa was confused. "We will find no fully-fledged heroes here. We'll be wiser looking elsewhere."

Did Zelda care? No.

Dressed in her attire from the dream, she silently walked across the walkway, searching for even a speck of the hero. What she did find was a close.

Two combatants stood a few feet apart, watched over by a trainer and even garnered an audience. One of the fighters, caught her attention.

Golden hair graced the warriors head as he stood, waiting for the attack of his opponent. He wield a sword and shield, and was left handed. _'Just like the hero...could he be?'_

The bout started, and the opposing trainee went straight for Link. _'Already loss, sucker.' _Link raised his shield and blocked his opponent, giving him a feral glare. His opponent raised his spear for a low sweep hit, but Link was faster. He jumped over the spear and his the helmet of his opponent with his sword, knocking him down. The crowd cheered as Link grinned and put his weapons on his back.

Somehow he looked up and saw the princess.

_'The princess...saw me? Wait, is she staring at me? Oh lucky day!'_

Zelda was beyond impressed. _'He's amazing. Wait, is he staring back? Look at those eyes. That handsome face.'_

Someone was coming. "Your Highness! A horde of monsters are marching towards Hyrule Castle! And Prince Joshua is here!"

_'Josh is here? Well another surprise today.' _"Impa, prepare the troops for battle!"

Impa grunted and left, followed by the captain.

"Whoa, isn't that the princess?"

"What's she wasting her time with us for?"

Link, stunned like his companions, simply looked at Zelda as she gave him a final glance and left.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle. Lana and Volga were battling each other, unaware of the events that just transpired. Then a wave of blue and silver appeared from the Castle Keep.<p>

Cia, unprepared, decided to change tactics. "The princess! Never mind the fairies! All forces, kill Zelda!"

The Hyrulean force moved quickly however, and several captain raced towards the upper keeps.

"How cute. The mice have organized a rebellion against the cats." She then saw Impa joined her troops. "Why, is that a general I see joining the battle? Excellent. Once she's down, the princess will have to come out of hiding."

Cia went to her target.

* * *

><p>Zelda was flabbergasted at the sight. <em>'Where did all these creatures come from? And how did they appear so suddenly?<em>

Gripping her rapier in anger, she wondered if the blond trainee would join the battle.

Farther ahead, Impa cut down Bokoblin after Bokoblin. She decide to advance deeper in the battle. _'Hmm, I'm not sure my soldiers can handle this many. I better get involved directly.'_

Meanwhile, Lana, after escaping from Volga, met up with Joshua once again. "The fairies are safe for now. I just hope the Hyrulean troops can turn back the monster army. Let's go."

Josh shook his head. "I'll meet you back there. Zelda needs me."

Lana sadly sighed,"Stay safe."

And with that, the white sorceress left.

* * *

><p>Impa was defeated. The greatest warrior in the army was defeated.<p>

"Blast it! I've failed you, Your Highess. I have to fall back." Impa teleport away from the battle, leaving a very surprised army. One captain even had the balls to say, "If General Impa had to retreat, what hope do the rest of us have?"

Cia was dissatisfied. "Pah. These soldiers are all bark and no bite. I'll leave the rest to you. Do try to enjoy yourselves."

The two generals made their way to the Castle Keep, but meet with a pissed off princess.

Despite her soldiers opinions, Zelda entered the battle. "I will not stand idly by! When Hyrule is threatened, we all must answer the call!"

Wizzro and Volga were surprised to see the princess actually come to them. Wizzro spoke, "What kind of princess leaves her castle to fight alongside common minions? I'll have to show her the errors of her ways!" Volga saw opportunity. "Take care of these pathetic soldiers. I want the girl."

Zelda met the Dragon Knight and immediately attacked. Wizzro, instead of playing with the soldiers, saw another big target...the returning Impa. "Princess Zelda has taken the field. We must protect Her Royal Highness!"

However, Zelda was easily overpowered by Volga. She began to call for the retreat. But Volga cut through her defenses and-

"Burn in hell!" A large blast hit and hurt the dragon knight. Zelda knew that voice for 10 years.

"Hello Zelda." There stood the Gerudo Prince. "Shall we advance?"

Volga, caught off guard, and kinda humiliated, immediately flew back to the West Rockface Keep, and Zelda gave the call. "No! We have to cede this ground and withdraw, friends. We'll regroup and return later."

The Hyruleans retreated and Wizzro was feigning dissatisfaction. "Awww, they went home to their castle and didn't even invite us in? Rude! We'll just have to come knocking! Hiya ha ha!"

Minutes later, the Hyrulean force was regrouped. Impa, not used to being beaten, called to her soldiers, "We can't afford to lose just yet...Quickly, rally the troops! Strike back!"

One captain called out, "All hands, to arms! Anyone who can hold a weapon, rally on my position!"

No one expected a trainee to overhear this.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Hero Is Here!

**As promised, I'll explain some things for the story. Let's start with the story itself. I'm incorporating Cia's Tale, which was DLC, into the story. This chapter will probably be the only one to have Cia's Tale and the main story in one chapter, plus the introduction of my OC will be here also. Which makes this chapter really long. But back on point, any further DLC, including next month's MM Pack, will have its characters included if I can fit them in. **

**Now as for the characters on the roster as of writing, they'll only have one weapon. My OC will have the Fire Rod, one of Link's many weapons. Those with multiple weapons will have only the one they first appear with.**

**Last note is of thanks for reading, and enjoy the very long Chapter 2.**

The day was beautiful.

Yet he wasn't enjoying it. After all, grass is itchy.

He preferred the coarse sea of sand, the blistering heat, and the company of his women.

He is the eighteen year old Gerudo Prince, after all.

Prince Joshua loved many things about Hyrule, but he hated springtime. In the desert, there's only summer days and winter nights.

Why is he here? Because he followed a woman's intuition. Damn those things.

"Remind me why we're here, Lana."

"We need to gather the fairies and protect them from Cia."

"Well, I forgot my bottle. Excuse me while I mope." Lana laughed at his sarcasm. _'At least we share the same personality. Goddess, let me keep her.'_

Lana and Joshua met a few weeks back when he found her unconscious near the desert. Since then, he spent every day with her, and they becamevclose as if they have known each other for years. He even learning about her past. The Gerudos were accepting of her, and even the Council endorsed he spend time with her. He wasn't stupid, he knew their reason, but he agreed with them. Now here he is on this stupid mission. _'Only for Hyrule's safety. Only for Zelda and Impa. And for the girls back home...OK Lana too.'_ He knew he was staring at the sorceress, but he couldn't help it.

She was beautiful. Long blue hair in a ponytail, deep purple eyes, flawless white skin, gorgeous smile, she was Nayru personified. And he preferred Din. Her attire showed her figure, but unlike a certain witch, she was covered completely on her chest by a blue wrap. Her white dress exposed her abdominal area, and she had a skirt at her waist. Leggings covered the legs, and she had purple feathers at different parts of the body.

Lana noticed his staring.

"Joshua!"

"What?"

"Quit staring at me like a lost puppy and help!"

He smirked. "Aww, is Cute Little Sorceress feeling self-conscious today? Most girls would love having the 'King of Hyrule' stare at them."

"I'm not most girls. And if I was, I would think that you had a twig."

She just insulted him. "Are you referring to..."

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Your Fire Rod. And not the one on your back." _'Oh no she didn't!'_

"Wow. You should meet Impa. You two would be great friends. I'm not even sure she's a woman. You both can provoked me all freaking day."

They both laughed at their harmless banter."Now I understand why Nabooru keeps you on lockdown. And you think I'm cute? What an honor. How many women have you said that too?"

"Zelda, Nabooru, Aveil, my mother, few of Zelda's maids, and now you. Oh, and Impa. She's the cutest of them. My mirror said that." Lana giggled at her companion's foolishness.

"You look beautiful, Lana. Don't lose that. It's the only reason I let you hang around."

She blushed, but she wasn't going to let him win. "Is it? I thought you adored my company. Am I that annoying to you?"

"Yes. You are more annoying than the gossip group known as the Gerudo Council, and that's an accomplishment. Now shut up and get the fairies."

Lana began to gather the fairies, and when they were all together, she turned to the prince.

And. He. Was. Drop. Dead. Handsome. Eyes as yellow as the sun. His hair was a fiery red-orange, his skin perfectly tanned. He wore the attire of many Gerudo Kings (so much description on that, but its Ganondorf's OoT clothes, but the cape is longer, at about the waist.). But they couldn't hide his figure. He wasn't buff, but he was in great shape. However, his size confused her at times, but she figured that he wasn't like his more imposing ancestor. His Gerudo traits made him look like a battle hardened warrior, but his personality was that of a teenage boy. Playful, nice, flirty, courageous, but also arrogant._'Almost like the hero...'_

But Joshua wasn't the hero. He's a prince, soon to be king. Well, he's called the 'King of Hyrule' due to the relationship between him and the princess, but...Hold up.

"Joshua, do you-"

"I'm really feeling it!" Lana glared at the prince. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. She's coming. We must hurry. Let's get to the Great Fairy."

* * *

><p>The day was beautiful.<p>

The grass was as green as the hero's legendary tunic, but everything else resembled both of them. The sun glowed like their blond hair, the sky as blue as their eyes, the clouds as fair as their skin. Who are these two?

One of them is in this scene now. Her name is Princess Zelda.

Tiara on her head, long gold boots on her legs and feet, golden armbraces and solderpads, and dressed in a light purple dress adorned with golden plates on the hips and chest that allowed mobility and protection, you could say she was dressed for battle and comfort. The eighteen year old princess was playing her favorite song-Zelda's lullaby-on her harp, enjoying the beautiful day without a care in the world.

Or she wished.

After finishing the tune, a dark shadow crept over the land, swallowing everything in its path. Including Her Majesty.

"Ahhhh!"

Impa turned and saw the awaken and shaken princess. Joshua may joke about Impa's looks, but he could admit, she had her beauty, but no one (except the two royals) could say that to her. If you saw someone with red eyes, you probably be frightened also. She wore a blue Sheikah attire, which for the young warrior, was very comfortable. Her gray hair had a single thin braid in the front, and was knotted in the back. On her left eye, two tattoos were to be found. While her appearance seemed weak, wait till you see her weapon.

Plus she's younger than she looks.

Zelda finally spoke. "Impa...the same nightmare keeps haunting me."

"An omen, perhaps, of a dark times ahead for Hyrule..."

"Dark times...?"

Impa focused her attention to Zelda's dresser, which had the legendary tunic of the hero placed on it."If that is indeed true, we must locate...him..." She turned and faced the window. "We must find the reborn spirit of the hero."

* * *

><p>The other person is Link, a trainee in the Hyrulean Army. Let's not speak of those failures. Twilight Princess is a good example.<p>

Link was a quiet teen. However his skill with the sword was his mouth, and each victory his words. Unlike most trainees, Link actually wield a sword before. He trained under his uncle, a former knight, and joined the army not even a full month ago. Despite his skill, he was still a trainee. He didn't care.

Currently, if you played any Zelda game, you know what Link is doing. How is it that the Hero is always a sleepyhead?

"" ALL RIGHT LADIES, GET OUT OF YOUR SWEET DREAMS AND WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!"

_'Good morning too, Captain.'_

Few minutes later, Link was in the training yard with the other recruits.

"Hey Link, want to spare?"

Link looked towards the trainee who asked. Now Link was many things, and cocky was one. He gave a cocky grin and said, "Alright, meet me in 30 minutes."

What happened 30 minutes later is something he'll never forget.

* * *

><p>The Dark Forces were ready.<p>

Weeks spent capturing fairies made our favorite witch impatient. Yes it was necessary. Wizzro told her that fairies could help the hero should he appear, and Cia might be challenged if so. The Hero of Time had one, she knew, but who thought those moths could be trouble.

Only one escape, and conveniently it was here near the castle.

Two birds, one assault.

Except there were rocks in her way. _'These Gorons never learn. But why are they here?'_

No matter. Today, Hyrule falls. "Minions, ATTACK!"

Cia felt a slight disturbance, one so familiar...

"Cia, leave the fairy alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!"

"I should've guess that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana."

* * *

><p>"Help! Monsters!"<p>

Lana and Josh turned towards the fairy named Proxi as she said this.

"Cia, leave the fairy alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!"

Lana heard Cia's response.

"I should've guess that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana."

Joshua was confused, but realize that the women could use telepathy. After all, he could too.

"Lana, stay here and protect the fairies."

"Where are you going?"

"We're no match for Cia's forces here. Let's send for Hyrule Castle's help." Enlisting the help of three Goron Captains, Joshua sent with them the events happening in Hyrule Field. But he had a backup plan.

* * *

><p>"Hiya ha ha! Take the keeps and force those gates open."<p>

Wizzro felt alive as he killed the members of the tribe that imprisoned him. _'Payback, suckers!"_

Volga was enjoying himself also, but wish for a challenge. _'Hope the Hyrulean Army can challenge me. They won't win anyway." _

Soon after, the West Rockface Keep and East Field Keep were taken.

The gates were open, but the Gorons were ahead. Three messenger were on route to the Castle Keep.

Cia took notice. "We can't take on the whole Hyrulean army yet. Chase them down before they reach the castle!"

* * *

><p>Proxi was very afraid. "What do we do? I don't know how to fight monsters!"<p>

Lana reassured her. "You go hide with the others. I'll take care of these guys!" Pulling out her Book of Sorcery, Lana advanced towards her enemies.

The final messenger was defeated by Volga right as Lana joined the fray.

Cia was ecstatic. "Ha! You can't run from me!"

What she didn't know was that the Hyrulean army was mobilized. Thanks to the Gerudo Prince.

* * *

><p>"Guards! Get to the Princess!"<p>

The castle guards were confused when the prince appeared. The captain asked, "What's happening that requires the Princess's attention?"

"Monsters. A whole army of monsters."

Zelda and Impa strolled the walkway that showed the training yard. Impa was confused. "We will find no fully-fledged heroes here. We'll be wiser looking elsewhere."

Did Zelda care? No.

Dressed in her attire from the dream, she silently walked across the walkway, searching for even a speck of the hero. What she did find was a close.

Two combatants stood a few feet apart, watched over by a trainer and even garnered an audience. One of the fighters, caught her attention.

Golden hair graced the warriors head as he stood, waiting for the attack of his opponent. He wield a sword and shield, and was left handed. _'Just like the hero...could he be?'_

The bout started, and the opposing trainee went straight for Link. _'Already loss, sucker.' _Link raised his shield and blocked his opponent, giving him a feral glare. His opponent raised his spear for a low sweep hit, but Link was faster. He jumped over the spear and his the helmet of his opponent with his sword, knocking him down. The crowd cheered as Link grinned and put his weapons on his back.

Somehow he looked up and saw the princess.

_'The princess...saw me? Wait, is she staring at me? Oh lucky day!'_

Zelda was beyond impressed. _'He's amazing. Wait, is he staring back? Look at those eyes. That handsome face.'_

Someone was coming. "Your Highness! A horde of monsters are marching towards Hyrule Castle! And Prince Joshua is here!"

_'Josh is here? Well another surprise today.' _"Impa, prepare the troops for battle!"

Impa grunted and left, followed by the captain.

"Whoa, isn't that the princess?"

"What's she wasting her time with us for?"

Link, stunned like his companions, simply looked at Zelda as she gave him a final glance and left.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle. Lana and Volga were battling each other, unaware of the events that just transpired. Then a wave of blue and silver appeared from the Castle Keep.<p>

Cia, unprepared, decided to change tactics. "The princess! Never mind the fairies! All forces, kill Zelda!"

The Hyrulean force moved quickly however, and several captain raced towards the upper keeps.

"How cute. The mice have organized a rebellion against the cats." She then saw Impa joined her troops. "Why, is that a general I see joining the battle? Excellent. Once she's down, the princess will have to come out of hiding."

Cia went to her target.

* * *

><p>Zelda was flabbergasted at the sight. <em>'Where did all these creatures come from? And how did they appear so suddenly?<em>

Gripping her rapier in anger, she wondered if the blond trainee would join the battle.

Farther ahead, Impa cut down Bokoblin after Bokoblin. She decide to advance deeper in the battle. _'Hmm, I'm not sure my soldiers can handle this many. I better get involved directly.'_

Meanwhile, Lana, after escaping from Volga, met up with Joshua once again. "The fairies are safe for now. I just hope the Hyrulean troops can turn back the monster army. Let's go."

Josh shook his head. "I'll meet you back there. Zelda needs me."

Lana sadly sighed,"Stay safe."

And with that, the white sorceress left.

* * *

><p>Impa was defeated. The greatest warrior in the army was defeated.<p>

"Blast it! I've failed you, Your Highess. I have to fall back." Impa teleport away from the battle, leaving a very surprised army. One captain even had the balls to say, "If General Impa had to retreat, what hope do the rest of us have?"

Cia was dissatisfied. "Pah. These soldiers are all bark and no bite. I'll leave the rest to you. Do try to enjoy yourselves."

The two generals made their way to the Castle Keep, but meet with a pissed off princess.

Despite her soldiers opinions, Zelda entered the battle. "I will not stand idly by! When Hyrule is threatened, we all must answer the call!"

Wizzro and Volga were surprised to see the princess actually come to them. Wizzro spoke, "What kind of princess leaves her castle to fight alongside common minions? I'll have to show her the errors of her ways!" Volga saw opportunity. "Take care of these pathetic soldiers. I want the girl."

Zelda met the Dragon Knight and immediately attacked. Wizzro, instead of playing with the soldiers, saw another big target...the returning Impa. "Princess Zelda has taken the field. We must protect Her Royal Highness!"

However, Zelda was easily overpowered by Volga. She began to call for the retreat. But Volga cut through her defenses and-

"Burn in hell!" A large blast hit and hurt the dragon knight. Zelda knew that voice for 10 years.

"Hello Zelda." There stood the Gerudo Prince. "Shall we advance?"

Volga, caught off guard, and kinda humiliated, immediately flew back to the West Rockface Keep, and Zelda gave the call. "No! We have to cede this ground and withdraw, friends. We'll regroup and return later."

The Hyruleans retreated and Wizzro was feigning dissatisfaction. "Awww, they went home to their castle and didn't even invite us in? Rude! We'll just have to come knocking! Hiya ha ha!"

Minutes later, the Hyrulean force was regrouped. Impa, not used to being beaten, called to her soldiers, "We can't afford to lose just yet...Quickly, rally the troops! Strike back!"

One captain called out, "All hands, to arms! Anyone who can hold a weapon, rally on my position!"

No one expected a trainee to overhear this.


	5. Chapter 4 - Young Love, Deep Affection

**Chapter 4 and 5 will be a short break from action, and will focus on our four heroes. Since these two are totally from my imagination, they will take longer to dish out.**

**Chapter 4 will be with the Gerudos and Lana, and Chapter 5 is with Link and Impa, and that will directly connect with Chapter 6, when we return to action.**

**There is a time skip. The first two sections are when Joshua returns after Chapter 3. Then we skip to two and a half weeks later from the end of the last chapter. Also, since Twilight Princess is one of the levels in the game, and I'm pretending Hyrule Warriors is canon, this story takes place hundreds of years, with many heroes in between, after Four Swords Adventure in the Child Timeline since Ganon was killed in TP but reincarnated in FSA.**

**So, here's Chapter 4.**

"I'm home! Helloooooo! Where is Lana?"

Joshua searched the the Gerudo Fortress looking for his friend. Unfortunately, he met with someone he didn't want to see yet.

"Your Highness!"

"Aveil, hi."

"The Council requires your presence."

"Yes, I'm safe and sound, thanks for asking."

The Gerudos made their way to the Council Room. Twelve women and either the king or the highest ranked woman made up the thirteen councilors. Joshua despised these meetings, but unlike Zelda, who kept a cool head in her meetings...

"What the hell do y'all want that my safety isn't your priority? And where is Lana?"

The leading councillor was Nabooru, and despite their relationship outside this room, they were mortal enemies inside this room. "We happy to see you, Your Stupidness, and Lana is in her suite."

"Was that snark, Nabs, or is it your time of the month? Wait, do you even have those things?"

The room was filled with tension, until Aveil broke it. Joshua liked Aveil. They were the two youngest members, and both really hated Nabooru. Also, best of friends since birth. Aveil was jokingly called the future Gerudo Queen sometimes."Your Highness, Lana told us everything."

"Did she? Well, here's what she didn't tell you. The cycle is repeating. The hero is back."

Low murmurs filled the room, and Josh raised his hand. "Now that's great news. Here's bad. Zelda is missing. We are at war. We need to step in and join the Hyruleans."

"No."

"Why, Ms. Snark?"

"This isn't our battle."

_'Women'_ "Oh yes it is. One, I was attacked. That's automatic involvement. Two, we are all threatened. Goron, Zora, Kokiri, Hylian or Gerudo, you are threatened by this evil. Even that nose of yours can't save you."

Nabooru scowled, but the prince continued. "Three, you know who's coming. He's definitely our problem."

"That's impossible, his fragments are spread throughout time and space."

"Who has the Triforce of Power?"

Silence.

"Who has the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Silence.

"Who has the Triforce of Courage? One is with evil already, one is M.I.A., and the other is in Hyrule looking for his eternal companion. If Cia gets her hands on all three, who knows what she'll do. Is she Zant or Vaati? No. But could she be a puppet, just like them? Definitely."

They began to murmur once again until Nabooru signalled for silence. "You really want to get involved?"

"Yes."

"Then we will discuss this without you and give you our decision soon. You're dismissed, my prince."

* * *

><p>Lana was enjoying the hot spring and enjoying breaking one of Joshua's rules. <em>'This is exactly what I needed.'<em>

Instead of wearing her bathing suit, like she is supposed to, Lana decided that every muscle in her body needed to relax against the hot water. She didn't expect the prince to enter her for some time. After all, she did set up the council meeting so Josh would be distracted. She didn't want to go through this a fifth time.

Her suite was the royal suite, which included the prince's room, the hot spring, archery range, training yard, and a buffet. 24 hour buffet. Lana couldn't ask for more. Except more fruit. Her plate was running low.

"You know Lana, I'm a man, and a naked woman is something we all want to see. Well, most of us."

_'Damn!'_ She slowly turned to the prince, leaning on the spring's edge to hide her front. She had to think of a way to get him to leave. She tried seduction. He hates that. She put on a seductive look and winked at the prince. "But Joshie, I feel sooo good. I just want to relax without restriction. You should join. Maybe we can do...things that you might enjoy."

"Cia? Is that you? Lana would never speak like that."

She tried cute. She gave him the face he called 'irresistibly cute' a few days ago. "Please? Just one time. Today was stressful."

"Tell me about it, but I'm not naked. Get out. You know I'm trained not to be seduced. Keeps the family business going."

_'Stupid thief training'_ "Leave first."

"No I'm staying here. Get out."

"But..."

"Get out backwards. We all got an ass. Some just got more than others."

"...ok" She got out her back facing him. "Happy?"

"Yep. Raise your arms so I can teach you how to come to my hot spring dressed appropriately." _'Goddesses, help me remember my training.'_

She did as he said and felt a cloth cover her chest. "But it was so relaxing."

"You're the craziest girl I have ever met. Leg up."

_'He's not even studying me. How rude!'_ "How are you doing this so calm? Dressing me up without feeling weird? And ignoring my flawless features?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you called this flawless. You still have the same skin tone when I met you yet you spent a month in the desert. That's a flaw. To answer your question, practice. When my women get hurt on expeditions, I feel like it's my duty to help. And it was part of my 'resist to seduction' training. So I generally...unclothed them since I know next to nothing about the anatomy of the body. It was weird at first, but it helped save my adopted mother's life once."

She was appropriate now so she faced him. "Really?"

"Yes. Before she was Ms. Snark. We Gerudos need each other, more than any other race. The desert is unforgiving. So we must be a pack. If one of us fall, we must pick her up. If she is hurt, we heal. If she is hungry, we feed. If she is thristy, water is given. In the desert, we're all we got. Even the council is included. United, we survive. Divided, we die. That's the Gerudo way. Even if a ten year old boy has to resist looking at unclothed women and stare straight into their face without struggling."

"Bet you felt something you never felt before."

"Yes, and that was brutal for one boy surrounded by hot women before he knew what hot women was and he would rule those hot women in his future. And he didn't understand why he felt that way until he started liking girls. Come on, let's enjoy ourselves."

Without warning, he pushed the sorceress into the spring. "That's for making me dress you. Don't let it happen again." She recovered and saw red spots cover his brown face.

_'So he was blushing! Ha ha! I win!'_ Suddenly, he felt a wall hit his back and he fell in. Lana laughed at the embarrassed prince. "That's for not letting me relax. So how was the meeting I set up for you?"

They got comfortable in the spring and sat next to each other. They began to eat the fruit Lana had earlier. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Thanks. They're thinking about my involvement, but the troops aren't going."

"Wow."

"Yea. The pacifists. Oh here's the roundup. Zelda is missing, but..."

"But?"

"The hero has appeared. Those two hit it off. I think they...oh, sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. I'll have to get over it...You think I'll see him?"

"Definitely. Quite the charmer."

They were quiet for a moment. "Hey."

"Look."

"Listen, fool. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping me with my mission."

"Well, thank Zelda. Before you came around, she told me of her dreams. Also, thank Hyrule Historia."

"You read history?"

"Gotta keep up. Hey, guess what I told Impa."

"You didn't confess your love for her, did you?"

The prince and the sorceress laughed and enjoyed each other's company, unaware of their growing feelings for each other.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

"Yes."

"What's the catch? I know there is one."

"This will be your trial."

"The Rites of Kingship trial?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you councilors. The two of us will depart in two days time. Adjourned."

Josh ran to his room and found Lana inside. They grew closer over the last two weeks, training for the upcoming battles they knew were coming. Despite her feelings for the hero, Lana also began to like the prince. It was obvious that he liked her, but he made it too obvious. She was unaware that she did the same, but Josh, focused on training, was unaware to everything. So here she was, sitting on his bed, eating an apple, when he busted in.

"They said yes!"

"That's great! When shall we depart?"

"Two days."

"Great. Apple?"

"Toss it." The two teens ate their apples and laid on the prince's bed. "Where are we going, my cute sorceress?"

"To the forest, my evil king."

"Why, my diabolical witch?"

"I had a vision while meditating, and I saw the Kokiri needing aid from the monsters. There's some Hyrulean troops there, so if they see you..."

"They will follow my command. Beautiful."

"Me or my plan?"

"Me of course. Come on. We got two day to pack. Then we teleport to the Faron Woods."

"How? That's a long journey. A lot of magical energy wasted."

"'The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest.'"

"Sheik from the Era of Time. Wow, you recited that perfectly. Do them all."

"'To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert.' How true that last phrase is."

"Yeah."

"'Time passes, people move. Like a river flows, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition.'" He turned to Lana. "'Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself.'" They both turned to face the ceiling.

They laid there, thinking about the words of the Sheikah. Lana started to move. "I should get ready. See you later, Josh."

"Yea."

She left his presence, but their minds were in the same place.

_'Young love will become deep affection.'_

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."

The two teens walked in the Faron Woods, going towards the Kokiri Village with the Hyrulean troops from a nearby outpost. To entertain themselves, they sang this song together.

They heard music. The duo knew exactly what it was.

"Follow the music. That's Saria's Song!"

Minutes later, the forces of good arrived near the village.

"Lana?"

"Makar? Fado?"

The two Kokiri boys joined our heroes. "You are expected. The Great Deku Tree has foretold your arrival." Fado turned to the prince. "Prince Josh of the Gerudos?"

"In the flesh. It's an honor to be in the Kokiri's presence. I dreamed of meeting one, under better circumstances."

"Happy to know, but time is cruel. You must meet with the Great Deku. We'll assist the troops."

Our heroes walked to the large tree, admiring the sights along the way. The peace. The beauty. Yet they know it won't last long.

"Ah, the King of Theives and the Light Sorceress. Welcome."

Josh spoke first. "It is an honor, Great Deku. I see that time hasn't taken your kind spirit."

"It has been over a millennium since the Hero of Time, yet it feels like a decade."

"Like the Princess of Destiny told her Hero, time is different for everyone. But what does this honor of meeting you have in store for us."

"Lana, does he know?"

"He made me spill the beans."

"That was fun."

"Since he knowns everything, then you should know this:the Hero and the Princess can't save Hyrule alone this time. You two won't be enough to help them either. If Cia gains the complete Triforce and revives the Demon King, he won't be fully powered. The Master Sword keeps the fourth fragment seal. At all costs, don't let her complete the Triforce."

Lana was confused. "You said we're not enough. What shall we do?"

Josh had an answer. "Find more allies. If he returns, or if Cia gets too powerful, the Master Sword must be pulled. But how will we gain more allies?"

"The answer lies in fate, young ones. That is for you to figure out."

**I woke up with the beginning of the hot spring scene in mind. I don't know why, but then I let it roll with the 'training to resist seduction' and 'how the Gerudos are this' and here we are. Blame it on Kid Icarus Uprising. It was weird writing it, but I enjoyed it. Such a chivalrous man our prince is, in his own special way. **

**The last two scenes kinda just happened as I typed. Sheik's intro of The Serenade of Water is probably my favorite, as, to me, hints at a lot of things in OoT. But here, I just want to emphasize the one sentence you see italicized.**

**Also, I reference the Minuet of Forest in the last scene accidentally, but once again, I rolled with it.**

**The two Kokiris named are the names of the Sages of Wind in Wind Waker (my favorite Zelda game). Aveil is from Majoras's Mask and is believed to be Nabooru's Second in Command in OoT.**

**Next chapter, Link and Impa are pissed. No sight of Zelda for three weeks. How will the chapter play out?**

**Stories about the three Hylians. Yeah. Either that or Link trying to learn about the other heroes before him. Or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and for the favorites. Chapter 5 will be either up tomorrow or Thursday. **


	6. Chapter 5 - TP Represent!

**Happy New Year! As we kick Chapter 5 off, remember this, as the past heroes are specifically mentioned in the beginning. We're in the Child Timeline, which means everything from SS to OoT, and MM to FSA is canon in this story, as I explained last chapter why. Therefore, some heroes titles are shared. I know TP and FSA call their heroes 'Hero of Light', but we call TP Link 'Hero of Twilight' so no confusion there. The Link from Four Swords is one I'm calling the 'Hero of the Four Sword'. They will be in chronological order, according to our beloved Hyrule Historia. Oh, the Hero of Men is pre-Minish Cap. He's in the backstory of that game.**

**As for the timing of this chapter, we are skipping around again, but It won't be a huge amount of time. Reference this to the last chapter. First part is a day or two before the Gerudo's decision to allow Joshua to aid Hyrule. The second part, when noted, is two days after Josh and Lana arrive in Faron. Oh, and there's...well Zelda is here, and she's going to be royally embarrassed. Tons of innuendo from an unlikely source. Tried to keep it T. And if you're a fellow Wind Waker fan or a fan of Konami, I apologize in advance. I laughed typing it. I don't want to know what goes around in my head.**

**Here's the fifth chapter of The War Across the Ages.**

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a lead?"

"No, Your Highness, not even a lead."

"You're doing your best, Impa, don't beat yourself up."

Impa began to fumed. "This is my fault, Joshua. Two weeks without a lead to her location. I have the right to beat myself up. I'm suppose to protect her!"

"She's not like her ancestors, Impa. Well, at least not most of them. Do we count the Princess of Destiny anymore?"

"...I believe we can. The sages, the Hero of Time, and the Princess of Destiny all retained their memories."

"Well, Zelda is like her. She can defend herself. I know she's ok. We'll find her. Relax. Speaking of relaxing, where's Link?"

"If he's like his predecessors, sleep."

"Lazy group of heroes."

* * *

><p>Link wasn't sleep. He was reading. About himself. Or more specifically, The Spirit of the Hero.<p>

"So this...curse is the reason for everything?"

"Apparently, Proxi. Looks like I'm the ninth reincarnation."

"Let's see. The Goddess's Chosen Hero, Hero of Men, Hero of the Minish, Hero of the Four Sword, Hero of Time, oh, he's here twice, Hero of Twilight, he's soooo cute, The Hero of Light, and the one who split evil into those fragments. Yeah Link, your number 9!"

"And there's nine Zeldas."

"You think they all fell in love with each Link?"

"Probably. We are the most handsome men in the land."

"Who knew the heroes were arrogant?"

"Fairies are annoying."

"Really? Just because...HEY! LOOK! There's Prince Joshua!"

"Exactly."

The hero and his fairy were joined by the prince, and Proxi just had to prove Link right.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here? Are you going to help us? Did you know there are nine Links and Zeldas so far? And three Impas? Well, there's an Impaz, so make it four! And..."

The two teens just stared at each other while the fairy rambled on and on...and on...and on. They both formed the same conclusion.

_'Fairies are annoying.'_

* * *

><p><em>Days later<em>

"General Impa! We got news!"

'Anything is great news now.' "Find Link. He needs to hear this."

When the two generals (Link enjoyed getting his big promotion. Perks of being the Hero. Plus he gets to boss around heiis former superiors. No 7am coffee for them anymore) and other high ranked officers, named Auru, Shad, Ashei, and Rusl, were ready in the castle, the messenger gave his news. "I know this might not be much, but there's rumor of troops fighting monsters in the forest."

Link was happy. "Finally. Those two villains decided to show themselves. They could have Zel-Princess Zelda."_ 'How did the Hero of Time do this? Stupid formalities.'_

"Sorry sir, but there was no mention of her..."

Everyone's heart sank.

"But there was mention of a woman there. And if I heard right, the prince is there too."

Everyone looked to Impa. "Is that everything?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Dismissed. Great work. Link?"

"Yes?"

"Your call."

Link thought for a moment. "If the prince is there, the woman might be Princess Zelda. The troops wouldn't willingly follow him, would they?"

"Not until General Impa returns command to him."

"Auru's right. So unless Her Majesty is with him, they won't follow him. Or shouldn't have done so. I believe we shall move."

"I agree with Ashei. Even if the Princess isn't there, we now got the prince's support."

"Shad?"

"I third that notion."

"Rusl?"

He looked at Link, who returned his gaze to his uncle's friend. "It's all we got. Let's not waste opportunity."

"Link?"

"I'm the Hero. I was going anyway."

"Then I hear there's a temple in Lake Hylia that needs clearing."

"...I'm good. Heroes and Water Temples don't mix well." The group laughed at the Hero's embarrassment.

"We move at sunrise. We got a dangerous journey ahead of us. It's gonna get very hot."

"Not the caves?!"

"Yes, the caves. That's the quickest way into the forest."

* * *

><p>Zelda felt free.<p>

And when I say free, I meant it. No Council meetings. No dress up. No audiences. No puffy dress.

So what's she's doing? Our M.I.A. princess was training.

Swinging from vine to vine, throwing daggers at her targets, she was training to be like her ancestor. Just like Sheik.

Scarf hid her lower face and neck, turban on head, and a durable and tight Sheikah jumpsuit, Zelda looked exactly like her ancestor. Except the chest bindings. She wanted to show she was a woman. She wanted Link to know she was.

'_Link wouldn't be able to look away from this body. He will see just how sexy this princess can be.'_

But she needed this disguise to last, so sadly no advances on the hero. She expected no one to recognize her.

What she didn't expect was for her to master her skills in a snap. Probably even the skills of the Reborn Goddess are passed down, just like the Spirit of the Hero's skills is passed from one Hero to another. But practice doesn't hurt. After all, she doesn't just want to impress her crush. She was to be at his level. No better way to do it than to do what he does, and look good doing it.

"Zelda?"

"Coming, Impaz!" Yep, Zelda was with the Sheikah.

Impaz was a short old lady and a retired Sheikah. Like Impa, white hair graced her tanned skin. But she'll probably develop gray hair dealing with Zelda.

"You know she's going to kill me. My own daughter is going to kill me. Because of you."

"I love you too, Impaz. And thanks for letting me stay."

She scowled. "Hmph. Lucky you are a good warrior. But you're sure about the disguise? That friend of yours will put two and two together."

"Joshua? Yeah."

"What about Impa and Mr. Oh Yes Link?"

"What?"

"Oh Yes Link. You think you're very quiet with that stuff, don't you? Impa would tell you that's unladylike, but what does that tomboy know? My daughter is 30 years old, no grandkids for me yet. You want to know what I told her?"

Zelda blushed. "Impa is 19 and...I...I...don't wanna hear that."

"Too innocent you are. That prince of yours would enjoy it. Keep it down next time. Some of us want quiet time at night. And believe me, Link isn't in Hyrule waving his sword."

The princess became redder. "Impaz!"

"I meant that to be serious. He's a swordsman. He likes to chop up stuff. But they're in Hyrule, waiting for you to show up. He probably getting a little rusty. Needs something to do. He must very handsome."

"Yes."

"How handsome?"

"12/10"

"Personality?"

"He's sweet, funny, brave. He was just a trainee when we met, but his skill were so, oh my goddesses. He was great."

"I'm suuuure he was."

Redder. "Yes he...NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Stop acting like a girl. We both women here. You kiss him?"

"On his cheek. As a gesture of thanks."

"Lie. Could you stop yourself?"

"...no."

"Alright then. How you meet?"

"I saw him in the training yard. We...kinda stared at each other. Then we met again during the battle."

"Love on the battlefield. How romantic. Give it some time, and you two will be on the battlefield. His sword against your magic. But it will be one heck of a battlefield. Y'all enjoy. Both young, energetic, hormone crazed kids. Gonna have the castle shaking. Then we'll have Prince Link Jr."

Redder. "...You do know-"

"Cut the 'I'm royal, he's a commoner' BS. You want this man. Let me help you."

_'Oh no.'_

"When I married Impa's father, Goddesses bless his soul, he was a great catch. But, like all men, they are slow. You got to bring them up fast. So what you do, you play his Ocarina of Time and command the wind with his Wind Waker. Up, left, right. Down, right, left, up. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B! You'll get Death Mountain erupting in no time. Those were the days! Now if only Impa could learn. You're lucky, Zelda."

Zelda was red as a strawberry. "Why?"

"Imagine, he's the hero, and girls will kill for just one night with him. He can have every girl in his village singing the Ballad of the Goddess very loud."

Redder. "IMPAZ!"

"Alright. Anyway, great news."

"What?"

"Your eternal boyfriend is heading to the Eldin Caves with Impa. She told me herself through the Gossip Stone. I'll be there if I were you. They're leaving tomorrow."

"Thank you Impaz." The old lady went into a drawer and took something out. She tossed it to Zelda.

"Give this to Mr. Oh Yes Link. Just in case the Master Sword needs a new pedestal." You know exactly what was given.

How red can Zelda get? Blood red. "IMPAZ!"

"Sweet dreams Princess. Oh, and tell the boy I say good luck. See ya in the morning. And , left, right. Down, right, left, up. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B."

"What's A and B?"

"Don't get started on those! Dear Hylia, wooo, that man. Let me tell you-"

Zelda went to her room. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's what Impa did when I told her the same thing."

**Twilight Princess representation to the max! All on accident. Auru, Shad, Rusl, and Ashei are the Resistance members for those who can't remember. Impaz is the Sheikah in the Hidden Village.**

**They never explained how Zelda survived in the wilderness. And I needed humor. And what better humor than having our princess getting a lesson in...that thing from an old lady. And who's better than Impaz... a lot of people, but let's have more TP representation. Poor Zelda. Link is reading books while you're hearing about an old lady's golden days and getting tips.**

**So we got this. Impa's dirty mother. And Proxi. I love Proxi. Almost want me to see how her and Navi interact...oh yea.**

**The Wind Waker songs were Wind's Requiem and Ballad of Gales. And the almighty Konami Code.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Can't Have It Always

**Ready for Action? Hahaha, sorry. I decided that we don't know what Cia does or reacts to the Hero's presence before their meeting. Or why she has paintings and sculptures of him. So let's entertain this idea in this Cia and Volga centric chapter. No one likes Wizzro. Plus he appears for the next two chapters.**

**Once again, time skip. Just like Chapter 4, one part is after Chapter 3 ends, the other is two weeks later.**

**Enjoy this short chapter!**

_'I can't believe it! Beaten by a mere boy! He shall pay!'_

Volga, still in disbelief over his semi-defeats from the hands of Link and Joshua, flew towards the Temple of Souls, home to the Overseer of Time. Home to who used to be the Overseer of Time and is now Crazy Fangirl #1, Cia, the Dark Witch.

Volga immediately entered the temple and went up the stairs leading to the Sorceress's Room. And unlike 99.9% of men, he was entranced by the outfit or figure. He has seen a lot of things in his life. Women included. He wouldn't deny her beauty, though. It reminded him of a time long ago.

"Volga, back so soon. Did you miss me?"

"As if."

"My feelings are hurt, warrior. What brings you back?"

Volga turned to the witch, not even a quick glance below her face. "Your hero has arrived."

Cia was two-thirds shocked and the other third aroused. Volga could see both. The woman almost tripped on herself.

"R-r-reaaally?"

"Yep."

"Ohh yes. This a great. Now everything is going according to plan."

"Do you really need him alive?"

If Cia eyes could get any darker, and if Volga knew fear, he would probably rephrase his sentence. "Yes I do need him alive. How can I have se-that's none of your concern."

"What of the Gerudo Prince?"

_'Whaaaaaaaat'_ "Two hotties in one show? Oh goddesses! You know-"

"You didn't know he was with the blue haired twerp?"

"What? He was...Clever he is. He gave the Princess the message. And if Lana and him are allies...oh this has got interesting. Leave me!"

"As if I enjoy your presence."

Cia pondered over this new information. _'Those two together will be as much trouble as the Spirit and the Blood. No matter. We'll finish them. Hopefully Lana falls in love.'_

* * *

><p>The next day, Cia strolled around the temple, searching for the dragon knight. Why she sought him out is unknown to her. Probably because he's the closest male within miles.<p>

Cia may have loved the hero, but Volga was something. Unlike the hero, which was very hard to admit, Volga had everything a woman needed.

Tall? Check.

Muscles? Check.

Handsome face? Check.

Deep voice? Check.

A sharp spear? Yes...and hopefully yes.

She didn't understand why she thought of him like that. Probably was his rebellious nature that got her going. Probably it was his skills. Probably it was the muscular body that she was seeing right now.

Volga was training in the back of the temple, and had his upper armor and helmet off. His muscles move as waves would in the ocean, and his light blond hair was a sheet of gold. But she had a question. 'How can he see?' She won't get the answer just by thinking. She hovered over to him, drawing out her scepter.

She didn't know he could smell her, so when she got close enough, he swung for her. The weapons interlocked. "What do you want, Cia?"

"Hello, Volga. I'll just wondering where you were." Volga took on the offensive, glad to have a sparing partner. Cia was finally getting some competition as well.

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better." Cia broke the knight's offense and made it her own. "You're such a mystery. And I love a good one."

"Hmmm...no."

"Question one:How are you not staring at all this?"

"Seen plenty of naked women. Nothing new except skin color and boob size."

"Question two: Why the isolation?"

"I prefer it. Makes my life better."

"Three. Have you ever fallen in love?"

Volga paused, and Cia ceased all attacks. She awaited an answer, and the one she got was silent, but told a story. A single tear fell from the nonexistent eyes of the dragon. " It was a childhood friend of mine. I loved her dearly. She was beautiful. She was everything I had."

Somehow Cia knew Volga's pain. Sympathy overtook her as she walked towards the dragon knight, placing a hand into his. "What happened to her?"

"I'll never know. One day, she left town, and I never saw her again." More tears fell, and Cia couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gesture.

"When I was younger, I loved someone else. He was my best friend, a soldier, a warrior, and I looked up to him. But when my clan was choosing the next Guardian, and I was picked, I never saw him again." She looked up and saw that her head was on his neck. Her mind clouded with grief of a time long ago, and she did the next action before thinking. She kissed his neck, and progressively made her way up. Next thing she knew, she was face to face with Volga, their tongues in an epic battle for supremacy. She could've swore that her back wasn't against a wall a few minutes ago. She could've also said the same for the feeling of a hand on her chest, and a rock near her...oh that ain't no rock!

At this rate, the war could end and Cia and Volga could be happily together. Thanks Wizzro!

"Mistress Cia? Mistress Cia? Where are you?"

The couple broke apart and looked at each other in panic. "Don't speak of this, dragon!"

"Don't worry about it, witch." Cia left the area, and Volga went back to practice, but the thought of the last few minutes was implanted in their minds.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

_'I'm so freaking bored.'_

Volga knows many things. Patience isn't one of them. Still stationed at the Temple of Souls, he decided to give it a makeover.

The last two weeks have freaked the dragon out. Cia was crazy, but Crazy Fangirl #1 lived up to her title. Statues were made to be like the heroes of right handed people, music, and wolves. She had several paintings of them, plus the current one, who she saw through her magic ball. That night was horrible.

Picking a statue of the hero of music, Volga wielded his spear and sliced the head off. Going to a statue of the wolf, he simply burned it. To a statue of the right handed hero, he cut it off.

_'Much better'_

"That's nice, Volga. Art suits you." The dark sorceress smirked under her hawk mask, entertained by her servant's destruction.

"You done playing around?"

"Every moment is playtime. You should try it."

"I prefer killing."

"Or is it because you're not a man? That's why you choose this form? To be one?"

"We all have things we want. We just will never get it."

Volga walked off, leaving a confused Cia behind. 'What does he mean?'

Pondering his words, she looked up at the Hero of Sky, still missing his right hand. _'He doesn't mean...no. He will be mine! Zelda shall die this time! Her time with Link is up. My time with him is now!'_

"Volga."

"Hmm."

"Yes ma'am would be nice. Anyway, prep the troops. Lana and Joshua are in the forest, and soon the Hero, the Sheikah, and the Hyruleans will be there to assist. We going to the Valley of Seers tomorrow."

"The Princess?"

"Oh, I found her. Believe me, she's not as wise to think that a little removal of makeup and the addition of must and dirt will make her unnoticeable. She's like her ancestor. Scarf and everything. Do not reveal her. But kill her, just the same."

**Volga, ever the philosopher. I always wondered if Volga was truly dragon in human form or a human with dragon powers, but I decided that the first option is better. Plus it fit my chapter's life lesson ^_^. Remember it, as it is important to the story. Actually, it is important to the game's story also, as Cia...well, we'll get there. Also, Cia x Volga!**

**As for updates, school is returning Tuesday. But Monday is my birthday, so expect an update then. I'll probably update as I usually do until the second week of school. Remember the MM DLC that I mentioned earlier in Chapter 2? I will have them in, but incorporating them is either easy or hard. If Skull Kid is a character, that's easy. Masked Salesman. Not as easy. Those might not be the characters. But, I promise that your beloved MM will have reps in this story, no matter the challenge.**

**Ready for Action? Link, Impa, Sheik, and the soldiers of Hyrule return in the Eldin Caves in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7- Hero, Fairy, and Two Sheikahs

**Ready for Action? Good, cause we're about to heat things up! Impa, Link, and the troops are Ready? Wonder if they'll feeling...**

_'It is so hoooooooot!' _

**Yep. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

Link was imagining about Spring Break. Lake Hylia, the beach, Ilia, Malon, Ruto, Karene, Saria, and especially Zelda in two pieces. Especially Zelda.

"Link is ready to help, Impa! I'm sure we'll get everyone out in one piece!"

_'Zelda in a one piece is good as well.'_

"Link, focus."

_'Proxi in a bottle is better.'_

The Hyruleans were battling an army of skeletons. Stalchildren and Stalfos. Tons of calcium.

Impa was regretting her decision, but to late to turn around. She pointed to the other side of the cave. "The exit is over there, but we'll have to go all the way around the north to get to it."

"Some Hyrulean soldiers went ahead without us! Impa, we have to catch up."

"Thank you, Proxi. Link is lucky to have you."

Link grunted in frustration.

The army made their way to the Stone Square and they will never get there. Walls are an army's second worst enemy.

"Hey! This wall looks a bit cracked! Maybe we can use something to destroy it."

"We can throw you and see if it will work."

"Hmph!"

"Link threw a barrage of bombs at the wall, and it collapsed. The soldiers began to split. Link led some towards the Stone Square, and Impa led the others to the South. They spoke via Gossip Stones.

"Link, meet with the captain up there. I'll wait here for our Gorons to show up."

"Alright."

Link arrived north of the closed West Square, and the Hyrulean captain was happy. "Reinforcements are here! Oh, thank goodness! But we can't move because of the lava."

"I see. Come in, Impa."

"Yes."

"The lava is stopping our progress. We need to find a way past it."

"Hmm. Hey, Link, if we break those stone spires, maybe we can get across the lava."

"We'll need bigger explosives then."

Remember Wizzro? The ugly Poe? Eye for a mouth and vice versa?

"Hiya ha ha! Getting you into these caves was so simple. Now they shall become your tomb!"

The Dark Forces numbers began to grow as the wizard's scheme commenced.

He never expected that the Hyruleans to get musical assistance.

"Protect that Bombchu at all cost!"

Impa, Hyruleans, and Gorons charged through the large skeleton army, and after a game of Red Light, Green Light, they made it through to the West Square. Led by a Lizalfos.

Impa channeled her Sheikah magic, and with a single swipe, took out the lizard and several bones. The rest were wiped out by the soldiers.

After opening the keep's gates, the Bombchu made it to the spire.

The path was cleared, and the Hyruleans ran for dear life to the North Square.

A captain rallied the troops. "Head for the exit! Like we been trying to do all this time!"

"Good job, Impa."

"That means a lot coming fromg our hero. You're doing well too."

"Don't blush Link, but I think you got a compliment!"

"Can it, Proxi!"

The two argued all the way to the North Keep.

And they were surrounded.

"Impa."

"Link, look."

"Not now, Proxi."

"Lissun!"

He heard...music?

The troops turned to the source of the music, and they saw...a Sheikah.

"Impa?"

"That's Sheik's Song."

The warrior jumped from her perch and quickly strummed her harp, hitting the enemies in two hits.

She turned to the Hyrulean generals. "The princess isn't dead. You'll reunite with her at some point during your journey, but not quite yet. You can call me Sheik. It's a name that comes from the Sheikah tribe. They were servants of the Hyrulean Royal Family."

Impa's face was like a child's on Christmas. "The Sheikah tribe? That's impossible. There's only a few of us left! I serve the Royal Family! I know every Sheikah left! Who. Are. You?" The cave began to respond to the Sheikah's anger, and began to shake.

If Sheik was slightly scared, it was well hidden. "We can talk more once we get out of this cave. For now, let me join you!"

Impa scowled and left the hero and warrior alone.

"I'm Link. Sorry about Impa."

"It was expected."

"Oh, well..."

"Princess Zelda was right about you. Your skills are amazing. And she spoke of how handsome she thought you was."

"Did she? So she's the Queen of Gossip."

The two laughed, but was quickly reminded of their location.

"Here's a Gossip Stone, Sheik. I guess you know how to use it. Now let's find Impa."

"HEY!"

"Ahhh! Proxi!"

"You're not going to introduce me? How rude!"

"Stupid fairy. Sheik, Proxi. Proxi, Sheik. Now come on."

Impa put Sheik's face on every enemy she saw and swiftly dealt justice to it. Taking the Tunnel Square and Crystal Cave, she awaited the two teenagers.

"Uhh...good job, Impa."

Impa simply nodded. "Sadly, this door leading directly to the exit is shut."

"Hey! Enemies are coming out of the tunnels! Maybe, like, some sort of 'spirit' is in there?"

"Defeating this 'Spirit might open the exit. Link, why don't you look in the deepest tunnels."

"Ready to get rid of me already?"

"Just GO!"

"Ok Impa." The hero and his fairy disappeared into the caves, leaving the two Sheikah behind.

"I'll guard our rear from oncoming enemies. Don't worry, I'm prepared for anything."

"Not worried at all, Sheik. Go."

Sheik left and returned to the North was hurt by Impa's words, but Zelda was. 'I'm sorry, Impa.'

"Link, there it is!"

"It is just a...woah!"

Link was surrounded once again. He raised his sword. "Proxi."

"Let's do it!"

The last thing the Dark Forces saw was a green blur spinning.

"Impa, we got more spires. And tons of bones."

"Search the Stock Room for another Bombchu. Sheik, if you're listening, search the Central Keep. I'll remain here until we're ready."

Sheik complied and made way to her destination. _'I'll show Impa I can fight!'_

Sheik jumped into the keep and immediately started to rise. Harps surrounded her and the monsters, and, in a back and forth pattern, magical energy hit the enemies. Only a few remained.

"Bolero of Fire!" A meteor hit and burned the skeletons.

"Serenade of Water!" A water tornado swallowed the monsters.

"Nocturne of Shadow!" She jumped in the air and,with a diving kick, hit the monsters with dark energy.

"Requiem of Spirit!" Lightning surrounded the warrior and shocked anything in her way.

And to finish them."Prelude of Light!" She stomped her foot, and a flash of light incinerated the skeletons.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"Thank you, Proxi."

The Bombchus were primed, and set off for the twin spires. "Protect them...Link, the wizard!"

"I'll get him!"

Hero and Dark Wizard finally met. "You! Where's Zelda?"

"What makes you think I have her? She escaped before I took over the castle."

"Then this is for causing her to disappear!"

"You'll have to get to me first!"

Link dodged every attack Wizzro dished, and had to improvise. ""Link, swing your sword twice, jump back, and swing!"

"...ok."

He followed the fairy instructions, and at the end, a swirl escaped his sword, hitting the wizard.

"Spin Attack now!"

Not as powerful as the Great Spin, but it worked anyway.

"Shield Bash!"

_'How does she know this?'_

He charged forward with his shield, hitting Wizzro several times before ending the move in a sword strike.

"FINISH HIM!"

Link jumped back and thrusted his sword forward. Wizzro was defeated.

"Who's behind this! What does he want? How did he return? Where's Ganon?"

"Hiya ha ha? Ganon? You're mistaken. He isn't back." And with that, the wizard disappeared.

_'What? Then why am I here? The only time the Spirit is needed is to defeat him. Could it be someone else?'_

"Link, the spires are down. Let's go."

"Alright, Proxi."

Hours later

Link was still confused by the wizard's words, and decided he needed to be alone.

He was instantly reminded of Ordon, and his friends back there. _'The girls, Kafei, Pipit, Fledge, the kids, and even Groose and Mido. I miss them all. Hopefully they're safe.'_

"Hungry?"

"Thanks."

Link and Sheik ate in complete silence, enjoying the cool spring breeze.

"It is said that the Hero of Time could play the ocarina better than the Princess."

"Well, when you're in a sword for seven years, you got time to practice."

"Can you play?"

He pulled his out."Yep. Eighteen years of practice. What shall we play?"

"Heard of the Hero's Theme?"

"The original or the combination with Zelda's Lullaby?"

"We can play the second one."

They played the song, Link taking the Hero's Theme while Sheik played Zelda's Lullaby. Separate, it was good. Together, perfect harmony.

"You know what, Sheik?"

"What?"

"If I knew any better, I would think you're Zelda in disguise."

"Why would you think that?"

"One, history tends to repeat itself. Second, I bet she would want me in a skin-tight suit. The prince is going to have a field day when he sees you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think he hates Sheikahs. Probably a Gerudo thing."

"Yeah."

"But I know you're not Zelda."

"How?"

"Because she couldn't look at my handsomeness without blushing. You definitely can."

"She said you had an ego."

"Comes with the Hero of Hyrule package."

"I'm sure. Anyway, see you in the morning. Going to get some shut eye."

"Bye Sheik. Hey, can Zelda swim?"

"Yes."

"Good. She owes me my Spring Break."

Sheik entered her tent, and warped into more comfortable clothes. Sheik became Zelda in a flash.

_'Only if you knew I was blushing, Link.'_

"PRINCESS ZELDA?!"

The girl looked up and saw Proxi.

"Proxi? What are you doing in my tent?"

"Why are you in disguise?"

"Fair question. Can you keep a secret?"

"It's a secret to everyone."

**Link and Sheik's attacks are their weak+strong attack combos. I won't used Sheik's strong, as it can varied depending on the song casted. I didn't use Link's XY or XXXY combos, but I did use his strong attack (Y), which is the Spin Attack.**

**Got some Zelink in there, although Zelda is Sheik at the moment.**

**Next chapter, all our heroes are in one chapter for the first time since Chapter 2. Does Impa have trust issues? Is Link too trusting? Can Proxi keep a secret? Can Sheik not accidentally reveal herself? Find out in Chapter 8!**

**BTW, that combo of the Main Theme (or the Hero's Theme here) and Zelda's Lullaby was meant to sound like the main theme from Hyrule Warriors.**

**Also, all Link's friends are Hylian. Even this version of Ruto. The real deal Princess Ruto comes later. As for the kids, they're from Twilight Princess.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Royally Pissed!

**We made it through the Eldin Caves. Sheik and Impa got issues. Link and Sheik are hitting it off. They're on their way to the Faron Woods, but we must set the stage. So, before we get to the main nitty gritty, we'll get some side nitty gritty.**

**But before I leave you alone to read my story, my updates, because of the hell called school, will be coming either every other day or two days later. Weekends might have one to three chapters, but expect three to four a week.**

**I really can't wait for next chapter, so thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and the favorites.**

"Hold the Deku Tree! Hold it at all costs!"

Being a warrior is part of being of Gerudo descent, and also being future king of said tribe. But these weren't his women. These were Zelda's men. But, with Zelda's disappearance, he is in charge. Convincing the Hyruleans to following him was easy.

Fighting Gibdos aren't. These mummies aren't hard to beat. They're hard to get to. Like their cousins, the Redeads, their screams could paralyze you in your place, in the last position you are in. Nothing can stop it, except time, but that may be your last position.

Plus, being in a forest with a rod that summons fire has really irked the prince the last couple of days. Someone had to suffer.

"LANA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Blue lightning came out of nowhere and struck the Gibdos and the Bulblins accompanying them. "The person who saved you, my king!" He hated her sarcasm.

"Ok, let's calm down. Deep breathes. I'm just kinda angry that I'm inside a tree and can't burn those demons."

"It's been a stressful week, hasn't it?"

"Would give up anything for my hot spring?"

"Definitely!"

"Then wear clothes. Captain, what's going on?"

"We can catch a small rest here, but looks like they're trying the Snake Maneuver."

Lana, not well versed in the military term that probably doesn't exist, was very confused."Snake?"

"More like a boa. The enemy surrounds and tries to 'constrict' you."

"So, they're trying to box us in?"

"More like a cardboard box. Bum, Bum, Ba, Na, Na! Bum, Bum, BUM!"

"Sir, that's a whole different series."

"He was in a smashing brawl with his bros, though."

Now she was very confused. "Wha?"

"Well, go help your big boss over there, us generals gotta get the metal gear rolling.

"Yes sir."

Lana looked like a kid who been told Santa wasn't real. "What was that?"

"Solid Snake stuff."

* * *

><p>"Come on, guys, we're also there!"<p>

To say the main Hyrulean force was happy is an understatement. They were about to reunite with Hyrule's royals (screw the Zoras) and would get reinforcements. However, there was only one who was really ready to see the princess.

Not Impa.

Not Proxi.

Not Sheik. Well, that's obvious.

Not Link.

Confused?

* * *

><p>I know you are.<p>

"She's coming Wizzro. I want her D. E. A. D."

"Can't wait to meet Her Majesty, hiya ha ha! But who will the Triforce be extracted?"

Cia hasn't thought of that. "Hmm, that would complicate things. No matter. Capture that digusting rat and my husband together. Kill the others."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

The village was in trouble.

Lana did her best, but she was quickly tiring out. Josh was mostly powerless as most of his rod's power dealt fire damage. Don't want that in a forest. Healing a soldier's wounds, she hear the cries of a Bulblin. Then another. Then another. Three deaths so quickly

She saw him. The one she tried so hard to get over. "You..."

She saw Link...and Impa, some other woman, and the main Hyrulean force! They have arrived!

Impa spoke first. "Are you the one leading these warriors?"

'She is scary!' Giving the wound troop to another, she stood, Book of Sorcery in hand. "Yes, I am."

"Where's that ass of a prince?"

The young girl chuckled. "He's pissed at the moment. Can't summon fire in a forest, can you?"

Link spoke, in a funny deep voice. "Only you can prevent wildfires."

Impa didn't let the humor sink in. "You can use magic. Where did you learn your craft?"

"Oh, well I'm a sorceress. You know the one who started this war? Cia? We come from the same magical clan."

"Ah, well that explains it. And what does this 'Cia' want from Hyrule?"

She glanced at Link for a second, then made a proposal. "You really want to know? Well...Help me defend the forest. If you do that, I might tell you." She giggled as she said the last sentence.

Impa, Link, and-well, Sheik used her eyes-had a face that had confusion and 'what the hell' on it. Then,farther in the forest, a loud noise startled the group.

"Hopefully he didn't get TOO pissed off." Lana ran towards the sound.

"Well, there goes our hope. Come on, we have to help."

The warriors made their way out the Kokiri-less village and meet with Lana again.

Impa once again spoke. "Who's leading these monsters?"

"You've met him? The wizard who looks like a Poe?"

"Him again?! I have a feeling he's going to be a real thorn in our sides."

* * *

><p>Link and Sheik were still defending the villages when Deku Babas appeared. Tall stalks of death, they resembled the Venus Flytrap, only that Hylians were the flies. They also can spew poison, which is watch they wer doing now.<p>

"Why is that plant spewing poison into the surrounding area?"

"Doesn't matter why. We must stop it. That's a Deku Baba. Unless you can hit it..." Link reached into his pouch, "...with a sharp, ranged attack, we'll die of poisoning."

"Hey, Link, don't you usually have a bow? Did you forget to bring one this time?"

"No...maybe...probably..yes...wait!"

Da Dadada Daaaaaa!

"What are you doing?"

"'Hero Gets an Item' pose. Tradition since 1986."

"Whatever. Kill those things, stupid!"

"I'm a genuis, your the annoying fairy. Rather be forced to listen to constant Katy Perry."

The hero and his fairy argued as he took out the Deku Babas around the village.

Once done, the gates to the Southern and Western Tree Keeps open. While the main force sought to obtain them, Lana's force was beat. "Everyone's getting tired. We should retreat to the Deku Tree for a moment."

"Link, Sheik, take care out there. I'll escort Lana. I have a special someone to talk to. Communicate through the stones."

The hero and ninja obliged, and left to obtain other keeps. Impa, Lana, and the troops of the forests headed towards the Deku Tree.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have reinforcements!"<p>

"Thank Hylia, Impa has arrived."

"You better thank Hylia."

Josh turned to see the Sheikah and the sorceress enter their base inside the Deku Tree. "I see you decided to show up."

"Where's Zelda?" He looked into the Sheikah's eyes, and then stomped the ground.

"You haven't found her? Goddesses! First the damn wizard, then the Gibdos, then my abilities, and now we're playing 'Where in the World is Zelda?'! Can I just get good news?!"

Lana tried to calm him down. "Josh-"

"No, don't you dare! Those screeching monstrosities are coming from our north and south. Where's Link?"

"He's with a woman called Sheik to the south. We'll take the north Gibdos." Lana and Impa left the now confused prince, pondering over the newcomer.

"Sheik? Yep, Impa gonna blow. Hope the girl know what she's doing."

* * *

><p>Once the Gibdos were defeated (easy with a bow and long ranged attacks in hand) everyone nearly met up at the Deku Tree.<p>

"Link, is that-"

"THE DEKU TREE IS ON FIRE!"

Lana and Impa saw the fuming Gerudo walking from the Deku Tree. "Why is this story rated T? There are some f******* things that I need to f******* say, because now I'm very motherf******* mad! That wizard is on my f******* nerves!"

"Josh!"

"Calm it down, boy! Be lucky that you're alive."

"Lucky to be alive my ass. Got a plan?"

"Your Highness, is that you?"

They all looked at Impa's Gossip Stone. The angry prince held it to himself. "Link, is that you?"

"Yes. We got a plan. Proxi senses a Great Fairy nearby. Probably in the northeast area."

"Thank you Link. Leave it to me."

He led the charge into the Eastern Tree and even left it behind, going alone to the fountain. It was guarded by a Gibdo and Bulblins.

"Lana is gonna kill me." Unleashing the Magic Rod, he summoned a huge fireball, which had a Triforce symbol on it. "Have a face full of the Triforce, you sonofabiatch!"

Leaving their ashes behind, the prince entered the fountain. "Great Fairy, lend us your help. The Deku Tree needs help!"

The fairy appeared, and Josh didn't even blush.

"Wow, my king, most men wouldn't be able to look me in the eye."

"I see time has done your chest well. Can't say the Hero of Time could enjoy this moment when all he see is the pointed boobs. Plus most men didn't have to see things when they were ten! Now help us!"

"You're no fun. Don't see what that sorceress likes about you. Anyway, fairies, assist the future king!"

The fairies left the fountain and departed all over Hyrule, probably even the world itself. But they eventually returned, bringing a piece of a cloud to form another over the burning tree spirit.

It worked, and the rain extinguished the fires.

"Thank you, o noble one."

"Always a pleasure to serve a handsome guy."

"Hmph."

The fairy departed, and so did Josh. But then he saw a sight he never wished to see.

* * *

><p>Link and the women advanced towards Wizzro's base, only having the Northern Tree Keep and the Dark Forces between them. Well, until now.<p>

"RUN!"

"Josh?"

"What is he...Oh my Goddesses! CUCCOS!"

Everyone ran as the Cucco stampede began to fill the Northern Tree. The monsters, being not as intelligent as the humans, did something we learned not to.

Never hit a Cucco.

* * *

><p>The chickens eventually left, but it was due to their rampage that the way to the enemy's base was clear. "Men, move it. Let the sacrifice of those chickens not go in vain! Link, Sheik, and Impa, stay here in the Deku Tree. We'll finish this. Lana, let's go!"<p>

The duo and company arrived at the base...it was empty. Except for a giant object.

"Troops, fall back." He looked at the ground, kicking a rock. "Too late. Ugh! Why can't anything go f******* straight to plan!"

"Josh, calm down!" A noise was heard, but Lana ignored it.

"It's a Gohma!"

"What...oh."

Giant spider with one eye, Gohmas were a common boss during the trials of the heroes of the past. These two, however, weren't clothed in green.

"Lana, look beautiful." She knew what that meant.

"Aim OOHHH!"

Blue laser zipped by, and Lana...was on top of Josh. He fired an arrow at the Gohma, now exposing it's eye in a weakened state. It hit the blinded eye, and the Gohma fell on its top.

They were red as cherries, but one was a ticking time bomb.

"When you're ready, get off and attack."

Someone was a mood killer.

Lana, half embarrassed and half pissed, rolled of the prince and they began to attack the Gohma.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

Once the Gohma was pixie dust did the prince finally calmed down. "You alright?"

"Yes. You?"

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's celebrate. Heard Kokiris can throw a rad party. Plus we'll need to relax."

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

Link and Impa sat near a bonfire alone, even Proxi was away. They enjoyed the celebration, but one thing was heavy on their minds.

Impa was first to say it. "I hoped Zelda would be here. Apparently that hope was in vain."

"Where could she be, Impa? Is she safe? May the goddesses protect her..."

"You seemed very concerned for a guy who just met her."

"She...before she was captured...kissed my cheek."

"Oh. Well, she always dreamed of being with a courageous hero. Guess she found him. Only if we can do the same."

"Yea...Impa?"

"Hmm?"

"I...is it right for me to-"

"Love her? Yes. It's a curse that the Blood and Spirit are always together, even as lovers. The Hero of Sky loved the reincarnation of Hylia. Hero of Time to Princess of Destiny. Hero of Light to the Princess of that time. All except one."

"Why?"

"We don't know if the Hero of Twilight and the Princess of Light actually fell in love. After the crisis, he wasn't spoken of again. Only the Royal Family know."

"Oh. Well...Hopefully I get to return the favor."

Impa laughed at her company's sudden boldness. "She would want it on the lips, my boy."

"Then she'll have kissed the best from Ordon. Plus I'll get to rub it in someone's face!"

The two continued to talk about the princess, but someone wasn't suppose to overhear.

* * *

><p>On the other side of camp, Josh and Zelda (in Zelda's clothing) were in a magically sealed tent. Soundproof. Locked. Translucent.<p>

"So let me get this straight: she caught you doing that and made you do two hundred sit ups. Impaz is harsh. And you said, 'Oh Yes Link?' L.O.L!"

"Not funny!"

"Definitely funny. But how are you going to keep this up? Proxi knows. I know. Impaz knows, and she yaps. When do you plan on revealing yourself?"

"When the time is right."

He became frustrated and humored at the same time. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, what are you thinking? I mean, Impa knows her tribe as I know mine, but you are an amazing woman. Trying to seduce our hero by showing your form? Nice. But stupid. Stay here tonight, alright?"

"Ok. And thanks for understanding."

"Always. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>The prince walked towards his tent when he met with the one person he really wanted to see.<p>

"Lana. Hey."

She sniffed, as if she had been crying. She had been crying. Immediately seeing him, she began to cry on his chest. "Why can't it be me?"

He knew this would happen when she met Link. "You know why. You definitely know why. Can't always have what you think you deserve. Come in, it's getting cold."

"But my tent..."

"Prince's orders." He wiped her tears and looked at her in her beautiful violet eyes. "Plus, there's a surprise that you will enjoy."

She gave a weak smile. "Okay."

They entered, and Lana's eyes widen at the sight. "How..."

"Same magic that allows us to carry things in these small pouches."

It was a remake of Josh's suite, even down to the hot spring...wait, hot tub.

Josh led Lana to the bed, and they both sat on it. She rested her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. He began to speak."Sorry about earlier. I...said some unruly things not fit for a king...even though I'm Gerudo and I shouldn't care."

"It's okay. You were stressed. We battled those things for three days. For the record, I was just as angry."

"But you had a stress reliever."

She looked over to the hot tub. "Are you sending me to my tent now?"

"I packed your stuff. I see you want to stay. For an obvious reason."

The woman instantly changed emotion, and the prince went into his closet. "Do we have fruit?"

"Right beside the bed."

"There's only one."

"Duh."

"But...the last time was different. That's how you know my past."

He came out with the special Gerudo clothing for bathing. "No, you were emotional then, because of your horrible dream that was actually reality. Not too different now. Plus girls are lining up-"

"Now that's a different reason."

"Exactly. But you're lucky that I really enjoy our time together. Now come. The hot spring awaits."

They put on the clothing they would normally wear to the spring (not in front of each other, duh!)and stood next to it. Lana, slightly uncomfortable and slightly bold, asked the question we resolved in Chapter 4. "Can I...you know...it will make me feel better."

The young prince chuckled. "We are not repeating Chapter 4."

"You're no fun."

"The Great Fairy said that."

"It's true."

"I'm plenty of Fun. F is for friends who enjoy hot springs together. U is for you and me. N is for this hot spring that we can relax in down in the dark quiet forest."

"You're full of material, aren't you?"

He pushed her into the hot spring. Just like in Chapter 4.

.

**There's Chapter 8. It's up waaaay later than I wanted it, but it is done.**

**Looks like someone was royally pissed. Also, there wasn't a lot of conversations from the game that I used. I actually gave one of Lana's quotes to Link, because, well, he's too lazy to voice his opinion.**

**There are many references are in this chapter, most have nothing to do with the Zelda franchise and others do... and there's the CDi Zeldas. Bad games, great memes.**

**Some Zelink. Some...that other pairing. We won't have Impa and Sheik clash just yrt (can't wait), but we will definitely have, next chapter...Link meets Cia. Oh yes, this will not be good for Sheik/Zelda.**

**Chapter 9 should be up soon. See you then!**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Plot Thickens!

**Chapter 9 is here and I love this level. The music, the cutscences, they're better than some of the main games.**

**Last chapter, Link unofficially pronounced his love for Zelda, but...hehehe, he won't get it that easy. Especially after this chapter. Some things seen weren't meant to be seen. Josh and Lana come closer, and unlike the Zelink, they're almost near the end of their pre-romance before they take off. But let's...separate them for a while. After all, jealousy is a playground for a writer. Sheik and Impa hasn't confronted each other yet, but heads will be butted.**

**The next chapter will be a short break, probably will be revealed after I write the chapter. The following eight are action chapters. Two with Cia, two with Link, two with Lana and Josh, and the last two with the Sheikahs. With that, I need your input. Who do you want first? Link or Lana/Josh? They'll come after the Cia chapters, but I won't do the Sheik/Impa two until after Nintendo or Tecmo announce the MM characters. So those two are up to you before I pick the fun one first.**

**If you enjoy HW music, you know which awesome song goes with this level. If you never heard the music, look up "Eclipse of the Sun". It's not the best of the three "Eclipse" songs, but it is great in its own right.**

**Without further adieu, here's Chapter 9! The longest chapter yet!**

"Oh, Aveil..."

Lana jumped straight up after hearing that.

It was 2 a.m., and she just so happened to wake up at that noise. She tried remembering how she fell asleep. _'We relaxed in the hot tub, practiced hand-to-hand combat, listened to his stories of him and that bitch Aveil...now I'm here.'_

She heard it again. "Yes, Aveil. I will..." Lana grew instantly jealous.

_'Is he...dreaming about that witch? Oh no! She won't steal him from me like Zelda stole Link...well, they met each other first, I guess. But Josh is mine! I sound like Cia. Guess I'm still like her in some ways, but not enough to do what she's doing.'_

She looked to her left. He wasn't there. "Josh?"

There was a groan. "Down here, Lana. How is the comfort of my bed?"

She feigned happiness, then can up with a plan. "10 out of 10, wish you could feel the Sacred Realm surrounding you while you sleep. Join me, pleeeeeeease?"

"I'm just being a chivalrous man. Now go back to...Put me down!"

The sorceress used a wall she created to raised the boy from the floor and plopped him on the bed. She quickly jumped on top of him, her legs on both sides of his lower torso. "Lana, Lana, Lana, do you know how tired I am?"

She traced a finger on his chest, clearly wasting time. "Noooooooo...but you look very energized. Care to share?"

Her seductive voice caught him off guard, but he's Gerudo. "What do you want?"

Happy she was winning, she rose off on him, and plopped down hard on him, her head on his neck. He tensed up in pain, but allowed her to lay on him.

"Really, Lana?"

She faced him, her chin on her hands, which are on his chest. "Yes. How is a king going to sleep beside his queen if he can't sleep with a commoner like me?" We all know the "cute" face.

"You're not a commoner to me. If anything, you're a maiden."

"Not queen?"

"No."

_'What? But he lets me do things that even the Gerudos don't do. Like now. Unless...no.' She was jealous. 'Of course. That whore...Aveil. Stealing my man.'_ Like I said in Chapter 4, Aveil and Josh were close. Some Gerudos pegged her as their queen. And Lana has caught some jealous looks from the young Gerudo. "Then I guess Aveil is queen."

He was really caught off guard. Her tone and choice of name rang alarms in his head. "What?"

She got off of him and stood up. "Aveil. A-V-E-I-L. You know, the 'Queen of the Gerudos.' Nabooru's apprentice. The girl you've known for seventeen years."

"I know who she is, Lana. Why are...you know what? It's too damn early for this. Good night!"

He went back to the floor. She didn't let him close his eyes. "Are you in love with her? Have you went hot tubbing with her without those stupid clothes? Cuddled with her at night? Because I would believe so, you ass!"

He looked at her with a very deadly gaze, one that could cut diamond. "Why does it matter to you?"

She glared back. "You should know why? She's an ugly, backstabbing, jealous little girl!"

Screw cutting diamond. It's melting now. "Oh, so you're mad because no male on this planet looks at you. Hmph, I understand why. Your jealous of my relationship with her."

"I'm not moaning her name at night!"

"Get Link's name off your togune before you chastise me!"

He turned and went directly to sleep. Lana, however, was angry and surprised. He didn't even deny it, and he went as far to insult her. And he meant it. _'Wait till morning, Joshua. Just wait.'_

* * *

><p>The Valley of Seers was three hours from the forest, so time was a factor during the march. However, Link noticed tension. He was used to the Sheikahs, but Josh and Lana wasn't even together as usual.<p>

"Proxi, what's with them?"

"Probably the same stuff we got through. Argument leads to separation."

"We don't separate."

"Right. Must have had a big fight."

Link walked to Sheik. He noticed she would glance at him, and he had a strange feeling that he enjoyed the attention. Who wouldn't?

"Can't keep your eyes off, can't you?"

Sheik laughed. To her, the laugh was her own. To Link, it was familiar. "Don't have a big ego, hero. It turns women off. Or on, probably."

"Which ego, my little Sheikie?"

The Gerudo prince had a mischievous smirk on his face, and Sheik had it in her eyes. "Yours isn't even big enough for a microscope."

The hero and ninja chuckled at the prince's embarrassed expression, but that smile returned. Glancing at Lana (who was laughing herself alongside the soldiers that heard), he simply said, loudly so Lana could here, "Aveil would certainly disagree with that."

Lana fumed and turned away from the group. Josh quieted down and told Sheik and Link. "She thinks my best friend back home is my girlfriend. Very angry she was."

"Like you yesterday."

"My reason had merit. Her's doesn't." He turned to Link. "So, lover boy, you're Ordon's finest lip locker? Zelda would put that to the test."

Link blushed, and Sheik may have done the same, but that scarf covered it. "Impa told you, didn't she?"

"Yep. Made my morning...what is that?"

The group turned and saw the purple sky. They were getting closer.

* * *

><p>The Hyruleans engaged into battle. Lana and Link went west, Sheik and a reluctant Impa went east, and Josh stood at the base.<p>

He was going to battle, why wouldn't he? He just needed some think time. _'Where to go? Lana or Zelda?'_ He wanted to figure out why Lana was mad at Aveil. But, knowing Impa, she would leave Sheik behind, and, hypothetically, Sheik died and she was revealed to be Zelda, Impa and Link would never forgive themselves and become boring. But Lana was his best friend, even more than Aveil. Prehaps even more than that...He didn't realize how much time passed until he got a call from Impa for assistance. He saw who it was.

'_Ah, yes. Time to actually fight fire with fire.'_

* * *

><p>Let's backtrack to the beginning.<p>

Cia saw the army. She knew what was going to happen. She knew her beloved was here.

"Ooh, has the hero come to see me at last?" Well then, Link, don't keep me waiting. We got things to do."

The witch then imagined everything. Her capturing the hero.

Her killing his friends.

Her seducing the hero.

Her kissing the hero

Her unclothing the hero and vice versa.

Link saying her name and Cia saying his.

"Yes, Link. We got things to do."

* * *

><p>"Cia's at the top of the ruins, Link. Let's take her out and stop her from summoning more monsters."<p>

"Aye, Captain!"

The duo and their Sheikah companions to the east were making their way to the East and West Ruin Keeps. Taking those as well as the dully named East and West Keeps will provide a foothold against the enemy base. Sheik said something like that.

Link and Lana made it to the West Keep.

Six walls, three on each side, appeared, and Lana jumped from one end to the opposite side before denonating the walls. Bokoblins died everywhere.

"Nice one, but we still got more." They fought on until the keep was under Hyrulean control, and move to the-

"Watch out Link!"

Link and Lana ducked at the fairy's warning, and a blade passed over their heads. Looking up, they saw a Darknut. Knights in dull, yet tough armor.

"Lana, I got him. Take everyone to the keep." Like a boy, Link didn't have a plan to beat the monster. Like his ancestors, he just jumped into battle and waited for an opening.

The eyes flashed red, and the Darknut thrusted its sword forward. Link dodged and struck the knight, and eventually returned the knight's own move back to it. The Darknut returned to dust.

Lana had her own troubles. It is called a Beamos. A laser shoots from the pole enemy, and it also has an explosive effect to it.

Lana had a plan. She waited for it to fire before she moved, got close to it, and threw bombs. The Beamos fired its last laser.

The keep was taken when Link arrived. "Great, now hopefully the Sheikahs can cooperate."

* * *

><p>'<em>Can Sheik be trusted?'<em> Impa thought of that as she slayed Bokoblin after Bokoblin. Her answer? Nope. The Gerudo Prince was even more trustworthy, and it pained Impa to think that.

She had to get away from the girl. "Sheik, my apologies, but I feel I'll be better used elsewhere. You're own your own."

Sheik didn't need to voice her opinion. Impa was gone. But Sheik pressed forward. Taking the East Ruins, Sheik headed east to hit the East Keep from the eastern side, and to not get in Impa's way.

Impa, unfortunately, regretted her decision.

She had met with a terrible fate. Volga, the dragon knight.

He rekt (yep, its that bad of a beating) the troops like they paper. "Worthless. These vermin will barely qualify as exercise."

"Then let me help you."

Water splashed on the knight's face, and that made him mad. "Worthless Sheikah! You shall join your tribesmen in death!"

Fire and water, old foes they are, battled their eternal battle as both warriors used their abilities. However, fatigue was a factor. Volga was well rested. Impa wasn't.

"Pah. You're no fun. Don't you have a stronger warrior for me to duel? Or shall I end you?"

She began to get overpowered, and defeat was imminent. She reluctantly called for backup. She reluctantly called for the Gerudo Prince.

"Josh, I need help!"

"Where are...oh. On my way!"

She didn't know how long it was, but she was on her final stand. _'How is he so strong? Magic?_'

Her answer came in a long stream of fire...from behind her. The dragon knight was stunned, and Josh summon the ball of fire with the Triforce on it. "It's dangerous to go alone. TAKE THIS!"

The dragon knight fell back, but got right back up. "Impa, assist Sheik. I got Hot Breath."

Staff clanged against rod as the two pyromancers fought.

Volga dugged his spear into the ground, digging up dirt and fire. Josh got dirt in his face, but wiped himself clean. He responded by implanting his rod into the ground, lifting Volga with a pillar of fire before twisting both his spear and the fire.

Volga changed his hand into a claw and swiped the ground. Josh jumped over the incoming attack and created an axe, tossing it at Volga. He missed, but the rod returned.

Volga then blew fire at him, and Josh countered with his flamethrower.

Josh then switched it to a fire tornado, catching Volga and raised his rod skyward. Volga was caught in a pillar of fire.

He wasn't done. He jumped back as Joshed stuck his rod in the ground, summoning a snake made of fire. His attack missed the now dragon Volga.

"Bye, now."

Volga blew a fireball at the boy before crash landing himself. Smoke was everywhere.

"HIYAH!"

Laser blast. Two laser blasts. Three laser blasts. Spinning rod attack. Shotgun.

All five attacks hit Volga, and as a last ditched effort, he twirled his spear and stabbed hit into the ground, summoning fire. It miss and his spear was stuck. He saw the prince form the ball with the Triforce again.

"Tell Cia that my women are a greater challenge than you." The prince fired.

* * *

><p>The five heroes met in the East Keep. Josh led the conversation. "There are vines on the southern entrance, plus a gate. We'll have to go around. The west way is closed and filled with monsters, but there's a bridge on the east side. Here's the plan: An engineer is on route to the bridge and will bring it down. Link and I will deal with Cia. Sheik, take the west, Impa, the east, and Lana...just in case those monsters slip past the Sheikahs, protect our base. We're clear on orders?"<p>

Everyone nodded, although Lana's was an unhappy nod. "Alright, let's finish this."

All except Josh and Lana left, and when they were gone, Josh spoke. "Lana, what's wrong with Aveil? Why do you despise her?"

Lana bursted. "Why her?"

He sighed. "Lana, we were never together."

She grunted and turned her back to him. "I find it hard to believe."

"Lana, if I was in love with Aveil, would I hang around you as I do?"

"Gerudos lie, cheat, and steal. How would I know?"

"Ok. That's how it is. Fine! Be the rejected girl you'll always be. HE won't love you...no, HE doesn't love you. He loves her. Get over it!"

CRACK!

She slapped him. Hard. So hard, he almost fell.

And what did he do?

A. Walked away.

her some words.

C. Return to sender.

of the above.

Got an answer?

Ready? The answer is...

...

...

...

Lana was on the ground, clutching her stomach. Now regretting hitting the Gerudo Prince, who led a group of tough women who were expect to fight, she looked at the angry...no sad prince. He knelt down beside her, holding her cheek.

"I'm not sorry for that. Don't expect me to. But if my words hurt you, then I'm truly sorry. But I don't love Aveil. I mean that. Yes, I've shared my perks with her. But I never did sleep with her, or even kiss her." And before she knew it, her cheek was met by his lips. "There's only one girl I did all of them with. Well, sleep sleep, because sleep now means something else. Now go."

He left the stunned Lana behind, making his way to Link. Who was gone.

"Damn Link, couldn't wait."

* * *

><p>"Vines? What the heck?"<p>

"Vines? Like the app?"

"No silly, like the plant!" Link turned and saw the vine blocking access to the top of the pyramid. He began to dig in his pouch.

"Ooh, what is he gonna take out today? Apples? Bottles? A horse?"

"Epona is at the stables, thank you very much. Ah, here it is!"

"A boomerang?" Link threw it and the vines were cut. "Well, Proxi, 200. Link, 1."

"Think it is the other way around."

Josh showed up. "Hey, why you leave? And nice work, tons of dead bodies. Why you standing there? Let's go."

When they got up there, all presence of their chivalry disappeared. Oh, remember Josh's training? Throw it away.

_'DAYUM!'_ They even thought the same of the witch. She was perfect. Well, if they didn't count evil as a flaw, she would be.

"Link, time to play the Hero's favorite game. Get that girl all over you, Ordon's Finest!"

Link gasped. "What? No!" Josh ran away to assist the ladies. Or at least there was one lady back where he left them.

Link remember what he had to do and step forward. However, Cia was notified of the Hero's presence as the Triforce of Power began to resonate.

"Oh?"

She turned and saw the hero in green. "Ah, Link, the great hero. Let me get a look at you." She walked down the steps, and despite his wishing, Link couldn't turned away. He was definitely entranced.

But Link is a bold Link, and quite the womanizer. Plus, Josh owes him one after this. 'Ordon's Finest, my ass!' So he allowed the with to come closer.

She felt his hard chest, his skinny arms, and became entranced by his feral gaze. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt opportunity come. "You know, I did this for us. Join me, and we can have our desires. We can have the world. We can have each other. I'll give myself to you at any moment, no matter where we are."

Link laughed. "Sex in Hyrule Field is kinda my dream. Plus I see a damsel in distress. Gotta save her."

Lips clashed as the two connected. To Cia, this was bliss. Her hands grabbed the Hero's head, bringing him closer. Link grabbed her waist and, pretty much explored her body with his hands. Cia enjoyed it. She didn't expect it to be a ruse.

"Oh, Link..."

Link began to kiss her neck. "Yes?"

"Ohh, come with me. We can do this in another place. Hyrule Field?"

"Definitely. But before we go..."

BAM!

Cia was on the steps, trying to process what happened. Who she saw enraged her.

Sheik was standing by Link. In a very bad mood. "Link I see you're...handling things your way."

It just got arkward. "Umm...thanks."

Cia noticed her Triforce was resonating more powerfully. "Two?" She looked at her adversaries. "Ah, I see. That's very welcome news."

She rose and turned towards the Gate of Souls. "Come forth, my servant!"

* * *

><p>Josh and Impa felt the ground shake as a large Deku Baba appeared. Then three more appeared. On one body.<p>

Josh knew what it was. "Manhandla!" He looked towards Impa, tossing her a boomerang. "That skin looks metallic. Wait for an opening!"

Impa nodded as the plant began to shoot a large seed into the air. The heroes didn't know where it landed.

"Josh! A giant..." BOOM! "...or base."

"Alright. Impa, our base is probably under attack. Look for an opportunity."

The heads lined up, and the metallic skin exposed a layer underneath.

"NOW!"

Boomerangs flew and hit their targets, send the heads sinking into the plant and exposing a red core. The two heroes attacked. Josh then summoned a meteor to hit the core, dealing massive damage.

Link and Sheik popped out of nowhere and stabbed the burnt core along with Impa. Manhandla was no more.

"Looks like we manhandled a Manhandla!" The Hero and Sheikahs groaned at the prince's bad joke.

Lana giggled as she joined them. "Good, we annihilated it! Let's not waste anymore time. Cia is next!"

* * *

><p>The place was empty as our five heroes came to the keep. Link looked to Sheik, who nodded. "Let's close that portal."<p>

Link stepped forward, and Cia's magic held him, Sheik, and Impa in place. Lana jumped out of the way, and Josh was luckily near the edge of the trap. He couldn't help but say it.

"It's a trap!"

Cia reappeared, laughing maliciously. "Nice Star Wars pun, my prince."

"I aim to please."

She laughed again as her Triforce shone. Link looked and saw his left hand have the familiar mark of Courage. Seeing the same light on his left, Link saw the third piece.

He had Courage.

Cia had Power.

Sheik had Wisdom.

Impa looked as if she couldn't believe she won the lottery.

Josh looked as if he knew this. He thought everyone would connect the dots.

Lana was almost as surprised as Impa. "Sheik, that's the..."

Impa finish the sentence. "The Triforce of Wisdom."

_'Oh come on. CONNECT A TO B, IMPA!'_

The pieces rose from their bearers to Cia, who snagged them and flashed them. "Ha ha ha! How nice of you to bring me the Triforce of Wisdom as well!" She walked as she had to Link earlier as she freed the trapped heroes. They lined up to face the witch.

Cia was intrigued by the nearly completed Triforce. "That means I have all three pieces." The pieces began to fit together as she held her hands under them. "Behold...the awesome majesty of the completed Triforce!"

Lana caught to what was going to happen. "No! Link, run!"

"What about the rest of us?"

"Run too, you idiot!"

He began to whisper a spell. "I'm in charge, dry eyes!" Light left his hands as a portal formed in front of the five. "Get in NOW!"

"Cia..."

"Yes?" She recognized the disembodied voice.

"The time to call the fragments of my spirit is NOW!"

"Yes, I can feel them seeking me out." She bent down and immediately sprang back up, summoning her wish.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The five heroes were far from Cia, but not from the sight they saw. A large purple pillar of energy flew towards the sky. A huge blast erupted from it.

They couldn't believe what happened next. The landscape began to change.

Lana got everyone's attention. "Everyone, gather around me!" Throwing the Book of Sorcery into the air, Lana grabbed it and slammed it on the ground, creating a barrier. The heroes watched as the pillars of dust passed them.

"What's happening, Impa?"

"No, idea, Link." Josh and Lana shared a look before looking to their surroundings. Time and space warped around them before they saw the result.

"Hey! Look!"

South of them was a very famous place. Link looked to Josh. "Isn't that...Death Mountain?"

"Yep. And to our west..." He pointed. They all saw a floating island.

Link and Sheik said it together. "Skyloft."

On the other side of Hyrule, a bridge form out of nowhere, encased in twilight in a endless plain. Near Death Mountain, a temple was created in a lake. And near Skyloft, a temple was formed, overlooking a spiral valley with a gray object in the center.

"Sheik, Lana, Impa, Proxi, and Link, I know what's going on."

Lana was confused. "You do? I didn't know."

"Really? Well, score one for me." He turned to Link. "What did the last hero do?"

"He...sealed the fragments of evil...ohhhh." The others didn't catch on.

"Exactly. We got bad news incoming." Pointing towards Death Mountain. "The Era of Time." Pointing towards Skyloft, "The Era of Sky, and somewhere in Hyrule, the Era of Twilight. Cia going to free three of evil's soul fragments."

Impa spoke. "So this was his doing. Well planned. We must stop her."

Lana stepped forward. "We need a plan. And rest."

Josh chuckled. "When's dinner time?"

* * *

><p>"Gate of Souls...hear my voice...and open!"<p>

The disembodied voice laughed. "My spirit will be freed!" Cia raised her hands and send a magical ball to each era.

In the Era of Sky, the Sealed Grounds.

In the Era of Time, the Water Temple.

In the Era of Twilight, the Palace of Twilight.

Each ball became a Gate of Souls, summoning monsters to terrorize the lands. Near each Gate of Souls, back smoke filled a nearby chained chest and freed the contents. A fragmented soul. All three made there way to Cia as they entered her.

The voice spoke. "Excellent work, child. Three fragments of my soul have been returned. The only one that remains is the one trapped by the Master Sword."

**Looks like things are heating up. Next chapter, we resolved some issues with our heroes, except one. Zelink returns. Link is going to be surprised. Our two practitioners of magic will resolve the problem of jealousy. And we might have some Impa vs Sheik. Then we hang around with Cia for two chapters.**

**The battle between Volga and Josh are based on their weak+strong attack combos. Josh also has his full weak combo attack and his non-boss Weak Gauge special, which is that Triforce ball thing. The Weak Gauge special on Manhandla is the one everyone does on it (except Josh. That's Link's Fire Rod move).**

**Everyone got beef except Link. Speaking of Link...he's is a natural playa ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10 - Love and War

**Welcome to Chapter 10! Now that Cia's plan has been revealed, the heroes need a new plan. But now there's tension. Sheik vs Impa. Lana vs Josh. And Link vs Sheik. Why? **

**And there's romance. Gotta have Zelink. Gotta have Lana and Josh.**

**Chapter 10!**

"Sheik lied! She's dead. Zelda is dead."

Link, Josh, and Proxi were in Link's tent, and Link definitely said that. He wasn't crying, but was very angry.

"I doubt it. I would know, Link. I known her for years."

"You know it to be true! Don't play games with me!"

""Link...probably you should calm down."

"Best thing you said in a long while, Proxi."

"Seriously, Link! If Zelda is...was alive, she wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I have to agree with the fairy."

Link breathe and finally simmered down. "You're right. Come on, we have a meeting, yeah?"

"Sound like Ashei."

* * *

><p><em>"Link, time to play the Hero's favorite game. Get that girl all over you, Ordon's Finest!"<em>

She believed he wouldn't do it.

_She felt his hard chest, his skinny arms, and became entranced by his feral gaze._

She believed he wouldn't allow it.

_Lips clashed...Link grabbed her waist and pretty much explored her body._

But he did do it. And he allowed it.

_'And I watched all of it.'_

Sheik reminisced of the memory of yesterday's events, but that one moment came to mind. Even during this meeting.

"So, three eras. Three Gates of Souls. Close them. Bam."

"All good and well, my prince, but that's a long process."

"Got a better idea, Sheikah?"

"...No."

"Link?"

"No."

"Proxi?"

"No."

"Sheik?"

"..."

"Sheik?"

Sheik heard him this time. "What?"

"Got a plan?"

"No."

"Lana?"

She didn't look at the prince, but immediately spoke. "We'll split up. That way, we can take down the portals in one swing. Anything else, Your Highness?"

_'Women and their attitudes.'_ "Yes. The Deku Tree told me...and Lana...that we'll need allies. If you come across one, get them to join us. Impa, I want you to tackle the Era of Time."

"Why?"

"Because Sheikahs are well-known then. Plus, you'll have an easier time rounding up the Sages."

"Ok."

"And take Sheik."

"What!"

"I'm taking on the Era of Twilight. Link, take on the Sky Era. You'll find some allies there easily."

"Hopefully not someone named Groose." ;)

"Yea. I'll take the Twilight Era. Princesses might be in distress there."

"I'm going with you, then." Lana stormed out of the tent afterwards. Impa and Link followed after Josh dismissed them.

* * *

><p>"Josh, why must I join Impa?"<p>

He sealed the tent from prying ears. "Zel, I know you want to assist Link, but I need you with Impa. Someone needs to keep her head cool. I'm sorry." He said it as if he was actually sorry.

"I'm sorry too. You're right."

"Link needs to know. Now."

Zelda's head shot up. "Why?"

"Call it a man thing, but we are a peace knowing that our loved ones are safe. Even when he fights, he's fighting for you. The boy is cap over boots for you. Why do you think you're pissed at him for doing what he did?"

"Because he kissed her!"

"AT MY COMMAND! I knew you was there, Princess Zelda Nohansen! You knew he was faking. I didn't know you'll take it the wrong way. I knew you would attack her. Maybe I deserve the Triforce of Wisdom because its previous bearer is wise at all!"

His words shocked her. He has never been verbally aggressive to her. "Ha! You, wise? Don't make me laugh!"

"Because you know I'm right. Impa hates Sheik. She knows that a 'Sheik' doesn't exist. Link is lost thinking you're probably dead now!"

"What?"

"HE THINKS YOU ARE PROBABLY DEAD!"

Now this shook her. "He...he wouldn't!"

"The Triforce of Wisdom is the birthright of every king or queen going to the throne. Yet a Sheikah, who 'last saw Zelda' has it. Explain that." She couldn't. She looked towards the ground, and...started crying.

Josh walked up to her and hugged her. "Do what you have to do, but he needs to know. Today."

He wiped her tears and unsealed the entrance. "Go. I have to prep for Ms. Blue Haired Jealous."

Zelda grinned. "Let me handle her."

* * *

><p>Sheik tracked down Lana near a tree. "Lana."<p>

"Sheik."

"You're wrong about Aveil."

Lana turned and responded. "How did you-"

"The prince is in love with you, silly. Duh! He never like Aveil like that. Matter of fact, he doesn't like Gerudo women. Something about 'it feels like loving your sister' or something. Plus, he prefers Hylian. Red-headed Hylians. He knew one. Her name was Malon from Ordon...oh no."

"What?"

"Nothing! Just...talk to him."

* * *

><p>Link was all alone in his tent. Nothing made sense to him. Sheik told him Zelda was alive, yet...<p>

"Link, can I come in?"

Speak of the devil. "Come." Sheik entered, and Link noticed her eyes...the whites of her eyes were red. He stood up as she sat down. "You...ok?"

"No. I've been told something, and I have to fix it with someone. Plus I had to help Lana with something."

"Who do you need to fix something with? Impa?"

"You." Link was stunned. He didn't hate Sheik, despite the lie. He actually wanted her to join him. He didn't realize they had a problem.

"Me?"

"Yes. For the past few days, I've been deceiving you. Josh tells me you think Zelda is dead."

"Zelda is dead, isn't she?"

"No. She's alive."

"Why shall I believe you?"

"You trusted me before."

"Because I thought you could lead me to Zelda!"

"I will."

"NOW!"

But I have to ask you something."

"No!"

"But it is related to Zelda."

He thought about it and sat beside her. "Fine."

"Do you remember the Hero of Time's journey seven years after he was sealed?"

He sighed and stood. _'Damn these questions' _Pacing back and forth, he finally stopped and answered, "He awakened the Sages with the help of Princess Zelda, disguise as a warrior named Sheik. They defeated Ganon before he was sent back. Only the Hero and Sages remembered it."

"Yes." She stood up and took her cap off. She then rested her head on his chest. He looked at the door, just to avoided any interruptions. "Do you love her?"

"Yes. I guess. But I'm no one, well I am, but I'm just a soldier. She's a princess."

"From the smallest seed comes the biggest tree, I suppose." She lowered the scarf, but he didn't see it. He was still looking straight at the tent door.

"Zelda said that about me. At least that was what Impa said she said about me."

"It's true. Ever since you helped Impa get to me." Link put on a confused face as he looked down. Sheik's face was uncovered.

"How would you know?" Sheik looked up.

"Because you save me." Link dropped her in surprise. Sheik...Zelda..._'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ He looked out and closed the tent.

"Zelda? You was Sheik?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yea. Nice kiss to Cia, by the way."

"Nice kick. Sorry you had to see that. Proxi told me afterwards that you saw us."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "What? Proxi saw me?"

"Cia forgot that I was a fairy boy. I'm sorry that you got jealous. Josh told me that."

_'Hope the Gerudos won't miss him.'_ "But I didn't know you was Sheik. I thought Sheik had a crush on me."

They were quiet for a moment before the two finally hugged. "Stupid hero."

"Cowardly princess. That's why I have...had Courage and you had Wisdom."

"Don't tell Impa, please?"

"Don't tell her I knew. I would like to have my sword."

"Don't let her take it."

"Not that one." Zelda pushed back as she came to realization. "Josh said that she would cleanly slice them off if she wanted too."

"Of course that dummy would say it. But I wouldn't let it happened to you."

"What of Josh?"

"I would help her cut them." The couple chuckled at her joke.

"Link, did you know a Malon?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She met Josh at one time."

"I knew I recognized him. She was simply infatuated with him."

"Speaking of Ordonians, you're Ordon's Finest?"

He laughed. "That's what they say." She began to wrapped her arms around him.

"Then show me." I need not interrupt this moment, so let's kill some other tensions.

* * *

><p>"Josh."<p>

"Impa?"

"No."

"Lana."

"Yep."

Josh finished swinging the Magic Rod on a dummy and turned toward his companion. "What?"

Lana sighed before walking up and hugging him. "I'm a stupid, jealous, possessive bi-"

"No, don't say it. I'm also sorry. But you are possessive."

Lana cutely giggled. "Sheik told me everything. I'm sorry. You and-"

"Let's not talk about her. Let's talk about my future queen. You."

Lana looked up. Josh looked down. "During the battle, I realized why you were jealous. I realized why you wanted to hang around me, train with me, go into the hot spring with me...without clothing," They both giggled, "and why you really wanted to put your head on my neck while we sleep. I'm an irresistible, unavoidable volcano to you."

"What?"

"Forgot you don't understand that stuff. You like me, no, you love me. That's why you got over Link so easily. You stop trying to get what you don't deserve. You found something you do deserve. And I found my princess."

They seal it with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh all this romance. Need some more conflict...ahh.<strong>

Later that night, Impa looked towards the stars. Hoping they'll provide guidance. In other words, Impa was desperate. Three weeks since Zelda disappeared, and now Sheik bore the Wisdom piece. Her trust of the warrior dropped tenfold.

"Impa."

"Josh."

"I'm here to answer your question. You want to know why Sheik is with you. Easy. You're losing it."

She turned to him quicker than the plot of this story. "What?"

Josh kept calm. "You're losing your cool. Impa, that's not the Sheikah way. You definitely know this."

"How would you know, boy?!"

He lost it. "First of all, show some respect! I'm not a boy, I'm royalty. Just like Zelda. Second, I'm your commanding officer until we find Zelda." He walked up to her face. Yellow eyes glared at red eyes. Where's that anime thing that happens here? "Third, if I say she's going, then I don't give a damn whether you like it or not. Until we find Zelda, you do as I say. You deviated once, and I had to save your ass. Do it again, and on my title as Prince of the Gerudos, I will let you die. Whether Zelda likes it or not."

He was prepared for Impa's fist connecting to his face. "Don't you dare speak to me like some child!" Josh recovered and took out the Magic Rod. He tried to intimidated her. Waving the rod around, he summoned a small fire on it before raising it into the air, releasing a fire snake. "You don't want this, Sheikah."

"No. You don't want this, Gerudo." She kicked her Giant Blade into the air, and it landed in its sheath. She then unsheathed her blade, prepared for battle.

"Well then." They charged towards each other. Fire against water.

_CLANG! CLUNG! CLANG!_

They battled ferociously, but Josh noticed something. Impa wasn't as focused as she normally was. Her attacks were sloppy. She was using the blade's size to try to beat him and used her magic often. He, on was looking for a opening, so...

"AHHH!" He burned her face. However, she recovered quicker than he wanted, and he was caught in a bubble.

Literally.

"How will you like this?" Impa cut and burst the bubble, and as the prince tried to recover, Impa quickly zoomed to him and slashed him. She jumped in the air with an up slash, then followed with a downward spinning slash. She then followed that by flipping the sword over her and finally breaking Josh's guard. She then returned to the air, drowning him as water daggers fell on him. She finished her attack as she hit the prince with several water swords.

He was spent, but then he decided to wait. Charging up his rod, he waited till she was in range...

"Ahh!" Once again burned by a small burst from the rod, Impa then began her strongest attack. She closed her eyes and finally focused. She made a horizontal slash...and missed. Stunned she turned...

_WHAM! _A ball of fire struck her, knocking her down and disarming her.

"I really love that move."

"Stop!" Before he could do anything else, Link, Sheik, and Lana arrived. Lana ran to Josh while Link and Sheik assisted Impa. "Josh, what happened? Why were you fighting Impa?"

He walked past her and headed for camp.

**Tensions flare up between Impa and Josh. I pictured that there's was always something between the two races. And romance between our couples finally begin, but am I a cruel person? We'll have to find out.**

**Impa's moves were her complete moveset besides her weak combo. That includes her strong attack, which is the one where she zoomed and slashed Josh. The charged attack Josh did is actually what happens if you charged the strong attack too long.**

**Cia is next chapter, as she goes skyward. There, she meets someone fabulous...**


	12. Chapter 11 - Fire and Fabulous

**It's Cia Time! We're starting off with Cia's part on Skyloft, then next chapter is Twilight Realm and Death Mountain. **

**I know I haven't done Volga and Wizzro (especially Wizzro) as well as everyone else since Chapter 1, or in Volga's case, Chapter 6. I don't like Wizzro, but I love Volga. So, to be 'fair', this chapter will be Volga centric, Cia and Wizzro will have Twilight Realm, **

**Last note...ARE YOU READY FOR FABULOUSNESS? Let rainbows fill your heart.**

_'Damn that sex hungry witch! Why humans partake in such gross thing is beyond me!'_

Volga wished he could silence the witch forever. Even he needs his beauty sleep.

Cia was celebrating. In her own way. She kissed the Hero (no matter the results) and gained the Triforce. Good day for her. But she still felt...like something was missing. That's why she had Dark Link. To fill what was missing.

Volga, however, couldn't stand her screaming. Once, twice, or three times a week this would happen. _'It's a f******* fake Hero, and she's acting as if it is the real deal. Probably she should've use these instead. I could back home, enjoying peace.'_

10 minutes later, and Volga decided he had enough. He went into her room. He saw Dark Link pleasing Cia

Now Volga looks like he doesn't have eyes. I don't know how he sees anything, but I guess the 'eyes' on his helmet is how. Let's roll with that. Now if he was human, he would probably be either embarrassed to see this and run or would watch while being embarrassed. Instead, he ended the Dark Link's little pleasure session.

"Volga. Never thought of you as the jealous type. I was enjoying myself so well. Care to join?"

"Yes." He covered her up with her bed sheets. "Happy?"

She was the opposite.

"Good. Now let me sleep before we hit the island tomorrow."

She closed the door using magic. "Volga, why do you deny me simple pleasures? Jealous that you can't partake of them on your own?"

"Don't get any ideas that I want to do that!"

"Wait! You want human desires, don't you?" She got him. He wasn't going to admit it, but yes. Volga hated who he was. He wanted to be human again since he accepted his powers 500 years ago. He separated from the humans only a century ago to live in the Eldin Caves.

He couldn't his sadness. "No."

"Why?"

"Because...it has been too long."

She held his hand and brought him to sit beside her. "Tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. I wanna know how big bad Volga came to be. Then you can leave."

He sighed. "It was 500 years ago when I became who I am. I was a general in the Hyrulean Army, and were fighting against Holodrum and Labrynna. We were losing a battle, and I got wounded and left for dead in the Eldin Caves. When I woke, a dragon was in front of me, and it made a proposition. In exchange for my human side, I would be given power to defeat them. We know the result. I fought my enemies, but my brothers became fearful of me. They believe General Volgan was dead. For centuries, I battle with worthy foes, but I couldn't stand being around normal humans. You know the rest."

To say Cia felt sympathetic for the knight was correct. Both had something taken from them, and they'll do anything to get it back. "Volga, you know I value your expertise. Those Hyruleans are scared of true power. But why do you fight?"

"Because its all of my humanity I have left. A fighting spirit." She put a hand on his blackened eyes. Calling on a spell, she saw its true color: Blue.

The blue captured her, and she kissed one of them before they returned to black. "Blue eyes you have. Looks like the dragon didn't take everything from you."

The knight smiled. A genuine smile. For the first time in 500 years, he smile a genuine smile. Not of victory. But of inner peace. He may hate Cia, but she helped him remember his humanity. He turned to her. "I guess I should thank you, Cia."

She giggled, then said in a seductive whisper, "It's better late than never."

"Agreed."

**Did I just make this CiaxVolga? Woah. Let's get to action!**

* * *

><p>The island...islands were in turmoil when the Dark Forces arrived. The Knights of Skyloft, famous, in our time, for having the second hero and Hylia's reincarnation, were battling Stalchildren, Stalfoses, and Stalmasters. However, this wasn't what brought her here.<p>

Cia sensed a powerful presence, she wants it, you know, typical bad guy...girl stuff. But like a 5 star villain...

"A demon and its pet. Oh, how I'd love to tame them. But I worry that they're too much for me to handle, even for me."

_'Typical women.' _Volga didn't really understand. Why come here not to fight? Why wage war if you're just gonna relax? These are the questions that swam through his head as he turned bones to ashes.

"In that case...why not exploit the strength of the local humans?"

'_Stupid wizard. Those humans are training yard dummies.' _

"Hmmm...nice plan. First, we need to win the trust of these people. So take back on of their keeps as a start. Volga, take the Central Square." Volga entered the said keep (on his own accord) and expertly finished anything in his way. He was a wrecking ball in a human body. He was a one man army. He was the dragon knight.

_'Worthless skeletons. Should've stayed in the grave.'_ Once the Central Square and, by Wizzro, the S. Rockface Keep were taken, Cia said the one thing Volga never thought he would her.

"Volga, get the humans to side with us. Be polite and diplomatic."

_'Diplomancy is for the weak.'_ Seeing a Skyloft captain, he spoke. "I've come to...ugh...aid your cause. Together we can make short work of these creatures." That was not easy.

"Thank you. We'll take all the help we can get." Out of the blue, a...blue thing appeared. It looked feminine, with a half blue, half purple body. She had...a cape for arms.

_'Weirdos are everywhere.'_ The thing spoke, "I must recommend you prioritize the defeat of the demon and the Imprisoned above all other tasks."

"Sounds like a challenge. Where are they?"

"South of here. I wouldn't-" The knight ran off.

* * *

><p>White hair. White attire. Red cape. Only one guy can look so FABULOUS.<p>

"Who dares interfere in the works of Lord Ghirahim? I must punish you most...deliciously."

It was some time after the defeat of Demise, and Ghirahim wanted revenge. But for some reason, the Hero and Hylia wasn't around.

_'Is this the future? Past? Time travel?'_ All he knew that there was a very pretty light show when he arrived on Skyloft. He was then winning by a margin...then reinforcements arrived.

"If the mice want to play with the big cats, then those mice shall be a very delicate dinner." Remember that fabulous tongue. It went across his lips and the Demon Blade as he went to Cia's base.

Meeting the Dark Forces, he hit them with quick thrusts and sent them levitating before raising them into a black and brown pattern platform. Next, he first created a small circle that paralyzed the pigs, followed by several knives bringing them into a huddle and finishing by driving himself, as a sword, into them from above. "Ahh, refreshing. Memories of a time when everything was going well."

He sent a beam from his sword at the incoming Moblins before impaling them with swords on the ground. Doing a quick dance and snapping, he summoned false Bokoblins that ran forwards and attack the real ones before exploding.

"They say mockery is the best form of flattery. Hope whoever's in charge is indeed flattered." He jumped in the air, summoning the same platform, this time raising enemies, and crashing then back to the ground. "What goes up, must come down hard." Sword strike, two knife throws, three quick strikes while teleporting, another set of quick strikes, and followed by a giant sword swing, Ghirahim nearly made it to the base. He summoned a barrier around the enemies between him and the base, bowing as he did, and knives struck the enemies inside before dark energy swooped inside and took out the barrier and anyone inside or near it.

Arriving, he felt a familiar presence, one he thought forever gone.

'_Master?'_

* * *

><p>Volga made it to The Imprisoned, and continuously hit it. It wasn't fazed by the attacks, and that made Volga mad. So he stabbed its toe.<p>

KERBLOOSH!

"Oh. Should've saw that." Volga made quick work of the toes, and the monster fell. Volga attacked, but then the monster started to... crawl? When it stood and regenerated its toes, Volga charged up his powers before ramming the monster. Toes once again destroyed, monster on the ground. Swing, swing, swing, twirl and stab, raise fire and hell, and ram it. The Imprisoned recovered, crawled, and stood once more, but this time, with each step, red energy would appear. Volga turned into a dragon and rammed the feet, conquering The Imprisoned fell once more, and with a slash up the mouth and an aerial stab, it was finished by the dragon knight.

'_Best fight today.'_

* * *

><p>Ghirahim felt The Imprisoned's energy leave. "The Imprisoned has fallen? How? Well, I can still turn this around if I can take their base." He entered, and was surrounded.<p>

Four dark figures and a female were around him. "Ghirahim. Servant to the Demon King. Hello, I am Cia. They are Dark Links. I have a proposition. I figure you want revenge against the Hero and Hylia. I can grant that, in exchange for loyalty."

Ghirahim sensed the presence once again. _'Its inside the sorceress...could it be? No, impossible.' _"I underestimated you and the depths to which you would sink to win. Obvoiusly I could learn from you. I shall join you."

"Welcome back, Ghirahim." Ghirahim only heard the voice.

'_Master?'_

* * *

><p><em>'What a suck up.'<em> "That's it? Your obedience is bought so cheaply?"

Cia shushed her knight. "I'm not complaining. And now that we have tamed the demon tribe, we have no further use for the humans of this land."

The Dark Forces and Ghirahim's Forces attacked the Skyloftian warriors. Fi however called for reinforcements and gave instructions. "A source of great evil has been identified within the enemy sorceress. Recommend directing maximum force against her."

"Leave her to me, Fi."

"That sword spirit is the only thing keeping the human army together. If we defeat her, their ranks will crumble."

Volga and Ghirahim led the charge, taking out the humans and capturing and keeps in the way. However, there was a ball and chain in the way. Do I really need to tell you who it is?

_'Him! So this is after Demise's defeat.' _"YOU! YOU RED HEAD RHINOCEROS! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME YET AGAIN!"

"The name is Groose, and I'm about to go loose on-" Groose was sent flying into a building by Volga.

"Much better." The duo made it to the enemy's base, where Fi was. She was no match for them, and when Wizzro showed, it was finished. The Skyloft troops retreated on their loftwings, regrouping for another attack.

"And, with that, the land in the sky is mine!"

Ghirahim bowed to her. "I bow to your strength. Please, allow me to conquer the rest of the world for you. You deserve it, Mistress."

"Good. Volga, stay here with Ghirahim. You know they're coming back, and if those fools with my beloved show up, you know what to do. Wizzro, we got more work to do." She started to walk away before turning around. "Oh, Volga."

"Yes, Cia."

"Don't have as much fun as you did this morning." They both smiled before the witch and Poe disappeared.

* * *

><p>Fi returned to the Goddess Sword. Probability of Link showing up is 0%. Probability of the Hero of this new era eventually appearing is 100%. I will stand by until then."<p>

Groose stared at the ceiling of the building he was in. "Guess I was Groosin' for a brusin'." He saw a musical box next to him and opened it. It played the song he really hates.

* * *

><p>Back in the world of Skyward Sword, Link, Zelda Pipit, Karene, Fledge, Cawlin, and Stritch were beyond confused. Riding their Loftwings to assist Skyloft, they saw it...disappear. The Sealed Grounds also did the same. Groose was the only one to make it.<p>

"Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Are we dreaming?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

**Because the Links and Zeldas and other VIPS of these eras don't appear in the game, I theorized that the specific locations in the game were...transported from one time to another. It makes sense, I guess.**

**However, Groose Is Set Loose so that Skyward Sword can have two reps like the other two eras.**

**I also guess this was a Volga and Ghirahim centric chapter. I LOVE Ghirahim. We all do.**

**Speaking of Volga, I basically think that's the reason he prefers his human form instead of his dragon form. He wants to be human. Will he get his wish is basically my decision. You know how he repaided Cia. But I'm not shipping them...although they would be a great couple...hmmm.**

**Twilight Realm with Midna and Zanty Pants next.**


	13. Chapter 12- Deposed Queen, Reborn King

**Alright, here's the nearly Cia centric Chapter 12, and there will be some Midna and Zant perspectives. Midna, because we love her, will probably be the second most important ally, after Thou Who Shall Be Set Loose. I don't have anything for her yet, but she might be very important to the conflict between Josh and Lana. It might looked resolved, but it isn't. The jealousy arc is done, but I have to try to keep Lana true to the game for some more time.**

**It might be Joshua's fault, but I did hint at that two chapters ago.**

**Next thing, well, we know my interpretation of Cia is...she has that problem that she has. Watch for it these next few chapters, either with Cia or Lana, as you will realize that Lana and Cia have a similar problem, but different actions.**

Cia was looking at the Mirror of Twilight with pure disgust. The mirror was actually a spectacular sight. The reflection in it definitely was. It was who made it famous that made Cia tick.

"Mistress Cia, what is our plan?" Wizzro floated behind his master...floated behind its master. Idk if Wizzro can be counted as a male, bit that's up to you. "And what of the Twili people? Why are we attacking them?"

"Wizzro, why are you a ring?" She turned to him, her hawk mask peering into his very soul. Or what was left of it. He never saw her true eyes. He knew she had snow white hair, but Volga knew her eye color. Wizzro knew the events of 36 hours ago.

"I was created to be a powerful force, but was sealed until now."

"The Twili are the same. They were called the Dark Interlopers, and were responsible for the Hyrulean Civil War 10 years before the Hero of Time began his journeys. It was them that gave rise to the original Ganondorf."

"What?"

"He was secretly their leader. That was first bid for the Hyrulean crown and the Triforce. When he returned during this era, he tried again. Of course, he was killed by the Hero of Twilight, with assistance from the Princesses of Light and," her tone turned to scorn, "Twilight."

Wizzro never knew this story. "That's why Zant worshipped him?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the Hero?"

She looked towards the distant castle, its spires barely visible. "He is now courting the Queen, probably. King Link and Queen Zelda Nohansen. The first of the line of Nohansens."

"He was king?"

"He loved the Queen, yes. It is a curse. The Spirit of the Hero will always be drawn to the Blood of the Goddess, no matter what. Unless one dies. The Hero of Time is the only exception. He was still married to his Zelda, how adorable they were, but he did something that he regretted."

"What is that, if I may ask."

Cia looked towards the forest, where Ordon Village still today is located. "He had a child with a farm girl, but he never knew until 100 years later after he returned to Hyrule from Termina when he met his great-grandson. Even when he helped Malon bring Ordon to rise, she never revealed his child. Even today, the Hero of Time has two bloodlines. One of royalty, one of peasantry."

"How? If his descendents married..."

"He has another prominent descendent in this time. Link and her almost fell in love. As a matter of fact, she still yearns for him in her village. Even today, her bloodline creates the heroes." She sighed. "Back on task. We're here because I sense another presence that we shall add. His name is Zant. The Usurper King of Twilight. As to why we're attacking, I don't share my men."

* * *

><p>Midna couldn't believe it. It has been two years since he died, and guess what. He's back like it's another Zelda game. But her troubles were getting worse. She couldn't call for help, since there was no way for Zelda and...Link to come.<p>

She missed him. He made her world those months they were together, saving their lands. She didn't know how he was doing now, but she regretted cracking the mirror. But at least he got to see her true form, instead of that dirty imp she was.

But like every princess, they really wanted a Prince Charming to swept them off their feet, and if that fails, then a courageous hero is next. She just didn't know it yet.

Or did she know that she was about to meet a terrible fate.

* * *

><p>Zantilicious (Zant-ti-li-cious) was on a roll! Wielding dual scimitars, Zanty Pants spunned, twisted, and twirled as he cut his enemies with extreme precision. DJ Zant was angry also. He was so close to ruling the Twilight Realm. But that undeniably beautiful, yet annoying Princess Midna and that 'Asshole Chosen By The Goddesses' took that away, until now. No mirror, no hero.<p>

And, although he never admit it, he got what he wanted with some outside assistance. How ironic that the tables have turned on our Twili friends.

* * *

><p>Once then Dark Forces made it through the mirror, they were ignored. As if they weren't there. Of course, they didn't expect anyone to show, but if males know anything, don't ignore women, lest they make themselves known. Cia made herself known.<p>

"Hmm, two forces fighting, I bet I can add one of them to my retinue. Attack the forces of that red haired, mischievous, dirty, narcissistic..."

While Cia is being descriptive, I guess I should tell you who fighting who. President Zant for 2016 has the Bulblins and Redeads. Midna, Stalchildren, Stalfoses, and Darknuts.

I think she's done. Let's go back. "...pig called Midna!"

If Wizzro had a stunned expression, he'll probably have it on now. "Umm...greedy people are easy to control. This Zant is your stooge for sure. Let's give him Midna's head as a 'welcome aboard' present! Kyahahaha!" Damn, that's violent. Even for a Zelda game.

* * *

><p>Midna finally recognized the Dark Forces, and, like I stated, didn't expect them to come from Hyrule. So she made her logical conclusion. "You're kidding? More enemies? Where'd Zant pull them from?" Now she really wished Link was here. She doesn't know that she has warped throught time and space, so in the world of Twilight Princess, the realm, even if it had the mirror intact, was gone.<p>

Zant, however, was far from pleased with the Dark Forces. Like Midna, he didn't expect them, but he knew he didn't summon them. "I spy strangers in our midst. Prepare to be expelled, weaklings!"

Ironic how Midna and Zant will fight over their home, but will 'team up' when it is threatened. That's how you can describe the battle now. Zant vs Midna and Zant and Midna vs Cia. Even add Zant and Cia vs Midna. Don't expect Midna and Cia to 'join forces'.

Cia and Wizzro defended their base from the two incoming forces, taking out Midna's first. Violent Wizzro had a idea. "All right, I think our base is safe from Midna's goons for now." He said the next part like his plan was a very delicious meal waiting to be eaten. "So let's kill Midna already!"

Cia had been waiting for this. "I'll do the honors, hahaha! Capture her keeps." Easily dispatching Midna's goons in her way, Cia eventually made it to the interior of the Twilight Palace. But it wasn't time to take in the sights. Well, she had some. The gate to Midna's base was locked. She met Wizzro in the North Palace. The eastern gate was closed in it.

"Hm. Locked gate. Should open up if we take the keep, though. Allow me, Mistress."

"Fine." Wizzro created a Michael Bay movie. Summoning large bombs, he rained destruction on the keep. It didn't take long for him to gain it.

"Yeah, that did it!" Now we just have to kill Midna!" Cia flew in anticipation to Midna's location, King's Hall. No king was there.

* * *

><p>Midna couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the witch. She dressed not like a lady.<p>

Cia couldn't believe the Princess of Twilight dressed so lightly.

_'I definitely dressed better than her.'_ All we need is a Great Fairy in this.

Midna giggled her famous laugh. It made Cia cring. "You chased me all this way? You must really want to get beaten." The princess then summon a smaller version of the famous mirror. "Guess I can't disappoint you."

Before Cia could react, a large cannon appeared and fired three large blasts. The witch barely dodged it. She returned the favor with three foot stomps, sending purple energy to the princess. Missed.

Imagine a Pokemon battle. Midna attacks first, then Cia attacks back.

Midna summoned and smaller version of a bridge. Two sweeps followed by a slam. Cia was swept, but not smashed. Cia returned by creating a dark circle under Midna. The princess didn't escape the following blast, but she wasn't done yet. Whistling, three wolves came from nowhere, one bigger than the other two. Midna rode the big one and attempted to trampled the witch. Failed, but Cia also did a mistake. Guess who the wolves reminded her of. But she remembered her place and decided to give Midna a blast to the past.

"Link?"

No Midna. Dark Link that somehow looked like this era's Link. "That's my trump card, imp!"

Midna was slighty stunned, but already had a plan. "All right, time to play my trump card." Out of nowhere, Midna's reinforcements appeared in the West Palace and West Keep. Some even appeared near the North Keep. Cia was caught off guard. "Heh. Call it home-turf advantage. I know this place better than you, and now you're stuck!" The two women kept battling as Wizzro took on the new troops.

"Ugh. I'm really getting to hate her, but that was a pretty good move. We could be in trouble if this keeps up."

Cia had just finish summoning another Dark Link when she decided she had enough of Midna. All she needed was an opportunity.

Midna then jumped into the air as she summoned a staff, the same one that she used to destroy the barrier on Hyrule Castle. Her attack missed, and Cia saw opportunity.

"HIYAAAAA!" Large amounts of energy darted from the ground, and Midna was caught in it severely. When the move was over, Cia was standing tall.

"Hahahahaha, looks like the Twilight Princess has fallen again! And what's this? No hero to save her? That must be heartbreaking. I know how you feel." She bent down to the injured princess. "We have that in common. We love him."

"I don't love Link."

"Don't lie, I know you. Matter of fact, for the last two years, you pondered about him each and every day. You wished you hadn't left like you did. You wished you could on his chest, hold his waist, ruffle his hair," Cia closed in on the princess's ear, "Kiss those lips. But unlike you, I have done so to my Link." She laughed as she stood, raising over a slowly saddening Midna. "You want to know what the Hero of Twilight is doing?"

Midna couldn't hide her sadness. "No, don't!"

Cia began to relish her adversary's emotions. "He's probably at Hyrule Castle, looking at his beloved princess. Feeling over his beloved princess. Kissing his beloved princess. Face it, Midna. He will never settled for someone so weak. Like you. He has moved on." And Cia had the touchdown pass ready. She threw it. "And guess what, Princess. He never had feelings for you. Unrequited love hurts, doesn't it."

Midna couldn't hold it in. She was weak. And with her touchdown scored, Cia began to transform the princess.

* * *

><p>Zant heard the screams, one so familiar. As if Midna was being turned back into that bug he turned her into two years back. Which meant..."WOOOOOO! Well, well, well, looks like the Twilight Realm is mine!"<p>

"You're welcome." Zant turned to Cia, but she wasn't there. "Hey, Your Twilit Majesty, what would you say to you and me joining forces? Come on, rule the world with me. It'll be fun!"

"Hmph. The world needs but one ruler, and it will be ME! Begone, insolent crystal-gazer!" He gave the order to attack The Dark Forces.

"Oh how disappointing. And here I though we could be friends." She look to Wizzro and nodded. Time to attack once more. "Well, if you're not in the mood to cooperate, I'm afraid I'll have to force you. I hope I don't spoil your nice outfit."

Zantilicious laughed through the telepathy. "Don't be absurd! It would be unseemly for the king to soil his hands. I shall provide you with a suitable...playmate."

Wings flapped. Fire breathed. A dark shadow flew in the everlasting twilight sky.

It was the Twilit Dragon Argorok. Good thing Cia has the hookshot. She definitely is ready for boss fights.

"I shall retire for now, but I look forward to hearing of your imminent and ignominious defeat." Those are some big words. Zant then began his trip to the Fairy Fountain and use a Magic Circle to escape. Cia began to make her way to Argorok as Wizzro attempted to slow Zant down.

* * *

><p>How can this battle get any weirder? How about the Princess of Bugs known as Agitha showing up out of nowhere. She appeared in the West Palace.<p>

"How...did I get here? I was chasing a little ladybug and now I'm...lost?" She then saw something shiny. "Oh! What a wonderful key someone dropped! I'd better hang on to it. It probably unlocks something equally wonderful!"

Cia saw and heard the child. "What a strange child. And could that key belong to these doors?"

Cia politely asked for the key. She got it. She then teleported Agitha out of the realm.

* * *

><p>Wizzro was finally ready to end it all. "All right, let's go subjugate Zant already!" Witch and wizard raced to the Usurper King.<p>

Cia once again used her most powerful attack, and Wizzro summoned a hand to hold the Twili in place.

"Ugh. You...unhand me, peasant!"

"Come now, Zant. Serve me and I'll let you live. I'll even leave your palace standing. What do you say?"

"Further resistance...would be futile. Fine! I submit quietly."

Cia gave Wizzro a gesture, and the wizard released Zant. "Good boy. Never forget you work for me now."

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda walked up the treacherous Death Mountain. Escorted by two Goron guards, the princess was led to the Chief's Room, where the Goron leader was located.<p>

"Princess Zelda, what an honor to have you here! What brings you?"

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Darunia. It is an honor to be her as well. My presence is simply more than a pleasure walk. I need help."

"Anything for the Princess of Hyrule and the love of my Sworn Brother!"

Zelda's smile grew even bigger as two Poes appeared from behind the large Goron. They began to warped his mind. Cia then appeared and walked to the Goron. "Great job, Wizzro. Or shall I say, Zelda?"

"Hiya ha ha! They'll never suspect a thing!"

She turned to the hypnotized Goron. "Hello, Darunia."

"What is thy bidding, Master."

"Capture Princess Ruto for her traitorous ways to marry my beloved, my dear Darunia."

* * *

><p>The Twilight Era Link and Zelda were flabbergasted at the reports. The Eldin Province had apparently vanished, except for Death Mountain. Currently, they stood on their balcony, Hero holding Princess.<p>

"Link?"

"Yea?"

"I just thought of this. Where are the villagers?"

He thought for a moment. "Ordon. It's the harvest festival. I would take you, but I don't want Hyrule Field disappearing on us."

She laughed then pouted. Who knew the most serious looking version of Zelda could do that? "But I wanna go."

He would argue, but he want to go also. "Alright." He began to leave the room.

"Ashei and the others should come."

That's when Link froze. "No. Nooooooo way!

"Why?"

"Because, as King of Link's Hyrule, only the King and Queen shall go to the celebration without Ms. Yeah."

"Link's Hyrule?"

"Everything is mine. Including..." He ran towards her, picking her up and taking her tiara off her head. He laid on top of her on their bed. "You. Property of Link Nohansen the First."

"Down, wolf" Zelda close the gap between them for a few seconds before whispering, "I bet he's proud of you."

"My great-grandfather? Well, a lot of things roll in our family. Good looks, charm, heroic, sexy blue eyes, and we love our princess."

Laughter came forth from her again. "Everyone loves me. Except those councilors of ours."

"Yeah, but I get...exclusives."

"Like what?"

He rose off of her. "Taking the Princess home, of course. Let's go."

* * *

><p>As for the Hero of Time and Termina, he was slighty relieved Lake Hylia was gone. He heard Ruto usually roamed there. Plus that despicable Water Temple was in the lake. Two fishes, one water, zero trace.<p>

"Link!" Zelda and Link were in her study. She sat in her chair as her boyfriend rejoiced in the Zora's disappearance.

"What? If you was me, you'll feel my pain." She glared at him. "I mean Ruto is...well, crazy about me. But she got some goods..." He's not helping his case. "You know, for a girl, you surely don't want your competition gone. Many girls are lined up for me. Ruto, Malon, Romani, Nabooru, Cremia, in a weird case Saria. Worst case, I'll marry Impa."

She'll normally laugh, but today wasn't a day. "But?"

He knew he was aggravating he. He liked it when she was angry. "I chose Epona. Loyal, beautiful, and always there for me."

"And?"

A big grin formed on his face. "And what Zelda?"

She gave a big sigh before leaving her desk and walking up to the Hero, staring into his soul. "What. About. Me?"

He smiled even bigger. "What about you?"

She was really irritated with him. "I should hit you through that window!"

"I thought I was in love with Zelda, not Sheik."

"Oh, so you do recognize our love?"

He walked to the door, preparing his escape. "What love?" He zoomed down the hall, angry princess right behind.

**Well, I actually did more than I wanted. Wizzro actually got some time to shine, Midna and Zant got theirs, and Cia and gang only have one more chapter to themselves. Next, we start with the heroes final preparations before we head through time once more. I haven't decided whether Skyward Sword or Twilight Princess will start them off, but that chapter shall be up near the end of the week.**

**As for the theories at the beginning, I used that for story purposes. I don't believe anyone has come up with the Interlopers relationship with Ganondorf or Ilia being related to the Hero of Time. **

**Compared to last chapter, the two Zelink couples from TP and OoT/MM have not a clue to what happened or anything happening before it. I know that TP Zelink, based off the game, is very hard to bring evidence to it compared to every other game with both Link and Zelda in it, but we always make it work.**

**Can I say Zant is an awesome villain? Only if he could return. I like Ganondorf, but Ghirahim and Zant are better villains. Bring them back once more!**

**Where is The Legend of Ghirahim anyway. Get on it Nintendo!**


	14. Chapter 13 - The Jealous Sleeper

**Today's (or yesterday's) Nintendo Direct was AWESOME! New Fire Emblem for 3DS, Wii VC on Eshop, meaning I can finally play Skyward Sword, Metroid Prime Trilogy, Super Galaxy 2 and others! Plus Tingle and Young Link join Hyrule Warriors! And Tingle will join War Across The Ages! Kooloo Limpah! **

**This is will be another break chapter with our heroes, and we're near the halfway point. This chapter is very SMB2. We'll hop immediately into action next chapter with the Era of Twilight, Part One or whatever I call it.**

**Boys first, so take it away Hero and Prince! Here's Chapter 13!**

"Josh, I'm not feeling so well."

"Well, we're already here. I'll keep it short. Once I'm done catch some sleep."

The Hyrulean army was making final preparations for the trips across time. Currently they were line in ranks as their Royal Commader and the Prince of the Gerudos began to speak. Behind him was Link and Impa, Generals of the Hyrulean Army, Sheik, the Princess of Hyrule disguised, and Lana, the White Sorceress. The events of the last two days were only in their minds. "My men, and my women..." He sighed as he tried to formulate a sentence. "...The last three weeks are probably the darkest in Hyrule's history. The princess's disappearance, these monsters that our other forces led by General Auru are fighting to defend our villages, and, of course, our own battles."

He paused once again, pacing back and forth. "Many know of my opinion of the Hyrulean force. But you guys are the damn opposite. You fight for survival. You fight for peace. You fight for your Princess, your Prince, your Generals, your families, your friends, and the Gorons, Zoras, and Kokiri. We fight for Hyrule!"

A loud cheer rang across the crowd, and Josh took Link's sword. "When we split apart, remember that. When we return, remember that. And when we shove this swords down those monsters chest, remember that, and when we shove this sword up that witch's ass...Remember this, always. THIS." He swung the sword left.

"IS." He swung it right before raising it.

"HYRULE!" An even louder cheer rose through the crowd as they chanted the Prince's last three words. He turned to Impa and Link. "Dismissed, but Link, stay." He nodded to the girls, signaling their dismissal before dismissing the troops.

"Is that the people call you 'The King of Hyrule'?" The prince gave a kingly laugh.

"I guess. But soon, they will look up to you. Heroes inspire. Royals motivate." They held a conversation walking through the 'training yard' before a captain called for them. "Commander! We have a guest. You should see this."

He nodded. "Lead the way." The three ran off to their destination. Once there, they could believe it.

* * *

><p>"Goddess of the Sands, thank you."<p>

While Josh was rejoicing, Link was stunned. Being the lady's man he is, he has never, ever seen this many women in his life. Nor this many Zoras, but the only Gerudo he has seen male is Josh. "No other men?"

"I'm the lucky one in 22 years. Last king died four years before my birth. 96, he was." He step forward as a lone Gerudo walked to them. Instead of bowing, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Your Highness!"

"I expect this from Aveil. Not you, Nabooru...Are you crying?" Yes she was as the Second-in-Command of the Gerudos broke their hug.

"I'm just happy we don't have to plan a funeral." She smiled as her eyes went from Josh to Link. Sadness turned to the traditional Gerudo mind. "And who are you, handsome."

Link blushed. A little too much for his liking. "I'm...Link."

"Such a fine name for such a fine man."

"NABOORU!"

"Just having fun, Your Majesty. I better find Impa." She walked towards the camp, but not without giving Link a hard slap to the butt. "Oh, firm. Might have to make some use of it."

"Ignore her. And the rest of them." The prince looked at the passing troops, as his subjects gave him their respects. "Where is she?"

"Right here, Joshie!" He turned and was immediately assaulted by Aveil. "I missed you. It hasn't been as fun...no it wasn't fun at the Fortress without you."

He laughed. "I'm a bundle of joy and happiness for everyone, am I?" He hugged her back, almost forgetting about Link. "Ah, Link, this is...eyes up here boy! Thank you. This is Aveil, my longest friend. And the only Gerudo our age that doesn't want to feed me fruit and fan palm trees at my throne. Unfortunately."

Link recovered from his intense staring at the Gerudo. He'll admit, she was a gem. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're the cute hero? Josh told me all about you. Prehaps, we can..."

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Josh gave Aveil a tour of the camp before arriving at his tent. He wasn't ready for Aveil and Lana to meet. There was tension between them about him (he enjoyed it) and didn't want the reunion to turn badly. Although, he bet the sorceress was looking for him.<p>

No Lana in the tent. He couldn't even sense her presence, and to mask it takes a high level of skill in magic. "Come in."

"Who were you looking for? Lana?"

"Yep. You know how she feels about you and vice versa."

Aveil scowled. "I know how to be civil. Unlike her."

"Then do it for me then."

She sighed. "Alright. You two aren't..."

"I guess we are...for now." He walked to his shelf, looking at his pictures. He gave a groan. "She's coming."

Right on cue. The blue haired girl walked in. "Hey Josh...And Aveil. I was looking for you two."

This may have passed weeks ago, but the two Gerudos weren't stupid. This kinda pissed the prince off. "Lana, if you're going to be like this to my friend and to one of my subjects, then-"

"Hello, Lana. Nice to see you. Thank you for keeping our king safe." Lana expected hostility, but she was surprised at the Gerudo's kindness. Josh wasn't. She was just covering her true feelings.

"You're...welcome."

"He also told me about some other things too. I glad for both of you." 'I said be civil, not up Lana's ego. Someone had practice feigning being nice. Good.'

Lana smile. A smile of victory it was. She walked towards the prince and wrapped her arm around his. He didn't like it. "Thank you, Aveil. You'll hopefully find yours someday. After all, someone has to keep Josh in check. Especially after yesterday."

"Lana-"

Aveil was curious. "What happened yesterday?"

"Impa and Josh battled yesterday. He won."

"Wow!"

"It wasn't even a good one. She wasn't focused...well, I still won."

Lana then nudged her head between Josh's head and left shoulder. "But that's not the best part."

"What is that?"

Josh gritted his teeth. "Lana."

"I think Aveil is interested in this. Let her hear. Anyway, he was very tired and tense, so I...helped him out." She stalked over to the lone bed and laid on it. "Then you know what happened next."

Aveil was stunned. Josh was furious. Lana was victorious.

"You...?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh, did I say too much? I'm so sorry." She giggled as she got up before she got burned. With words.

"GET OUT! NOW!"

Aveil however left, struggling to not cry her heart out. Josh kept his fixed and harsh gaze at Lana, who was still laughing.

"Deserves it, she did."

"No, she didn't. How could you lie to her? To me? You're no different from Cia. No wonder you two are twins."

"Don't compare me to her!"

Sarcasm took over. "Oh, right, because I'm like, sooooooo much better than her."

Angry took over. "I get it now. You lied."

"No. She's my friend and subject. I told you the truth two days ago. I told you yesterday. But today, I have a new one, Cia." That made her even angrier. He didn't care. "She was going to be my queen. Until two days ago. But seeing this...Just be ready for tomorrow. Don't look for me or else."

* * *

><p>Aveil was near the same hill that Josh and Impa battled earlier. She wouldn't cry her heart out. She was Gerudo. They are a strong people. Crying is a show of weakness. "I'm sorry about that."<p>

"As you always said, 'Girls just can't handle us being in the same place.' Its alright. Besides, you wouldn't do...that thing easily."

He sat beside her, allowing his shoulder to be her pillow. He wrapped his arms around her. "Yea. Zelda says my mind and body are only on one accord twice: Battle and 'sightseeing'"

"Like Link earlier?"

"Yep...oh no."

"What?"

He looked at her with a face of false warning. "Nabooru might get him. You better take him first."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Josh." The teens turned to face Nabooru. "But he looks quite exquisite in that tunic."

"Then I should wear one. Would I look exquisite to you, dear Nabooru?"

"Hell no. What you two birds doing? You should be preparing, boy."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Impa was very kind to relinquish you of the Hyruleans. Your forces are pure Gerudo."

"The Zoras?"

"Going with her and Sheik with half of the Hyruleans. Link got the other."

"Nice negotiating, Nabs. Definitely why you're demoted."

"About time. Tired of this Second-In-Command BS. Good luck Aveil." She began to leave.

"Still leading the Council."

"Damn!"

The teens laughed at their mentor as she stormed off. "So who's number 2?"

"Telma, duh!"

"...You're joking."

He rose up. "Seriously."

She rose up. "No."

He got closer to her face. "Yes."

She gave him a punch in the face. Then a hit to the stomach. "I don't think so."

He recovered. "Damn, you got stronger."

"Had nothing better to do. Plus you hung around Ms. Happy all the time. What a waste."

He got into a fighting position. "Well, if I knew this, I would've bulk up also. Ultimatum time! You win, you get SIC. I win, Telma does. First to tap loses, like always."

"Imagine the Prince of Women tapping to me. Wait, it has happened before."

She swung. He dodged and move quickly behind her before grabbing her waist and slamming her on the ground and proceeded to sit on her back. He looked at her backside. "Well, this looks familiar. Oh yeah. When we we're 13, I played the drums."

Struggling to get from under him (he was heavy for a skinny guy) she began to shout. "Get off of me and don't you dare! Lana wouldn't like it."

"Don't care really. Why would you. Jealous that I let her into my hot spring before you?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess it's drum time!" Before he could move, he was instantly under Aveil. She had him pinned as she put her knees directly on his chest. He entire weight was on him.

"Alright...I'm sorry...I...wish that...the beautiful woman on me...would move!"

"Beautiful? I'm beyond that! Staying here."

"Gorgeous?"

"No."

"Hot?"

"No."

"Hawt?"

"Different spelling doesn't work. How about SIC?"

"HA!" Using magic he pushed her off...a little too hard. "Oops."

He went looking for Aveil, still hungry for battle. He was ambushed.

"Now you're really being easy on me." She was straddling him, legs over chest.

"You love to be on top, do you."

"Dominance over my king brings me pleasure."

"Now you're acting dirty. That's my job."

She lowered herself to his ear. "Guess someone needs to have their job performance evaluated." She was caught off guard before getting placed back onto her stomach, the boy having her in a headlock. "And who shall evaluated me?"

"Me, of course. Would you like anyone else?"

"...Yep. Telma if you tap. It's almost her 18th birthday. Might give her a surprise."

She flipped him over and both Gerudos were on their feet. Punches, kicks and dodges between the two ensuesd for a few minutes before Josh slammed Aveil onto her back. He put her arms under his and kept her legs from under his. He definitely didn't want a hit down there. "Tap."

"Tap, my ass."

"I will. But after I win."

"Sorry." He then felt what hit was trying to prevent. Except she used her hands. Now he was under her yet again, her weight on him. "Hmm, someone is a little excited."

"Hmph. Not now." He tried to move, but the girl's weight was to much. But he had pride.

"Tap."

"No."

"Tap."

"No."

"Tap." She raised her pressure.

Pride had ran out. "Fine!" He was about to hit the ground, but decided he had a promise to fill. "Three hard smacks to the new SIC's ass, it is."

They returned to the camp, heading towards the Gerudo section. Once there, he formally made her the new SIC. The women cheered, unbeknownst to the teens, the women though this was one step closer to them actually coming closer. Then the shouting started. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They looked at one another. "Well, I guess as Prince, I have to entertain my people."

They slowly closed the gap.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOO!"<p>

Lana shot straight up from her nightmare, alerting up Josh, who was reading beside her while she slept, in the process. "What was it?"

Embarrassed, she spoke softly. "A nightmare...about you and...Aveil."

"What happened?"

"The Gerudos came. I was a jealous bitch. I even said we have sex. You were fighting her, which is normal between both of you. You made her SIC. You and her...kissed."

"Lana, we both got someone we love. She has that Groose guy. I have you."

"I know. I just can't help it! I guess I was being possessive about you when we first started to be friends."

He chuckled and spoke in a deeper voice. "You are very possessive. Especially when you...wait. Hold up. Your dream self thought we did have sex?" She nodded. "Well, too bad. Or good. We need to focus on our mission. That speech wore me out. 'THIS IS HYRULE! THIS IS HYRULE!'"

"Josh?"

He stopped chanting. "Yea?" She laid down on him, putting her arm across his chest. He held her in return. "Do you think that Cia and I have similar traits."

"Want me to be blunt honest, because you won't like it."

"Yes. Please."

He sighed. "Alright. Your fault. Cia is the best looking woman I've ever seen, and if she was a villain and obsessed with Link, I'll be with her instead of you."

"Wow. You meant that."

"Yep. Sadly, the good ones always are the crazy ones. But I'll settled for a crazy one, so I guess everything is right in the world. You're the opposite of Cia, personality wise."

She smiled to herself. But she had one more question. "Is Nabooru a woman that will love to 'get to know' Link?"

"You didn't dream about that?"

"Oh, she called Link handsome and gave him a show of appreciation."

"Yea, that's her. Anything else?"

"Yea. What will happen to us after the war."

He paused for a moment. "Well, hopefully we live. As for me, I would have completed my Rites to Kingship. I would then be responsible for everything Nabooru does. But...Gerudo rules dictate that if the king finds a mate, it must be Gerudo." He just now remembered this.

"...Oh."

"Unless the Council 100% agrees to not enforce the rule."

"Really?"

"Yea. I meant it when I said you'll be queen. Plus, I wouldn't love anyone else by my side."

She began to close the gap, "Besides Impa?"

"She might decline now." Gap closed.

* * *

><p>"Link?"<p>

We know that a hero's sleep is legendary.

"Liiiink?"

Zelda should know that.

"LINK!"

Now she does. She kick the leg of the boy. No response. She smacked him. That made him move to his stomach. She rolled him over and, lowering her scarf, kissed him.

He definitely responded to that. "Morning, Zellie!"

"It's 2 in the afternoon, Lonk. We had Josh speak today. You were there."

"Really? Wow."

"You ready?"

"How much time do we have?"

"About an hour, why?"

Link smiled, and Zelda caught on. "You take forever to put a tunic on, silly. No more sleep time."

"Alright." She pushed him back down.

"I said no more sleep time. But, you see, you and I didn't see much of each other yesterday, and won't be doing so for a few days..."

"Love your thinking." Like an airplane, our favorite coupled took off to their legendary romance. Lips and tongue danced. Hands roamed. Moans of excitement were made. Link was already half clothed, and sought to equal the playing field. He found the zipper to the ninja suit and...they weren't expecting a guest.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! THE MASTER SWORD IS ABOUT TO FIND A NEW PEDESTAL! DO YOU HAVE MY GIFT! IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE!"

I had to bring Impaz back. Link and Zelda, embarrassed, turned to the old lady. "Hello, Impaz."

"Hello, sweetie. And hello, Hero. Nice to meet you."

"...Hey."

"Continue on, I'll go back to Impa. I won't tell her anything." They heard the old lady crackled as she left, and even heard a louder one come towards the now dressed couple.

"I'm sorry guys, but Impaz had to tell me. Master Sword finding a new pedestal." He couldn't contain his laughter. "Ten minutes, guys. I'm sorry."

"She's weird."

"That's Impaz."

"HEY! Link, I heard..."

He knew Proxi wasn't going to let this go.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered and ready to depart. Josh gave his final words to his friends. "Remember. We'll need allies. Take anyone who will join us. Farewell."<p>

Sheik gave Link a hug as soon as Impa went into her portal. "Love you."

"Same." Lana then join the two.

"Group hug!" They all looked at the future king.

"Well, as Prince, I have to entertain my friends." After their hug, they all enjoyed each other's company for a few more seconds. "Well, Link, Sheik, we're off. Lana, let's go." The Prince of Gerudos and the White Sorceress went to their.

"Time to go Skyward."

"Yea. Time to trek a mountain."

Link walked towards his portal before stopping. "Show those other Zeldas why you're the #1 incarceration."

"I will. Don't do something stupid."

"No promises. Bye."

"Bye."

**It was a dream. Told you last chapter that Lana and Cia have something very much in common, and the next two chapters will see more of it.**

**It originally wasn't, but I didn't want to end their relationship. I love it. So...I'm going to hate myself for what I do. Relationship drama has to happen.**

**Lana and Josh are up for two chapters. The Twilight Era!**


	15. Chapter 14-Princess of Bugs and Twilight

"Ready."

"Only if you are. Ladies first."

"Good luck kiss?"

"Ahh" He pushed her in. "Sorry, no"

The trip through the portal was enough to make you dizzy as colors swirled and twirled. The trip was seconds, but felt like hours.

The sight of Hyrule 1,500 in the past was bittersweet. Sweet because, well, it was a younger Hyrule. Bitter, because the Dark Forces were here. And...Twilight?

Lana knew of the era, probably just a little more than her Gerudo companion. But she'd never seen it with her eyes. "So this is what Hyrule looked like when Twilight invaded it...Fascinating."

Fire swooped by her and vanquish the Bulbins in front of her. She was back to back with Josh. "I don't think so. Where's the Gate of Souls?"

A trio of walls pushed enemies back. "With the land covered as it is, I can't really pinpoint the Gate of Souls."

"Always something. Guys, careful! That Twilight will make it hard to see!"

A loud scream pierced through the air. "You hear that?"

"Captains! Hold our position. Don't advance into the Twilight alone and without caution. You three, bring your men without me. We're going to Kakariko Village!"

* * *

><p>The small group of troops and the two teens fled from the main battle and into the Rocky Square at the village's entrance. The monsters were easily overwhelmed, and the Hyruleans passed through the village.<p>

"Halt. Lana, go ahead. Captain #1 and his unit, go with her. The rest, look for anyone here."

Josh and his troops searched the houses. Empty, but no signs of struggle. As if the villagers weren't here.

"Nothing, sir."

"They must have left before this. Hmm...catch up with Lana. I'm going to investigate." He looked (based off the Wii version of TP) east. The stories said the castle was visible for miles. Yet he couldn't see it, even when he stepped out the village just to make sure.

'The castle isn't in sight. Nor is Death Mountain. Could only Eldin Province, besides Death Mountain, be here?'

He heard a sound. "Come out!"

It ran out. Away from him. "Damn postman. Imagine Link in that." Oh, we don't have to imagine.

* * *

><p>The crier for help was held against a wall. "Don't squish me!"<p>

It was a girl. Lana had to step in.

All the Bulblins knew was that there wasn't a rain of blue lightning their a second ago. Lana jumped and landed right in front of the girl. "Close one. Are you alright?"

"Yes. And who you might be?"

She slammed her book closed. "I'm Lana."

"Lana?" The prince ran to her side. "What did you do to these poor Bulblins?"

A cocky grin graced her face. "Struck 'em into their rightful place."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "That's my girl. Speaking of girls." He bowed to the girl. "Agitha, Princess of Bugs. An honor to meet you. I'm Joshua, Prince of Gerudos. We're looking for the Gate of Souls. We just don't know where to look."

"No one has ever bowed to me before. But I never seen a Gate of Souls. But I can take you right to where you want to go?"

A 10 year old girl confused the hell out of teens eight years her senior. Lana and Josh just looked at each other.

Lana decided to break the ice. "Um...How would you do that?"

Agitha giggled before pulling out a bottle from her basket. It had a butterfly inside. "With this Goddess Butterfly, of course! It will safely guide us through the Twilight Realm." The butterfly flew alway, the girl following. Josh signalled for the troops to follow her.

"Josh?"

"Please don't ask me anything. But I do owe you something. You deserve it." She expect a kiss.

"We might need these, so Lonk was nice enough to make extras, with a little magical help from me. Boomerang, bow, arrows, bombs, hookshot, and some potions. Oh, and a pouch."

She pouted. "That's it?"

"Yea. Come on."

* * *

><p>To everyone's surprise, Agitha could fight. She summon her bug abilities to clear the way to the Kakariko Graveyard. The exit to the village was locked.<p>

"The doors are locked. But that's no problem. I can handle this." She did...something and the gate opened. "Tee hee! A pair of termites once taught me that little door opening trick."

"I sure the guy termite was opening a door!" The male troops roared a the joke. The females, not so much.

Josh looked to the troops, trying to stay serious. "Which one of you soldiers said that?"

Everyone cleared away to expose a young troop. "Step forward." He did. Josh looked at him before smiling. "10/10 joke right there. Love it."

"Josh!"

"No more though. Women don't like it."

"Yes sir." The group raced into the Outskirts Keep, which was encased in Twilight.

"Let's light it up." A fire snake-like dragon swooped from the Magic Rod and burned the Bulblins.

"He he he, let's push these baddies away." Agitha finished the remaining monsters by growing wings on her back and flapping them, blowing the Bulblins away."

"Nice, Princess."

"Thank you, Prince."

"I love her Lana. Can we keep her. Pwease?"

"Are you three? Get the gate open."

"That's not how capturing a keep works. Yea, the author is skipping the beat the keep boss part, but this is an interesting one. I'll rather wait for it." Right on time, a Dark Aeralfos showed up. Regular Aeralfos. Just 100% black.

The Aeralfos off, and the gates open. And the Twilight faded away.

Lana had a plan. "If we capture the Twilight covered keeps, we can remove the Twilight. We got this!"

They followed the butterfly to near the Eldin Bridge and into another area of Twilight. However, the butterfly disappeared, but another army showed up.

Darknuts, Stalfos, and Stalchildren blocked Josh and Lana's path as their troops followed. The new forces began to let someone through.

"Damn. Thought we'll see her Twili form. Not this one."

It was Midna, The deposed Princess of Twilight. She smiled as she held the Goddess Butterfly.

Lana found the courage to speak to the princess. "Let it go! That insect is important!"

"Why? So it can fly around and spread poison on my forces?"

"Nice selection of troops, Princess Midna. The Twili must can't handle light...or has something happened that you are here in Hyrule?"

Before she could retort at the prince, Agitha pushed through the Hyrulean troops and made her way up front. "Actually, the butterfly you see now is not of a poisonous genus, I can assure you!"

"Genus?"

"This is a Goddess Butterfly. If you ask it kindly, it will guide you anywhere you want to go. Isn't that nice?"

Midna was intrigued. "Guide me anywhere, huh?" She released the butterfly. "Hey! Butterfly! Take me to that ugly bit-"

"WOAH!"

Now she was confused. "What?"

The prince spoke. "Language, Your Majesty. We got kids here."

"Right. Take me to that ugly witch!"

The butterfly and imp raced to the other side of Hyrule Field. Lana, Josh, and the Hyrulean troops ran the short distance forward. They would have to plow through Midna's forces.

Josh issued his commands. "You, get Agitha back to the village. Agitha, we'll get the butterfly back!" He turned to Lana. "I don't want her anymore, I'll just keep you."

"Aww, would be sweet if we weren't in battle."

"Well, let's turn up the heat!" Axe in hand, Josh chopped through the Stalchildren and Stalfoses with ease. Lana simply crushed them with her magic walls. The Darknuts were tackled by both of them together. Once the keep they were in was taken, the duo raced to find Midna.

They moved towards the east, Josh rejoining the main force at their base and Lana trailing Midna. Ladies first.

* * *

><p>Cia knew her favorite heroes, besides the Hero, were here. But she let them do there thing. No need to do anything while your mission is completed, right? Not for Cia. She had trouble incoming. Using her magic to stealthily hear Lana's conversations, she heard about the Twilight Princess's plans. "Do I hear some mangy stray caterwauling about me? Then maybe it needs a playmate!" She called to her forces. "Why don't you go give that...ugh, thing...a taste of fun?"<p>

"Things are getting chaotic around here, sir!"

"I know. We need to take the enemy outposts in the north. Capturing them dispels the Twilight. We advance on my go."

"Yes sir." Josh stood in the base, formulating a plan. The Twilight Princess made things a little difficult, and the kid even more.

"SIR! They're breaking through our line!"

He called for Lana through the Gossip Stone. "Lana, come in!"

"Yes?"

"We need assistance. They're breaking our defenses. I don't think we can take them all out at once. We need those keeps down."

"I'll hurry up. Hold on for a bit longer."

He looked out the keep and unsheathed his Magical Rod. "Alright. Be careful."

"You too." Lana ran faster towards the Sorceress Keep, but Midna had already arrived.

"THERE! Found you! Dispel the curse you placed on me before I claw out your eyes!"

The Dark Sorceress chuckled. "Don't you look cute!"

"Cia!" The White Sorceress arrived. This made Midna seethe with anger. Cia took advantage.

"Lana, great job. Dispose of the rat. Well, I must be off. Let's pick this up some other time. Oh, and Lana...have fun with your royal treatments." The witch disappeared, and Midna was beyond pissed. She used her hair to form a fist and struck Lana.

"Are you kidding?! She escaped because you got in my way? Are you on her side?!"

The hurting Lana rose from the ground and back into a battle position. She didn't want to fight the Twilight Princess. "Wait! We're not enemies. I just came to get the butterfly back."

"Hush! I'm in no mood to talk about insects!" She swung again, but Lana blocked it.

"Fine! I didn't want to fight you, but I need that butterfly and I don't have time to talk!" Lana pushed the attack back.

"Fine then you blue-haired bitch!" Midna charged on her wolf and struck Lana into a keep wall. She prepped another attack.

"Leave the nobles out of this. Let's keep this Princess to Prince." The Gerudo Prince stood in front of Lana. This meant the Hyrulean Army was beginning to advance on the Twilight keeps. He turned to Lana. "I'll keep her occupied. Lower her power by taking those keeps!"

The girl nodded and left. He turned back to Midna. "Eldin Bridge. 3 stock. No items.

"Omega Stage?"

"Deal."

The Twili teleported to the location. Josh followed.

* * *

><p>The two royals dished move after move on the treacherous bring, but neither could get a foothold. Someone decided to have some fun.<p>

"You know, the stories say that the last time you saw Link and Zelda, you were in your Twili form. They say your were beautiful. Now here I come, expect that, and your an ugly imp. How hot."

"Shut up, Gerudo scum! All you do is talk big!"

He paused and stiffen. "Did you just compare me to Ganondorf?"

The imp smiled, knowing that she struck a nerve. "Yep."

His eyes seemed to shine brighter as he grew angrier. His attacks became stronger...or did she become weaker.

"What? Where did my power go? Is someone closing off patches of Twilight?" She turned to the prince. "It's the blue-haired bi

"Hey! We got a child here!" Like Joshua said, the Princess of Bugs was here. She wasn't happy. That makes three unhappy campers.

"GIVE BACK THE BUTTERFLY, LIL KITTY!"

"Kitty?"

"Now. Your power is drained, Midna." The White Sorceress arrived.

"I will not surrender." She threw a large ball of Twilight at the girls and turned to Josh. Now she regretted her decision.

"Never compare me to Pork Chops! Have a face full of my power."

* * *

><p>"Fine, take the butterfly. But wait, you're not with the witch?"<p>

Lana stepped up. "No. Completely the opposite. We're heading to the Gate of Souls to try to stop her."

"You should have led with that! She and I still have some unfinished business!"

Facepalm.

"Midna, why are you a imp? Why aren't you in the Twilight Realm?"

She began seething in anger. "He's back. Zant is back. I can't find Link to help."

"Your Link isn't here. Cia displaced certain areas to mold into our Hyrule. If you're here..." Josh turned to Lana. "I have a hunch. Tell you later. Let's set up camp."

* * *

><p>The crisp night air and the lingering quiet gave peace to the prince as he gazed over the battlefield. The Twilight Mirror in Midna's base was the key to their success tomorrow. He just hoped everyone else was alright.<p>

"You alright?" Lana walked and sat beside her friend...boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid on his shoulder.

"Yea. Just worried about the others."

"I am too. Especially Link. He's by himself. Speaking of which...why didn't you tell me Zelda was Sheik?"

"You should've known. You and Cia were both Guardians of Time."

"I guess." They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence. "Midna told me you were furious when she compared you to..."

"Don't say his name. You know I don't like it."

"Why? You never told me."

"I...never actually needed too. We both have secrets we don't want to reveal."

She sighed. "True, but we were simply friends then. It's different now. No more secrets if it is gonna hurt us later."

"...Girls."

"Ok, I'll start." She looked dead at him, as he stared back. "I...kinda lied to you about Cia and I."

"Lied or switched the truth to your desire?"

"The latter. We're not twins...we were the same person."

"The light was driven away from her. That's what you told me. You're the light."

"Yes."

He gave a small chuckle. "So, technically, I have hugged, kissed, slept (not the meaning of the word today, you dirty minded people!) and seen Cia nude. And Link has made out with you."

She turned hot pink. "NO!"

"Calm down. Just joking...OWW!"

She landed a good punch on the boy's cheek. He laid on the grass (what grass?) as she move to lay on him. "Don't you ever say that again. Or else."

"Fine. No comparisons to Pork Chops or Filet...not so Mignon."

She lowered her face to his. "Then who's Filet Mignon?"

He raise his head, foreheads touching each other. "You are."


	16. Chapter 15 - Land in the Sky

**Hello guys, and welcome to Chapter 15. We're nearly halfway into the story, and...I'm stuck on where to fit Tingle. I'll figure it out.**

**Link and Groose time! Groose will have the Gauntlets/Ball and Chain weapon.**

"These monsters are Groosin' for a brusin'!"

The Knights of Skyloft returned to the home, and are slowly gaining ground. Along with their base, they had the Fairy Fountain, the Town Center, and the Statue of Hylia Keeps. However, they had no way to access the northern parts of Skyloft, and the western areas were filled with monsters.

In short, they had a 20% of victory. 10% if Ghirahim and Volga showed up. Within two hours, 3% chance of victory. Their batteries are running low, readers.

It's been two days since the first attack, and still no sign of Link and the others. Luckily, the residents were evacuated before the attack, and Groose and his friends were returning to the floating island. He somehow made it before everything happened. Fi's return was also a surprise, but now she was hidden as a sword. Groose and several soldiers were guarding her now.

"How's the soups coming along?"

"Great, Groose. We need some more time and a clear path."

Groose brushed his hair back. "We'll need a hero. We need Link."

* * *

><p>"Any moment now, they should be showing up."<p>

Volga and Ghirahim went in the North Rockface Keep, watching over the battle on the main island. Over the last two days, Volga learned so much about the flamboyant demon. He even grew to respect him. But what was really on his mind was Cia and the events that happened between them the night before the Dark Forces attacked Skyloft. He hadn't had intercourse in 500 years, and that night was fabulous. Her moans of pleasure mixed with his, her fabulous body touched by his hands, her lips on his...Bliss. And like a kid around candy, he wanted more. Unbeknownst to him, Cia was secretly thinking the same.

Ghirahim, however, was curious about the Dragon Knight, yet never questioned him. The demon respected his companion's skill, but his tendency to be reserved made him a puzzle.

"Will that aggravating Hylia and the even more aggravating Hero be here? I can't wait to kill the descendants of my enemies."

"Her Majesty decided that it was genderbender week. She attempted to dress as a male Sheikah like her ancestor."

Ghirahim had the most fabulous surprised face ever. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

Volga chuckled. That's rare. "True. But she has forgotten that men don't have certain chest." 'Unlike Cia.'

"Look at those pathetic bugs. Bugs were meant to be squashed. When Spirit and Blood return, I'll crush their spirit and drink their blood. I'll savor their taste. I might even get some taste of Hylia. See what keeps the hero coming back for more."

"Don't kill him. Cia wants him alive." He carefully hid the distaste in his voice.

"Oh, he'll be so close to death, he'll be grateful to be actually alive. He should probably watch me and Hylia make our movie. Too bad its rated G for Ghirahim! Hahahahahahahahaha...Oh, look who has join the party! Let's give them the cold shoulder!"

* * *

><p>Groose swung his chain as the ball on the end swooped up the Bokoblins. The soups were ready, now they just needed a path and a miracle. A Deku Baba blocked the quick way, and monsters flocked the long way. It they couldn't call on Levais, the island couldn't be saved.<p>

"Come on guys, lets show 'em why we're the...What is that?"

A huge portal formed near the closed Fairy Fountain, and soldiers poured form it. Unlike the tunic wearing Knights of Skyloft, these knights wore armor. The insignia of a bird and the Triforce gave Groose a clue that they were hopefully allies, as Link's shield bore a similar emblem. And if these guys had that symbol...

"Reinforcements, guys! Secure the path to Fi!" He looked back. He saw him. Or someone who looked like his friend. "Le héros est ici!"

The cry rang among the ranks of the Skyloftians, and their hope had risen.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Link! I can't believe it! The island is floating in the sky!"<p>

Link and Proxi were amazed at the sight, but had no time to enjoy it. The Dark Forces beat them here, and the soldiers of Skyloft were vastly outnumbered. Link could've swore he just saw a redhead male and a dragon in the distance. Wait, a dragon?

"Is that the dragon knight from before in charge of the opposing forces? I can take him!" Link charged into the fray, quickly taking down the Bokoblins and, with some strategy, the belly flopping Moblins. He eventually, unintentionally, was side by side with Groose.

"Link?"

"Groose? What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been? Where's Zelda?"

"How do you...Oh, wait, you're THE Groose! I'm not the Link you know. But we're related."

Groose punched a Bokoblin and sent it flying. "What?"

"Time travel."

"That again?"

"Yep."

"HEY! Look at you! What's with the hair?"

"...that's my rude fairy."

"Hmph." Link and Groose came closer and closer to the Goddess Statue. There, Link heard a voice. "Link...Master... for you under the Goddess Statue."

"That's Fi, Link. We need the soup and her assistance. Let's go!" The trio ran to the back of the statue, taking out the Deku Baba in the process. They entered the keep as the soldiers inside finished the final preparations for the soup. "Are we ready, guys?"

"Yes, Groose."

"Then let's make a plan." While Groose did that, Link walked over to the Goddess Sword. It disappeared into a flash of light before the sword spirit appeared. Link looked in amazement as he recognized the spirit.

She stared at the new hero, surprised it wasn't the one who she knew, and spoke. "My name is Fi. I was waiting for you."

Link just stared.

"You are not the Master, but I can consider you a Master."

Link cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"My mission is to serve you." She flew into his personal space. "My assistance is necessary for your success. Shall I accompany you?"

Link nodded, scared of the sword spirit and not looking forward to meeting his friends again if Proxi tells them about this. He could hear Josh now.

"Groose, I shall carry the soups. You and Link can clear the way."

"Thanks a ton, Fi."

"What's the soup for?"

Groose grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Groose and his troops led the charge outside the Goddess Statue with the Hyrulean troops following. With the path eventually cleared, the sword spirit brought one of the soups.<p>

It was waved over the gap between their location and the opposing side. A booming voice echoed over the battle. "Ho oh! My favorite soup! Did you bring it for me?"

"Lord Levias, we ask you for your help to defeat those threatening the sky. Will you aid us?"

"Ah yes. So the roads have crumpled? Well, Let me see what I can do." Levias rose from the clouds, knocking a small island into the gap, making a path to the northern keeps back into place. The soup was his reward.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim was furious! Outraged! Sick with anger! "Ah, so the Great Spirit of the Sky has shown up. Levias, you flying nuisance! Begone!" The paths to the southern parts of the city were open, and Ghirahim had a fabulous plan. "The road is open once more...well, taking the enemy's base should brighten my mood."<p>

Link raced to the south with his troops and Fi behind him. They still had one more path to form.

"Master, the Demon Lord is ahead, making his way to our base. I suggest..."

The Groosenator walked up. "Groose will give him a big bruise for coming here. I'll take him. You complete your task." The big boy took off for the demon.

"Ghirahim!"

The demon turned and saw the Skyloftian. "You again! This time...OOOOFFFFF!"

Ball to face. "Now it's Groose Time!" Dropping the ball, Groose began to beat the Demon Lord as the gauntlets boosted the boy's strength. Ghirahim, despite his powers, was easily bested by a boy once again.

"Grrr. These fools..."

"GROOSE..."

"...are so insensitive. Volga, make yourself useful."

"PUNCH!"

Ghirahim was sent flying off the island.

* * *

><p>The Academy and the West Town Keeps were gained as the Hero and his servant made it to their destination.<p>

"Ho oh, was it you that called me? Shall I connect the paths for you again."

The same procedure occurred again, and the deity was given the second soup and the deity disappeared beneath the clouds.

"Master, further progress can be made. The enemy base is now accessible."

"Then let's a go!"

"Hoorah! Now we can take on that dragon knight, Link!"

Speaking of the Dragon Knight.

The warrior wasn't pleased with Ghirahim's stunt earlier, and was deeply mad with the Hyrulean Army. "You, advance on their base. Leave the grasshopper to me!" The knight searched for his prey, and found in in the South Rockface Keep. "Ah, this might be interesting. Are you ready to fight a real warrior?"

"I kicked your scaly ass once, and I'll do it again."

"Cockiness will kill you, boy."

"Not cocky. Certain. Hiyah!" Sword clanged against staff as the warriors fought. Link once again held his own against the stronger warrior, but Volga couldn't keep up with the speed of the boy.

BAM!

Struck with a Shield Bash, Volga was immediately stunned and Link attacked with the Great Spin Attack. "Don't make me laugh! I was expecting a battle worth my time, not this child's play!"

Link laughed. "No, you were child's play, Dragon Knight."

"I'll show you boy! HYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The knight began to increase his power. Red highlights encased the man, but Link wasn't fazed. But he knew his limits, so he retreated.

"Fi, how strong has he gotten?"

"Master, his power is over-"

"9000!" Link and Fi looked at the fairy. "Sorry."

"Uh huh."

* * *

><p>The booming voice of Levias ranged across the land. "How impudent. If only I were at full strength, I would crush the dragon like the snake he is."<p>

Groose immediately had a plan. "Boys, we have a Great Fairy to call on!" The Skyloftian warriors made their way towards the fountain. They opened the door to the fountain, and Groose called upon the Great Fairy.

"Great Fairy, heed my call! We need your help." The famous laugh of the filled the room as she appeared.

"Why hello, young Groose. I know of your plight, and shall answer your prayer. Fairies, we have a deity to feed!"

The fairies raised a giant pumpkin, with soup inside, into the air. The Sky Spirit came, saw, and conquered the soup. However, this was had a little zap in it. Upon eating it, electricity spread into the upper keeps, hitting and draining Volga. Link ran for cover as the lightning struck the ground around him.

When everything was said and done, Levias took his leave. "Is that enough divine intervention for you? Good, I grow tired."

* * *

><p>Link and Volga resumed their battle. But Link definitely had the upper hand. "Ugh...how could you..."<p>

"I did nothing. Thank my allies. But this is from me!" Link stepped back and thrusted his sword powerfully, pushing the knight back.

Volga, despite his urge to fight, knew he was weakened. He summoned his wings. "I would have defeated you if not for the sky lord's interference." Volga retreated to parts unknown.

"We won! Phew! That should give us a chance to breathe for a second or two!"

"Definitely, Proxi."

Groose and the Knights of Skyloft came and gave their thanks, unbeknownst to them, a demon has done his works on a captain.

* * *

><p>Long after the battle, Link was inside the Academy. The same room his ancestor would've inhabited thousands of years ago.<p>

"Master Link, are you alright?"

"Yes Fi."

"I detect a 95% chance you miss the descendant of Her Grace and my Master. Who are also your ancestors."

"Why are we so connected?"

"I cannot answer that. But I guess the Spirit and Blood are connected on a level beyond Demise's curse. Perhaps the love of Link and Hylia were also reincarnated."

"Her name was Zelda."

"No. Not the mortal goddess. The goddess herself."

"Oh...Did you know the first Link?"

"We met before Skyloft was sent into the sky. He...was extraordinary. Like my master. Like you. He even wore a scarf."

Link looked at the window. "Really?"

"But all heroes have a flaw. His was overconfidence. My master's was love. The Hero of Time apparently was childish, and the Hero of Twilight, like the wolf he was, he was easily provoked to anger. But they overcame it. You must find it."

Link scoffed. He rose and proceeded to leave the room. "My flaw is that I will not fail. I'll be the best hero ever."

The hero left the room for parts unknown. Fi hovered in thought. "Cockiness is your flaw, Link."


	17. Chapter 16 - We Will Rock You

**Sweet Chapter 16! And it is full of Sheikahs. Three, actually. That's right. Impaz joins the battle. I liked writing her, so now she's officially in. Will other characters not in HW join Impaz and Groose? The answer is probably. It depends on the weapon and how much I like the character. Another one will join this story in this exact chapter. **

**Now, I'm not a fan of Ocarina of Time, but I do love the characters. If you haven't noticed, most of the included characters not in the game are from Ocarine of Time and Twilight Princess. Sorry, Skyward Sword.**

**We're halfway done with this part of the story. Let's get to it.**

"Oh great. Sheikahs."

After being notified of guests arriving at camp, Joshua headed for the meeting tent. He didn't like the sight of the Sheikah tribe.

He liked Impa.

He loved Impaz.

He hated the rest.

"Your Highness, glad to see you." The elder of the tribe greeted the young ruler who was visibly disturbed by the ninjas's presence.

"Impaz, what brings you here?"

"Can't I not visit my daughter?"

"You can. But I just beat her ass yesterday. She isn't happy."

Impaz gave a chuckled. "Oh, did you? Friends, the leader of our tribe was beat by a Gerudo boy."

You could hear crickets chirping.

"Why are the brain dead asses here? And you?"

"It's our duty to-"

"No."

The elder's eyebrows raised. "No?"

"I don't want the Sheikah involved. Not that I wouldn't enjoy the eradication of such a noble race, but I have one too many. Oh, by the way, your disguise for her got the Hero reeled in."

"Thank you. Then if they won't go, I will."

He looked down. He knew Impaz was a great fighter, especially with her Naginata. Plus he needs someone to watch Impa and Sheik. He smiled. Then frowned.

"Only you. The rest, join up with the remaining troops here in Hyrule."

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

_'Damn it all! First he puts her with me, then he beats me, then he sends my mother! I'll kill him.'_

The Hyrulean Army marched along the path on Death Mountain. Unlike her allies, Impa's team hasn't enjoyed much action.

She wasn't done with Sheik. Oh no, the imposter wasn't free yet. For all Impa knew, Josh could've been persuaded by Sheik so that the Sheikahs would be together. He quickly turned on her heel.

"You could have accompanied either Link or Lana. Why did you choose to follow me?"

Sheik simply walked past Impa, only making the latter madder. But she kept her voice calm.

"You know, I can't figure you out. How much do you really know of the Sheikah tribe? Tell me, who's your tribe's leader?"

"Impa, which would be you."

"Correct. And there's no one named Sheik in my tribe. HALT!" Soldiers and Sheikahs stopped moving as the two glared at each other. Impa walked up to Sheik. "So then, who does that make you? What are you really after?"

"Saving Hyrule from evil. That's our mission."

"No, that's not your mission!"

Now Sheik was being very bold in her next move, one the older Sheikah didn't expect. She walked up to the general. "Well, I'm not failing my mission. Where's Zelda, Impa?"

Impa grabbed the girl by the scarf. "Don't you-

"HEY! HELP!"

The two Sheikahs looked to the side. There, a young girl with green clothes, hair, and eyes stood with a fairy.

The fairy spoke. "Hey! Listen! Princess Ruto is in trouble!"

Impaz suddenly appeared. "As in Princess Ruto of the Zoras and the Sage of Water?"

The girl spoke. "Exactly. Wait...Impa and Sheik? What are you doing here?"

"We're not the ones you know. We're from the past." Impa looked at Sheik.

"Ah, Saria, the Sage of the Forest. It's an honor to see you. I'm Impaz. And if I'm correct...Navi, I presume?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She was abducted by the Gorons!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Why, my dear fairy?"

"I don't know."

"Their leader Darunia used to be a gentle soul. Someone named Zelda showed up and...he hasn't been the same since!"

Impa was beyond surprised. "ZELDA? PRINCESS ZELDA IS HERE?"

The troops who didn't know what was going on started to cheer. "Finally!"

"This doesn't seem right, daughter. Sage, join us. You got a weapon?"

Saria pulled out her Deku Rod. "Yes. Came directly from the Great Deku Tree."

Sheik nodded. "Then let's go and see with our own eyes."

* * *

><p>"Alright boys! Intruders are incoming! Let's give them a rocky start!<p>

The Hyruleans had just set up their base and formulated a plan when they hear rumbling. They simply ignored it.

"I'm concerned about our primary mission. But first we have to rescue Princess Ruto."

The rumblings continued.

"Yes. Saria, join Sheik. Impa and I need some mother-daughter time. Take the right side."

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"HEY, THIS IS HYRULE WARRIORS, NOT LORD OF THE RINGS! HYRULEANS, DIG THESE ROCKS UP!"

_'Mothers...'_

* * *

><p><em>Sheik and Saria time<em>

The princess in disguise and the Kokiri sage scaled the right side of the mountain as they took the East Keep and advanced up the mountain.

"LOOK OUT!" A huge boulder rolled down the mountain. The heroes and soldiers quickly dodged it.

"Thanks Navi. Those boulders are going to the base. We must hurry Sheik!"

"Definitely." Playing the worse game of dodgeball, everyone made it to the East Boulder Keep.

Fighting things that were strong and resilient as rock wasn't easy. However, Impa imbued the weapons of the soldiers with water magic, which can easily weaken the Gorons's rocky protection. Of course, the Gorons were clueless, and were defeated with minimal Hyrulean casualties. Sheik felt remorseful, but this is war. Kill, or be killed. And her death isn't something that needs to happen.

"Alright, this stops the boulders on this side. Let's check the other." The soldiers went ahead of the heroes.

"Saria, help them. I want to investigate how they move these boulders."

"Alright." The little Kokiri skipped her way to the next keep.

When she got there, the Goron forces were nearly. Summoning roots from the ground, Saria created a copy of the Great Deku Tree. Any Gorons caught were unfortunately taken out.

Sheik studied the mechanics behind the boulders, and began to form a plan. All she needed was to confirm the West Boulder Keep was the same.

She almost made it to the West Boulder Keep. A Goron was in her way. The Goron we know and love.

"Who dares attack the noble Gorons?! Whoever you are, prepare to battle a Goron Chieftain!"

Darunia, Sage of Fire and Chieftain of the Gorons. Sheik was terrified. 'We need him to calm down so that we can get some answers. I must knock him out.'

Easier thinking it than doing it.

Darunia wields the Megatron Hammer. It sounds painful to be hit with. Sheik dodged his attacks with it before he switched up. Out of nowhere, a large igneous rock came from his hands and he threw it at Sheik. Barely missed her. Playing the Serenade of Water, Sheik formed a barrier around her to protect herself.

_'The Serenade of Water!'_

Sheik dodged another attack from the Goron as he created lava with his hammer. Quickly playing the Serenade, a water tornado caught the Sage of Fire and began to weaken him. Sheik didn't let up. Deciding to fight fire with fire, a pillar of fire hit the Chieftain when the Bolero of Fire was played. Sheik then jumped as she strummed the Nocturne of Shadow, and sent a diving kick and shadow magic to the Gorons belly. He was beaten. Sheik gave a series of quick strikes before ending the attack with a tune.

"Not bad...I'll have to withdraw for now, but only so I can strike back twice as hard!" The Goron rolled back up the mountain.

Saria met back up with Sheik in the West Boulder Keep. "They're getting reinforcements! Plus, the other Sheikahs aren't here yet!"

"Then where are they?"

* * *

><p><em>Impa and Impaz time<em>

"How are there so many of them, Impa?"

"Good question, but if we don't get to Sheik and Saria, we'll never end this! Leave the defense of the base to the soldiers!"

The Sheikahs finally entered the East Keep.

"Let me have this, daughter. Hiiiiiiiyaaaaah!" Six giant blades surrounded the Gorons as they were caught in a fiery pit. Those six blades came down.

The gates to the upper parts of the mountain opened and the Hyrulean force swarmed through it. The three generals and the sage met up once again.

"Impa, Impaz, we need to defend these keeps. You two defend the West. We'll defend the East. I have a plan, but these keeps are vital to it."

"Whatever you say, whippersnapper! Let's go kick shove rocks down their throats!" As their companions left, the mother and daughter, they were giving a special guest.

"Back to fighting strength! Now it's time to rock you!"

"Mother, I got him. You focus on defense." Blade crossed hammer as, once again for the third time, fire and water battle. However, unlike Sheik, Impa had a strategy from the beginning. Gorons were though, but slow.

Dodge. Attack. Dodge. Attack. Dodge. Attack. And unlike Sheik, Impa had a full arsenal of water attacks. Darunia was easily conquered and Impa finished by slicing the ground under him before water shot up from it.

The Goron Chieftain retreated once again as Sheik called to them. "Everything is ready. Lower the levers to release the boulders!"

* * *

><p>The boulders rolled up the mountain, and made way for the Chieftain's Room. They crashed into a giant vase, the source of the Chieftain's food supply.<p>

Darunia was infuriated. "Ahh! The premium rock sirloin hidden in my chambers! It's ruined! GRAH! You just got between a rock and a hard place! Gorons! Move out!"

They enacted a plan. Several Bombchus were deployed, all heading for a Hyrulean keep.

"Bombchus are usually controlled by an operator. Find him and take him out. We could use the Bombchus to take out their keeps instead."

"Nice plan, Sheik."

Within minutes, the explosive rats were exploding in the East and West Goron Keeps. Now all that was left is the Goron Chieftain.

* * *

><p>The four heroes looked the room, and two Poes appeared.<p>

"I feel as if the sorceress is behind this. Could she be controlling the Gorons?"

"Defeat the Poes, and we could probably save Darunia!"

Saria stepped up. "I got this. Stay back."

"Little one, we need to work together. How in the name of Hylia do you think you could take him down?"

Saria looked at the elder. "There's a technique called Focus Spirit. It allows you to increase speed and attack. Watch."

Saria walked up into the room as water began to surround her. "Darunia, Sage of Fire, you shall be free!" She twirled her staff before striking a pose, and blue light encased her. Her friends were astonished.

Saria first picked off one Poes with a Deku Leaf attack. The other was defeated by two small waves of water crashing into each other.

Darunia was weakened by the Poes defeat. "Woah. I feel kinda strange..."

Turning to Darunia, Saria quickly struck him several times before encasing him in ice and breaking it. Feeling her power wearing off, she summoned a Deku Sprout and mounted upon it. She charged at struck him hard on the head. He was out for the 10 count.

Saria kneeled beside her opponent as the energy wore off.

"What was that?"

"Focus Spirit. It's an advance technique only for those with magical abilities like the Sages."

"What about the Hero?"

"Always the exception to the rule. He can use it as well. I'll teach you how to use it later. He's waking up." Right on time, the Goron woke up.

"HUH? WE SURRENDER! WE GIVE UP!" The Goron rose and looked around. "Saria? Impa? Sheik? What are you doing here?"

"You attacked us, you rock headed fool!"

"Who's the old lady?"

"Excuse me, Darunia, but this is my mother. We're not the people you know. We're from thousands of years in the future. Kinda hard to explain."

"Oh. I didn't realize what we were doing. Forgive us! Someone was twisting our minds."

Sheik put a hand on the Goron's shoulder. "Would you mind releasing Princess Ruto?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Man, I feel terrible for everything we've been doing."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Darunia returned with the Zora Princess. "Hello Saria."<p>

"Ruto."

"Well, that was a terrible experience." She looked at the others. "Darunia has explained everything to me. Welcome Sheik, Impa, and Crazy Lady. I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras."

Impaz leaned towards Sheik. "Oh, this is gonna be good when we get back home."

Impa walked towards the Sages. "Who did all this?"

"You want to know who caused all this? I'll explain, but not until we leave this flithy mountain!"

* * *

><p>"Is everything frosty, Zelda?"<p>

"Yes, Josh. Except that my name is being used by evil!"

"Chill it. You alone?"

"Duh."

"Great." Seconds later, the Prince of the Gerudos arrived. "Now we can get down to business."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. You seemed very giddy when I mentioned Ruto."

He laughed. "What can I say? She's hot for a Zora." The two teens entered the throne room in the Zora's Domain. The reaction to him was expected.

"Ganondorf?!"

"Definitely not! Way too sexy and short to be him! Definitely too sexy!"

Sheik introduced him to the Sages and fairy, and they all calm down. He took his stand beside Ruto. "How is everything?"

Ruto tried to remember her husband...oh wait, forget that! She turned towards him, and smiled. "Everything is alright now."

"Great. Sheik told me what happened, and this is definitely the witch's work. Which leads me to believe the wizard is here."

"Really?"

"Yes, Impa. Lana and I found Cia, and Link battled Volga."

Sheik, Saria, Navi, and Ruto spoke at once. "You spoke to Link?"

'Oops.' "Yes, he's fine. We've located our Gate of Souls in the Twilight Realm. Link says his is in the Sealed Grounds. Where's yours?"

"Prince Joshua, if the Gate of Souls is a giant portal, then it's in the Water Temple. And we'll need a cunning hero to enter it."

Quiet.

"HEY! WHY IS EVERYONE QUIET?"

_'Oh no! Not her!'_ He gave Princess Ruto a kiss on the hand. "Well y'all have fun! Bye!"

**Seems someone doesn't want to get wet! Next chapter, we return to Skyward Sword. What is Ghirahim's fabulous plan this time?**


	18. Chapter 17 - Demise of Ghirahim

**Three down, three to go. All three teams are on their way to take out the Gate of Souls in each era. First up, our favorite hero and sidekicks.**

**Enjoy Chapter 17**

"Whoa, are these the Sealed Grounds? Incredible!"

"Definitely, Proxi."

Link and Proxi enjoyed the sight upon them before noticing the enemies coming at them. "Here they come, Link!"

"Let's show them why I'm the hero! Remember, we must get the Gate of Souls closed. Hyrule's whole history is in jeopardy."

"Then you and Princess Zelda get to live happily ever after!"

"Definitely!" The hero dispatched the Bokoblins and Moblins before going to the temple's door. Sealed shut.

"Looks like the temple is locked up tight."

"Maybe there's a gatekeeper on the east side." The hero and fairy duo took the East Keep and headed for the eastern entrance.

"Hero, wait up!" Several teams of soldiers joined them.

They've just gotten reinforcements, but Proxi was suspicious. They didn't call for them. "Link?"

"What?"

"I'm getting chills from some evil presence. Is it coming from our allies?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

><p>South of Link, Groose and Fi were waiting. Fi felt a similar presence as Proxi, and notice the movement of the soldiers going north. But she dismissed it.<p>

A captain began to move to Groose. "Sir Groose!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We have a message from the forces up north."

"What is it?" Just then, several troops unsheathed their swords. They began to surround the loyal troops and the two leaders.

"Lord Ghirahim sends his regards. He regrets he couldn't end you himself. ATTACK!"

The rebels all over the battlefield began to attack. For Groose and Fi, the difference between them was easy. For Link and others, not so much.

"We're being attacked by our allies! What's going on?"

"Link, our allies seem to be really confused! We have to pull back and help restore some order!"

* * *

><p>Imagine yourself on a beach. You laying on a beach towel under an umbrella, sipping a glass of lemonade with a straw.<p>

Ghirahim felt like that now...no, he was doing that right now!

"Ahh, the sun of destruction. The waves of chaos. The sea of blood. The sands of decomposing bodies. THIS IS THE LIFE! HAHAHA!"

He looked from his perch on top of the temple and saw the Hero struggle. "Ah, the poor fisherman. Caught within a deadly storm. Hope he doesn't plan on swimming with the fishes!"

He turned to Groose and Fi. "Ah, the rhino and that pathetic spirit. Looks like I might have to kill her myself. But the boy...hmmm. His blood will be a 5 star meal."

He turned to a Moblin. "More lemonade, please. Oh, and don't forget the popcorn. The movie is just beginning! Oh, I'm am so happy. THRILLED, to be exact! The only thing better is making every single Hyrulean troop mine...hahahaHAHAHA! FABULOUS!"

* * *

><p>"There are traitors everywhere!"<p>

Groose, Link, Fi, the Skyloftian troops, and the Gorons of the Hyrulean Army were all but happy. Even the raw strength of the Gorons were no match for the numbers of the rebels.

"Someone has to be the source of the confusion, Link. We have to find and stop that person!"

"Who could be giving the mutinous orders? We should check in the keeps!"

East Cannon Keep was clear.

Southeast Keep was clear.

"Groose, is the leader of the traitors in the base."

"No. I'll search the western keeps." He turned to Fi. "Stay here. We don't know what Ghirahim has planned."

"Ok." Groose headed for the Southwest Keep.

"Target acquired! Let's rock his world!"

"Get the boy! We've been found out! Prepare for anything!" Sadly, he wasn't.

Groose threw the ball into the ground near the leader before jumping and flipping in the air and slamming into the ball, sending the enemies flying. He picked up and aimed the ball at the leader.

"Ghirahim, forgive us!"

BAM!

* * *

><p>Ghirahim was inside the temple near the Gate of Souls dancing and humming his theme. His plan failed and the rebels have retreated. He was furious!<p>

Outraged!

Sick with anger!

He stopped dancing in front of the emptied chest that formerly house a fragment of evil. "Oh, has the enemy figured out my plan?" He chuckled to himself before raging. "How unpleasant! Truthfully, I feel annoyed."

He turned around and began to summon his power. "If they can't learn to follow my direction, then I shall do away with them!"

Black smoke began pouring from the portal and made its way to the center of the Sacred Grounds.

* * *

><p>The four heroes were watching from the Allied Base. "Umm, what's happening?"<p>

"It can't be!"

"This shouldn't be 100% possible!"

"WHAT IS...Oh. My. Goddesses!"

A giant, scaly monster with rows of teeth emerged from the ground. As it stood, eight large white toes popped from the bottom. A mohawk of dark energy is at the top of his head, and the spike in the ground is now on the top of the monster's mouth.

Link wasn't sure he still had eyes. "What the hell is that?"

"Master, that's the Imprisoned."

* * *

><p>Link was near the Imprisoned as it began to walk. "Ok, how do attack it, Fi?"<p>

"The toes are the weak points."

"Well, I'm not getting stomped on. Proxi, prepare for constant spamming of the XXY combo."

"Which is that?"

"The beam from A Link to the Past!"

"Oh, that one!" Link charged towards the monster as it...started to crawl?

"HiyAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! RUN!" Link ran as if he was being chased by the angriest Cuccos. The Imprisoned chased Link as if it wanted to eat him. He was cornered by the wall near the West Cannon Keep. He saw the opening and closing of the monster's jaws. The Hero saw his days end...

Then the monster stood...and took flight?

Ghirahim once again was enjoying the battle. "The Gate of Souls has revived my true master. Tremble in fear, all who oppose him."

Ghirahim took personal enjoyment in seeing The Imprisoned chased Link, but now his true purpose came. The Imprisoned rose to face the West Cannon Keep. "Splendid! I'll gladly crush you humans."

He turned to the Moblin from earlier. "More popcorn please!"

Link was still in the same spot having a heart attack.

Proxi brought him back to reality. "Link, the monster is conserving its energy for something big...its gonna destroy the keep!"

"We can't let it enter the base. But how will we..."

"Now it's Groose Time! Everyone near the monster, move!"

The troops moved like ants on a rainy day, and Groose gave the call. "FIRE THE GROOSENATOR!"

A large bomb flower was catapulted into the monster, and knocked it into the ground.

"Now, Link!" The Hero ran and gave the monster a few hits on its body before jumping impossibly high and stabbing the snout.

"Yeah!"

The Imprisoned began to crawl.

"No!" Seconds later, it stood and regenerated its toes.

"Remember Link, the toes are its weakness!"

He charged once again, raising his sword. "Proxi, let's make him dizzy." Blue light extended from the sword, and Link used the Great Spin Attack. Eight toes popped. Link once again hit the monster a few times before it recovered. Minutes later, the toes were popped again, and Link jumped once again and stabbed the monster. But this time, it crawled into the East Cannon Keep. It rose and charged its attack.

"Looks like he wants more Groose! Set that bomb loose!"

The monster fell once more, and Link stabbed it once again. It wasn't over.

"Link! It's heading for the base!" The monster stood and regenerated its toes. With each step, red energy was emmited from the feet.

"That doesn't look good. Proxi, ready?"

"Ready." Link held his sword back and whipped it forward, sending a circular wave of magic at the toes. Five more hits, and the monster fell. But it desperately crawl towards the Allied Base, and rose once again. "Oh no, the base!"

"Seems you have a knack for flying. Let the Groosenator bring you back to earth!" The final bomb hit its mark, and the monster fell once more.

"This is for Hyrule!" Link jumped and brought his sword down into the beast. It gave a cry of pain. Its final cry.

* * *

><p>Now Ghirahim was beyond furious. He was beyond outraged. He was definitely sick with anger, and there isn't a cure for it. He began to shout.<p>

"Haaa! THIS SHALL NOT STAND! COME HERE HERO! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMEONE TO CONTEND WITH!"

Link entered the Hall of Time inside the Temple of Time. "Oi, girly man! I'm here!"

"Nice one, Link!"

"Definitely rude!" Link turned, poised for battle as he saw the demon. His cape was gone, and the skin of the demon was like a chessboard. He summoned his sword. "No matter how many times it takes, I promise I'll tear you to pieces and blow you aside.

"Please. I'll beat you and close the Gate of Souls! Shouldn't be too hard, right Proxi?"

"Right!"

Link charged towards Ghirahim, and the two blades were locked in a test of strength. Ghirahim, being taller and stronger, won as he pushed the Hero back before forcing the boy on the defensive. Link couldn't keep up, and was cut many times as a result. Ghirahim began to taunt him.

"Ah, aren't you the weakling? Just like that annoying Hero!"

Link gave a small laugh. "Weak? I'm not weak. Just getting ready to turn things around!" A spin attack knocked Ghirahim back, but Link was too fast. The demon was struck in many areas before stopping the Hero's assault. But before he knew it, Ghirahim was out of his second form.

"Tsk, that doesn't matter. Focus Spirit is such a pitiful technique."

"Focus Spirit?"

"Oh, you don't know? Shame. Oh well," he took out a green bottle, "Let me show how it-"

WHAM! Ghirahim was launched right in front of the Gate of Souls.

"Now that's for Skyloft!"

"YOU INSOLENT RED-HEADED FOOL! I'LL KILL YOU...why is your sword blinking?"

Link looked at the Goddess Sword. "Oh, I forgot to change the batteries. I should get a reminder about now."

The sword instantly switched to Fi as she rammed into her nemesis. Ghirahim screamed as he flew into the portal.

"Master, raise your sword skyward, and then swing it down." Link did as he was told, and a yellow light engulfed the sword. He swung it, and the light flew into the Gate of Souls, closing it.

"WE DID IT LINK!"

"Damn it Proxi! My ears are sensitive!"

"Oh right. Hylian ears are weird."

"Whatever." He turned to Fi and Groose. "Thank you for helping me. But this is just a small part of the whole sha-bang. If you are willing, please help my friends and I save Hyrule."

"Master, where you go, I'll go."

"More monsters to bruise? Count Groose in!"

"Thank you." He looked for the Gossip Stone. He spoke into it. "This is Link. The Era of Sky is clear."

**Ah, we're done with the Skyward Sword levels. Thanks to everyone who has favorites, reviews, and follows the story. Or even to those who sees and reads this story. **

**Next chapter, we're getting wet. Bring your Zora Tunic! We're going to the Water Temple...hello?**


	19. Chapter 18- Excuse Us, Princess

"What is it with Zoras and ice?!"

"What is it with Gorons and stupid food problems?"

"...Point taken."

The team of six and their troops, mainly Gorons, were in a cave overlooking Lake Hylia during the Era of Time. The three Sages were leading the group, and the three Sheikahs were in the middle. The enemy base was in the Water Temple, which happened to be underwater at the moment. Princess Zelda was housed there.

"Princess Zelda...No, she would never attack us of her own free will."

"I don't know, Impa. She's one stupid girl. She probably still plays dress up."

'Ouch, Impaz.' "I highly doubt the princess is involved. Prince Josh did believe that the witch is behind this."

"Most likely. Now where's Fish Sticks? No matter, let's fry the boneheads!"

The forces along with the Sheikahs jumped from a cliff and surprised the Dark Forces. The Sages were nowhere in sight.

"You don't think-"

"Of course those young whippersnappers went ahead. We probably got to rescue them!"

"Princess Ruto is the only one who knows how to get into the Temple. We must protect her and the others as well."

"You and your damn service. Just like that ass of a father you had. Sometimes I wish you were a teenager."

* * *

><p>The three quickly dispatched any enemies in their way as they made it outside the cave. Somehow, Zelda broadcasted her voice across the area.<p>

"HYRULEAN SOLDIERS! CEASE FIGHTING FOR THE UNWORTHY, AND FOLLOW MY ROYAL COMMAND!" That really hurt the troops morale, but now Impa was a believer.

"First Darunia, and now this? This is obviously not the real Princess Zelda!"

"Did I raise you to be dumb?! Of course it isn't!"

"We must confront her, Lady Impa. If we find her, I'm certain we will find the Gate of Souls." 'And the bastard using my name to their evil devices!'

"HELP!" The three looked and saw two Lizalfos surrounding Ruto.

"There! We must save her!"

"Bet Fish Sticks wants someone to carry her also?" The Lizalfos were beaten and Ruto was freed.

"The only way into the Water Temple requires we open the floodgates. Which should be opened by now. Let's go!"

"Not even a thank you?"

Ruto ignored the elder. "Come on now! Time is ticking."

'Well, excuse us, Princess.'

Once again, Ruto left ahead of everyone. "Sheik, make sure the princess is safe."

"Yes, Impa."

"HEAR ME, SOLDIERS OF HYRULE! FLEE FROM THIS TEMPLE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS, AND TURN BACK!"

Impa shouted to the troops. "Don't be deceived! This is not our Zelda! Anything she says is a lie!"

"The enemies are coming, Impa."

"We must protect our allies. They can take care of the floodgates."

* * *

><p>Sheik and Ruto made it to the Lakeside Keep as Darunia finished with the last of the enemies there.<p>

"What took you sooo long?"

"Well, excuse me-"

"Don't your dare use that phrase with me, you stupid, dirty, rock-headed fool!"

"I apologized for the kidnapping. It wasn't my fault."

"Hmph. Apology not accepted." Ruto walked over to the lever and lowered the floodgates.

The water lowered, and the Water Temple was exposed at last. "The floodgates are open. Now we should be able to enter the Water Temple."

"Very well done, Princess Ruto. Now then, let us mount an attack on the Water Temple."

Impa, Impaz, and the newly arrived Saria saw the Water Temple uncover.

"If someone is masquerading as Zelda, I will expose and eliminate them."

"Now that's my daughter! Let's go!"

"Wait. We need to find the Lens of Truth. Link hid it in here some time ago. I'll go underwater and find the Lens of Truth. We can meet up later." Ruto dived into to lake to carry out her mission.

"So bossy."

* * *

><p>Ruto dove up in the Central Hall inside the Water Temple. "Getting in was easy. Now I just need to find the Lens of Truth itself." She looked around the area, before stopping at a ornate chest. She opened it, and...<p>

"Here it is. The Lens of Truth. This is exactly what we need. Thank you, my love."

And the doors to the Central Hall closed with Ruto and the Lens of Truth inside.

"Oh, of course. I feared they were planning to trap me in her, and they have." She heard banging from outside the keep, in the direction of the Water Temple's entrance.

"Ruto! Are you in there?"

"Sheik? Yes I am here! Go and open the floodgates inside the temple! Doing that should free me. You'll have to search out the keeps with the floodgate switches. Understand?"

"Ok. We'll have you out soon!"

Ruto turned and saw monsters coming inside the keep. Most entered before the door closed yet again.

"Oh well, looks like I have to get dirty again. Let me show you why I'm the Princess of the Zoras and the Sage of Water! Focus Spirit!"

* * *

><p>"Alright then. Sheik, search the west side. I'll search the east. Sages and mother, guard the entrance. I fear whoever's behind this will have a backup plan."<p>

"I HAVE CAPTURED YOUR ALLY! IF YOU WANT HER TO REMAIN SAFE, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!"

Now this angered Impa. "What kind of coward takes hostages? You insult Princess Zelda's very name!"

Sheik destroyed any monster in her way during her search for the switch. Of course, you know why. Playing the Requiem of Spirit, she summoned lightning that struck anyone in her way. She eventually found the Southwest Room, filled with enemies.

"I shall put you in tune." Rising into the air, she played her song as harps surrounded her and attacked the monsters. When it was all said and done, the keep was clear.

"My floodgate is clear." She lowered it, and the water on the east and west side of the Temple was drained.

"I'm entering a keep now. Give me a second." Charging her blade with her magic, she swiped it in a horizontal motion and cut through the monsters. She took out any remaining ones and cleared the Southeast Keep. She drained the water in the middle of the Water Temple, and the path to Ruto was cleared.

Sheik charged towards the southern gate to Ruto's prison, and eliminated the monsters protecting the door. She opened them, and saw a tired Ruto surrounded by five Bokoblins.

"Hey!" The Bokoblins turned and the last thing they saw were flying daggers.

"Ok. Here's the Lens of Truth. I'm so tired. I'll leave the rest to you. Good luck!"

'Not even a thank you.' "Impa, we can defeat the imposter. Meet me outside the keep."

* * *

><p>There wasn't a door. The two looked around, and no door was found. The returned to the starting point outside the Central Hall.<p>

"How are we going to get inside if there isn't a door?"

Sheik pondered for a moment. "Aha! The door must be hidden. The Lens of Truth could expose it!" Sheik held up the mirror, and the door shined brightly before disappearing. The keep was open. Inside, the gray-colored imposter of the Princess of Hyrule.

"Sheik, let me handle this."

"But...alright."

Impa entered the keep and watched the floating Dark Zelda, hands over her heart and eyes closed. Small orbs of light circled her before forming her rapier. She lowered and grabbed her rapier, ready for battle. She gave Impa a cold glare. "I have no idea how you broke my spell. But no matter. You leave me no recourse. My loyal servant, King Dodongo! Come forth! Burn these fools to the bone!"

* * *

><p>Back to Impaz, Darunia, Ruto and Saria, the elder Sheikah relayed the last few weeks to them. She even answered a few questions from Ruto about Link.<p>

"Well, if he's a hottie, I must see him. I'm going with you back to your Hyrule. And you two are going also. Someone has to carry me and make sure I'm safe."

"Tell them, sister! Now what's that rumbling?"

The ground rumbled as a giant ball rolled in. The ball uncovered, and a black skinned King Dodongo was revealed.

"Good thing I got bombs. Now let's bomb a Dodongo!"

* * *

><p>"Shame you couldn't protect me, Impa. I thought you were my friend. I was wrong."<p>

"You're not Princess Zelda!" Impa began to swing her sword, but yet was blindly attacking. Just like she did against Joshua.

Zelda easily dodged her attacks. "So unfocused. Are the Sheikahs just this weak?" She shot several Light Arrows into the air, and they rained on Impa. The explosion from the arrow bombardment caught the Sheikah off guard, and she had a few cuts and bruises.

"Impa! Focus! Don't rage like fire, but calm like water."

Impa heeded Sheik's words and began to focus. She even sheathed her sword. She posed as if in prayer.

"Impa?!"

"Aww, look who's given up. I shall end you right now!" Zelda created a Light Arrow and aimed at Impa. "Goodbye, Impa." She fired...and missed. "What?"

"Right here." Zelda turned and saw Impa, encased in a blue light. She smirked. "Now we'll see who's weak."

"Impa just learned Focus Spirit! How?"

Zelda tried her best, but Impa was too strong and too quick. "Sorry to say this..." Impa sheathed her blade and threw it up. Catching it she finished her sentence. "But excuse me, Princess." She swung the sword out the sheathe and hit the Princess. The battle was over.

Sheik ran inside as both Sheikahs stood, watching Zelda rise again. Sheik took out and aimed the Lens of Truth at Zelda, and a light blinded the two warriors.

When it faded, the Sheikahs saw the wizard Wizzro. He was terrified. "How did you see through my disguise?"

Sheik handed Impa the mirror. "You can't be Zelda. Because..." Pink light surrounded Sheik as she spun, once again blinding Impa. When that light faded, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I am Zelda."

"Princess Zelda! You're alive!"

"Impa, forgive me for not telling you. Matter of fact, Link and Josh already know." She faced Wizzro and gave the same cold glare Wizzro gave Impa when he was Zelda. He scurried out the Water Temple as if his life was on the line.

Given Zelda's mood, it probably was. They princess and guardian walked up to the Gate of Souls. "Let's close this gate together." Hands stretched forward, they formed a small yellow orb and pushed it forward. It closed the Gate of Souls.

"Ah, so you decide to show up, young lady?"

"Hello, Impaz." The Sheikah and the three Sages entered the room. "Princess Ruto, Saria, and Darunia, forgive me for my deception. But it was necessary."

"No sweat. Plus I hear Link is a 15 out of 10. Which is better than that 10 out of 10 Gerudo. We'll join you, Princess Zelda."

"Thank you. But I fear..."

Impa held her hand up as her Gossip Stone shined. A voice came through it. "This is Link. The Era of Sky is clear."

"Link?" Ruto grabbed the stone from Impa and cleared her throat. "Hello, Link."

"...Who is this?"

"I'm Princess Ruto."

"...Hello Princess. May I speak to Impa?"

Impa took the stone from the blushing Ruto. "Hi Link. We're done here as well. Hey, got a question."

"Yea?"

"Did you know that Sheik was Zelda?"

"...I wanted to tell you Impa, but Zelda threatened to cut my-"

"Ok! Thank you. Now where's that prince?"

A third voice escaped the stone. "Good morning."

"Are you done?"

"That's next chapter, Impa!"

* * *

><p>As the two teams waited on Josh and Lana, Link and Zelda was going to trade stories of their adventures. But it was mostly about Ruto learning about Link's life and adventures.<p>

"Oh, that was very brave, Link! You showed that monster who's the big guy!"

"Thanks once again, Princess Ruto."

She turned red. "Oh, just call me Ruto."

"Alright then, Ruto."

Zelda was mostly quiet, and insanely jealous. Ruto was all over her man, and Link just couldn't help himself. For all he knew, he was talking to Ruto.

"Excuse me, Ruto. I'm going to find Impa."

"So what happened after that?"

'Well, excuse me, Princess.' Zelda walked around the lake, and eventually heard music. Following it, she found the Kokiri Sage playing on a wood ocarina. The song gave her the feel to bust out dancing.

The girl noticed her audience. "Princess."

"Hello, Saria. What are you playing?"

"My song. I call it Saria's Song."

Zelda, being the bearer of Wisdom (or at least was the bearer of Wisdom), loved to gain knowledge of her country's history. "Did the Hero of Time learn it?"

"Yea. I taught it to him when he was a child. He used it to calm Darunia down. He even started dancing!"

"I felt like doing the same. I have my own song too."

"Can you play it? You could teach me yours, and I'll teach you mine's."

Zelda smiled at the girl. "Sure."

**One more left! Twilight Realm is next!**

**Now on the subject of Focus Spirit, we've seen three cases of it. Impa, Volga in Chapter 15 (I didn't tell you that he did) and Ghirahim. I figured that emotions could be a factor to it. Rage is for Fire, which pertains to Volga, Impaz, and Josh as all use Fire magic. Calm is for Water, and Impa, Saria, and Ruto uses it. Light (Link and Zelda) will probably be based on Hope. Lightning (Groose, Agitha, and Lana), no clue. ****Darkness (Cia, Zant, Wizzro Ghirahim, and Midna) will be based on evilness, except Midna. She is the Twilight Princess, so Darkness is her magical affiliation. ****Ganondorf's won't be based on emotion, since everything he does is based on power.**


	20. Chapter 19 - The Fall of Kings

**Chapter 19 is here, and so are my two favorite characters. Also, this part of the story ends which brings joy to me. **

**But with an end brings a beginning, and this chapter will actually set up why a certain level appears as it does and some new conflict that has nothing to do with the last chapter (hehehe Ruto and Link, sitting in a tree), but will ultimately play out later.**

**Now let's journey through the Twilight Realm!**

"Question, Princess"

"Yes, Prince."

"How in the world is the mirror intact?"

"Can't answer that."

"Hmm."

Joshua and Midna, still in imp form, watched their troops move into the portal connecting the Twilight Realm to the Era of Twilight's Hyrule...or the small piece of the country that they currently were on. Link and Impa's mission were over, and the fate of Hyrule rested on the shoulders of the Gerudo Prince. With the Princess of Twilight on their side, he hade hope. Plus a few wishes.

"Lana, and Agitha should be on the other side."

"Great. Now why am I still here, Prince?"

"I want to know how you were turned into an imp. If I can figure out the spell, I can turn you back."

Midna's eyes widen at the proposition. "Really?"

"I'm a descendent of the Sage of Spirit...and somehow related to Ganondorf. I can do lots of things. Well, except all this."

Midna flew around him in joy before giving him an imp to human hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! But..." She backed off, joy replaced by sadness. "I don't know the spell."

"Then we both know someone who does. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"The Gate of Souls is in the back of the palace. Let's defeat the one guarding it and close it!"<p>

Lana, and their troops-and Agitha-proceeded to attack the Twilight Palace. Men in blue clashed with the monsters in green. No sign of Zant anywhere, and the two royals haven't arrived yet. Without Midna to assist yet, the White Sorceress had to come up with a plan.

"We should go to the east first and capture the enemy keeps. Ready?"

"HURRAH!"

"Hehehe. Let's go!" Lana was then joined by the young girl.

"Miss Lana. I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask for."

"Then get moving, girls! This isn't a slumber party!"

Lana, and Agitha shared a giggle and a look at the newly arrived warrior. "Typical boy."

* * *

><p>Zant was all but happy. Midna had returned, with HUMANS. Not just any humans, but the ones of the race who the hero belong too. Hylians. The pathetic Hylians.<p>

Zant was sitting on the throne in the King's Hall, the Gate of Souls behind him. He had his infamous mask off, settling it on his lap.

"Hahaha. Foolish Midna. Allow me to entomb you. May the Twilight scatter my foes."

He turned to a Aeralfos. "Where is my Twilight popcorn? And don't make it too buttery!"

The capture of the Lower Level Keep split the team of four up. Lana returned to the Allied Base, while Midna stayed in the Lower Level. The other two ventured onto the Upper Level Keep.

Lana arrived at the bridge connecting the east side to the middle when Zant enacted his plan.

"The time is nigh. Demolish the bridges. Cut them off from their base!"

Lana heard a loud boom and had no time to react. The bridge collapsed, under her, but still floated.

The voice of her beloved brought her out of shock. "Lana, what was that?"

"The bridge is down, but don't worry about it. You just focus on getting that keep."

"Are you alright then?"

"Yea. Thank Link for the hookshot." She searched her pouch for it. Taking it out, she fired at the upper platform and returned to the middle of the field.

* * *

><p>"Zant is going to pay for that. Come on, Agitha."<p>

"So...just keep fighting? Ok!" She looked at the troops. "Chaaaarge!"

Two soldiers decided it was break time. "Who the hell do she think she is, commanding us? First, she walks in front of us when that imp showed up, talking about genus and all that crap, and now she's a flipping general?"

"Dude, we have five 18 year-olds commanding us."

"A Hero, two royals, a hot girl, and a hot sorceress. I'll let them command me. But a girl who loves bugs...ugh."

"Be glad it isn't a boy with masks. Or a man who thinks he's a fairy."

"Oh, don't let THAT happen!"

"DAMN THESE REDEADS! HAVE AN ARROW TO THE THROAT!" Joshua ran up to the Redead, and repeatedly stabbed it in the throat before igniting the arrow and burning its head.

The keep was theirs once the Redead was...redead. "Alright, mission accomplished. Agitha, make me proud."

"Yessir Mr. Prince!"

"...Alright." The Gerudo returned to Midna's position, who was engaged in conversation with Lana.

"Midna, are you friends with that eccentric person in the freaky mask?"

Friends? HA! That's Zant, the traitor who stole my throne in the Twilight Realm...TWICE!"

"Mr. Prince! The doors in the keep won't bulge!"

"Thank you Agitha. Midna, we're going to need another route."

"But the bridge we used it out. We can't hookshot everyone!"

Lana tried to interrupt. "Guys..."

"Well, Princess, any ideas? You seem to be full of them!"

"Guuuuuys..."

"Oh, is the smart ass prince out of them? Who will turn to now?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

"DRAGON!"

"Lana, this isn't the time for 'How to Train Your Dragon' jokes."

The Usurper King broadcasted his voice everywhere. "None shall set foot near the Gate of Souls! The Twilight King commands it!"

"Ah great. Someone else who wants to command us! What's next, a Zora and a Goron?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Midna and Joshua stood in the plaza outside the palace watching the armored Twili Dragon, aka Argorok, create destruction."Lana, calm down."<p>

"Oh, wrong move, handsome."

"Calm down?! We're being attacked from the air! How are we supposed to combat that?"

Joshua looked at Midna. Knowing what he had in mind, she shook her head. "He's too high. We need to bring him down lower."

The dragon flew over the West Keep and turned towards the east. It aimed and shot a fireball into the Allied Base. Luckily, Lana erected a shield to temporary block the attacks.

"Thank you Lana!"

"For what?"

"Magic. We'll have to use magic if we want to damage the dragon in midflight!"

"Nice idea, Prince Charming. We'll create a Magic Circle in the keep underneath the dragon. Let's go!"

The royals and their troops stormed towards the West Keep, kicking whoever's ass got in their way.

Aeralfos, Redead, or Bulblin, your end was near when Josh's Fire Rod and Midna's hair found you.

"How do you keep that hair in check."

"L'Oreal, my friend."

"Wow. Ok we're here. Let's do this." Chanting, the duo create a circular magical gate underneath Argorok. Activating it, several chains shot out and headed for the monster. It surround him, before he broke it. However, Argorok did retreat.

* * *

><p>"Wonderful work, you two! I hope that's the last we'll hear from our friend the dragon."<p>

"YOU MAY HAVE CHASED AWAY ARGOROK, BUT MY PLAN DOESN'T END THERE! OH NO! WITNESS THE TWILIGHT KING'S NEXT STRATEGEM! CAPTURE THE GIRL! HOPEFULLY YOU CAN GET TO THE BUG PRINCESS IN TIME!"

"Ooooohhhhh, I hate him!"

"Lana, hurry to Agitha!"

"Already on it!" Racing into the Upper Level, Lana saw two commando Bulblins enter the keep. Creating a trio of walls to surrounded both of them, she smashed two of them together, hurting the commandos before jumping off the third and destroying it with a ball of magic, killing any monster near that wall.

"Whatever is the matter? That baddie invited me to a tea party! Has it been cancelled?"

"Dude, our 'general' wants tea with a Bulblin!"

"Shut up."

"HOW WONDERFUL! YOU FELL FOR THE TRAP! NOW YOUR BASE IS MINE! OH, AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! THE RETURN OF ARGOROK!"

The dragon stationed itself over the Central Square, and continued its previous attack on the Allied Base. Lana's shield wasn't going to last much longer.

"Not the dragon again. Grrr...I'm so sick of it!"

"Well, lather, rinse, repeat, Princess. Hopefully we don't have to repeat again."

"You're hopeless. Let's try this again, boy."

"Alright, imp."

The duo made their way to the Central Square and once again created a Magic Circle. Chains shot out and wrapped around the dragon, but it broke free once more. Nothing is worser than two pissed off royals.

"Damn it all!"

"It got away AGAIN?!"

Lana saw the failed attempt. "If we want to slay the dragon, we have to bring it down to our level. We're gonna need something very powerful."

As she said that, Argorok appeared once more directly above the duo. It resumed the attack on the weakening shield on the Allied Base.

"Third time, huh? How many times will we have to go through this?"

"We drive him off, and he comes right back!" Agitha...a flying Agitha joined the girl. "He's just as stubborn as some flies I know!"

"The Magic Circle doesn't seem to have the effect we want, but what else can we do?"

Agitha looked at the Goddess Butterfly. "Lil Butterfly has something to say! Yes?"

"What is it, Agitha?"

"She wants to lead us somewhere!" They followed the fairy to a building near the base. It was revealed to be a Fairy Fountain.

* * *

><p>Lana was excited. "A Magic Circle in the Fairy Fountain. That should help us take down Argorok!" The trio entered the fountain.<p>

"STRIKE ALONGSIDE ARGOROK! MAKE THEM DRAW THEIR LAST RAGGED BREATHS!"

The duo called upon the Great Fairy, and she appeared. "You called? Well, I have a surprise!"

The Magic Circle once again sent chains towards Argorok, and he broke them once more. A second set shot passed him.

The Princess of Twilight and the Prince of the Gerudos both had to say it. "HEY ARGOROK! LOOKS LIKE YOU MET WITH AN UNFORTUNATE FATE!"

Argorok turned and saw the moon coming at him. But not just any moon. The Moon from Majora's Mask.

Josh ran towards the lowered Argorok and took out the Hookshot. "What flies up..."

He shot the chain at the dragon's tail. It connected, and a few pulls from the prince brought it down. "Must fall down."

Lana jumped from out of nowhere and sent a ball of energy at the monster's back. Midna rushed and gave it a hard punch. Agitha followed with a few smashes to the back before Josh finished the monster off with a stab to the back.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Nice work everyone."<p>

"Oh yes, nice work. Especially you Midna."

The group turned and saw their target. Zant, the Usurper King. He took out twin scimitars and prepared for battle.

"Midna, this is your battle. Finish it." The others rushed off to fight the monsters.

"Midna."

"Zant."

"Midna."

"Zant."

"MIDNA!"

"ZANT!"

"IT'S ON!" Midna charged forward as Zant spun forward. Fist met scimitars as the two locked in a test of strength.

"My Midna, why can't we just get along? We can rule this realm as one king and queen."

"I prefer the single life right now."

"Fine then!" He pushed her back before rising into the air on a totem pole. "Take this!" A volley of magic balls raced towards Midna. She had no way to get to Zant...unless...

She recalled the miniboss battle in the Forest Temple with Link. She raced towards the pole and rammed into it. It sent Zant falling unto his face. She gave him a huge punch into his face. "How was that, my King?"

"You'll pay for that!" Zant began a jumping attack. Each time he landed, a pulse of dark magic would appear. He began to grow as he came closer to Midna. "Now I'll stomp you!" He jumped high into the air and Midna sent a fist towards him.

WHAM! Zant shrunk and fell on his face once again. "Owie! That hurt!"

"Didn't know you had balls, Zant. You're finished!"

"No I'm..." He looked up and saw the four warriors surrounding him. One even had a rod ready to blast his parts off.

"You worthless wretches. I am the Twilight King! I will not be mocked by-"

SPLAT!

"Yooooooooooooooowieeee. What the hell?"

"Midna, Lana, close the portal. Agitha, take out any remaining monsters. I'll handle him." The prince redirected his attention to the king. "You know, in the first seven minutes, most of those parts come out. Learned that from a movie. You're a product of your own greed, Zant. You, Cia, and Ganondorf. Since we're both kings, I think I should give you the kingly treatment."

"Which...is?"

"Beheading."

* * *

><p>Lana and Midna closed the Gate of Souls, and were about to leave when a special guest arrived.<p>

"Lana? Whatever are you doing here?"

"Cia."

"She's the one! I'm cursed to look like this because of HER!"

"Well, if I may say, that look suits you. Quite fitting for a big-headed princess of Twilight."

"You bitch!" Midna sent a fist right for Cia's face. It knocked her mask off. Midna couldn't believe the sight. Cia looked exactly like Lana!

"Cia." The witch turned and saw the Gerudo Prince. Forgetting her pain, she smiled. "Oh, it is the Gerudo boy. And I wouldn't hit me with that fireball if I were you."

"Change her back."

"Hmm...fine." She aimed her scepter at Midna and recited a spell. When it was done, Midna was back to her normal Twili form. "But I wouldn't be so commanding, Prince Joshua. We wouldn't want genocide."

"What are you...NO!"

"Ta-ta!" The Dark Witch left before Josh could get to her.

Midna was still struck by the revelation. "Lana, her face. It looked just like yours."

"I am Cia's...other half. We were once the same person."

"WHAT?"

"That doesn't matter, Princess. By the way, looking good."

"Why thank you, Joshua. By the way, I owe you my assistance. I'll help you fight the sorceress."

"As will I." The Hylian girls joined up with their friends.

Joshua nodded. "Alright." He took out his Gossip Stone. "Alright, everyone let's go home!"

* * *

><p>The group of 11 returned to a rocky region of Hyrule. The five newcomers looked around to see the Hyrule of the future.<p>

"Zelda, I gotta go home. Emergency."

"Go Joshua." He whistled the Requiem of Spirit, ans whisked away to the Gerudo Desert. Zelda looked towards her allies. "Forgive me for not saying anything. I had to hide my identity from my enemies." She turned to Link. "Link, your courage is extraordinary, even more than Joshua's own. I could see your potential from that first moment in the training yard."

"Thank you, Your Highness." They gazed into each others eyes before Lana broke it up, still semi-jealous of them.

"We closed each Gate of Souls, putting things right with space and time. Next, we need to-"

"Hey, hold on. Don't you have some explaining to do?"

"Er-yes, thank you Midna. Cia and I...We're not just from the same clan. We're actually the same person."

Everyone was surprised, and Zelda had the courage to ask the question. "But how?"

"Remember the story of how Cia became who she was? Something took hold of Cia and forced the light from her heart. I'm that light. I'm what was driven out of her. And the monster responsible for this is..."

* * *

><p>Cia teleported to the top of the Valley of Seers, pain clutching her chest.<p>

A dark voice spoke. "The time has come."

"Who?" Three red orbs popped from her chest and circled in the air, moving towards the stairs.

"I now have three fragments of my spirit. My power my not be whole, but my body has returned." The orbs combined, and who the biggest villain in Hyrulean history stood before the witch.

Ganondorf, King of Demons.

She summoned her scepter. "You!"

"Cia, you have been my favorite puppet yet.

"I can't just...I am NO ONE'S puppet!"

"Whatever the case, our...alliance is over. I will break the final barrier myself." He charged up a fist. "This body lacks its full potential..." He sent an orb a Cia, which sent her into a wall and held her there. "But that will change once I wrest the Triforce from you and conquer all!"" He began to summon the sacred object, but Cia held on.

"The Triforce...SHALL BE MINE!" She broke her prison and charged at Ganondorf, but was knocked back into a corner.

But Cia had a plan. Summoning all three pieces, she split and sent them far away from her and Ganondorf. A barrier of light began to encase Ganondorf.

"What?!" Cia enjoyed the face of the Gerudo. He looked absolutely frightened. "NOO!"

She stood up. "Courage and Wisdom have been returned to their owners...and Power, it will find a new one." Using her power, she sent the Gerudo far, far away. "I will reclaim the Triforce. It shall be mine alone. As well as the Hero."

* * *

><p>Joshua was home.<p>

He wished he had a house. And a family.

The Gerudo Fortress was in shambles. Monsters now occupied it. Even now, he saw them burning the bodies of the dead women. However, he found a note within his chambers from Nabooru. Most of the Gerudos escaped to the location they left for when Ganondorf was first thwarted when the Hero of Time was a child.

Over watching the burning of the women, he recognized one instantly. His best friend of 18 years. Aveil.

Forgetting he was an one man army, Joshua began to see red. He felt his power increase, and charged at the Bulblins. He killed them all, without regret. Without mercy. Without a second thought. He lusted for their blood, although he would never get it.

When he finally returned to Aveil side, he thought he saw her breathe. No, he did see her breathe. "Aveil!"

"J...J...Joshua?"

"It's me. Here." He gave her a red potion.

She refused. "No, my king. I fought for-"

"I am not your king! You were never my subject. You were my friend. Now drink this!"

"Are..those tears?"

"Damn right these are tears. Now Aveil, please drink."

"Remember when we were seven, and we fought in the Arena."

"Yes. I beat you...badly."

"What did you tell me?"

"If...you are weak, you deserve to die. Only the strongest Gerudos survive."

"Exactly... And as a Gerudo warrior, and your friend, I will die for you and our people. You would do the same. But, grant me this wish."

"Yes?"

"Will you...retake...our home...when you do...let it be known...that our people reclaimed it. Not the Hyrulean Army, but the people of the desert, led by their king."

"I won't do it without you by my side."

"Please."

"Thank...you...Joshua."

"You know Nabooru is mad you left before her."

"Defin...ite..ly..."

He felt Aveil breathe her last, and looked up. "Goddess of the Sands, protect my people as they journey to Sanctuary and to the Sacred Realm."

He stood firm with absolution. "That witch...SHE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"

He didn't realize the Triforce of Power was on his right hand as he teleported to the Temple of Time.

**Yea, large group of heroes, but not everyone will appear each chapter. Of course, the main five will, and those who are necessary for the mission next chapter will also.**

**That last part was hard to write. I felt sad for a character who is suppose to be referencing myself a little bit. But it was necessary. A whole new Joshua is in Hyrule, but his humor never dies.**

**Ganondorf is back, and when he finally fights, I will try to make it good.**


	21. Chapter 20 - The Sacred Sword

**Chapter 20 brings us the best moment in every Zelda game before sending Ganondorf, or whoever's the villain, back to wherever they came from. The retrieval of the Master Sword. I will deviate from the plot just a tad, as Link, Zelda, and Joshua will have to prove themselves worthy of their respective piece of the Triforce.**

**February 1st. Let's start it off well.**

The Hyrule Warriors were in the ghost town where the Temple of the Sacred Sword, formerly known as the Temple of Time, was located. The original four (minus Joshua) plus Darunia and Princess Midna were here.

Speaking of the prince, Link and Zelda were worried.

"I wonder what he's doing, Link. What was the emergency?"

"Only he knows. We can't continue without him?"

Zelda shook her head. "He's still in charge of the Hyrulean Army. Nothing goes with them unless he commands it. If he had given me command, then we could."

He smiled. "Stupid Hyrulean protocols?" She grinned back.

"Stupid Hyrulean protocols."

A page ran up to them. "Your Highness, His Majesty returns. He requests a private conversation."

"Thank you, page. Bring him here."

"He wants to talk privately? Something must be wrong, Zel."

She nodded. "Especially if he comes to me."

"Not just you. Both of you."

They turned and saw the prince. But something was off. Instead of the usual glowing face, he looked rather...angry. They could see traces of what was tears on his face.

"Josh, what's wrong."

He looked down, balling his fist up. "I'm a horrible king."

"What?"

"I couldn't protect my people. And now the one person I care for, more than anyone for the 18 years I've been alive...is dead. Because I couldn't save her."

Zelda turned to Link. "Link, prepare everyone."

"Alright." Zelda walked closer to her grieving friend. She raised his face, and all she saw was (Oh, saw is was backwards! Never noticed that! Back on topic) angry, regret, and sadness.

"You know her as well as I do. You know Aveil would do anything to protect you before she would protect herself. She loved you more than anything."

"I know...I know...But..." Sadness was replaced by anger in his yellow eyes as he looked in Zelda's blue eyes. "Cia will pay. Believe that. Either she dies...or I'll take her with me."

"Don't speak like that!"

He began to smile. "Such a girly girl...It doesn't matter. Nabs got most of the Gerudo to Sanctuary. At least I got her and Telma. Probably should pay a visit after we're done."

"Yea. And Joshua?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you leave, give up command."

"Stupid Hyrulean protocols."

"Stupid Hyrulean protocols indeed...What's that?"

Joshua looked at his right hand and couldn't believe the sight. Zelda looked at hers.

"Assemble everyone."

* * *

><p>The group of four gathered as the pieces of the Triforce called towards each other. Lana looked in awe. "I see that your Triforce has returned."<p>

Zelda showed it to Impa and Lana. "Yes. Mine, and Link's too."

Link did the same gesture. "Yep."

"It's not clear exactly how, but Cia's powers should be a lot weaker. If we're going to counterattack, we've got to do it now!"

Impa, always the wise one. "Cia still holds the Triforce of Power."

"Impa, for a Sheikah, you are stupid." The new bearer of the Triforce of Power walked towards the group. "But she is still strong. She won't be overtaken easily."

"You're back."

"Miss me, Impa? I missed you. Those beautiful red eyes sends my heart fluttering. And when you swing thst giant sword, that expands dong." Oh, I should've put Impaz in this chapter. Oh well.

"Shut up."

Zelda, trying hard not to laugh, brought them back on topic. "No, we can win. As long as we have the Master Sword." I'm at my breaking point to include Impaz. She turned to Link once more. "I believe Link possesses the spirit necessary to wield it."

Link was confused. "Excuse me, princess?"

Impa butted in. "But, Princess the Master Sword is more than just a weapon. It's a barrier."

Josh nodded. "We don't know how long that barrier could stay up. Remember, it keeps a fragment of Pork Chops locked away. Once pulled, that fragment will be freed." He turned towards Lana. "Unless someone more well verse in magic would like an opinion."

"The barriers surrounding the Temple of the Sacred Sword are made with a special type of magic. Pulling the Master Sword alone won't undo the barrier. Not entirely, anyway."

Joshua leaned towards Link. "That's what she said."

"How can we be sure Link is ready for this task?"

Zelda looked directly at Link. "Because I believe in him."

Lana chipped in. "I believe in him too!"

All Link could do was look at the two girls. "Um..."

Impa gave her wise opinion. "Well, Link, if you were looking for a chance to prove yourself, this would be it."

Josh sighed. "Let's get this over with. I have a date with a witch."

Zelda lead the group to the Temple of the Sacred Sword. "Then we make haste for the Temple of the Sacred Sword."

Josh caught up to her. "Stupid idea, but we're full of them aren't we?"

She just smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"This place is nothing but ruins! Can the Master Sword really be here?"<p>

"We'll have to find out, Proxi." Link's Gossip Stone began to shine. "What's up?"

It was Zelda. "The Master Sword is up ahead. We must work together to retrieve it. First, we must awaken the three sealed statues. According to legend, statues are located in the north, south, and west. It will take the abilities of Impa, Midna, and Darunia to awaken the sealed statues."

Darunia was confused. "Our abilities?"

Lana's voice entered the Stone. "Sealed statues...Sealed Statues...Where are they?" Lana search the western part of the ghost town and found it in the West Square. "I found one! It has two swords on it. One looks like the Goddess Sword"

"Impa, that is the Statue of Servitude. Please awaken it."

Impa and Link joined Lana and Impa touched the statue. Nothing. "It's not working."

"Let me try." Link touched it and all he saw was a white light.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Link wasn't in Hyrule, that's for sure. It looked more like...The Temple of Time in the Sealed Grounds.<p>

"Courage. It's a bitch." Link turned saw...The Hero of Sky.

"You're...You're..."

"The Hero of Sky. And any moment now.."

The older hero charged at the younger one, but Link blocked the attack on time. "Good, your reflexes are on point. So answer this question. Answer correctly, and you may leave to find the others. What do you fear more than anything?"

"Nothing."

"No, you don't. Everyone has a fear." Link was pushed back and felt someone kicked him to the ground. He looked and saw the Hero of Time. "Once again, what do you fear?"

He thought about it. Then he remembered them. His parents and his uncle. The closest people to him. "I fear losing the people close to me."

The Hero smiled. "That's..." He tossed a boomerang at Link and hit his head. "Incorrect. We all do. What do YOU fear above all fears?"

Link rubbed his head, and was a little pissed. He charged towards the two Heroes, and began to attack viciously. "I fear no one!"

"Then walk away from this war and let Hyrule fall."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I will not fail to save Hyrule!" Then he realized what he feared most. The one thing that he has promised to never do. Fail.

The Hero of Twilight appeared and smiled as the boy came to realization. "As a Hero, we feel as we are put on a higher pedestal. We are encouraged not to fail. We tell ourselves not to fail."

"Did you ever fail?"

They nodded, and the Hero of Sky spoke. "Yes. I failed Hylia when I couldn't stop Ghirahim from taking her to the past. But that failure brought success. The Hero of Time failed to protect the Princess of Destiny. She failed him also. They both made it right when she sent him back and they warned the king of Ganondorf's treason. The Hero of Twilight failed to protect his friends, but it made him into the Hero he was. Failure is part of our duty. We as Heroes must fail. Only by that do we succeed. Only through failing, we gain the courage to succeed."

* * *

><p>"Link, are you alright?"<p>

Link woke up hearing Impa's voice. "Uh-huh. Had a blast to the past."

"Well, whatever you did, I was able to activate the statue." He looked at the statue. It had the symbol of the Triforce on it. "It seems I have no choice but to wait here until the statues are fully awakened."

Joshua's called through the Gossip Stone. "Impa, are you there?"

"Yes, boy. What is it?"

"THOSE WHO WOULD THREATEN THE TEMPLE WILL BE PUNISHED!"

Out of nowhere, and I mean that literally, an army showed up. An army of ghosts.

Josh and Zelda couldn't believe it. "Are these...ghost soldiers of our army?"

"Yep. Everyone, watch out." Josh looked at Zelda and smiled. "You looked scared."

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

"Then let's bust them!"

Darunia and Midna were surrounded by the ghosts. The Goron gripped his hammer and the Twili clutched a smaller version of the Mirror of Twilight.

"Well, these aren't normal enemies."

"Watch out, Princess."

Out of nowhere, a giant cannon appeared and fired three large blast, hitting the ghosts. "Oh, I'm fine. Watch yours, Sage."

* * *

><p>Lana found another statue in the South Square. It had the symbols of Fire and Water. "Zelda, what's this one?"<p>

"Darunia, that is the Statue of Wave and Flame. Use your fire ability to awaken it. Midna, the statue in the North Square is the Statue of Twilight. Use your Twilight ability to awaken it. Josh will escort you, Midna. Darunia, I will do the same for you."

"Sure, you got it."

"Alright."

"Link, watch over Impa."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Josh and Midna made it to the sealed statue after busting some ghosts. The Twili woman looked to her slightly taller friend.<p>

She grinned. "If I was crazy, I'll say you wanted to help me out."

"Helping beautiful women is my forte. Now activate this statue."

Once again, it didn't work. She walked back to him and grabbed his right hand, red eyes looking deep into yellow eyes. "You try, hotshot. If Link did something with Impa's before hers activated, could you do something. "It's probably a Triforce thing."

"Alright." He touched it. Nothing. He turned around. "Well I..."

"Power isn't everything, isn't it?"

Josh saw the last person he wanted to see. "You!"

Ganondorf, King of Demons. "So you're my successor. Pitiful, you are. Definitely unworthy of the Triforce of Power."

"Pot speaks to kettle. I didn't betray my people, at least."

He laughed. "Then surely you could bring her back."

"What?"

"The Triforce of Power is stronger than Wisdom and Courage, unless they're combined. But even so, it still bends to its Master's will. Ask it to bring the girl back, and it shall. Or even yet, get revenge on the witch. Destroy her with a single thought. Avenge Aveil. Lana and Cia were the same person, right?"

"Yes."

"Then Lana is as guilty as the witch."

Joshua thought about it. Surely the guy who had the power of the Triforce of Power would know its limitations. But then he remembered Aveil's words.

"You aren't easily convinced. Take a look."

He saw Hyrule. But it was different. Gerudos weren't in the desert, but everywhere. He was on their flags. On the throne. The Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras bowed to him. And by his side, wasn't Aveil. It wasn't Lana. It was Midna.

"This..?"

"Imagine that. You want what's best for your people?"

"Yes...I would be able to bring her back, you say?"

Ganondorf grinned. "Exactly. Use the Triforce of Power. With it, anything is possible. Only a worthy descendent would be the next bearer."

"Then I shall use it, and be a worthy bearer. I will use it to take out Cia. And definitely you, Ganondorf."

"What?"

He held his hand forward, forming a ball of magic. "I will honor her death. I will honor her words. And I definitely won't end up like you!"

* * *

><p>"Josh, nap time is over."<p>

He woke up. "Hey, Midna."

She helped him up. "What happened?"

"Saw an old friend of yours. Is the statue activated?"

"Yea. It looked like it worked, but it'll take a while to fully wake up. I'll stay here until it's ready." He looked at the Twilight Princess. "What, Josh?"

"You are so beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank..you."

He came closer to her. "You know, I always wanted to see the Twilight Princess. But shame, we don't live in the same time period. Oh, what a shame."

He turned around. "Zelda, we got our statue activated...Zelda?"

He turned around. "Well, she must have touched the statue."

"You think?"

"Keep the sassy attitude in the Twilight Realm."

* * *

><p>Zelda was in Hyrule Castle. But it wasn't her home.<p>

"They said we were the wisest people in the land. How wrong they were."

Zelda turned and saw the disguised Princess of Destiny, Hylia Reborn, and the Princess of Light. Three different Zeldas.

"How...?"

Hylia glared at Zelda. "Ah, it's the next fool in our line. Fell in love with the Hero, of course. Expecting him to save you."

Sheik followed. "Thought using my disguise was smart? You're lucky they didn't put two and two together when the Triforce of Wisdom was taken from you."

The Princess of Light scowled. "Think fighting for your country was a brighter idea than surrendering?"

Zelda didn't know how to answer. "Ah, sisters, she is speechless. She knows our accusations is true. The Blood of the Goddess is a pathetic line of women. We all get captured, and then we wait for our respective Hero to save us."

"Not true!" The three women looked at the teen. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"It is true, isn't it?"

"The Hylia I know created a thousand year plan to be reborn and alongside her, the reincarnation of her original hero. They defeated Demise." She turned to Sheik. "The Princess of Destiny wasn't a damsel in distress. She assisted the hero, teaching him the songs and guiding his path. Without her, The Hero of Time would never, ever save Hyrule." Looking at the Princess of Light, she sighed. "You did what was right. You surrendered on the hope that a Hero would rise again. But unlike those two, you assisted the Hero in the final battle. Without you, he wouldn't have save Midna, or even defeated Ganondorf!"

Hylia looked Sheik and the Princess of Light before returning her gaze to Zelda. "Clearly our line is still the wisest in the land, sisters."

* * *

><p>The princess woke up. "Ughh..."<p>

"Zelda, you alright?"

"Yes, Darunia."

"Well, the statue awakened, and Midna's did as well. It's gonna take a while for this to properly wake up. I'll stay here until then."

"Alright. And with this, the temple doors should finally open."

Impa spoke through the Stone. "Princess Zelda, the statue will not awaken in a timely matter. I require a moment longer."

"Same here. And I suspect Midna will need more time as well."

Lana's cry through the Gossip Stone scared everyone. "Ghost soldiers are in the temple!"

Zelda was shocked. "Inside the temple. That's unusual. Someone must be manipulating them."

* * *

><p>Link and Proxi began to search. "Is someone pulling the strings behind the scenes? But who is this puppet master?"<p>

"I wish I knew, Proxi." He cut through the ghosts in his search, to no success.

"I can't find the leader, Zelda!"

"Hold on, I feel an evil presence nearby. Someone is here, Link."

"I feel it too, Link. Ooh, that's creepy. You don't think there's an imposter around, do you?"

"Probably so, Proxi. Let's check again." Proxi flew off in her search. She found Lana in the center.

"The enemy still lives! Finish this!"

"Lana?" The girl turned to face the fairy. "You don't seem like yourself. Are you all right?"

"I'll swat you like the bug your are!" Lana swung her book, missing the fleeing fairy.

"Link! Lana has an imposter?"

"I have an imposter?" She looked at Darunia and Zelda. "I guess that's flattering, but it's still really inconvenient."

Link ran up to the imposter. "Well, you and insipid fairy are such nuisances! I'll stomp you both if have to!"

"You can try to-"

"HEY MR. FAIRY!"

Both Link and imposter Lana looked up and saw a big red balloon. Under it, a man in green with a giant bomb headed their way.

"Oh no. Run Link!"

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Leave Mr. Fairy alone! KOOLOO!"

The man dropped the bomb onto imposter Lana. She flew up into the air and landed on the balloon.

"LIMPAH!" The balloon burst, and the imposter fell on her face. Beaten, she prepared to retreat. "I guess you're not as easy to trick as you look. Oh, wait, I still won't you win."

* * *

><p>With the disappearance of a commander, the ghosts were freed, but failed to realized who they were attacking.<p>

In the North Square, Midna and Joshua saw something happening with the statue. "Power is starting to radiate from the statue. I think it is about ready to wake up!"

"About damn time." In unison, all three statues's powers awoken as a golden light shone from them.

Link was at the Temple's entrance when it opened. "THE TEMPLE DOOR IS OPEN. HE WHO SHALL WIELD THE SACRED SWORD HAS APPEARED!" And with that, the Ghost Army vanished.

Everyone returned to the Central Square. However, Impa and Darunia were weakened.

"Princess, forgive me. Waking the statue has taken its toll on me. I must retreat this once."

"Me two."

"It's alright. Go."

Joshua entered the keep, a weaken Midna in his arms. "Take her with you." Darunia took the Twilight Princess and the three teleported away from battle."

"Well, ladies, us men got a sword to retrieve. Stay here, look sexy, and don't do anything rash. Come on, Link."

"Right behind you!"

Zelda and Lana looked at each other. "Men."

* * *

><p>"Those monsters were a workout."<p>

"Tell me about it. How did they get inside?"

"Doesn't...crap."

Link and Josh were near the Doors of Time, the only thing between them and the Master Sword. Oh, and a few monsters.

"Two Aeralfos, two Redeads, and a bunch of Bokoblins. Shouldn't be too hard."

"The Gerudo Prince says this will be easy. Let's find out!" Link charged his sword up, and unleashed the Great Spin Attack, taking out the Redeads, Aeralfos, and some Bokoblins. He saw a fire dragon pick off the remaining monsters.

The Doors of Time open, and the two looked outside. "Well Link, there she goes."

* * *

><p>Link walked alone towards the sword. Gripping it, the Triforce of Courage illuminated his hand and the sword accepted him as her master. Successfully taking out the sword, Link held it skyward. The sword began to glow a golden color.<p>

"Tried hiding from me? Little brat!" Wizzro charged his attack and fired at Link turned around just in time to deflect the attack. He looked at the sword before looking at Wizzro. "Oh, now you f'd up!"

"You fool!"

Link was too fast for Wizzro, and the hero sent the Poe into a frenzy. "Don't mess with me, punk! Give me the Master Sword."

"The Master Sword cannot be controlled by an evil hand. Your end is at hand, wizard!" Link thrusted his sword into Wizzro with great force, and sent the Poe flying. He shunk into the ground.

Link turned his attention to the sword. "Unbelievable! I never expected the Master Sword would be so powerful!"

"Link, we need help! Monsters have appeared!"

"I'm coming Zelda!"

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE! Retreat to the temple!"<p>

Zelda, Tingle, and Lana led the Hyrulean Army towards the temple...and Link went right past them.

"Mr. Fairy, come back!"

"Why? Wizard is this way!" Link ran through the monsters, either avoiding them or ending them. He ran all the way to Wizzro in the West Square. Once again, Wizzro was outdone by the Hero. It wasn't long before it was over.

"Gaah...you're cheating! Then again, we didn't give you much choice, did we?"

"Where's Cia?"

"If you want Cia, you'll find her in the Temple of Souls. But she won't be happy." With that, Wizzro vanished.

"The Master Sword is amazing! Link, as long as we have this, we can't lose!"

"We'll never fail."

* * *

><p>Back at camp, while Link was showcasing the Master Sword, Joshua was in the infirmary. A few soldiers were here, but he only had on person he wanted to see.<p>

"Hello, Midna."

"Hello, stupid. I heard Link got the sword."

"Yep." He sat in the chair next to the bed and layed his feet on it. "How you doing?"

"I've felt worser...Shouldn't you be with Lana."

"I should, but Zelda and Lana are part of Link's entourage. I'm not too big on partying. Plus I saw Impa and Darunia up and was worried about you."

She smile at his concern. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I feel as if I owe you something. I mean, you did get me out of that ridiculous form."

"Ever had a drink?"

"A few." She caught his mischievous grin. "Challenge accepted, Gerudo. But know this. Twili drinks are heavier than Hyrulean drinks."

"And know this, Twili. Gerudos can take more in than the average Hyrulean."

"Hmm...we get sober really quickly."

"Well, there goes my plan at having fun. We get sober very quickly as well. But you never had Tel's special drink."

"How bad is it?"

"I...walked around the fortress...in all my glory for an entire day."

"We're so drinking that!"

**Long chapter, but we're not close to the end yet. Getting there, but not anytime soon.**

**Midna and Joshua getting closer? That means trouble! Sadly, it won't cause any trouble. But my plans for Link and Ruto...oh yes! **


	22. Chapter 21 - Ruto Gets What She Wants

**Ready for some Zelink? Good, because if your a Zelinker who can accept other pairings with Link, your fine. If you're like me, and believe Link and Zelda are together forever, no ifs, ands, or buts, screw Midna, Malon, Ilia, and the others, well...There's some.**

**A small break, as our troops are tired, and if they don't rest, how will Hyrule win? Link, Zelda and Ruto are the focus of the chapter. It's time for some DRAMA! Starring Booze and Sounding like a Pleased Redead. **

**So Zelinkers, are you ready? Then you shall pass. We start sometime after the events between Josh and Midna last chapter.**

The festivities weren't about saving Hyrule, or even closing the Gates of Souls. No, it was about one man.

His name was Link, and he's the Hero. A member of the most important men in Hyrule's history. And how is he right now?

"Brooooooooo, like me finalist that bobble." Translation: Brooooooooo, let me finish that bottle.

Yep, he's wasted. But he's not the only one. Well, no one is as drunk as him. You'll think Zelda would watch over him. But...Well, let's list who isn't drunk at this party:

Midna, since she's bedridden.

Josh, since he's with Midna.

Impa, because she's not a heavy drinker.

And Fi and Agitha. No need to explain there.

So from that, I wonder where Zelda is. Hopefully she isn't too drunk and doing things she'll regret.

Let's ask Impa. "I should stop them. I really should. But this is way too entertaining. Unless it goes too far."

The soldiers made a makeshift stage, and currently Zelda and Lana were dancing together. No, they weren't stripping or pole dancing, although the soldiers would love to see that. They were actually in the Gerudo bathing suits that Lana would wear when she would go into the hot tub. And there was enough contact between the women to have Mario leave the Mushroom Kingdom. Why Impa didn't stop it? Because Zelda was having fun. Plus, she gets to make fun of the princess as well. But good thing she sent Joshua away.

As for Link, he was hanging out with Groose. They had way more to drink than anyone, and Link was a lightweight. Luckily, the Triforce of Courage kept him from passing out.

"Ya Sink, isn't that's Prune mess Ruto coming oval hers?" Translation: Yo Link, isn't that Princess Ruto coming over here?

Ruto walked over to Link and Groose, and sat on the Hero's lap. Now Ruto had a plan. One she thought would never been enacted. It didn't work on the Hero of Time. He was head over heels with Zelda. But this one, hell, Ruto won't miss this opportunity. Too bad Cia isn't here, because if she was, Chapter 22 would be a different story.

With her magic, she sent Groose away from her and Link. She then began to turned her head to look at the drunk Hero. "Hello, Hero."

"Prune mess." She laughed at him. Now she began her plan. She turned her entire body so that her front was facing his. She touch his lips with her finger. "I heard you pulled the Master Sword today. Great job."

"Well...come"

She smiled. "But as the Hero, you deserve a reward. I can give you one if you ask."

Link, being incredibly drunk and clearly not thinking straight, immediately nodded his head. Ruto took that as asking.

She wrapped her hands around Link and completed her dream.

* * *

><p>The Gerudo Prince and the Twilight Princess couldn't believe their eyes.<p>

"Oh my Goddesses."

"I am never looking at Zelda the same way anymore. Princess Leia fantasy completed...wait, are they dancing in my clothes...Lana is dead."

"Welcome to the club, Your Highnesses." Impa joined the duo. "I would stop them, but this is slightly hilarious. Plus, that's your call, Joshua."

"Well, Link is beyond...Don't tell me Darunia and Tingle are up there dancing! And is Saria drunk as well?"

Sure enough, the ladies were joined by the two guys, dancing to a very slurred version of Saria's Song."

"Midna, I think I'm going to be sick."

"It can be worse

"It might be. Look." Impa and Josh looked where Midna was pointing. They saw Ruto and Link making out.

"Well, at least he's wasted enough to be called the Hero of Booze."

Impa moved to confront the kissing duo, but Josh stopped her. "Why?"

"Because we haven't pissed off the diehard Zelinkers yet...I think." He looked at Midna. "Good thing Telma's special drink doesn't do that...hopefully."

They resumed their watching to the stage. Groose had joined the group onstage, and Princess Zelda became Princess Miley.

"Too far, my prince?" Lana joined in on the fun with Groose and Zelda.

He looked to where Link is. Or where he should've been. "Impa, Midna, shut it down."

"Where's Link?!"

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>She could feel Link's, to put it in Impaz's words, Master Sword seeking out to find a new pedestal. And it seemed to be worthy of the name.<p>

"Link, babe, I have more to your reward."

"Where it's sit?" Translation: Where is it?

"Oh, it's in my tent. But you have to come with me."

Ruto took Link back to her tent. Knowing that either the Gerudo Prince, the Twilight Princess, or the Sheikah wasn't drunk and might pass by, she sealed all noise from coming outside the tent.

Which meant that no one could stop her, not even Joshua could when he walked by. No noise, no embarrassing moment.

And Ruto enjoyed every moment. Mission accomplished.

She could've swore she sounded like a pleased Redead.

* * *

><p>Link woke up with the biggest headache ever. Matter of fact, he felt pain everywhere. Especially his chest area. Felt like a brink was on it.<p>

He immediately forgot his headache when he looked down. And while he couldn't remember what happened, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what could've happened. Link didn't want to believe it. But two things confirmed it.

One, he was naked. He doesn't sleep naked.

Two, even if he did have sex, he would prefer a human. Preferably Princess Zelda. Hell, even Cia. Not the Zora Princess. And Link was well verse with the history of the Heroes.

He successfully slid out the bed and returned his tunic to his body. Proxi was with Navi and Saria last time he checked. She wouldn't have let him get so drunk.

He walked outside, and guess who waited for him.

"Someone is limping. Good thing Zoras and humans can't reproduce."

"Oh no, Zelda-"

"Oh, yes she will. Matter of fact, since we're ready to go, I suggest you meet with her now."

"What? What time is it?"

Josh looked at the sky. "Around 3 p.m. Luckily, I saved your soul."

"How?"

"Well, this morning..."

* * *

><p>"Ughhhh...it hurts, Impa."<p>

"I know. But you had less than Link. I'll be surprised if his head doesn't explode."

"You and Lana were quite the show, Zellie. But next time you take my stuff, actually get in the hot tub."

The trio were in Zelda's tent, and the Princess wished her pain would end. "After this, I'm enacting a drinking limit."

"Let the teenage princess have alcohol, and we drink soda. That's gonna work."

"It worked for you so well last year...a year ago from yesterday when I set you up on that date."

The date Zelda was referring to was a blind one. Let's just say, it was Joshua and a very, very, very, unattractive version of Zelda. Hard to imagine? I know.

Impa and Zelda laughed at the memory as the prince smiled. 'Oh, my revenge is coming. It will be great.'

"You drank a lot of the castle wine that week."

"Case proven."

"I love the wine, though...I feel much better, Impa. What did you do?"

"You know, a few tricks are still up my sleeve."

Zelda began to rise, and we she felt no pain, she shooed Joshua out the tent and began to dress. "So, where's Link?"

"HE'S SLEEPING!"

She looked at Impa as she put her tiara on. "Shouldn't I check on him?"

"No. I'm sure he's being looked after."

"By who? Princess Ruto? Please, she only cares about herself...and Link." Impa's hid her emotions well, but on the inside, she was panicking. And she knew Joshua was as well.

"WELL, I'M SURE SHE'S TAKING GOOD CARE OF HIM."

"I doubt she would. All she want is to put her Zora pu-"

"I DON'T THINK WE WANT TO KNOW THAT, PRINCESS! YOU MIGHT JINX IT."

Impa nodded a little too quickly. "I agree with him."

Zelda had that people have when they are confused about people's actions."You two act like they had sex last night."

Not the best moment to be silent.

Now she had that 'You got to be kidding me' look. "You got to be kidding me?!"

"WELL, YES."

She calmed down. "Ok."

"IT WAS MORE LIKE LINK WAS A HORSE, AND RUTO WAS THE RIDER! EXCEPT THAT THE HORSE WAS DRUNK."

* * *

><p>If Link could run at the speed of sound, he made it look like he could as he made a beeline for Zelda.<p>

Not in her tent.

Not in the meeting tent.

Not with the troops or anywhere surrounding the camp.

She was in his tent.

He heard a sound within his tent as he came closer to it. He knew Zelda's voice, even when she cries.

He walked in slowly and quietly, and found the princess bawling into his favorite pillow. It had "A Hero Lays Here" on it.

'So Hero I am.' He walked up to the bed, continuing his pace, before eventually sitting and laying next to the crying girl. He said nothing. He knew 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it. Silence wasn't helping, but it was better than that cliche phrase.

"Link?"

Silence.

"Link, is that you?"

Her couldn't say her name. "Your Majesty."

She looked up, and Link saw her blue orbs surrounded by a sea of red. She looked up, and saw his blue orbs looking in fear.

"Where's that slimy bitch of a princess?"

"Still sleep, I guess."

She rose from the pillow and proceeded to hit his chest. Link, being a man, and prideful, didn't flinch or show any sign of pain. But it hurt. She could've just-

WHACK!

There it goes. That slap burned his cheek. But he didn't look away from the girl. She stood up and screamed like a Redead.

"I HATE YOU!"

Silence.

"I BET YOU ENJOYED IT!"

Silence.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK!"

Silence.

"DAMMIT LINK, SAY SOMETHING!"

"It won't matter anyway. Just leave."

Zelda looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Leave. We still got a mission. We should prepare for battle. Not for something we can't fix."

This is not what she was expecting. "That's what you have to say?"

"Yep."

"Oh..." She turned around and left, completely confused. She proceeded to go back to her tent.

"Slimy bitch? Please, you're the whore of the century. Wait, make that millennium."

Zelda turned around and saw the one girl who she was going to turn into sushi. Going against all acts of being a future queen, the Hyrulean attacked the girl. Sadly, Hyrule Warriors doesn't provide a moveset for catfights, so imagine one with Zelda and Ruto.

* * *

><p>The two were held back by the soldiers as Principal Impa scolded them both. Josh, Midna, and Lana watched from afar.<p>

"Gotta love that Sheikah vocabulary. Definitely not fit for kids."

"Not fit for anyone. I would know."

"How long has she been going?"

He looked up. "A damn hour."

"We got popcorn refills, guys!" Link rejoined his friends, smile on his face.

"Damn Link. You caused all of this entertainment."

"Pretty awesome fight. But you know the best part, Joshua."

"What?"

He smiled. "Zelda beat that ass."

He looked hard at Ruto. "What ass? That's like a tilapia back there. Flat as hell."

"But you know who got some?"

"Definitely."

They gave each other a high five as they said, "Malon!"

"Umm, there are two girls here!"

"Sorry Lana. Alright, fun time is over."

"What do you mean?"

"Your not going to like it." Josh rose up and walked towards the commotion. "Impa, shut it!"

She reluctantly did, and Josh continued. He had the biggest grin on his face. "I can't believe you both all fell for it."

"WHAT?"

"I did all that. Link never did anything with Ruto. It was a cloning spell."

Link, Zelda, Impa, and Lana's jaw hit the ground. Ruto just stared in disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

"We all knew you wanted to ride the horse. I just gave it to you." He turned to Zelda. "Revenge is best served cold, isn't it."

Zelda thought about it before she started laughing. Impa joined in as well.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!"

"You're still mad about that!"

"End this part right now! We're not explaining what happened again!"

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"Blind date."

"Oh...how ugly was she?"

Zelda whispered. "It was a spell. But he doesn't know that."

Our favorite reunited couple were out in the field near the camp, simply stargazing. Zelda, of course, apologized to Link. They even learned of how Link was drugged by the prince to fall asleep and how he transported his body to the sleeping Ruto.

He held her across the waist. "I hate him."

She lean the back of her head into his shoulder and looked at him. "We both do."

"Which is why I must do this." He leaned down and pressed their lips together. It wasn't long before their tongues battle for supremacy as Link laid on the grass with Zelda on him.

"Oh, you two are definitely gonna firetruck. Go on ahead. I wanna hear a pleased Redead."

The couple saw that famous grin on the prince's face. Link sighed. "I'll take Ganondorf over you."

"Definitely."

"I just came to say sorry, and that I knew about the spell, Zellie. You need better maids."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Hyrule Warriors were in the meeting tent, awaiting the final plan.<p>

"Alright, we have two forces. Because we have an excellent cast of warriors, I'm splitting us up. Impaz, Princess Ruto, Saria, Fi, and Agitha, you'll be going General Auru. Once we finish at the Temple of Souls, I'll contact you. Groose, Tingle, Darunia, and Midna, you're with me. I'll go over the plan with you three later. You are dismissed." The warriors left the tent before the prince continued with the original five. "As for us, we'll defeat Cia on her doorstep."

Impa looked at Link. "Ready, Link?"

Link smiled. "Of course I'm ready. I got the Master Sword. Failure isn't an option. "

Zelda nodded. "We definitely got this."

Josh smiled as well. "Right. We got the Triforce and the Master Sword. Hell, the only thing that could stop us is Ganondorf showing up, but he needs all four fragments to revive."

Lana put her fist in the middle. "Hyrule shall be set free."

Zelda followed. "And peace shall be restored."

Impa put hers in. "And then we could get some rest from idiotic males."

Link put his in, ignoring Impa. "No one shall defeat us."

Josh looked at his friends before connecting his fist with them. "For we are the Hyrule Warriors."

**Don't kill me. I had this planned out. More Zelink to come in the next few chapters.**

**Midna has gotten a bigger role than the other heroes of the past besides Ruto. We all love Midna.**

**Imagine Tingle dancing. Do it.**


	23. Chapter 22 - Triple Threat Battle

**Wow, in a month and two weeks I hit over 5,000 views (4,000 to go)! I gotta say thank you.**

**The MM DLC is out, and it has somewhat inspired my to do a Tingle centered chapter. But I'll need 398 rupees from everyone to pay him, so we're going to the Temple of Souls instead! Link didn't heed the words of the past heroes, and last chapter got sooooooooooooooooo wasted he...oh right. Well, he's sober now, and the Hyrule Warriors are ready to fight!**

**The first part of this story is coming to a close, and while I didn't originally plan on doing this, I decided to make the second part of the story more heftier. So updates might take a little longer when I get to the point where my imagination juices will need to start flowing on overtime. The last two chapters of Part One are going to set things up for Part Two**

**Ready for the best battle in this story? Yes you are. Ready for some Cia? Yes you are. Now keep your eyes on her face. Ready for some Zelink? You're definitely are. That's why you are here. Then continue reading, my friends.**

The Hyrulean Army was hours away from the Temple of Souls, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't feel the dark power. The troops were visibly scared, but but faith in the Hero. But they weren't alone in fear. Even the Royal Commander was scared. Not even the Twilight Princess, who sat behind him on his fire horse, couldn't physically comfort him. She didn't feel the need to talk. No one did.

Beside them Link rode Epona (about time, but she won't be fighting...yet), Link's trusty steed, and with him, rode Zelda. Zelda, being a royal, showed confidence. Zelda, being human, was frightened. But to but the fear behind her, and hopefully her three friends, she started conversation. "So...what happens after today?"

The prince hated to be the bringer of bad news. "You know...we get on with our lives. I got my people. You got yours."

A little pissed with Josh's pessimistic attitude, she turned to her companion. "Link?"

"I don't know. Sleep?"

"You Heroes have a knack for sleeping."

This somehow riled Zelda up. "Gerudo Kings aren't in the best position to talk, are they?"

"Princesses can't talk because they're always getting caught!" This, of course, didn't affect Midna, who was sleeping on the prince's back. She was never caught by Ganondorf or Zant.

"You're just like those annoying suitors, you pig!" Josh stopped his horse and called for a halt. He glared at Zelda, and Link found it wise to stay out of royal affairs.

"What did you just call me?"

Zelda didn't flinch at the dark tone of the Gerudo. Head held high, she spoke with an equal darkness. "A. Pig. P-I-G."

"Pig...alright. I'll remember that. MARCH!" The Prince of Gerudos rode a little farther this time to avoid clashing with the Princess of Hyrule. "Pig."

"You alright?" He turned and saw the beautiful face of the Twilight Princess. A face that showed concern.

"No. A little tense, quite frankly."

She looked at her former pillow for a second before speaking. "I can trade spots with Lana, if that will make you better."

"Not really. She's part of why I'm angry."

"What happened?"

"All will be revealed soon."

A little farther back, Link was the victim of a ranting girl. The most despicable crime a woman can do to a man. "Zelda, please shut up!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP? I'M-"

"-The only reason you're not walking, princess." He looked back and smiled. "Relax, after today, the country will be safe."

"You're overly confident."

"That's because Link has the Master Sword. We can do this, princess!"

"Proxi couldn't have said it better. We won't fail."

"Hey, Link, let's slice through these enemies quick! It'll be easy with the Master Sword!"

Link gave a Spin Attack to the poor Bulblins. "Hell yea!" Link was confident that he will win. No, he knew he will win. But there's a teeny problem.

The Temple of Souls is a monument to him, and the statues of the past heroes and the paintings of himself were kinda creepy, yet, as Link put it, quite flattering. He'll probably sell these to his fans.

"Oh ho! Link!" He looked up and on the second floor, was Cia. "Did you find a shiny, new sword?" She liked her lips, her lust overtaken her. "Mmm, I'll like to see it. Come to me and show me."

"It'll be the last thing you'll see!"

While Link became a wrecking ball, Joshua, Zelda, Lana, Groose, Darunia, Midna, Impa, and Tingle spreaded out to cover the east and west. "Oooo, Mr. Fairy is doing well. What do you think, Ms. Impa."

"Link may be too overconfident. I pray he doesn't become reckless." Impa was too late to see a Bulblin attack her right, but Zelda covered her.

"He seems sure of himself, Impa. How bad can he do?"

A Redead was sent flying their way before it decomposed into smoke. "Like that reheaded oaf."

"Oaf? Groose is no oaf. What is it with you Sheikahs?"

"They'll all crazy, Groose. Especially against redheads with yellow eyes. I know from experience."

Impa smiled. "Your Highness, thanks for the compliment."

"Uh huh. Lana has a plan. I'll direct you to her."

The girly voice of the sorceress escaped the stones. "There should be three Magic Keeps here in the west and with you on the east."

Zelda began to sense for the keeps. "I can sense the Magic Keeps as well. We must capture them."

"No. Zelda, you fall back into the gardens. My command."

'Damn these rules.' "Alright, Josh. Everyone, stay safe. And take care of Link."

Team Joshua, which consists of the Prince, the Twilight Princess, the White Sorceress, and the Sage of Fire, stormed the SW Magic Keep. However, the enemies weren't just there in force. They were strong in the force.

Even Darunia could tell, and he's a Goron with the Megaton Hammer. "Whoa! The enemies we're facing have a lot more power than we're used to!"

"This situation grows worse with each passing moment, big guy. We must capture those keeps." Three big blasts eliminated majority of the monsters in the keep, and the soldiers finished the remaining.

Josh walked towards the grinning Twilight Princess. "Great job, Princess."

"Thanks, Your Majesty."

Dividing the troops between the western and northern paths, Team Joshua was unprepared for what happened next. "EVERYONE!"

"Damn Zelda, you're going to kill us. What?"

"How odd...I can feel an eerie presence coming from somewhere in this area."

"An eerie presence, Princess Zelda? I can only feel the aura given off by the witch and her monsters."

"That's because you're Sheikah." Joshua began to sense the surrounding area, even utilizing the Triforce of Power to help him. "I feel it to, but...it's coming from the witch...and two other places. Be on guard, everyone." After disconnecting communications with Zelda and Team Impa, the group listened as the White Sorceress gave orders. "It's best we're on guard. Whatever we're dealing with is coming, so let's capture these keeps."

"Alright. Midna, Darunia, stay here. Lana, take the north. I'll take the west."

Impa felt the aura of the monsters fall as they captured the SE Magic Keep. "Zelda was right. We must capture the Magic Keeps to break the connection and weaken the magic!"

"Whatever you say, old lady! Leave the north to Groose!" Groose charged towards the NE Magic Keep, destroying a Beamos along the way. With the enemies weakened, Groose, with the enhanced strength provided by the gauntlets, was able to literally trash the keep. Not even the Redeads stood a chance.

Tingle took the route to the East Magic Keep, leaving Impa to defend the SE Magic Keep. He floated on his balloon, carrying a huge surprise for the monsters in the keep. "Oh, I hope they enjoy it. It's going to create fireworks!" He floated inside, and dropped the bombs into the center of the keep. They didn't-

BOOM!

Dammit Tingle, you wasn't supposed to fall yet!

Zelda and the small number of troops surrounding her were taking on three Redead Knights. Trying to prove Joshua wrong, she didn't call for backup. But she was losing anyway. They were just too strong.

She fired a light arrow, and one of the three died. The other two were simply burned to death.

Burned to death?

"Sorry guys, but your princess is in another temple." Joshua to the rescue. He walked towards the young princess.

"I guess I should be thankful."

He smiled. "Yea, but someone has got to watch over you. Plus, I don't want to be there to see Impa rant on Link. We secured the keeps, and no he's facing Cia."

She looked towards the temple, hands over heart. "Hope he is ok."

"Link, stop wasting your time with petty brawls! Come show me what that sword can do!"

"Link, the doors have opened and Cia is inside! That is it! Let's take her down! Swish-swosh!"

Link made his way towards the Sorceress's Room. "I wish she wasn't a bad girl, Proxi."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have to think about which sword she would get."

"Exactly! She's getting the Master Sword to the face!"

"You don't understand."

He pushed the door open and began wrecking the Bulblins, confident that the days of terror is over. After all, he's Link the Hero. He didn't even pull his shield out.

As the Bulblins retreated in fear, Link twirled and swung his sword, taunting his enemies and the nonexistent Cia. "You know, Cia, I bring my sword, and I have no one to admire it."

"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools...and MEN put confidence in them." The Hero was face to face with the Dark Witch.

Striking a battle pose, Link looked at the paintings of him. "Well, women shouldn't easily be enticed by a man's sword."

"Hahaha, true. But sometimes, you just want to touch it."

He smiled. "Too bad you'll never do that."

She smiled in turn. "Arrogance. Ego. Pridefulness. This darkness in you shall be your undoing!" She raised her scepter and fired a beam at Link. It touched him, and caused some pain, but he didn't bleed. He returned his gaze to Cia. "What did you do?"

Cia pointed behind him and the Hero saw a black figure. It didn't take him too long to register what the figure was. He was thankful he wasn't in the Water Temple. He looked back at Cia. "I can see the darkness in your heart, but can you overcome it? Don't disappoint me, love." And with that, Cia vanished to parts unknown.

Proxi felt guilty for raising Link's confidence. "Oh no, Link. I shouldn't have egged you on. Don't let this imposter get you."

"He won't! There can be only one!" The imposter struck but Link dodged before giving it a taste of the Great Spin Attack. The Dark Link was easily defeated.

"Well, what can happen that's worse than this, Link?"

Lets skip to a few moments later.

"Dammit Proxi, you had to jinx it!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know four more Dark Links would appear?"

Link was taking one on at the moment. It was tougher than the first for sure. "Hopefully the guys are holding on."

"More Dark Links have appeared? We have to stop them."

"You can, Princess. But I'm staying here. Whatever we felt earlier is coming closer. I'll give it a warm welcome."

"Okay."

Lana and Darunia attempted to use the advantage of numbers. Groose tried strength. Impa tried skill. Tingle tried balloons filled with love. While the Dark Links were formidable foes, numbers, strenght, and skill beat them. Love filled balloons were a nice touch. Kooloo limpah is in the house tonight.

Link had just defeated his Dark Link when all hell broke loose.

Joshua saw exactly who he knew was coming. Rising from a black horse and laughing his ass off was Ganondorf. He could feel the power radiating from the Demon King.

He was hidden in the bushes, and heard the first words from the former Gerudo King. "Let them wear themselves out. Then the Triforce will be MINE!"

He frantically call for his friends, but in a whispered tone. "Everyone, we got bad news. Ganon has arrived."

Cia watched from wherever she was and was livid. "What! This can't be! He's come to claim the Triforce of Power!" She knew the Gerudo Prince was the current bearer of Power, but currently Ganondorf was closer to boy. The demon would get the Triforce of Power...unless..."Oh, thanks to you, Ganondorf, Hyrule is mine!"

"We'll be annihilated, Joshua! I'm giving out the call! All troops, retreat! Fall back immediately!"

Midna yelled very loudly at her troops. "We've got to fall back! C'mon, the rose garden in the west should make for a good getaway."

Impa gave a similar command to her group. "Quickly! Everyone, escape through the rose garden in the west!"

But it wouldn't happen that way, as Dark Link once again reappeared.

Link raced to the Sorceress's Keep and took on the lone Dark Link. And it was the toughest yet. Link's retreating friends couldn't leave him to face the monster on his own. But the doors to the keep closed on Link's arrival inside.

Lana ran to the keep, hoping Link could hear her. "Link, wait! I'm coming too!"

Midna followed. "He always got to be the hero, huh? Come on, guys, let's save the savior."

Link didn't need his friends. The Dark Link was dead. He needed a drink.

Three more Dark Links appeared. And he was surrounded and tired.

"Oh, come on!" Link hope his friends could come in time. But the Dark Links didn't care. They attacked...and was blocked by a barrier. One of them was dust.

"Stand firm, Link."

"Thanks, Lana."

The remaining two imposters rose and greatly made their swords longer and powerful. They attacked once more.

The Hylians were protected as Midna and Darunia held one Dark Link back and Groose and Impa held the other. Pushing them back, the Dark Links were met with some Kooloo and Limpah.

Link looked at his allies and bowed his head. "I'm...sorry guys. I thought I could do it."

He made eye contact with Impa, who decided time was of the essence. "Real strength comes from knowing your weaknesses."

He turned and saw the big grin on the Twilight Princess and a bigger one on the Goron. He even saw the fairy-man dance. Link stood up with a new resolve. The Master Sword responded accordingly, its true power unlocked.

"Aw, the power of friendship. How cute. To bad it ends now! If I can no longer pull from the darkness of Link's heart...Then I'll pull from my own! But first..."

While Cia schemed behind the scenes, Zelda took center stage. As everyone, with the exception of Joshua, gathered outside the room, she walked towards Link and slapped him. Hard.

"Love you too."

"Link appears to be unscathed. Everyone, we must make a hasty retreat!" As they left for the SW Magic Keep, Zelda walked alongside Link and kissed and hugged him. "Don't you ever do something stupid ever again."

"Alright."

"No, promise me."

"I, under oath to Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will never do something stupid like I've done today...if she gives me another kiss."

"I accept."

"Ok, fall back! We can escape through the western rose garden." All except for the bearers of Courage, Wisdom, and Power went to for their destination and met with an unfortunate fate.

"Ha ha ha. Did you think I'd let you run?"

"Today you will, Pork Chops! It's me you want!"

Who's ready for the battle of kings? "Ahh, it's the Gerudo Prince. And where are they now?"

"Thanks to you, far away from hear, unless she's dead."

Ganon began to walk towards the boy, and took out two swords. One looked like a regular blade, the other, one similar to the one Demise had in Skyward Sword. "Yet, you stand up for these Hylians? Why?"

"I could care less about the Hylians. But I'll be damned if Hyrule falls to Captain L'Oreal."

"Like my hair? Took centuries to get it this long."

Joshua took out the Magical Rod. "Let's see how long it burns!" Joshua ran towards the demon as the larger man swiped his swords. Doing a baseball slide, the prince dodged, and before Ganondorf could attack, he was sent flying back.

Joshua turned to his forces. "GO!"

"What about-"

"Impa, don't worry about Zelda. Link will get her out. I need for you to go!" He gave one last look at the Sheikah before she gave a bow.

"Come back alive, Your Majesty."

"I will." Turning back towards the rising Ganon, he felt a hug from a feminine body. He turned and saw the tearing Lana. He held her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You better come back alive, stupid!"

"Alright, big head. Go." Lana ran off and the Hyrulean force disappeared. He then attacked Ganon, who matched every attack from the prince with defense.

"Now how would you like your death?"

"Surrounded by hot ladies on the shores of Lake Hylia."

"Nice choice. But sadly, I cannot accommodate."

The two kings entered into a short test of strength as the prince immediately pulled back. He tried using the flamethrower, but Ganon wouldn't burn. So he used a fire whirlwind to blow the larger man back. He charged once more.

"HIYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

And was hit with a ball of dark magic, which almost knocked him unconscious. "Hahahaha, what a pitiful sight. You bear the Triforce of Power, yet you won't use it. Why?"

The prince struggled to stand, so he decided to speak. "So I won't be like you."

"Me?"

"I will not be a power hungry warlord who doesn't know how to die. I won't become ruled by greed." He raised his head, smiling at Ganondorf. "I won't become a pig like you. That's because I am stronger than you."

Ganondorf could've died laughing there. "You think you're stronger than me?" Creating a large shadow version of the boar form, Ganondorf swiped the prince from one end of the garden to the other.

"Ha ha ha. How dismally depressing. Would you care to struggle further?" He then picked him up and threw him into the statue of the Hero of Termina. "Always hated that kid. His talk of an alternate future bores me." He picked him up again and threw him into the wolf statue. "Wolves are such dirty animals."

"You...would know."

"Although, I would admit, the Twilight Princess was very beautiful. Could've been a bride. Of all the things we could do, before I kill her with my hands. Hell, even the Princess of Light would be delicious. But somehow, I have a craving for the color blue."

This sent the beaten and bloodied prince into a rage. The Triforce of Power shone brightly as a red light surrounded the prince. "NO! YOU WILL NOT GET NEAR HER OR ANYONE!"

Ganondorf was unprepared for the strength and speed of the enraged prince, and was beginning to lose the battle. All he needed was a distraction. He would get it from an unlikely source.

"Come to moma!" Before Joshua knew it, the Triforce of Power was ripped from him, immediately stripping him of his Focus Spirit. He cried out as the piece of the Golden Power soared to its former master. Cia looked towards a seething Ganondorf. "What? Its girl power." Before he could say anything, she disappeared. He turned his rage towards the weakened prince.

"I would rant but that's too much time. So...die." He swiped his sword forward.

It met with an unfortunate fate. "Long time, no see, Ganondorf. Been a couple of centuries."

He may have looked different, but the stench of an enemy of a time in the past isn't. "You!"

"That's right. Us!"

Ganondorf turned and saw the Hero and Princess prepped for battle. The princess had and arrow reading to sink into him.

The Hero had the Master Sword.

"You dare raise the blade of evil's bane to me? So be it. Hyrule's blood will be on the hands of the Hero and Princess once again." Ganondorf then vanished unto the unknown.

Link and Zelda then raised the Gerudo Prince off the ground, ignoring the newcomer. "Thanks guys. You saved me from meeting a terrible fate."

"Welcome, pal."

"You alright, Joshua?"

"Yea, nothing a potion can't fix. And I think I know where Cia's going. But first..." The trio turned and looked at the man who bore a resemblance to Link.

Said hero knew exactly who it was. "We thank you, and would like you to join us, Hero of Termina. Or shall I say, Fierce Deity."

The man just smiled.

**Yea, I know I said Young Link wasn't going to join. But Fierce Deity is a wrecking ball. So, in place of Young Link, the Fierce Deity joins and is the final character.**

**Part One ends next chapter, and what's a grand finale without a grand battle. So, instead of one battle, you get a doubleheader! Cia vs Ganondorf and Cia vs Hyrule!**

**Why am I pushing Lana away from Joshua? You'll see why next chapter, unless you have the game, then you kinda know the aftermath.**


	24. Chapter 23 - The Fall of Cia and Volga

**Two battles, one chapter. If this is successful, I'm happy. But before we head to Cia, we should enter the Hyrulean camp one final time in Part One. Starring my favorite couple in this story. But if you love Cia and Volga like I do, prepare for Romeo and Juliet, without the messed up family rivalry.**

The four warriors returned to the Hyrulean camp, where they were greeted by the other Hyrule Warriors. Upon seeing the state of the weakened prince, they rushed him to the infirmary. Only one person was allowed to visit him.

"How is he, Doctor?"

"Your Highness, he's going to make it."

A small laugh came from behind him, and both Hylians looked at the Gerudo. "Of course I am, Doctor Borville. But can you give us some privacy."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The small doctor quickly escaped the room, and Zelda took a seat beside the bed.

"I guess this pig decided to fight a boar and lost."

Zelda smiled and patted the boy's head. "But it was for a noble cause. Although Link is kinda mad you faced him first."

"Well good thing he gets to eradicate the monster."

"Yes." They were quiet for a few moments before Zelda spoke again. "Ready to turn over command?"

"I'm the Royal Commander."

"So stubborn."

"But you can have it, for now until I get out this bed...Have you seen Lana?"

"She's outside. You must want to see her?"

He looked at her as if she was dumb. "No, I just want to see her hair, Zelda."

"Fine. LANA!" The White Sorceress entered the room, not looking at the Gerudo. "Happy now, Prince Joshua?"

"Very much, Princess Zelda."

"Then I take my leave." The Princess rose and left the room, leaving the couple behind. Lana finally gazed at Joshua, and sat next to him. Raising her arms above his body, she chanted a spell, healing and restoring his energy. When she was done, she made eye contact with her lover. Turning around, she sealed the entrance to the room, and climbed on top of Joshua.

"Hey."

"Excuse me, nurse, but I'm still not well. My face hurts."

She smiled. "Then I know of a therapy that can help that."

"What is it?"

"Little bit of love. But don't tell my boss." She connected their lips, and didn't hesitate to get wild with their kissing. It wasn't long before Lana wished that they were back in their tent, preferably their hot tub. Much more romantic than the infirmary. Needing some air, she broke the make out session. "That was very brave."

"And stupid."

She kissed his forehead and cheeks. "And stupid."

"Lana, do you have to go back to watching over the time and all that?"

"Yes. I have to. Some does, I think."

"But I don't want you to do that."

"I'll need a reason to stay."

"Then let me do so." Joshua got into a sitting position and resumed the session. Only this time, he wanted everything now. Even if it was in an infirmary. He went from her lips, to the cheek, to the neck, and to the shoulder, and to the-

"AAHHHH!" He looked up. He knew that wasn't a cry of pleasure.

"Lana?"

She was clutching her head as Joshua held her. "Cia...she's in trouble! She's being attacked!"

The ex-bearer of Power knew who and why. "Ganondorf! He's after his favorite piece of the Triforce."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we could have sex in an infirmary, or save the Triforce of Power...and Cia."

She gave a dirty minded grin, accompanied by a dirty minded tone. "Which do you prefer?"

"...Sex in the infirmary, but we got a job to do. Get our stuff."

Not disappointed at all, Lana began to rise from her position, but not before stealing another kiss. "See ya."

* * *

><p><em>Moments earlier<em>

Volga and Cia stood beside each other at the top of the pyramid in the Valley of Seers, as their Dark Forces were fighting the army of Ganondorf. Neither were excited. They knew the Hyrulean Army was on the way, probably delayed due to the prince's energy, and the couple were making the most of it. You thought Josh and Lana was not my usual style? These two were Rated OMG, The Noise is Killing Me! Shut Up!

But now they were angry. "The Triforce is mine, Ganondorf, and you'll never take it from me."

"He won't get close, Cia. I'll rather die first."

Cia would've responded, but someone had to interrupt. _"Bah. It's power is to great for you to contain, but I see you won't give it up willingly."_

"You'll have to kill me first, asshole!"

_"Ha ha ha. So be it!" _

The duo then saw the arrival of two large Gohmas, and Cia turned to her lover. "Don't die out there, dragon."

Volga sprouted his wings, and gave a glance at Cia. "Not today." He flew into battle, and Cia looked sadly into the distance. Volga wasn't the Hero. But he was her hero. And although she couldn't admit it, she did love him. Ever since Chapter Six and despite the author never playing attention to it again until Chapter 11, she loved him. But they were in their final hours, and he was out there, fighting for her.

"Don't die, my love."

* * *

><p>"The eastern side is mine to play with. You can worry about the western side, Wizzro."<p>

No response.

"Wizzro?" Nothing. "Where the hell is the Poe!" Finding a Gohma, Volga began to fall towards into it.

It never saw him coming as he stabbed his new trident into the eye of the monster. "Cia, where's that damn Poe!"

"I-"

_"Don't celebrate your victory yet. Here's another treat for you."_

The ground began to quake before Manhandla appeared. It began to fire seeds at the pyramid.

"The tree monster now? Simply wonderful! WIZZRO!"

The Poe finally appeared, and bowed(?) to the witch. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Keep Manhandla at bay!"

Wizzro's eye grew wide before he spoke. "But...I haven't even healed my wounds from that last battle at the Temple of-"

"GET THAT FLOATING ASS OUT THERE AND KEEP MANHANDLA AT BAY!"

Wizzro floated away, feeling dejected. "Yes ma'am." As he floated, he saw how Ganondorf's boss monsters was fairing against Cia's. He was surprised at the aggressive might of them. "Just look at Ganondorf control those creatures. When he says 'Kill," they say 'How painfully?'" The Poe began to formulate a plan of his own.

* * *

><p>Volga defeated the second Gohma after giving it a slightly fair battle. But he was going to win anyway. "Excellent. We are ready for a counteroffensive! Wizzro, commence the assault!"<p>

Nothing.

"Wizzro!"

"I...don't think so. My services belong to the strongest. Lord Ganondorf!"

I wish I could express the rage Cia and Volga had, but let's compare it to the power of a Super Saiyan. However, Ganondorf was, if he didn't express of sound like it, excited. "You would turn traitor, little magician? If so, prove it by defeating your former allies."

"Hiya ha ha! Yes, let me demonstrate my power! You won't be disappointed. I promise. Poes, attack Cia and Volga."

"You better not." Ganondorf folded his arms and looked to his side. "Looks like someone took your spotlight."

"He can have it, Master. He'll fail anyway."

* * *

><p>Manhandla learned the hard way about fire. Metal may withstand it longer than organic material, but when it gets hot enough, nothing can survive.<p>

It also learned that when a woman is mad, stay away. "You disgusting little cretin! I'll annihilate you for this!" She meant that for Wizzro, but the same could be said for Manhandla. "Volga, Wizzro isn't our concern. Focus your efforts on the vermin headed to our base first!" Volga once again flew off to find the Big Poes. Cia just looked towards her base, scepter raised towards it. She fired some of her power towards it. "Ahh, no matter what betrayals I may suffer, at least I know the hero will always love and protect me." She really didn't mean it.

Volga saw the rise of the Dark Links, which took a lot of magic to summon. Plus, he heard her previous statement. "As I . The constant use of dark magic is unhinging the great sorceress."

"The hero...will keep my base safe. That will allow me...to take on Ganondorf." She teleported to right in front of the South Sanctum. "Ganondorf! I'll tear you into so many pieces that NO ONE will be able to put you back together!"

Ganondorf gave a chuckle fit for a king. "An interesting offer, but I don't see much of an upside to me. Away with you!" Ganondorf raised his hands, and a Barrier of Darkness surrounded the keep. Cia was inside.

"Curses! It's a trap!" Perfect time to say that, Cia. "Hiding behind a barrier? Coward! No matter matter. I'll retreat for now and save my strength." Cia returned to her base, and saw Volga finish the last Poe.

Or she thought it was the last one. "Hiya ha! The number of monsters have waned? So? The battle is far from over!" The wizard summoned more monsters, but it was in exchange for his powers.

* * *

><p>Back at the pyramid, Cia and Volga were side by side, decimating their foes with extreme prejudice. Wave after wave, more monsters came as Wizzro summoned more and more, but the ill fated lovers stood firm. When he felt everything was good, Volga held Cia by the waist and swooped into the air. "Well Volga, this is very romantic."<p>

"Definitely." They landed in the West Keep, right behind Wizzro. He was too late to turn as Volga went to poke his eye out. He barely deflected it, but Volga was stronger in power. The dragon knight flew into the air in his full dragon form and proceeded to incinerate the Poe. Cia joined in the fun, unleashing a deadly blast of power from under Wizzro. Once she felt he had enough, which was for some time, she command Volga to stop his attack. They walked over to the wizard, saying nothing. The next thing Wizzro knew was that he was returning to the ring.

* * *

><p>"Enough playtime. It's time to take back the ruins."<p>

Once more, Volga and Cia faced more monsters from Ganondorf's forces. Even with three fragments of his soul, Ganondorf was still a force to be reckoned with. "I...underestimated how much strength Ganondorf still possessed."

"Cia, please, you must retreat. You cannot hope to continue given your state."

She knew it, but she still wanted to fight. "Don't worry about me! Worry about winning this battle!"

Despite saying that, a fraction of her forces began to retreat in fear. She knew this battle was a lost cause. "The hero is still by my side. The hero is still by my side." Oh, she wished.

"We're gonna need a miracle, Cia." Oh, he will get one. It starts with another dragon flying into the area.

"This is your pilot speaking. To your left, you see giant blue balls raining on the green gremlins. Those are coming from the hot co-pilot Lana. To your right, you see a dragon knight and a half dressed sorceress looking surprised as hell. To the north is a dick. Not the male part. But it has lots of hair." The Prince of Gerudos and the White Sorceress jumped down and landed beside the two tired warriors.

"Cia, you have to stop using magic. It's eating your mind!"

"Lana...? Oh...what was I doing? Oh right, I have to kill Ganondorf."

"We can help you! Together we can beat him!" While the women talked verbally, the men talked with their weapons. They weren't thrilled to be working together, but Volga realize that him and Cia weren't going to win alone.

Back with Big Boy Ganon, he was surprised that the two women, despite the last few weeks, were working together. "Hmm. I thought I separated those two permanently. No matter, I'll just kill them together...what the hell is that?" Ganondorf saw a giant red balloon head into the area...there were several of them. One dropped a huge bomb in the east.

The Hyrulean Army had arrived in kooloo limpah style.

"So that's how they want to play. Fine. I'll show them my power."

* * *

><p>"Ganondorf is getting stronger by the minute! We have to beat him soon!"<p>

"He's covered his lair in a darkness barrier. We can't even get close to him!"

Lana quickly came up with a plan. "I think I can dispel the barrier, but I'll need your help, Cia."

"Fine. Give me a moment with Volga." She walked up to the dragon knight, and without a pause deeply kissed him.

"They're...kissing, Lana."

"Looks like she found her hero."

"You think..."

"Oh, they totally firetrucked."

He turned around. "Alright, men and women, we are going to move upon Ganondorf's base with the Dark Forces. Suck it up, I'm not happy either." He looked back at the still kissing couple. 'Hopefully the plan works and we won't have to fight.'

It was a trial, but with the assistance of an air raid from Tingle and any troops still in the air, the four warriors made it to the barrier. Ganondorf just snickered.

"Aww, it's the boy and his blue haired girl. Aren't you in the wrong series? Blue haired protagonists belong with Fire Emblem."

"Suck it, Pork Chops!" Lana and Joshua raised their hands, and together they took out the Barrier of Darkness.

"And light beats darkness!" Joshua proceeded to enter, but Lana held him back. "This is their battle. Let's fall back to the middle."

"Alright."

Volga entered the keep, but Cia stood back. She didn't want to waste her powers yet. But she was surprised by Volga's courage.

Volga and Ganondorf were evenly matched so far, as the dispelling of the barrier weakened the Demon Lord. The two constantly taunted the other, but it didn't stop their skills. However, Cia knew one thing. She saw it during the battle between the prince and the demon. Ganondorf doesn't like surprises, and he can't adapt to a sudden one. She slipped some magic to Volga, and the warrior felt it. He knew it was time. He flew into the air and balled up.

"Aww, the dragon knight giving up? What a waste of space you are." Ganondorf turned his attention to Cia. "You're-"

Ganondorf was sent flying to a wall, and was instantly impaled. Volga knew he wasn't dead, but to heal the wound that large would take a lot of energy. Especially if your stabbed in three spots. He released Ganondorf, and relished the sight of blood on the trident and spilling from the victim.

"You're...beneath my notice. I'll leave you...to wallow in your insignificance." Ganondorf and his forces retreated to wherever they go.

Lana was excited about the victory. "Great! It looks like we fought him off."

"Yeah, for now."

"Then you don't need to be here anymore, do you?"

Josh began to point the Magic Rod at her. "Surrender, and we'll leave. I'll even vouch for you."

Lana began to plead. "Cia, you can just stop, you know. And if you use anymore magic, you'll..."

Cia laughed and disappeared, speaking telepathically to the duo. _"Just leave...or die. No one can stop me from getting everything I want!"_

"Then you leave us no choice, witch." He pulled out his Gossip Stone. "Commence Operation CD-i. Repeat: Commence Operation CD-i."

* * *

><p><em>"Never name anything after CD-i!"<em>

It was now a disaster. It's been an hour since Ganondorf's defeat and the Hyruleans began battle against their temporary allies, the Dark Forces, and the Hyruleans were split and surrounded. Any communication between them was left to Josh and Zelda. They are the two most important people in terms of rank. However, they needed to act quickly, before energy became a factor. Josh only knew one woman to call on.

"Lana, I know this is a bad time, but do you have a plan?"

"...No."

He took his frustration out on a group of Bokoblins. "If only we could sap her powers."

Lana had a lightbulb moment. "...That's it!"

"What?"

"The sanctums have been taken over, locking their powers away! That's the monster's secret! There's one to our north, and one to the southeast!"

He frantically pulled out his Gossip Stone, and screamed so everyone could hear him. "Listen! We must head for the Goddess Sanctums and reclaim their sacred power! According to Lana, there's one near you, Zelda. It's the southeastern keep!"

He heard Impa cheer. "Thank the Goddess! By the end of this battle, Cia will be no more! May we bring glory to Hyrule!"

"Thank you, Joshua and Lana. Stay safe."

"You too, Zel." Lokking at his team consisting of Lana, Groose, Link, Midna, and himself, he sent the girls to capture the Western Keep and the West Ruins. The West Sanctum was for the glory of men. The army charged north, using their newfound morale to drive them forward. The army may not be recognized as their leaders will, but the soldiers will be damned if Hyrule fell because of them. They stormed the sanctum, and the monster's inside didn't stand a chance. One down, one to go.

"IT'S CUTE HOW YOU ALL BELIEVE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME. BUT I WON'T FIND IT CUTE MUCH LONGER!" A huge wave of monsters headed towards the guys.

"Joshua, Groose and I can handle them. We need you to keep contact with Zelda."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>In the east, Darunia and Fierce Deity led a ground assault as Tingle gave the monster's a present with an explosive surprise from the air, clearing the way towards. The Goron looked at his old friend. "Like old times, huh?"<p>

The Hylian smiled. "Yea, except I held the hammer."

"MR. FAIRY! I'm outta bombs. Shall I use something else?"

"Yes, Tingle." Deity could've swore he saw the man's eyes turn into hearts. The fairy-man flew towards the East Sanctum.

"What is he doing, brother?"

"I have no-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"-idea."

* * *

><p>"...That was AWESOME!"<p>

"Hope Tingle is okay."

"Alright Lana, enough sympathy. We've captured both the sanctums in the east and west, yet the Dark Power remains."

Lana smiled and winked at the prince. "Don't lose your focus. There's is still one more sanctum out there!"

"Where is the other sanctum? Can't you remember?"

She looked around as she spoke. "There are three sanctums. One in the east, one in the west, and...right! Head south!"

"Alright...that's a lot of enemies." He decided there's only one person to call. "Oh Tingle! We need some Kooloo Limpah in the south!"

It wasn't long before a bombing raid took place in the targeted area. They could hear the mad laughing and the scream of the phrase as the fairy-man dropped several small bombs. When he was done, Tingle landed at the location of the Gerudo Prince and the White Sorceress.

"Now that'll be 398 rupees, Mr. Prince!"

"Ugh."

* * *

><p>Groose and Link were struggling to keep the monsters at bay. Cia especially targeted the West Sanctum, as it was the closest one to her.<p>

"We can't keep this up!"

"We must hold out, Groose! For everyone else's sake!"

"You sound like Link!"

"Family, remember?"

In the east, Zelda and Impa flowed like two tributaries going into the main river. Separate, they were good. Together, they were great. Zelda had just finish an aerial light arrow attack when a large number of monsters headed for her group. She looked at Impa. Impa looked back. "Asking you to fall back is futile, isn't it, Your Highness?"

"Yes it is, Sheikah."

"Stubborn. Then let's show them the light!"

* * *

><p>The Gerudo Prince and his three companions led the charge south to fight off any remaining monsters while Lana secured the South Sanctum. Sadly, Tingle pretty much wiped out every monster, even most of them in the sanctum. The Hyruleans had all three. Josh gave the good news. "The Dark Power has weakened! The battle is shifting in our favor!"<p>

"SO YOU MANAGED TO RETAKE ALL THREE SANCTUMS? HMM. I DON'T THINK I LIKE SURPRISES!" At the pyramid's top, Cia tried to contain the power she was using in her crystal ball, but she couldn't. It shattered as a result.

"Uaaaahhh!" She began to fumed. "Allow me...to teach you a lesson!" Summoning her power, multiple orbs scattered throughout the field. One such orb turned into a Gate of Souls near Lana, and as she looked towards the summit, she could see a huge barrier of dark power that began to collapse. Lana was concerned for her other half. "Cia! Stop! Your spirit can't handle much more of this!" Not like Cia could hear her. Her spirit was beyond help now.

"Her heart was cursed, Lana. All for the fleeting power that darkness can provide." If they weren't in the middle of battle, Lana would've cried her heart out. But she had to do something else. "I...must finish this. I must bring her down, Josh."

"No other person should besides you."

* * *

><p>"Zelda..."<p>

Zelda looked around for the owner of the voice before she heard her name called twice again. She answered the third call. "Yes?"

"The time to use my power is at hand. Come to the Fairy Fountain!"

Zelda finally realized who called. "Great Fairy? Is that you?" Pulling out her Gossip Stone, she called to everyone. "Everyone, I have to head to the Fairy Fountain!"

Impa walked over to Zelda. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take me!"

Darunia voice was heard next as he and the Fierce Deity joined them. "Hey, don't hog all the fun! We're coming too!"

Midna giggled throught the Gossip Stone. "I should probably tag along. You're less likely to get into serious trouble if I'm there."

"Alright then. Let's go!"

The five warriors made it to the fountain and Zelda gave instructions. "The Great Fairy instructed me to make this location our base. Also, we need to draw out as many enemies to the area north of the fountain as possible. Darunia and Fierce Deity, head east. Link and Groose, come this way and draw any enemies from the west over here. Josh, Tingle, and Lana, come to the fountain. All troops, head inside once everything is in position! I'll use this fountain's Magic Circle to destroy them in one big attack!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone moved to their objective, and the monsters followed. It took a few minutes, but as the last soldier made it inside, all that remain outside was Link and Josh when the dragon knight arrived.

"Link, something isn't right about the dragon knight! I've never felt power like this before!"

"Proxi is right, Josh. Let's head inside!" The two ran, and Link was the only one to make it. Volga had attacked the prince.

"You will die here, boy!" The dragon swiped for the prince's head, and almost had him. Josh tried his best to defend himself, but the knight was too strong. There was only one way to weakened him.

"Zelda! Use the Circle! That's an ord-"

Volga grinned in victory as the prince looked down. Volga's spear was in him. "Long live the king!" Volga pushed the prince off his trident and the boy collapsed onto the ground. Volga walked over to him, ready to repeat the action. "Any last words?"

Joshua gave him a bloodied grin. "Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin. But when they collided, light will always drive out darkness. Look up to your doom!"

The dark sky began to illuminate as the symbol of Hyrule shone across the sky. Volga never noticed that the prince was scooting away as a beam of light struck the land, taking everything, except Volga, to their demise.

The Hyrulean Army almost flooded out the fountain as the beam disappeared, and were faced with the dragon knight and the monsters that had arrived from the pyramid. Now they were cornered. Volga walked up to Zelda.

"Surrender, and I might be mercifully. Don't end up like your prince." Zelda looked to the spear, and couldn't believe the sight.

"He's..."

"DEAD!" Zelda looked at Link, Lana, and Impa, hoping she hadn't heard right. But like her comrades, they looked in disbelief. Or, in Lana case, began crying. Link went to comfort her, but all eyes were on Zelda. She looked back at her soldiers, who for three weeks had been in this war, separated from friends and family. She thought of her subjects, who could die or already be dead. She thought of the dead prince, and how his people was targeted. What would he do in this situation?

Remembering the words of her ancestors, she made her decision. "We-"

"CAWWW!" She looked to the direction of the voice. It came from the western sky. A large, colorful wave was on route to the valley.

Volga saw it too. "What are those?"

There was one person who knew, and his name was Groose. He grinned as he said one word. "Loftwings!"

Link looked in amazement. "The Knights of Skyloft!"

A huge quake began to shake the ground. "What's that rumbling? Sounds like a ton of Gorons rolling!"

Darunia began to dance as he spoke. "That's because it is the Gorons! And look!" A portal to the east added the final groups. The Hyrulean troops under General Auru, and the surprising sight of the Zoras and Kokiri.

"YOU WANT HYRULE? THEN YOU WILL NEED TO WIPE US ALL OUT!" On top of the fountain there was the Sage of Water Princess Ruto, the Sage of Forest Saria, the Sword Spirit Fi, The Bug Princess Agitha, and the loudmouth Impaz.

Volga seethed in anger. "KILL THEM AHHHHHHH!" A huge fireball crashed into the Dark Forces. Only one guy could do that.

Zelda gave her decision. "Hyrule, ATTACK!" The troops responded, and the battle resumed. Even the one between a powered up Volga, and a newly powered up Joshua.

"How did you live!"

Joshua smirked. "Nayru's Love and blue potion, duh!"

"Ruarrgh! Prepare to meet your fate!"

"You call this a fight? Pathetic! I use to believe you were an honorable warrior."

"Haaa. Don't mock me!" Volga locked his weapon with Joshua, and began to win the test of strength as Josh powered down.

"Where has your honor gone? Are you content with being a mindless servant? What would your wife think of you 500 years ago, General Volga Gorok?"

It took Volga a while before he powered down an expelled all darkness from him. "No...NO! I will not be ruled by darkness! The battle between us is nearly at an end. Now let me show you how a true warrior finishes a fight!"

The fire warriors fought with a newfound purpose: to end the other. And their battle reflected that as the ferocity of them fighting create sparks as rod collided with spear. One mistake, and everything for one of them is over.

Volga made that mistake by taking flight.

Turning into his dragon form, he began to twirl as he came down. He hoped to hit the prince. He hit the prince's trademark move, and got a face full of the Gerudo's power.

"Hate to DRAGON the fight a little longer, Volga." Josh changed the rod into an axe. "Any last words?"

"So now I lose, but I do so without regrets." He lowered his head.

"Very well, Volga, Dragon Knight." Josh brought the axe down.

The dragon knight was dead.

* * *

><p>Searching his pouch, Joshua pulled out a large flag and waved it high, letting the Dark Witch know that they're coming for her next.<p>

Lana and Josh journeyed up the pyramid to end it all. Between them and peace was Cia. They were on the steps that led to Cia.

"Lanacia. That's what Volga said. Lana. Cia. Lanacia. Ewwwwwww, you use to love Volga?"

"Uhhh...yea, but I don't now."

"He looked forward. "She does, and she's dying. I'm many things, but taking love away is cruel. Unless you go crazy. So..." He pulled her to him. "Let's finish what we started when we first started finding fairies." He was about to continue, but you can't talk and kiss at the same time.

After breaking it up, Lana entered the keep alone. And there stood Cia. Any remorse Lana felt was quickly fading. Cia had to be stopped.

She narrowed her eyes. "Cia."

"Lana." Cia began to walk towards her light twin.

"Cia." Summoning the Book of Sorcery, Lana prepped for battle.

"Lana." Cia summoned her Scepter. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" She laughed in disbelief. "Why don't you disappear!" A huge circle formed under Lana, and she barely dodged certain death.

"I'll finish this once and for all!" Lana held her hand forward as she formed three walls. Two to crush Cia. One to blow up in her face. Using the opportunity given to her, Lana created another trio of walls, and slammed them into Cia, and sandwiched her into the keep's wall. Next thing Cia knew, she was being hit with electricity before Lana once again exploded the wall of electricity. When Cia recovered from that, she was boxed in a cube, and Lana began to play with it before exploding it. Last, she created six walls, and exploded all of them as Cia bounced into them. Lana stood over Cia, frowning. Cia saw a change in Lana, and it explained how she was able to attack so quickly. Lana was surrounded by an orange aura. She had unlocked her Focus Spirit. "Give up, Cia."

"Hnnn...that hurt. Lana, YOU. WILL. DIE!"

One Cia is bad enough. Four Cias is very bad.

"Uh oh." Lana wished she could have some help as all four Cias advanced towards her.

A light arrow struck one of them, and the power of light disintegrated the false Cia. One began to suffocate as a bubble of water formed on her head. A third was crushed under the might of a giant hand. The last one- definitely Cia- was held by a group of vines. Only two guys were present, and they were late.

"Link, your harem saved the day!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Cia was released, and only the four heroes of this age were in the keep with the dying Cia. Lana held onto her as the two royals and the Hero stood back. They didn't know what the two women were talking about.<p>

"Lana...I thought this is what you wanted..."

"Cia..."

"We've seen how this ends...and we both know he doesn't choose you. How do you do it, knowing you'll get left behind?"

Lana looked back at Link and Zelda, who were holding hands. She turned back to Cia. "You don't always get the person you think you deserve...and I can live with that. Sometimes..." She turned to the smiling Joshua, and smiled back. "You find someone who you really deserve."

Cia smiled. "You always were...my better half..." Cia began to shine, and before Lana could say anything, Cia had faded away to join Volga in the Sacred Realm.

But not everything disappeared. A small golden light began to fly towards Joshua, and it was revealed to be the Triforce of Power. He caught it with his right hand and nodded to the other bearers. Lana turned around and made the same gesture.

* * *

><p>In the southern area of the valley, the 15 warriors stood on two sides. The heroes of the past on one, the heroes of the present.<p>

Behind the heroes of the past were three portals that'll send them home. It was quiet before Midna ran up and hugged Joshua. "Well, that's that. See you next crisis! And thanks for the drinks."

"My pleasure, Princess." Before he could let her go, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." She winked and walked back beside Agitha. Ruto wasn't going to let Midna one-up her, so she ran towards Link, gave him a nice, big smooch on the lips, and ran back to her group.

But no one gets ahead of Groose, and he finally completed his dream. It wasn't his Zelda, but he'll take it. As soon as her returned, the 9 warriors returned to their time, and the portals were shut.

"That happened."

"Uh-huh."

"I just got kissed by a fish!"

Impaz just had to voice her mind. "Get use to it boy! You might be eating fish one day!"

"I like fish."

Josh pulled him over. "She's not talking about that fish."

Link's eyes grew with realization and Zelda had to switch the subject. "Let's put Hyrule back in order." The three bearers held their fists out, and the pieces of the Triforce rose to form the complete Triforce. They made the silent wish to restore Hyrule, and watched as the three eras vanished the way they came. And for the first time in a week, the sky was blue. Hyrule was restored. The six looked around, enjoying the sight.

"There. Things should be in order now. And with that, I should go." Lana began to walk away, and eyes went to Joshua. He was silent.

Zelda asked the question. "Lana...Will we meet again?"

The White Sorceress giggled. "Yes. I just need to take care of one thing."

Lana returned to the summit of the Valley of Seers, facing the final Gate of Souls. Using her magic, she closed it. As she looked up, a white dove passed over her, taking her eyes to the faint sight of Hyrule Castle.

Back home, Zelda and Impa walked onto a balcony, looking over the grassy field that laid ahead. On the rail sat a white dove, and it took flight as the duo watched it fly away. Zelda took her gaze to Link and Joshua, who were riding their horses. They were looking back at the princess and Sheikah before Josh caught Link's attention. "We have a spirit to seal. Let's ride!"

"Right."

* * *

><p>He had arrived at the Temple of Souls hours ago, awaiting for the seal to break. While his master recovered, his task was to make sure nothing happened. He knew the seal was almost ready. It was just a matter of time.<p>

SNAP!

The chains loosened, and the final fragment of his master's soul was free. He bowed as the other three fragments retreated from his pouch. They began to circle each other, and then collided.

"Link? I feel something isn't good."

"Let's move!"

The twerps were coming. He smiled. It was too late as he spoke. "Master. Your power is back."

"Rightfully so, Dark Link. And look who's here." The two evildoers faced their respective opposites as Ganondorf gave an evil laugh before he and Dark Link disappeared.

"Sweet Hylia."

"Damn." He took out his Gossip Stone, and called to Zelda. "Zellie?"

"Josh. Link. Has the Master Sword been replaced?" The two guys looked at each other before Link spoke.

"Zelda, right now, our eternal battle has resumed. Ganondorf has returned to full power."

**Part One is finally done! Now for the tricky Part Two. Starting it off will be a recap of Part One, followed by the 10 or 11 reasons for why it's so good to be the bad guy! Starring Ganondorf, Zant, Ghirahim, Dark Link, and three newcomers to replacing Cia, Wizzro, and Volga. Wizzro is easily replaced, so ALTTP fans witness the return of Agahnim. Since she's the only female villain, besides Veran from the Oracle games, but is more popular and fits with Ganondorf's crew, Twinrova joins. Imagine her as a hot woman, if you can't get past who she's actually is. To replace Volga, we'll have the second villain of the series: Vaati, from the Minish Cap and Four Swords (Adventure). I'll need to figure out Twinrova and Vaati's moves, but Agahnim can keep Wizzro's.**

**I'll like to give thanks to everyone, and hope you'll continue reading into Part Two, The Fall of Hyrule! The focus will be on the bad guys, and their will be some moments with Link and Zelda, and minimum Josh and Lana as Lana will only be present once.**


	25. War Across the Ages Part 2

**Part Two: The Fall of Hyrule**

_The goodness driven from her heart, Cia opened the Gate of Souls, summoning vast hordes of monsters to Hyrule. Ganondorf's spirit counseled that her attack must be swift and devastating if she was to be victorious. However, controlling an army would require a commander, and Cia realized that she would need a powerful warrior to serve as her general. The perfect candidate came readily to mind: the Dragon Knight of the Eldin Caves. If he could be made to serve, such a creature would easily be able to command her minions' obedience. Cia wasted no time. She immediately set off for the Eldin Caves in search of her new champion._

_With Volga and Wizzro at the head of her army, Cia launched her invasion of Hyrule. En route, Wizzro offered some advice. He said that their first priority should be the eradication of Hyrule's fairies. The good-hearted fairies of Hyrule were known to provide aid and comfort to their chosen warriors. Should the legendary hero appear and receive their assistance, Cia and her forces might be hard pressed. Cia considered Wizzro's counsel and commanded her troops to begin hunting fairies. Many fairies were captured throughout Hyrule, but a few eluded her grasp. Unbeknownst to Cia, a mysterious young woman was working with the Gorons and a Gerudo man to protect the fairies. Rather than delay her invasion any further, Cia dispatched Volga and Wizzro to capture the last stragglers._

_Hordes of monsters began laying siege the kingdom of Hyrule. Prince Joshua and Princess Zelda led a valiant defense against hopeless odds. News of the Hyrulean Army's imminent defeat reached the cadets at the knights' training yard. As the elite troops fell in battle, Hyrule's trainees were left to wait helplessly inside the castle walls. Despite the odds, one young man took up his training sword and chose to fight. This brave young man was named Link. Compelled to act, he rushed to the monster-ridden battlefield to assist Zelda and Joshua and defend Hyrule._

_After an arduous battle, Link and his comrades slew King Dodongo, but the beast was only ever intended as a distraction. The army of monsters had taken Hyrule Castle. Worse, after the dust had settled, Princess Zelda was nowhere to be found. Impa, Link, and Joshua searched the battlefield for any sign of her, but to no avail. Although the battle had been lost, Impa foresaw Link's importance to the coming war. She bestowed upon him a green tunic-the sign of the legendary hero. Link did not believe himself worthy of the honor, but he was determined to help Impa and her remaining soldiers locate Zelda. Weeks passed. Impa heard a rumor that a handful of soldiers were holding out against the monsters in Faron Woods. The leaders of this resistance was supposedly Prince Joshua and a young woman. Impa dared to hope this unknown woman was Zelda. Link and Impa decided to make their way to the forest by way of the Eldin Caves, a path with its own dangers._

_Link and his allies were saved from the dangers of the Eldin Caves by a mysterious youth named Sheik. Joined by their new ally, Impa's troops exited the caves and emerged in Faron Woods. There they found a hidden village overrun with monsters. While Link and Impa wanted to continue their search for Zelda, they could not ignore the plight of the villagers. Without hesitation, they sprang into battle._

_The leaders of the resistance in Faron Woods were Prince Joshua and a young sorceress named Lana. She was of the same clan as Cia, who had summoned the monsters to Hyrule. Lana and Joshua had been fighting Cia's army since it first arrived. Cia now sought to complete the Triforce and use it to conquer Hyrule. Link and Impa decided to join forces with Lana to prevent further tragedy. Although the monsters of Faron Woods had been defeated, Cia still controlled most of Hyrule. Every day more creatures appeared and swarmed the land. Link and Impa fought on against the darkness, sorely missing Zelda's leadership, but found it in Joshua. Only one solution remained-stem the tide of monsters by closing the Gate of Souls. The heroes headed to the Valley of Seers to put an end to the bloodshed._

_Cia had conquered Hyrule in the blink of an eye and claimed the Triforce as the spoils of her victory. Intoxicated by the power of the complete Triforce, she fell further under Ganondorf's sway. At his urging, she ripped time and space open to create portals to three other eras of Hyrule's past. Immediate, she sensed a power emanating from the Era of Sky. When she arrived there, she found it already beset by a vast army of monsters. But who commanded them, Cia wondered. The inhabitants of Skyloft were clearly overwhelmed. Many thought that the end of the world was at hand. Fi, a servant of the goddess, fought alongside the humans, but the beasts' advance could not be stopped. A great darkness would soon overtake Skyloft. Though Cia cared nothing for the fate of the villagers, she began formulating a plan. Whatever being had brought these creatures to Skyloft would make a powerful servant. She would need to subjugate it and make it her own. Launching herself into battle to defend Skyloft, Cia looked to weaken this dark power...and then add it to her forces._

_Cia sensed another powerful and unknown entity in a separate rift in time, this one in the the dark Twilight Realm. She set off to discover whether it was a resource to control, or an enemy to destroy._

_SkyloftJosh and Lana stepped through their portal and found a jarring sight. Wherever they looked, the kingdom was consumed by shadow. Though both knew of the Twilight Realm, Lana had never seen it firsthand. Lana's sorcery could not reveal who or what was causing the Twilight to cover Hyrule so completely. They soon came upon a small village beset by monsters. Their mission to close the Gate of Souls would have to wait._

_Lana and Josh had saved an usual girl named Agitha from the Twilight. To thank them for their rescue, Agitha gave her a Goddess Butterfly, an insect that could guide them whenever they wished to go. A curious Twili named Midna also joined the party for reasons of her own. The heroes followed the Goddess Butterfly, eventually arriving at the Palace of Twilight. There they met a terrible foe. It was Zant, the Usurper King of the Twilight Realm. They would have to overcome his unnatural powers to complete their task._

_Link and his troops stepped through one of the portals, appearing in an era of fantastical sights. He had heard the tale of a land in the clouds, but now he could see Skyloft with his own eyes, though he was not the first new arrival. Overrun with her monsters, the floating island faced imminent destruction. Though vastly outnumbered, Link did not hesitate. He and his allies leapt into the fray to save Skyloft from disaster._

_Fi, a servant of the goddess Hylia, and Groose, a friend of the Hero of Sky, joined Link, and together they drove away the Dragon Knight Volga. But despite the victory, Ghirahim managed to slip away in the chaos. Hoping to destroy Ghirahim and close the Gate of Souls, Link followed Fi's advice and hurried to the Sealed Grounds. The Hyrulean Army advanced quickly in order to catch up to their quarry. And that's when Ghirahim sprang his trap._

_Leading a small force of Hyrulean soldiers, Impa stepped into one of the newly opened portals. The kingdom spread out before her seemed like the Hyrule she knew, yet it was somehow very different. Before long, she had realized that they had travelled back to the era of the mythical Hero of Time. Awed, Impa began her search for the Gate of Souls. She sense an evil presence on Death Mountain and set out for the ominous peak. And with her came the outspoken Impaz and the mysterious Sheik._

_At the Sage of Forest, Saria, and fairy's request, Impa had fought her way to the summit of Death Mountain to rescue Princess Ruto. There she subdued the Goron Chieftain, Darunia, who had temporarily loss his senses. Upon freeing Princess Ruto, Impa was shocked to learn the reason for the conflict between the Zora and Goron people. The ancient Water Temple was teeming with monsters that poured from the Gate of Souls. What's more, the monsters were being led by Princess Zelda herself! Hoping to make sense of the revelation, Impa and her newfound allies journeyed to Lake Hylia. When they arrived, they were greeted by a Zelda seemingly consumed by evil._

_With the Gate of Souls closed in each era, Link and his allies were reunited. Sheik was at last revealed as Zelda, relieving much worry about her fate. Meanwhile, Ganondorf had recoved three of his four spirit fragments. He chose to leave Cia's body, her usefulness at an end. Free of Ganondorf's control but tragically corrupted, Cia resolved to make the Triforce hers and hers alone. Using powerful rituals to strengthen her forces, she redoubled her attacks on Hyrule, even launching an attack on the Gerudo race, infuriating Prince Joshua. But all was not lost. Zelda directed her forces to the Temple of the Sacred Sword in search of the one thing that could save them all._

_At long last, Link took up the Master Sword and proved himself the hero of legend. Armed as he was with the blade of evil's bane, Link easily dispatched the newly revived Wizzro. The evil magician's parting words in their ears, Link and his allies set out to confront Cia at the Temple of Souls. With a string of victories behind them, the Hyrulean Army's morale had improved remarkably. Even Link began to feel he was invincible while the Master Sword was in his hands. Soon he was allowing overconfidence to cloud his judgment, rushing headlong into hordes of enemies. Cia had been waiting for Link to overextend himself _**(I'm sure she has ;D)**_, giving her a chance to strike not only Link, but also an opportunity to reclaim the Triforce of Power from the Gerudo Prince. And as the two sides battled, unknown eyes watched from the shadows._

_Link's brashness nearly cost him his life as shadowy doubles overwhelmed him. At the last moment, Link's allies salvaged a rescue from otherwise certain defeat. The Master Sword is a mighty weapon but its true power can only be used by someone who understands the bonds of friendship. While one bond was reconnected, another was broken, as Cia regained the Triforce of Power as Joshua battled Ganondorf. The Hyrulean Army was rallying in strength, but Cia's forces still controlled much of their homeland. The only way to save Hyrule was to defeat Cia. The Hyrulean Army headed to the Valley of Seers to force a decisive battle, if Cia didn't surrender to Josh and Lana when they went to assist her against Ganondorf. But Cia didn't sit idle, despite her overwhelming advantage. She found new ways to fortify her troops, using her own life force. The cost to her life was irrelevant, so long as her and Volga crushed their enemies. The final battle between the armies of light and darkness began to unfold._

_Cia and Volga dead, Link, Zelda, and Joshua restored their home to normal as their allies went home. With her goodbyes, Lana left the group for isolation as her fate awaited her. Back in Hyrule, Link and Josh rushed to seal the last fragment, even if it was a temporary solution to Ganondorf. There, they found that they were too late. Ganondorf had returned to power, and her had a servant; Dark Link, the Shadow Warrior. The true Dark Link. In fear, the three bearers awaited the Demon King._

_Ten months have passed, and Hyrule is ready to crown their queen..._


	26. Chapter 24 - Valentine's Day

**Welcome to Part Two: The Fall of Hyrule! It's been nine months since the defeat of Cia and Volga. We're on the eve of Zelda's 18th birthday, and her coronation as Queen. Link is now the top General of the Hyrulean Army, previously held by Impa, who is now leading the Sheikah after Impaz's death. Josh is now very depressed. He misses his people, his best friend, and his love, who he hasn't seen in months. This first chapter will focus on the three Triforce bearers and Impa before we get to the main bad guys in this special Valentine's Day chapter. Everything in Part Two is different from Part One. Relationships are either weakened or strengthen, and new characters are here to affect it.**

**Can't tell you how many times I changed this chapter. If you read the earlier version, you really might just want to skim through this one. It's pretty much the same on the Zelink side, but there's some changes on the Josh side. Also, I made Impa younger, which before writing this story, was the original plan and Impa would be a contestant for Josh's love. I'm kinda bringing that back, and in earlier chapters I'm making that change. You don't have to read those.**

**Chapter 24, begin!**

"Zelda? It's Link."

Today was Valentine's Day in the land of Hyrule, and Link was the luckiest man in Hyrule, for his valentine was the Princess of Hyrule. She was the luckiest woman in Hyrule, for her valentine was the Hero of Hyrule.

Zelda opened the door, and Link entered the princess's room. He was immediately hugged by the girl. "Happy Valentine's Day, Link!"

"Same to you, Zelda." He would have said more, but he couldn't resist the lips of the princess any longer. She felt the same way. Once they stopped to breath, Link finished his train of thought. He knew Zelda loved surprises. "Close your eyes. I got you something."

"OKAY!" She closed and covered her eyes as Link opened the door to get what he left outside it. "Ok. Open."

"Oh. My. Hylia! Link, you shouldn't have!" Zelda couldn't believe Link went out his way to get a large box of chocolates (Zelda's favorite candy), 2 dozen roses (her favorite flowers), and a large picture of the two during the Christmas Ball. Link was dressed as a skinny Santa Claus with a Christmas themed tunic and matching hat (Goddesses, she loved the hat. He was wearing the green one now.) an and she wore a smaller, shorter, more fitting version of the same tunic. They looked sexy as hell. "This...I wish you would have allowed me to get you something!"

"I got the Princess of Hyrule. I need nothing more. Well, except friends and Ganondorf's demise."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you to remember that boar."

"I got you something else. That picture was a factor. Plus Impa gave me some dirt." Out of his pouch, he pulled out a feminine version of the legendary tunic. His tunic. Cap and scarf included.

She could've died right there. She really loved this man, who she knew would be the King of Hyrule one day. She needed no words to thank him. Just a show of love.

* * *

><p>"We should not have the coronation, councillors. I don't give a damn about how old Zelda is, Ganondorf is still out there!"<p>

"Then where is he, King Joshua?"

The Hyrulean council, consisting normally of 12 people, one Hylian representative from each province, one representative from the three other races, the five Heads of Commerce, Military, Peasantry, Nobility, and Environment, and of course, the Royal Family. Today, the last member was missing.

Josh was butting heads with the replacement. Zelda's chief adviser. Guess who it is. Hint: A Link to the Past.

"Advisor Agahnim, if I knew, I'll would have mobilized the army."

Agahnim smiled, believing that he had one. "Then it is settled. Coronation in five days. Don't worry, it will be a blast." The adviser only had a split second to dodge a glass thrown at him.

"It better be!"

"I'll make sure, Your Majesty. Oh, wait." Agahnim walked up to him, and gave the boy a chest. Inside, a heart-shaped necklace. Josh looked at it, and felt a little weird. "For your love, Your Majesty."

He grudgingly took it and left.

* * *

><p>Joshua stormed into his room, angry at the results of the council meeting. He locked, double locked, and triple locked his door. Walking into the living room of his quarters, he stopped by a chair.<p>

"That insignificant, little rat! I should do to him like I did to Zant!" He instantly cooled down, looked to his right, and smiled. "But should I burn, blast, or chopped them...Hmmm..."

He walked into his living room, and pour a large glass of wine, quickly chugging it down before refilling.

"You know, you shouldn't drink so much, but when the world is against you, drink it away."

Yea, he's speaking to himself. He walked towards his bedroom, and looked at a picture of him, Impa, Zelda, and Link from the Christmas Ball. Impa was his "date", and, surprisingly, it was enjoyable with the slightly older woman. Impa might act serious for her age, but at the ball, he saw a whole different side. One he hadn't seen since they were kids. He wouldn't admit it now, but he remembered the crush she had on him when they were thirteen, and on this day at that time, she finally got her kiss from him. Then she kicked his ass two days later.

"Those were the good days. Hmm... I wonder if Impa would like to go with me again tonight? Maybe I could get her something for Valentine's Day. Maybe..."

He couldn't believe his thoughts. He was thinking about Impa. He was fantasizing about Impa!

The Gerudo and the Sheikah weren't the best of friends, yet the heads of the tribes got along well. He will admit, Impa is beautiful, and he doesn't know what is attracting him to her. Lana's absence isn't a factor. He was doing this thinking ever since that moment. But why was it amplified now?

He turned around to look at the time. "Maybe Link is done for today. I need to ask him."

* * *

><p>Link was nervous. Today's Valentine's Day.<p>

No, he's not afraid of giving Zelda's gift. He already had that. He was afraid of the ball later tonight. Link was graceful in footwork in battle, but dancing, no. Just no.

"General Lonk, everyone is ready for tonight's entertainment?"

"Yes...You're late."

The Gerudo Prince grinned at the Hero. "Well, I had to entertain the toilet. And the poos that live there."

"Beautiful."

"Fine morning it is. Valentine's Day, the day of love." He gave Link a questioning glare. "Zelda better not be disappointed, or else...I already threatened one person's joystick. I'm sure another can be blasted, burned, or chopped."

Josh actually summoned an axe and raised it near the middle of Link. "You could join the Zant No Balls Club."

Next thing he knew, a large sword was on his neck. It wasn't Link's. "And you, Joshua, could join the Headless Zant Scouts. Hello, General Link. So glad to see you today."

He turned around to face his favorite Sheikah and the subject of his mind. "Hello, Oompa Loompa. How's the clan?"

She smiled and unexpectedly (even to herself) hugged the "I prefer the castle and you guys, unfortunately." The group of the walked around the training yard, telling stories of their lives during the last month. And eventually, Zelda's coronation.

"The councillors are stubborn. I understand that we are still repairing the country, but if Ganondorf strikes now, and Zelda is still princess, she won't get much flak as she would as if she was queen. But they listen to Agahnim. That piece of-"

"We get it, but if the council approves, nothing is going to change. The next five days better be good. By the way, you're coming tonight?"

"Yea. Wouldn't look good if the biggest bachelor in Hyrule wasn't present when women are ready to get down. Speaking of which, would you like to go with me again?"

Before Impa could answer, a page ran up to them. Apparently, the Princess of Hyrule needed her ex-guardian. She smiled at the prince, giving her answer before following the page.

"Girl stuff. Eww."

"Yea. Well I'm hungry. Telma's?"

"Great!"

The two men arrived at the restaurant, and were eating a grand meal of Ordon Milk and Burgers. They ate mostly in quietness, but Link had a burning question.

"So...you and Impa...are getting close."

He kept his gaze down on his food. "Yep."

Link treaded on the waters carefully. "So...You like her! I knew it!"

Joshua sighed. "Six years ago, Impa and I were...closer. She actually liked me, which, if it happened now, would be weird. But act the time, it wasn't. So, on this day six years ago...we..."

Link's eyes were large. "Woah."

"Yea. But that was it. We never got pass that level. We never mentioned it, as our tribes are kinda...not cool. But enough of me, how about you, Hero? How's the life with the second hottest woman in Hyrule?"

"Second?"

"We got to remember Cia!"

The two roared in laughter before they realized everyone was looking at them.

"Life's great."

Josh smiled. "Not what I'm asking."

Link put his head on the table. "...Pervert."

"Ok. So what's for Valentine's Day? Chosen? Roses? Both?"

"Both. Plus a picture of us during the last ball, a female version of my tunic, and my horrible dancing. You?"

Josh reached down into his pouch and took out a small chest. He showed Link the content inside. "I'm going to rock that Sheikah's world. Not that way, of course. But she will be surprised. Plus, we do have our...entertainment."

Link sipped some of his milk. "Oh, that will be surprising."

* * *

><p>I would talk about Zelda and Impa, but they're wondering about clothes for the ball. So let's skip to Zelda and Impa talking about...boys.<p>

Girls being girls, Impa and Zelda (who was wearing her new tunic) were laying on the latter's bed, staring at the ceiling."So...what's what's with the Zelink?"

Zelda turned to Impa. "Zelink?

"That's what it is called."

Zelda sighed. "Well, it's not the best, thanks to our duties, but for what's it worth, we're getting through. He did bring these chocolates and roses, plus tonight he is providing entertainment along with Joshua. Oh, and this sexy tunic too!"

"Looks sexy too, girl. Oh, they're gonna suck."

"Definitely. So what did the Gerudo give the Sheikah?"

"I don't like him."

"Suuuurre you do. He always gives you something on Valentine's Day. He's always your date."

Impa gave a big huff. "Nothing yet. He's still worried about Lana, Ganondorf's disappearance, his own people...I believe he's scared."

"Of what?"

"Loss. In the war alone, he lost his best friend and his family. He's going to lose his girlfriend. He thought he lost you. He's trained to care for women, and look how he handles losing them. Although I might be the exception."

Zelda thought long and hard at Impa's's assessment of the Gerudo Prince/King. It made perfect sense! "He was always angry. He was a isolator, and only came out to my calling. When you left for your people, he didn't hesitate to promote Link. He didn't want anything to do with the army or politics. Weirdly, he asked for the male servants only. Now I understand."

"Exactly."

Zelda rose from her bed and began to walk towards the door. "I should go. Maybe I could talk to him."

Impa rolled her red eyes as she ran in front of Zelda, only slightly taller than her friend and princess. "No. You'll see him tonight. The boys are out. It is girl time."

"But the ball is hours away!"

"Not unless the author skips time." Well played, Sheikah. Well played.

* * *

><p>Midna was getting the final preparations for her clothing when the Gerudo Prince entered her room. Yea, she left it unlocked. She was actually glad he was here. She wanted a man's perspective of her outfit. "Josh? Can you help me? I'm in the bedroom."<p>

He entered, and was stunned. The red dress covered everything except three-fourths of her legs and the entirety of her arms, but it fitting her hourglass figure. He probably stared too long.

_'This cannot be Impa!' _He looked at her face. Not a single hint that she was Impa, besides hair and eyes, was there!

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you cannot speak?"

He finally found his voice. "Well I'll be damned. You look stunning."

She smiled and turned around, fixing her hair. "Why thank you. You look good as well."

"Wait...isn't that the one you just got?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow." He looked at her face and smiled. "You're missing something. Her reached into his pocket and took out the chest. "I know it's small compared to the gifts Link gave Zelda, but I wanted to give you something so you wouldn't feel bad. Definitely better than the previous years, though."

She hugged him. "Thank you. That's very sweet." Keeping their distance close, she began to open the chest.

Dodododododododo dudududududududu dodododododododo...Da dadada da!

Impa received a heart shaped necklace. She loved it. "Oh my...Joshua..."

"Let me put it on." Taking the necklace, he went behind her and wrapped it around her neck. When he was finished, they looked into the mirror. "Now that was worth the wait, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was..." She turned to face the Gerudo and hugged him once again. She then pulled back a bit before they looked into each others eyes. She couldn't wait anymore. The last time this happened, they were younger, and politics between their clans kept them separate. But now they were the politics.

He couldn't either. After all, Lana did make him a single man. "We're not going to do this again, are we? It's been six years. We do hate each other."

She grinned. "Yea, but that was our war." Impa pushed him against a wall, and he was immediately sandwiched between the wall and Impa. "Love comes after war."

As they played a war of tongues, and tried to combine each other into one being, the Gerudo picked up the Sheikah, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Her moans of pleasure made him want more. His groans of excitement kept her going. He carried her over to the bed, and they continue their war. And it came to a sudden stop when a knock was heard.

"Impa, are you ready?"

"Yes, Zelda! Give me one moment!" She looked at the prince, disappointment showing on it.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes, my prince." She rose up, sliding her hand from his neck to his upper leg. She had her eye on a particular area, but decided to see it later. "But we shall continue later. Now get ready." She slipped her shoes on, and with another kiss, she walked out the room.

* * *

><p>It was finally time for the ball, and Josh despite his earlier enthusiasm, he was truly hating it. Every single lady, whether she was 17-20 or 30-...40 wanted to flirt with him. There were some 40+ women, but lets ignore that. His attire wasn't helping either. Link said it looked great. Impa and Zelda did as well. Josh believed that it was ridiculous.<p>

He was in the "Goron Tunic", without the silly cap. He would not wear the cap. And he's glad he didn't when he saw her.

Not Impa, although the woman didn't compare to the Sheikah.

She was the most beautiful Gerudo he's ever seen. That's also including Aveil and Nabooru. He had to know her. He hadn't seen a member of his race besides Telma.

She was talking to a few guests when he got to her near the drinks.."Hey...scram." Everyone began to leave, but he held unto the Gerudo. "Except you."

The woman looked to her knees as she bowed, not saying a word.

"What's your name, miss?"

She finally looked up, smiling. "...Rova. Rova Twin."

Josh picked up two glasses, giving one to Rova. "Well, Rova, I guess I need no introduction. But I never saw you in my tribe. A resident of the city?"

"Yes, Your-"

"Please call me Joshua." He signaled for the "tip the glass" gesture and she followed. For the next hour, they talked of several subjects, even the recent war against Cia. Even Ganondorf.

And all the while, Josh noticed every curve her body had, and almost desired to see them without restriction. Her voice wasn't a high voice, nor a deep one, but he was sure he could make it happen. Plus, the hair was spilt into orange and blue perfectly. She was perfect. Then a three way internal conflict happened within him. His longing to see Lana was one, and the third was his feelings for the Sheikah Guardian. One abandoned him, one probably just wanted him like another girl at the ball, and the third was his longtime friend, who just a few hours ago was kissing him like they were about to pork. They were about to pork.

"Josh?" Rova and Joshua turned to the subject of his mind. Josh had to admit it, but Impa was still 10x sexier than Rova. "Yes Impa?"

"You're on in ten minutes."

"Thanks. Wait for me outside."

"Sure thing." To him, she sounded a little bit dejected. He was going to fix that. Hence the reason why she's only a few feet away.

"Well, Miss Rova Twin, it was nice meeting you, and nice talking to someone of Gerudo descent. Hopefully I'll see you soon, but the woman I court calls. She's a little stubborn." With that, Josh walked towards Impa. A curious Impa.

As she wrapped her arm around his, she began to question him. "Courting?"

He grinned. "Don't get so excited. But yes, I did say that."

"Uh huh."

They reentered the main room and walked near a window. "Well, today is Valentine's Day, isn't it? And since we're both...single, or in my case, unofficially single but officially single at the same time, I say that we're are now officially courting. No ifs, ands, or buts. Except your butt, Your Sheikah...ness." She giggled at his attempt to complement her, before she gave a grin. She whispered in his ear.

"Then I accept, Your Majesty. Now go. I want a good halftime show before we get back to the game we stopped."

He kissed her on the cheek before he left.

Neither noticed the grinning Gerudo watching them, or a light purple haired woman watching them from the distance. Twinrova noticed, and walked towards the woman.

She held her hand out. "Rova."

The other woman shook it. "...Lana."

Twinrova hid her excitement. "You know Prince Joshua?"

Lana looked in the distance, seeing the boy walk out the room. "I did. I came to ask him something, but...It seems he's busy." Lana turned around and left opposite of the exit Joshua used.

Twinrova grinned like a child on his birthday. "Oh, he'll be busy."

* * *

><p>"Alright boys, are we ready?"<p>

"Yes SIR!"

"Alright. Any moment now."

"Link?"

"Josh?"

"If we shall fall today, I'm honored to have known the Hero."

"Same here, Your Majesty."

"Too bad you won't see Zellie in party mode. She's really fun to be around then. Especially when you get her in the gardens." Link's grin told the story. "Well, aren't you a lucky Hero?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU-"

...

...

...

"Link?"

"Don't ask me."

...

...

...

...

"You sure he's going to call us?"

"Any moment now."

...

...

...

...

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"

Link and Joshua busted through the doors, and all eyes looked in fear. A soldier was was with the princesses, and it didn't seem good. The boys walked up to them. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

Zelda looked at Link and just hugged him as tears fell from her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Impa and Josh just looked at each other before the prince looked at the soldier.

"Soldier, speak."

"Royal Commander, there's has been reports of activity in the Valley of Seers. I believe that the Demon King has returned."

* * *

><p>"He actually believe that?"<p>

"Yes he did. Such a terrible waste of space the prince is. Once Ganondorf leaves the desert, the Triforce of Power awaits him in the Valley. All according to plan."

Agahnim and Twinrova were in the former's private study, setting their Master's plan in motion. "How easy it was to warped the soldier's mind. Now it's only a matter of time, my dear."

Twinrova laughed coldly at her thoughts. "And the prince and guardian are completely unaware. Once we drop them, Link and Zelda are next!"

"And no Hero or Princess will stop Lord Ganondorf!"

* * *

><p>Josh returned to his quarters alone after the news, and was now overlooking his balcony. Ganondorf had returned, and he predicted it right on time. The army will mobilize in the morning, and Impa would join him. Link would stay with Zelda.<p>

He heard his main door open, despite his bedroom door being closed as well. He went back inside.

"Impa?"

No answer. He put on a shirt and walked out the room. A light was on. He walked towards it.

"Impa, its..."

He must have found favor with the golden goddesses, because it was raining women today. And this one was familiar, yet different. Too familiar.

The woman stood. "Hello, Prince Joshua." It clicked.

Josh's eyes grew in disbelief and surprise. "Lana? What are you doing here?"

She cocked her head to the side, as if she was testing him. "You didn't miss me?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Hell no. I love Impa!"

Lana laughed. "They're good." Before he could react, Lana implanted her lips onto Joshua. For a few moments, he fought against it. Then he kissed back before breaking it up.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"No."

"AWWW CRAP!" He let go of Lana, and banged his head on the wall. "I'm...so...stupid!...What happened today anyway?"

Lana looked around the room, examining certain objects before speaking. "Well, you took Impa to the dance."

"Normal."

"And you kissed her."

"WHAT?"

"According to Zelda, you two were so close to porking before the ball."

Josh instantly felt he was going to puke. "I would never do that!"

She found the alcohol bottles, poured the Goron Rum (her favorite) into two glasses, and gave him one as they sat on a couch. "I know. So when I saw you two earlier, I had to investigate. So I found Link and Zelda after the ball, and apparently they were ok with it. But it felt weird to that they would, and then it clicked. Mind Warping."

"Of course. Have you unwarped the others?"

"Yes, without the kissing. Impa was madder than you."

"Great...what are you wearing?"

"Oh, my attire when I was the Guardian of Time. You like it?"

He nodded. "Now that everything is back in order, we need to find who did this."

"Any ideas?"

"Sadly no...That damn necklace! I'm going to kill that bastard. Agahnim is dead!"

"Agahnim?"

Josh looked at Lana and decided to use his anger for something else. He pounced on her, and she yelled in surprise. "We'll worry about him later. Right now, we got to make up for 10 months of lost time."

Lana smiled. "Definitely."

**Why is Link and Zelda so cute together? Why? I don't have the answers. I did answer the reason for Josh/Impa, but I was missing JoshxLana. Will this turn of events save Hyrule? We'll find out soon.**

**Ganondorf, Zant, Dark Link, and Ghirahim are in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 25- Ganondorf the Conqueror

**Ready for Ganondorf? I know you are, and so am I. But a few notes. I did some some changes in the last chapter that have major impact in Part Two. But what is Ganondorf planning to do, and why does last chapter have to do with it? You'll find out soon.**

**But enough rambling. Big Boy Ganondorf, OG Zant, Darth Link, and Mr. Fabulous star in this chapter. Vaati is coming soon.**

**Chapter 25, bring on the bad guys.**

Homecoming.

Only there wasn't anyone to welcome him. Not a single Gerudo home ro welcome their king. Well, he did try to exterminate them through Cia, didn't he? The desert did look different, but he could see the Fortress was still on the mountain, but there was some burnt buildings. To the distance, a large ruin that he remember to be like an arena. This wasn't home as he remembered it during the Era of Time nor during his reincarnation when he faced the last Hero of the Four Sword. He actually should still be inside the sword, but it was somehow destroyed, he returned, and history repeated itself twice more. The last hero chopped him into pieces. Speaking of which, he had a bloodline to destroy and a spirit to forever break.

"Report, Twinrova."

The female voice rang in his head. _"The plan is going well. Prince Joshua and the Sheikah are heading for the Valley of Seers as we speak, unaware of everything still. Your archenemies have no clue to our true intentions. They are in the open for a surprise attack."_

"Good. We'll make our move now." Ganondorf turned around, facing the desert for the last time. He could go deeper, as he knows his people's location. But he knows they'll never return without their prince. And quite frankly, he never knew why he returned to the desert ten months ago. Nostalgia? Isolation? He didn't know. He didn't care. Commanding his three subordinates and his army to head for the Valley of Seers, he thought back on that day ten months ago.

* * *

><p>10 months earlier<p>

"Home sweet home, Master."

Dark Link and Ganondorf teleported to the desert after escaping from the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Ganondorf looked around. Monsters from Cia's army were here, and it saved Ganondorf some time to act build one up from scratch. It still wasn't large enough, and he would have to force them into submission, making the total number even less. He wasn't at full power yet, and Dark Link, despite his skills, wouldn't be able to take all of those monsters on. His grand plan would also need time, and he knew two people who could fulfill that segment. However, they can wait. He thought about the current situation, and remembered who Cia's last minions were. Rising his arms, he summoned the Usurper King and the Demon Lord.

They looked around, and saw the giant man and a shadow man from behind. Their first reaction was similar. How they address the large man was different. They both bowed.

"Lord Demise."

"My God!"

Ganondorf knew Zant from the second attempt on Hyrule during the Era of Twilight. He never knew Ghirahim personally, but he knew of the being the Demon Lord addressed him as. Ganondorf always thought himself Demise reborn. He turned around and looked at the bowed men. There was a severe lack of females. He misses his favorite female baddie. He could care less for the hags who created her, but when they combined, the resulting Gerudo would make even Ganondorf feel a little dirty. Last time, he permanently sealed the hags together, and the fusion left only the beautiful woman and her powers. They were a powerful duo, on the battlefield, and "on the battlefield".

His Aveil was hot.

His Nabooru was gorgeous.

His Twinrova almost made him stiff as a rock.

Ganondorf returned his mind back to the situation."Follow my every command, or else perish again."

The two bowed their heads in acceptance. Dark Link smiled. They easily became loyal, but now he wondered how great they were.

"Come. The Triforce shall be MINE!" Ganondorf summoned two giant swords, turned on his heels, and led his team into the desert.

* * *

><p>The monsters were ready.<p>

Team Ganondorf was ready.

"My God, the first thing we should do is give them a demonstration of our might!"

Ganondorf maybe wasn't a team player, but with the Hyruleans working together as a team, he at least could do the same. "Very well. Show off our strength by scattering the monsters in the nearby villages."

Ghirahim looked north towards the arena. "Allow me to gain control of the building in the north. Its aesthetic...speaks to me." Ganondorf nodded as he threw a dark ball of magic with his sword at the monsters. Zant went somewhere, leaving Master and Apprentice by themselves, showing why they're the eternal bad guys. Coming closing to the village entrance, they were denied entrance as it closed.

"Hss...Scheming. Keh...Fools! Destroy!"

Dark Link stabbed the horribly talking Lizalfos as Ganondorf thrusted his elbow in a magic ball, knocking the monsters back.

_"Claiming the keeps should drive them out the village as well, my lord."_

Ganondorf heeded Zant's words and directed Dark Link to the Central Keep as the Dark Lord went for the South Desert Keep. On arrival, a Lizalfos tried to challenge Ganondorf. Tried. After taking the keep, Ganondorf continued to wreck havoc on the southeastern side, even freeing a Darknut and the skeletal monsters.

"Now be a good dog and do as you master commands. Oh Ganondorf.

* * *

><p>The three keeps were taken, and the monsters weren't happy.<p>

"HA! Lizalfos avenge allies!" They began to rush out the Settlement Gates, and were greeted by a giant dual wielding swordsman, an all black figure, a lunatic, and their small army. It appears that the vermin have come out. A good opportunity to take the settlement."

Ganondorf decided to show his power. Raising his right sword skyward, lighting struck the blade and the enemies from above before Ganondorf sent the bolt from his sword to them. The monsters on the bridge were toast.

And soon, the settlement's monsters were toast.

"Such weaklings."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the desert in the arena, the Aeralfoses were clueless about the passing events. Until now.<p>

"Kya! Noise from outside!"

"Hssss...Shadows approaching..." They opened the doors, and the Sealed Grounds were opened.

"Kya! Protect territory!"

They were about to get some royal assistance. A loud rumbling shook the desert. The thing responsible was a King Dodongo.

"Have the worms come out to play? Heh, lovely." Zant turned towards his master.

"Leave King Dodongo to me."

Ganondorf nodded, and Zant was off. Ganondorf looked at Dark Link.

"Only if he looks like he's going to fail miserably."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

><p>Looks like Zant was going to fail miserably as Dark Link joined the battle.<p>

"Hmmm...my abilities seem to be lacking at the moment...I beg of you to help me!"

Dark Link scoffed as her threw bombs into the Dodongo's mouth. It instantly fell, and Dark Link took advantage, jumping unto the beast's knee and into the air, fatally stabbing the beast. He went to Zant. "Help? Aren't you a king in your own right? And you need help from me?"

Zant said nothing.

Ganondorf made it to the Sacred Grounds. And was trapped, alone, and surrounded.

"Feh! Tear to pieces!"

"Hmm...playing the fool, are we?" Ganondorf kneeled to the ground, summoning his power. It engulfed him, and the monsters looked in fear as they saw a black, shadowy boar with yellow eyes. It would be their last as it swiped at them.

"Hmm...small progress."

"Strength befitting the Demon King. How wonderful."

Ganondorf was going to say something, but Dark Link spoke to him. _"We got the spider and the plant incoming, Master."_

"Take the Gohma, Dark Link. I'll burn the plant." He looked at Ghirahim, and saw a group of monsters coming towards them. "Never mind. You can handle both, right?"

Ghirahim licked his lips. "Seeing those two together is quite a sight. I could watch this type of violence all day!"

"You know I can, Master."

* * *

><p>Dark Link was excited. Thrilled. Sick with happiness. Leaving Zant behind, he first tackled the Manhandla.<p>

The heads lined up, and Dark Link summoned a boomerang, and fired. He hit all four heads, and the core was exposed. Dark Link hacked away at the red core, deciding to have some fun. Before long, the monster revived, and back to square one.

This time was harder. Manhandla first shot a seed towards him, but not to hit him. Behind him, a head rose from the ground, spewing poison. He quickly got away, and Manhandla did it again and the same process repeated.

The next attack had all four heads fire a volley of seeds, and Dark Link was hit by some, and blocked the others. The heads were green again, and the shadow warrior threw his boomerang, hitting the two on the right. The last two returned to their metallic purple. The heads repeated the attack, but Dark Link was ready, blocking the volley and hitting the remaining heads. This time, he didn't play around, and used his power to stab the core with devastating results.

"How do they expect to defeat me? It's almost an unfair fight...by which I mean it truly is."

Manhandla was dead, but Dark Link wasn't given any time to rest. A blue laser barely missed him, but that proved to be Gohma's fatal mistake as an arrow was shot into its eye, followed by a powerful stab to it.

"The itsy bitsy spider fired at the dark warrior. Down came the sword and showed who's superior."

* * *

><p>They were done, and the two villains of the past were astonished at their master's power.<p>

"Now that's the power of a god!"

"Ganondorf reminds me of my old master, Demise. May his reign never cease!"

Master and Apprentice were overlooking the village, and Ganondorf was in thought when Dark Link spoke.

"This resistance was pitiful, but oh well. Not every battle can be worth retelling."

Ganondorf looked at his right hand. He's not use to not seeing the Triforce of Power absent from it. "Only one battle will be worth retelling, Dark Link. The one when the Triforce!-" He slammed his swords into the ground, and folded his arms as the shadow boar with the yellow eyes appeared behind him. Ganondorf began to chuckled evilly.

"-IS MINE!"

**Short than most chapter, and next chapter is the battle between two Gerudo Kings for possession of the Triforce of Power!**


	28. Chapter 26- Double Take

**You don't know how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. It is different from what was originally intended, but it felt weird. Impa felt weird. But I was going along with it, then unexpected things happened. So, what you're getting is another version, but same time and battle.**

**Enjoy Chapter 26**

"So, explain your absence, Sorceress."

It was early the next morning when the Gerudo Prince and the White Sorceress were enjoying each other's company on the balcony, overlooking Castle Town's early birds flock the markets. The White Sorceress had donned a new attire, an all white dress, making her seem more like a sorceress. It covered most of her body, and for the chest area she wore a purple necklace, and the heart necklace that Impa returned to the boy earlier in the morning. She also had a gold bracelet with a blue diamond on her left wrist, and a blue ring on her right hand. Her cap and belt had a blue stone embedded in it. Her weapon, the Book of Sorcery, was new, as it looked like a book befitting a sorceress and not a librarian.

The prince also had a new attire, and it made him look more like a king going into battle. Similar to Ganondorf's armor during the Era of Twilight, the only difference besides size was the cape, as it bore the symbol of Hyrule on it. His Fire Rod was different, as it now blue and gold and more ornate in design.

They were a well prepared breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice, and neither had in mine of what will happen in the next three days, or, in our world, at the end of next chapter.

"I'm sorry, but...I wanted to see you, but I was unsure if I should return to my post. So I did. Then, I sense a dark power steadily rising over the last two months. So that's when I sought you out."

"Hmm...Good thing Impa is back to normal."

"Yea. So when do we leave?"

"It's gonna take us two days to get there, and I don't want to surprise Ganondorf since it could turn out ugly, so we're taking the direct route straight through Hyrule Field. We'll take a medium force, leaving the big one here just in case. Zelda and Link can handle that."

Lana sadly glanced at her friend, but he caught it. "You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Yes. This isn't what we did months ago. Ganondorf could...He'll do anything for the Triforce of Power."

He grabbed her hand, and raised it to his lips. "I know. But I have to do this. Unless you got a plan."

"It's stupid."

He couldn't help but smile. "We're used to stupid, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"So let me hear it."

"Okay, my plan is..."

"Wait!" He rose from his seat and left, leaving a confused Lana behind. He returned a few minutes later with a very tired Impa. They sat across from Lana, and she felt a weird feeling in her chest.

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>She hoped it would work.<p>

It's been two days since Impa, Josh, and Lana arrived at the Valley of Seers, and now it was just Lana and her troops. Somewhere, Ganondorf was coming.

Lana knew fighting Ganondorf now was futile. Only three people could match him, and neither were present. Granted, there was another, but he was of the past. He already beat Ganondorf, and according to Josh, save the prince's life.

Thinking about it, she wondered which was stronger: Ganondorf or Fierce Deity.

Good question. Hopefully we'll find out.

"General Lana, they're coming."

Over the distance, there was a sea of darkness, led by a mane of red. Ganondorf was here. Alongside him was Ghirahim, Zant, and Dark Link.

Instantly, the blue sky turned to purple as it had when Cia occupied Hyrule. Dark days were incoming, and Lana was the first line.

She just hoped that her ruse, which will result in defeat, would be a good loss. And she hoped the Golden Goddesses were on her side.

Then she decided to hell with it. "We're seriously outnumbered. I think our best bet would be to run."

Poor Lana. And I have to write this.

* * *

><p>"There will be no running today. Not when the Triforce of Power is within my grasp!"<p>

Ganondorf and his army were now beginning to advance to the north, way faster than the Hyruleans could defend. It was bad enough Ganondorf was actually fighting. Yea, he was. You want something, you will fight for it. George Washington didn't sit on his pretty ass when the American Revolution was underway...he sat on a horse...he was at the battle...HE WAS THERE!

At least George wasn't about to commit the genocide of the Gorons. I'm surprised that they still exist, but that's getting off topic.

"I sense a sacred power coming from the keeps. If you squash that, their hope will crumble."

Zant and Ghirahim made their way to the West and East Temple Keeps, respectively. Of course, Ghirahim finds amusement in the Gorons.

"They're desperate to try to help the sorceress escape. I do hope we'll get to have our fun." He giggled himself into his destination before opportunity closed the door.

Zant soon followed, and both villains of the past were trapped. The Gorons rolled in.

_'Gotta save these imbeciles.'_ "Dark Link."

"It will be done." The shadow warrior took command as Ganondorf fell back temporarily. Making the push up the west side of the valley, the West Ruins and West Keep belonged to Ganondorf as he went to Ghirahim's aid. The west door to the East Temple was open, and Dark Link gave the Gorons a spinning surprise. Everything Link can do, Dark Link does better.

The temple's doors opened and Ganondorf's army had access to the higher levels to the east. And Ghirahim had to make amends with the big guy.

"Um...I apologize. I'll fix this situation as soon as I can."

Ganondorf ignored the Demon Lord and looked at the shadow warrior. "Do you expect me to care about some foolish game a little girl wants to play with us?"

"No, Master, but where's the boy?"

Now Ganondorf was shocked he didn't think of his successor. From what he knew, the current Gerudo Prince was the leader of the Hyrulean Army, and according to Twinrova, was on his way along with the Sheikah. They were late.

"No bother. Go find Zant."

Only if Ganondorf did bother. Reinforcements were nearby.

* * *

><p>"My actions have resulted in terrible failure. I'll try to make up for it with my future deeds."<p>

"Hmph."

Ganondorf and company have taken the Temple Keeps, extinguishing the sacred power of the Valley of Seers. Now Lana was vulnerable.

She was about ready to give up when she heard the voice of the most skilled Hyrule Warrior.

"Lana, do you need our help?"

Impa was here.

"Impa! Thanks for coming!" Impa simply nodded before disappearing. When she reappeared, she was in four places at once.

"Sheikah are trained from birth in secret arts of war. These monsters will not win." The 20 year-old woman...women advanced to attack the monsters.

Lana only wished she would hurry up. The skirt was getting very uncomfortable to her. And she had to resist doing some touching.

Ganondorf simply wasn't pleased when he defeated Impa. It wasn't what he was expecting. He has faced many Impas, and despite them being significantly older than this incarnation, they weren't a breeze.

_"You have defeated a phantom double. You must be proud."_

Neither have the past Impas been so mischievous and...was she laughing at him? Oh hell no. No one laughs at the great Ganondorf!

"A double? Heh. You act as if I've never used that trick myself."

_"Your tricks are like a Pepsi: flat as hell. Then again, you wasted so much time on hair."_

This Impa is very different indeed. One moment she's serious, the next she's playful. He hoped Twinrova and Agahnim didn't keep her around Joshua too much. Or was this her true personality?

Good thing Zant kept Ganondorf on track. "Defeat the real one and the doubles should vanish. Impa will lose her composure if we threaten Lana. Then she'll reveal herself."

"That's not a bad idea. Good thinking, usurper."

Zant had the best happy pose ever.

"Not that I care. Defeat those Impas."

Zant had the best sad pose ever.

* * *

><p>It took some time, and a lot of bragging from Impa, but she was finally defeated. Defeat didn't mean shut up to Impa.<p>

"Everything is set. Lana will escape, even if it means I will not."

Ganondorf didn't care for her words, as he could smell the Triforce of Power. He was so close to what is rightfully his. He led the charge up the pyramid, and his goons did the dirty work as he stood at the steps leading up to the summit. He didn't rush. He wanted to relish this moment, for the first time in history, the Triforce of Power was to be his after he took it from another bearer. He was so close twice, and he believed the third time is the charm. He deeply breathed in, and slowly exhaled.

"Showtime." He slowly walked up the stairs, and as his eyes spotted Lana's he could smell the reek of fear. She should be afraid. Very afraid. He gave her a evil grin as they stood face to face.

And as if an extremely funny joke was told, she began to laugh. Not snicker. Not giggle. Not chuckle. Laugh is an understatement.

She was clutching her stomach, dying with laughter. "Oh my goddesses, you are hilarious." And throughout the battle, Lana would stop laughing, but that serious face of Ganondorf's would but her back to a fit.

She couldn't do it.

"I'm...I'm so sorry I can't do this. Just take it." Out of nowhere, a golden light began to make its way towards Ganondorf. Some of you are probably thinking, "Don't be a fool," but, pitifully, Ganondorf has a one track mind. So imagine how he felt when he saw this.

"The Triforce of Power is mine to possess!"" He reached for it...

BOOM!

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Lana was gone, and so was the Triforce of Power. He looked at the battlefield below, and behold, there she was, trying to escape. Wait, that meant...<p>

The Lana he just fought was a double, and he fell for it. "What? More doubles? How hard must it be to capture ONE LITTLE GIRL!"

He noticed the girl stood in place, and he watched. Interestingly, there was two of them. He didn't know Lana had a twin.

HOLD UP!

"CHASE THE GIRL! DO NOT LET EITHER OF HER GET AWAY!"

Zant and Ghirahim took on the one in the east as Ganondorf advanced towards the western Lana. Dark Link was somewhere, but the warrior knew that Ganondorf battled alone.

Once he found his Lana, she was already at the Magic Circle, but faced the Demon King as if she was prepared for battle.

"Looking for this, Pork Face?" Raising her right hand, the Triforce of Power brightened the area, and Ganondorf was mesmerized. Lana laughed, though not like the other. "You want it, well here's the deal, The Emperor of Sands, the Goddess Chosen Son, King Ganondorf Dragmire, son of King Arthur Dragmire."

He hasn't heard his last name or titles in centuries, since he was the Gerudo King. How did she know it? Only the Gerudo would know! Man, he is off his game today.

"Surprised? You should be." With a twirl, the girl was enveloped by a pink light, and when he could see again, the Gerudo Prince stood in front of him. It explained everything.

"I must admit, you are probably the only person who has tricked and surprised me more than anyone I have ever seen."

"I studied you extensively over the past 19 years."

"Flattering. Now what's your offer."

Josh look onto his right hand before glancing up at Ganondorf. "Let my friends leave, and let's settle this the traditional way. Winner takes Power home."

"Fine." Ganondorf was evil, but he was also noble. Although a word wasn't spoken, Joshua felt Impa and Lana leave the battle alongside the remaining Gorons. Taking his weapon out, neither needed the rules explain. Gerudo fights were like swords fights, but always to submission, or in extreme cases, death. Neither king was going to submit, and Josh didn't plan on death. His only wish was he had the Master Sword.

Oh, did I mention that they didn't cross swords?

Ganondorf began their second battle off by tossing a ball of energy. Yep, you can't have a Zelda game, canon or not, without this!

Josh relected it, trying to make it go faster. It did when Ganondorf hit it back, and Josh was too slow.

"ARRRGH!" He stumbled, but got back up. The next round last much longer, and Josh was about to believe he could win. After all, the faster the ball, the stronger the effect of getting hit.

Too bad Ganondorf had an alternative.

The Demon King could see that the boy was using the Triforce's power to keep up. "Doing well, successor, but how do you handle THIS!" Once the ball returned to Ganondorf, he swiped it to the side, missing Joshua by a yard...and hitting the bystander watching.

Josh turned and saw the ball make contact, but he didn't know who. Until the dust settled. It was the only one who would always, despite their "hatred", have his back.

"Impa!"

He ran towards her, checking for vitals. She was breathing, but it was slow, just like her pulse. He turned around to Ganondorf, ready to fight the Demon King, but then realized his mistake. He had walked away from battle. He had forfeited. So instead of rushing at him, Josh simply glared as he sent the Triforce of Power to the Demon King. "You're a monster."

"You studied up on me very well. Know that the rise of my empire is because you were weak." Ganondorf walked away towards his comrades.

'All that trouble...but it was worth it. HA HA HA!No Now I just need the remaining two pieces.' He smiled at his opponent, who still stared at him. Ganondorf decided to give him a sneak peak.

"HYRULE CASTLE IS OUR NEXT STOP!"

And with that, Ganondorf and his army was gone.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour, and Josh was able to get Impa's vitals to normal. Now he just simply watched over her, wondering if Ganondorf was going to attack later or was doing it now. This left him to think about other things.<p>

How did they pass him? According to the soldier, Ganondorf was here. No way should he have circled around them. He could only find two conclusions.

One, someone had told Ganondorf they were coming. This allowed him to retreat and wait.

Two, which was most likely, they were set up from the inside. Ganondorf was behind them the whole time. The fact that Impa and Josh was gone would leave Zelda only defended by Link, but despite his title, Link could only handle what one man can do, plus a little buff. If he got separated from Zelda, it was over for both of them.

Wait a moment.

Zelda's coronation is tomorrow. Agahnim definitely wanted it to be tomorrow. He firmly pushed it to be tomorrow. But why?

Ganondorf might attack tomorrow. Zelda will be in her coronation.

Wait another moment...tomorrow is TODAY! Zelda is getting coronated in a few hours. Great Din!

Josh now understood almost everything. Agahnim was working with Ganondorf. It makes perfect sense. But another thing crossed his mind.

Rova Twin.

He was sure that name was familiar when he heard it. But now everything was clicking into place, he figured something out.

Telma was the only Castle Town Gerudo. He would know. She's the only one permitted to be there.

Besides, there's only one Gerudo allowed in the castle without restriction. Him.

Going through memory lane, he thought of the name. "Rova Twin. Rova. Twin. Rova. Oh..oh no!"

He couldn't believe he was fantasizing about the Gerudo hags Koume and Kotake, who, when fused together, becomes Twinrova. How stupid was he? He let the orange and blue haired woman into the castle, if Agahnim didn't do it himself. They were behind everything that happened on Valentine's Day!

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the Sheikah was staring at him. "What did you figure out? You got that stupid look on your face."

"We're in trouble. We've been set up."

"How?"

"Agahnim. Rova Twin aka Twinrova. They're Ganondorf's goons. And Zelda and Link are in trouble."

"Crap. We can't help?"

"You're too weak. I'm readjusting to having Power stripped from me again. We're just going to have to sit this one out." Impa got into a sitting position, and leaned on the prince's shoulder for support. He welcomed it, and held on to her.

"A few months ago, you would slice my hand off for this."

"I still will, but I kinda need you till I get better. Considering yourself lucky."

He decided to play around. "Whatever you say, beautiful."

She decided to go along with it. "Damn right I am." She now looked up at him. "You seemed to enjoy our time together last week, even though it was not in our control."

He couldn't help but smile. "Well, once you spend 6 months with a girl you can't stand and they suddenly remember that they're 19 and 20, not 45, you start to actually wanted to take them on 'dates' that you two have went on for years. You probably want to put your tongue on hers...and other places as well." He had to wink at her.

Remembering how she left him before the ball, she immediately punched him where it hurts. "That's for getting happy down there!"

"...Damn."

She punched it again. "That's for all those times you flirted with me over the years!"

"...Ok."

He felt pain a third time. "That's for all the times I should've kicked your ass but we didn't want Zelda to see that, did we?"

"...I...think so. Can you stop now? I can't feel my thighs."

"Im not done." She made it seem she was going to hit him once more, but instead she wrapped her arms around him. "I think I should at least get a chance to do things on my own, do you?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Weak, are you Sheikah?"

"We're not invincible to handsome men, Gerudo."

"Well then, show me how weak you are."

The battle between fire and water resumed, despite the two being severely useless to the aid of Hyrule. So as the Sheikah rested on the body of the Gerudo Prince, he wondered how Link, Lana, and Zelda were doing. He hoped Lana was able to continue the plan.

"That boy is our only hope."

**We're at the point where Ganondorf could conquer Hyrule once more, or will Zelink do what they do best: Kick Ganondorf's ass together? Find out next chapter!**

**Who's Hyrule's last hope? We'll see.**


	29. Chapter 27- Reign of Evil

**Not many chapters left, probably, including this one, three battles, the final battle between Link and Ganondorf, and the epilogue. I'm already planning my next story, based on my favorite Zelda game, and/or probably a sequel to War Across the Ages. I don't know yet.**

**Two songs will be going on in italics, the first is "Hyrule Castle", probably sounding like the Twilight Princess version. That will be going on during the coronation. It will sound as if it is being hummed, and I tried my best to make it at least come close to the music. The last one is the same song, but a vocal version of it, and the best tune of that is "Farewell Hyrule King" from Wind Waker.**

**Chapter 27, begin.**

Zelda was beyond nervous.

Today was the day of her coronation, but that wasn't the reason for her nervousness. The Hyrulean force, led by Josh and Impa, had just engaged in battle. Now that Ganondorf's return was confirmed, she hoped they could repel the Demon King temporarily. She didn't want this day, which isn't just her coronation, but her nineteenth birthday, to be spoiled. Sadly, her two best friends aren't here, but fighting a battle that would test how long Hyrule will survive under her reign. Compared to the past kings and queens, it will be a short ride.

Link stood beside her, cloaked in the legendary tunic, scarf included, and that was her only comfort. Without her father to escort her, may he rest in peace, Link stepped forward to do the same. They stood alone outside the Sanctuary, victims of the cold wind. It seemed to be picking up as of late. Thankfully they heard the signal. The outburst of the trumpets was their cue to enter.

Once inside, Zelda's nerves nearly got the better of her. It seemed everyone in Hyrule was here. She knew that wasn't true.

_Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm, humm._

Everyone stood, all in respect for the princess, who once she get down to the end of the aisle, and says an oath, will be Queen of Hyrule.

_Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm, humm._

On the windows, she could see the three goddesses facing her. She wondered if she was in their favor.

_Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm humm. Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm humm._

As they came to the center, Zelda and Link looked at each other. She could see he was as unsteady as she is, as if he was to marry Zelda, he would walk the same aisle, say the same oath, and would become King, just like the five famous legendary heroes before him. There were more, but they will never attained the greatness that the five have. Link, her Link, definitely will not be forgotten. All he could do was smile as she began the remaining walk by herself.

_Hm humhumhum hm, hum._

The person awaiting her was the priest, Sahasrahla, and in his hand, the Royal Dominion Rod. Something was wrong, and she could see it in the priest's eyes.

_Hm humhumhum hm, hum._

She looked a little to the left. The Ocarina of Time was there, resting on the red pillow. Once she says her oath, she'll play the Royal Family's song. Her lullaby. Zelda's Lullaby.

_Hm humhumhum hm, hm humhumhum hm, hm humhumhum hum, hm._

She looked to the priest's right, where the last royal item she would hold should be place. She didn't see it. And she was steps away from the end.

_Hm, humhumhum hum hum, hm, hum hum hm hum. Hm, humhumhum hum hum, hm, hum hum hm hum. Hm hmhmhm hm, hm hm. Hum, humhumhum hum hum. Hm, hmhmhm hm hm, hmhmhm hm hm, hmhmhm hm hum._

She had made it. No turning back now. Sahasrahla looked towards her and smiled. "Hello, my queen." Zelda once again looked at the sacred items. One was missing. The priest looked as well. "The sacred wand is gone, my dear. Probably misplaced. Don't worry, the ceremony can go on. You can play the Ocarina, unless your boy is ready to become king."

She couldn't help but smile. "Not today, Sahasrahla."

"Alright. Then let's begin." They both turned to face the audience, but Zelda looked only at one person. The only one who is keeping her calm. Her future king. All he could do was smile back.

If there is a future for Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Vaati relaxed on the roof of the castle, out of the eyes of the remaining guards. He was bored.<p>

Agahnim and Twinrova got to play around with the heroes.

Ghirahim, Zant, Ganondorf, and Dark Link got to fight.

Vaati stole a measly baton. Well, when Agahnim told him to steal it, he thought it was measly. Now he knew why he was given it, for how fitting does Vaati, the Wind Mage, possesses the Wind Waker. Not only could it control the speed and direction of the winds, it could cause a tornado or hurricane if he wished it.

The plan was simple: Once Zelda is Queen of Hyrule, blow the girl, and for a bonus, the annoying Hero, off their pedestal. Ganondorf and his army should be here by that time, and Vaati, Agahnim, and Twinrova will join them to get the simple pleasure to destroy the Hyrulean Army, take the castle in the name of Ganondorf, and capture the fabled pair. The Triforce will be theirs.

A cheer was heard from the church. "Long live the queen, indeed. Hopefully she lives long enough to see Hyrule die."

The winds picked up speed, and the Wind Mage looked towards Hyrule Field. "Well, well, well my dears, looks like our master has arrived. Commercial break is over! Let the show..." He waved the baton, causing the wind to open the doors to the Sanctuary. "BEGIN!"

The cold air blasted everyone inside, but to Link and Zelda, this was something else. For the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom were humming. Power was nearby.

Link looked directly at Zelda before he took off out the church and ran out of the town to the Castle Keep. There, the Hyrulean Army was already prepared for battle. He saddled up on Epona and looked out towards the north of the field. His nightmare became reality.

"Men, he's here."

The Gerudo Prince had failed.

* * *

><p>It's been 30 minutes, and his army was gaining ground.<p>

Ganondorf hadn't entered battle yet, as he was simply watching. The gates to the city were close, and, learning from Vaati, Zelda was inside. The three he had inside the city wouldn't do anything until the princess left the Castle Keep. Until then, Ganondorf decided to have a chat with the Queen of Hyrule. He already congratulated her. How nice.

"You think that shutting your gates and hiding in your castle will keep you safe? How adorable." Ganondorf then made his entry into battle, beginning to head west. He had only one goal in mind.

_'If I crush the hero and the princess, then the completed Triforce will be mine for the taking!'_

Zant joined with his master. "I'll force open the gate and secure a route for our advance."

"Good thinking, usurper." Ganondorf and Zant wiped out the Hyrulean soldiers in their way, and temporarily divided. But they were not doing this undercover. The queen had sent her forces to interrupt them.

"The Hyrulean queen has already figured out our plan! We must not underestimate her." You may not want to underestimate Zelda, Zant, but lets remind everyone of the real trouble for them.

_"Ganondorf, you can't win! We have the legendary hero on our side!"_

That pathetic boy speaks to the King of Demons? "The hero? I outlived more 'heroes' than you could imagine!"

Technically, Ganondorf has "outlived" many heroes. And as a show of force, Ganondorf entered the West Rockface Keep, rising into the air at the same time before stopping in the center. The soldiers looked up, confused. Ganondorf just hovered over them.

"Master, our mission is accomplished! The way is open!"

"Not all ways are open, Zant." He began to fall, and slammed his fists into the ground with more energy than the troops could handle. Those that weren't dead or dying were severely injured. The blast almost destroyed the keep altogether, but it did open the gates to the middle of the field. Ganondorf just chuckled to himself.

"Now the way is open."

Ganondorf made his way back towards his base, but instead went to the Central Keep. His forces had just captured it in his name.

He heard the hooves of a horse coming his way. He looked west, and there was target number one.

The boy jumped off the horse, and then glared at the demon. Taking out the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, Link was poised for battle.

"It ends here, Ganondorf."

"Heh, heh, heh, nice showing off, Hero. Kinda disappointed. You want a fight, I'll give you one." Link realized Ganondorf hadn't said anything. He turned around, and saw his dark side. Dark Link was back. But this one had personality! "Surprised, Hero? Those cheap clones Cia had were useless. They were strong, yes, but there can only be one Dark Link."

"Doesn't matter. I'll beat you!" Link charged at his clone, but the shadow simply disappeared. Link kept himself on guard, but didn't expect the villain to not attack. He just stood on the Master Sword.

"Well now, this is boring." Link tried to Shield Bash his opponent, but once again missed. However, this time, the shadow warrior began to fight, and Link didn't know how to get back to the offensive. Dark Link was more skilled, given he's done this many times, and could somehow move fast. He wasn't going to last much longer at this pace.

But luckily Zelda can talk some sense into the boy. "Link, don't wear yourself thin. Pull back and reserve your strength!"

"Alright, Zelda." He looked at the dark warrior. "Next time," and took off running.

Dark Link just looked at the spot where Link just was. 'So the queen puts all her faith in this hero and then worry he'll get hurt? How touching...and pitiful.'

* * *

><p>Lana had just made it, but she was too late. "Things are not going well. If our plan is to work, I must do something. I don't have the strength to summon who we need alone." She instinctively looked to the east. She had an idea. "With the Great Fairy's assistance, we can win this battle!"<p>

She made her way to the Fairy Fountain, but was noticed by the Demon Lord. She ran right pass him.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU NOT TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR FRIEND GHIRAHIM!" He gave chase, throwing knives at the blue haired girl. She deflected and pushed walls in his way, but it wouldn't slow him down. Matter of fact, he was within arms reach.

"Got you!"

"I don't think so." She fired magic into his face, and he recoiled in pain. She ran up the stairs into the damaged fountain, and sealed the entrance. She called upon the Great Fairy. Her plan was going to work.

But could he stop Ganondorf? The next few moments would decide that.

* * *

><p>"Come on Link! We have to win this fight!" Link rushed out into the fray once more, heading to the Central Keep. Dark Link was still there, waiting.<p>

However, Link wasn't about to be alone.

"Link has returned! We have a window of opportunity! Our forces must strike at once!" Zelda summoned her rapier, and led most of her troops in the Castle Keep towards the East Rockface Keep. But that would be her fatal mistake. For as soon as he saw this, Vaati summoned his monsters, and the raid on the city began. And as soon as Agahnim saw the raid, he teleported outside the castle, and with his group of monsters, made their way to the Castle Keep, overtaking it. In theory, it was over, but the Bearers of Wisdom and Courage were still in the fight.

Link had made it to the Central Keep, and Dark Link stood in a battle ready position. Link had other plans. For as long as their is light, darkness shall fall. Raising his hands, he summoned the power of the Triforce of Courage to wipe out the dark magic in the keep. Dark Link included.

The dark knight raised his shield to protect himself, but as long as he was in the keep, he would grow weaker. But magic also feeds off the user, and using the Triforce requires lots of energy. Which meant...Dark Link cocked a grin as he stepped into the northern area, awaiting for Link to finish his light show.

To the east, Zelda was almost at her destination. She just had a roadblock. A feminine roadblock.

"Hello, my queen. Nice ceremony today." In front of the princess was the Gerudo witch, Twinrova. She held twin scimitars in her hands, one made of fire, and the other ice. Zelda held her rapier, and imbued it with the power of light.

"Thank you, witch." Zelda charged forth, using her speed to quickly strike the woman. Despite having two blades, Twinrova had a hard time stopping the princess. But she will wait. For the girl's weakness was just around the corner, beginning battle with his shadow once more.

* * *

><p>Link swiped for the legs of Dark Link, trying to make him fall. But he failed.<p>

Dark Link used the failed move to his advantage, striking the hero's stomach with a kick and then bashing him with the shield. Link fell, but got back up. Dark Link was amused. "Not going down easy, I see."

Link said nothing as he pointed his sword at his adversary, and Dark Link never expected the next move.

"GAAAAAH!" A hole was in his stomach, and although Dark Link didn't draw blood, it hurt very bad. Good thing he heals fast, but that takes some strength. He returned his gaze to Link. "Sword Beams? Seems you unlocked the sword's power, didn't you." He jumped into the air, hoping to slice the boy's head off, but missed as Link rolled left before striking the warrior's back. The powers of the Master Sword caused more pain for the dark knight, but it also fueled his anger. He needed a precise moment to take out the hero.

And did he find one. For Vaati had arrived from the sky.

Link saw the purple haired mage arrived in front of his opponent, and saw the familiar Wind Waker. "You...you stole it!"

"Not stolen...awakened!" With a few waves, Link was battered by the winds. It was hard trying to beat Dark Link. Wind is mostly unbeatable, and Link had no way to do it.

"Tis a terrible performance, Hero. So let me give this battle a little blast." Waving the baton from center to left, left to right, and right to center, Vaati created a huge whirlwind, and Link and some Hyrulean troops were caught in it. When the winds ceased, Dark Link rushed towards the stunned, but somehow managed to stand up, Link. The Hero deflected the villain's strike, but was too weak for block the next attack. He was struck by the flat side of Dark Link's sword, and then was hit on the elbow, disarming him. The Master Sword cluttered to the grass.

Link was kneeling on the ground, not believing what had just happened. He could feel the tip of Dark Link's sword on his head. He was defeated.

No, no, he wasn't defeated. He grabbed the blade, and began to rise. Using the power of the Triforce, he amplified his strength.

Dark Link watched as his copy tried to fight back. It was amusing. But it had to end.

Moving so fast that you missed it whether you blinked or not, Dark Link kicked Link in the head, knocking him out. Looking at the slump body of the hero gave Dark Link some pride. Ever since the Water Temple during the Era of Time, he's wanted to see the Hero fall.

Now as he extracts the Triforce of Courage from him, he relishes the fact that now, when Hyrule needed him most, the Hero failed.

* * *

><p>Zelda couldn't believe it when she felt Link's energy slipped drastically. He wasn't dead, but if it went that low...<p>

"Aww, is something wrong, Your Highness? Perhaps the Hero has fallen?"

"No!" Angered, Zelda prepared to fire a Light Arrow at the Gerudo. "You will fall instead!"

"Nice choice of words, Princess." Zelda turned around and was blasted by a beam of energy. It sent her skidding across the ground, and she believed something was broken. As she painfully looked up, she could see Twinrova approach her, followed by the Chief Adviser to the Royal Family, Agahnim.

The evil grin on his face wasn't very comforting. "Hello, Your Highness. Today's been a blast, just like I promised." She said nothing back as the Triforce of Wisdom left her and went to the Gerudo. It was the nightmare she hoped to avoid today.

Josh had failed.

Impa had failed.

Link had failed.

Lana had failed.

But most of all, Queen Zelda Nohansen, Queen of Hyrule, had failed.

* * *

><p>The Demon King didn't expect to battle this hard today, and his former adversary was giving it to him.<p>

Ever since the White Sorceress summoned him, Ganondorf had been in battle with the Hero of Time and Termina. Or shall he be called Fierce Deity. While most would expect the Deity to already defeat Ganondorf, let's be real.

Ganondorf survived an attack from the Fused Shadow.

Ganondorf survived multiple stabbings to the head. Which is weird seeing he died to being stabbed in the chest, but that's another story for another day.

He can go toe to toe with the Fierce Deity.

It's been a few minutes since that moment, and now Ganondorf was annoyed. He didn't know of his subordinates' successes, and, although he wouldn't admit it, was getting tired. The power of the Fierce Deity was amazing. He wished the power was his.

But he got a crazy idea. How crazy was it? He'll find out.

"Doing better than the present hero, boy. But still a boy, aren't you?"

No verbal response from the Fierce Deity.

"Heh, heh, heh, still as quiet as you were then. No wonder you never told your princess the truth about your illegitimate child. Didn't want her to know the farm girl had your first one?"

The Fierce Deity only increased his attacks. Ganondorf was getting to him. He knew the one thing that will send him over the edge.

"Sorry about the loss of your fairy. Looks like the boy without a fairy will always be the boy without a fairy."

Fierce Deity forcibly hit Ganondorf's blades, disarming him, and, quicker than the blink of an eye, stabbed the Demon King.

"Check, Ganondorf. You're finished."

Ganondorf just roared in laughter, and grabbed the sword arm and face of the Deity. "You forget. Only one sword can defeat me." Using all his strength, Ganondorf removed the mask of the Fierce Deity, and the pained screams from the Hero of Time was satisfying.

When it was removed, it was just Ganondorf and the young Hero of Time. Ganondorf scowled. "I expected you to be older. Oh well." He tossed the boy aside, and removed the Kokiri Sword out of him.

"King Ganondorf." He turned around, and saw his servants bowing before him. The Triforce of Courage and Wisdom floated in front of him, and he summoned them to him. He couldn't believe it.

The completed Triforce was his! He watched as the relic rose above him. "At last, all three pieces." He could feel the power flowing through him. But not just from the Triforce, but from the mask as well. For as long as the Triforce is his, anything he want, anything he desire, it will be his.

How did he feel? Like laughing his brains out. For he had won.

* * *

><p><em>"You three, that watch us from high."<em>

When Link woke up, he first realized he wasn't in grass, but on a bed.

His next realization was the princess...queen was sleeping beside him.

His third was that they weren't in the castle, or anywhere near it. Finding his clothes and lazily putting them on, he exited the room he was in and went outside. After all, he heard singing.

_"Our Hero, give him the Courage."_

He was in the Kokiri Village. But how?

"Glad to see you're alive, Link." He turned and saw Impa, but there was no sign of happiness on it. She had reverted back to serious mode. "Lana brought you, Zelda, and all remaining troops here with the Great Fairy's power."

"Well, that's good, I guess. Great to be alive."

"Right."

He looked around. "Where's Joshua?"

"He told me to meet him in the desert with our forces. We're going to fight back. And I believe," she reached behind her and held two objects, "that these belong to you."

Link took the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield from Impa and strapped them to his back. "When do we leave."

_"Our Queen, give her the Wisdom."_

"Tomorrow." Impa and Impa turned and faced the Queen. She had the most serious demeanor out of all of them. "The time for games are over. I know the King's plan, and we will take back Hyrule. It will be bloody. It will be deadly. My troops will die out there, but I rather die out there with them than live to see Ganondorf destroy my country. So as long as I'm Queen, I will fight."

Link grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "And so will we." Impa nodded in confirmation. "But I must ask."

"What?"

"Who's is this king you speak of?"

_"Our People, give them the Power."_

It wasn't a long journey to his destination. Teleportation is a great gift. He should've done this earlier.

He walked up to the gate, and the guards opened them. The street became quiet as he passed, and the people began to follow him.

_"To defeat the cursed one."_

He continued to walk towards the center of the city, and there he stopped.

_"To do everything undone."_

The door to the building opened, and a woman exited, walking towards the young man. She smiled as they hugged.

"Welcome back, my king. When do we retake our home."

"Tomorrow Nabooru. We'll grant Aveil's dying wish."

_"Locked in an endless war. We've gotten way too far. We will not fail Hyrule."_

The army of Hyrule mobilize the next morning, not a word of discouragement. The soldiers were ready for revenge. Their leaders were ready for revenge.

_"Hyrule might have fallen, but we are still here."_

Link led the force of about 400-500 Hylians and Gorons, and was joined by Zelda, and Lana.

_"Evil may not see us, but we want it to hear."_

Impa and Young Link began a second march towards Hyrule Castle, where they would wait for the others, or die trying to fight if they fail. She was joined by another 500 soldiers, and by the members of the Sheikah and Zora tribes, totaling over 1,500 between the two races.

_"Goddesses, be with us now. Hylia, please come back down."_

The last force was the hundreds of Gerudo marching to their desert, led by their newly anointed king. They were ready for revenge. Not just for their home, or the dead that died there, but against Ganondorf, who was the cause of hundreds of years of suffering before the people regained their power.

And as all of them sang this song, the last few words created a spark in every soldier. For they knew these words rang.

_"It doesn't matter what's the race. We will fight to bring back the light. Or at least die for our beloved Hyrule."_

For today was the Dawn of the First Day.

**Everyone is so mad now! Anyway, I came up with those words myself. It sucks, but I enjoyed doing it.**

**There's two battles left, plus the first and final showdown between Link and Ganondorf. I had to remember why they didn't do it at the Temple of Souls. Dang.**

**Young Link will not return to Fierce Deity anymore in the story, and, since I'm already ahead of myself, not every hero from the past is returning. Just the four or five that are needed.**

**Next chapter: Why the Gerudo are the best race in Hyrule!**


	30. Chapter 28 - Homecoming of the Gerudo

**I got nothing to say, but how excited I am to finish this story and start on the next one. I am in the process of figuring out what I can do and can't do to an already existing story. It will be a sequel to War Across the Ages, but won't have the same aspects of the game this story is based on, but the more traditional aspects of the series. I do know my main characters, and a slightly modified plot of some sorts, but I probably won't have anything substantial until the last chapter of this story.**

**But for this story, what's a war across the ages without boss battles doing the same? So Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess fans, here's a trip down memory lane.**

**With that said, here's Chapter 28!**

The Gerudo warriors were excited.

Everyone in Hyrule knew that the Gerudo were warriors from birth (some took that literally), and their king was a prime example. They were ruthless. They were merciless. They would defend their sisters and king before themselves, because the Gerudo weren't individuals. They were one.

As the people moved closer and closer to their home, their leaders spoke in silence.

"Joshua, you think we can do it? We're gonna need more than just the Hyrulean Army."

"I got assistance. I just need to meet up with her."

She didn't believe him. But then again, she didn't believe they would be marching to retake the desert. "Lana? I thought-"

"Not her."

"Then who, my king?"

He just looked at her with the biggest grin. He took out his ocarina.

_Hum hm hum. Hum hm hum._

Out from the sky, a blue and black portal appeared, and what came out the portal landed in front of the Gerudo. Most were frightened, and some were ready to attack. But their king never gave the call. That confused the Gerudo. Why didn't he do it? It's as if he summoned these people.

If you could call the Twili people. Wielding strange spears and swords, the Twili faced the Gerudo King and his people. But did not attack. From above, Shadow Kargarocs howled their robotic cry. And the last to fall were the Shadow Beast, the former minions of Zant, now the brutes of the Twili Army.

The portal closed, and the two armies just stood face to face. Then, without warning, the Twili didn't something no Gerudo, not even Joshua, saw coming.

They bowed before him. He didn't know whether it was orchestrated or out of respect. All he knew that she wasn't here yet. But the portal was still open.

Then it closed. Gone forever. And the Twili were still bowing. He couldn't help but snicker.

"Next time you want to sneak up on me, Midna, don't go into my shadow."

He heard the familiar giggle of his favorite Twili. "Very well." Out of his shadow sprung the Twilight Princess, and that scared the daylights out of Nabooru. But neither royal paid any attention to her, or any of their people.

She climbed behind him on his horse, and ruffled his hair. "How's the handsome Gerudo King?"

"Bad mood."

"Aww. How did you know my song?"

"Heard you hum it from time to time. It was easy to whistle, and to play into the ocarina." He held it up. "It was easy to blow the notes."

She grinned, and whispered into his ear. "Well maybe I show learn to blow some as well."

"Deal." He turned to Nabooru, who was still contemplating what just happened. "Nabooru, this is Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm. She help defeat Cia."

"Hello...Princess."

"Heh heh heh, hi." The Twilight Princess raised her hand, and right on point, her people rose from their position and stood. "Now I think we should get going. After all, I don't want to miss out on my prize."

"Right. Nabooru, ready everyone."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Gerudo woman raised her hands, and her people returned to formation, ready to resume their journey."

"All right, Gerudo, and Twili, let's roll out!" He faced Midna. "Hold on. I'm sure horses made of fire don't exist in the Twilight Realm."

She gave a flirtatious wink. "Oh, I will hang on, my king. You do forget who's the expert at riding between the two of us." She then firmly squeezed his slightly toned body and put her head on his shoulder, leaving little space between his back and her front. "I'm ready, my little wolf."

Nabooru was really enjoying the sight. "She's a keeper, Your Majesty."

He sighed. "You two are going to cause me much trouble."

"But you're loving this anyway. Or do you mind personal space?"

He looked at her. "Oh, I'm sure the we can switch spots, and we'll see how it feels."

"Not a chance. I like this sooo much."

"Definitely a good one for you, Your Majesty. She'll keep you in line."

"MARCH!"

The Twili troops divided, and the Gerudo King and Twilight Princess rode through, making way to the Gerudo Desert, unaware of the troubles of the Hyrulean Army are facing.

* * *

><p>"This is our last chance to save Hyrule from the darkness...and our only chance. We must defeat Zant and Ghirahim!"<p>

No one cares about Zant and Ghirahim.

"The enemy's strength is overwhelming. If even one of us flees, Link or Lana, the battle is lost. We must hold until the Gerudo arrive."

Need I tell you that 500 troops are fighting in a desert? They are not worried about the enemy. Nor the Gerudo. Their main concern is the HEAT.

Lana led her division into the north as Link led troops into the east. The Gerudo village was under Hyrulean control, so at least Zelda has some shade.

Stubborn woman.

"Don't worry, I'm not going down that easily!"

"Yeah! And Link isn't going anywhere, either!" Stubborn fairy.

"Great. First we must focus on taking down Ghirahim from the southern desert."

Lana expressed her caution of the desert. "We have to be careful, though. The desert is extremely hot. It'll take a toll on our stamina, which is bad for us magic users."

* * *

><p>Guess we'll start with Link.<p>

Link pushed himself through the Gerudo Desert, making his way into the South Oasis, Ghirahim's location. Well known to his allies, Link has an advantage, for he is wearing the Goron Tunic. Protection from heat beats the legendary green any day.

Ghirahim didn't feel the heat, so at least their battle would be fair. "Aw, it's the so called Hero. How's that going for you?"

"Let's find out." Link started with a thrust to the demon's chest, only to barely hit Ghirahim. However, Ghirahim returned the favor, and swept the boy's knees, making him fall.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. See you in Purgatory, Hero." Ghirahim plunged his blade towards Link.

And instead had a blade plunged into him, although it was fatal as it was a thigh wound. Ghirahim cried in anguish as Link rose and sheathed his dagger. Impa taught him to always carry extras. Never know when you might be disarmed.

"You...ahh...you may be a fair bit stronger than I expected. Permit me to flee!" Ghirahim forced Link back, and moved towards the northeastern keeps. Link recovered, and gave chased. And he was surprised at the demon's speed. For an injured person, he can move.

"Zelda, Ghirahim is retreating."

She didn't hid her suspicion. "Something seems off. Should we hunt down Ghirahim?"

"Too late for thinking." Link ran as fast as he could, closing the distance between him and Ghirahim, and eventually capturing him as they past the entrance to the Sacred Grounds. Link wasted no time to end Ghirahim. One down, one to go.

* * *

><p>"So part of the enemy forces have retreated? Then close the gates and isolate the stragglers."<p>

Without the Hyruleans knowing, they were now separated. Link and whatever forces made it to the Sealed Grounds were isolated from the desert, and Lana was closed off in the north. Matters worse, the heat was affecting her in more ways than just her stamina. She didn't know that.

"Oh no, I've been separated from the party! It looks like I fell into a trap." Surrounded by monsters, losing troops, and slowly fading to exhaustion, Lana couldn't take much more. She'll have to conserve stamina to use magic. Normally, that isn't an issue, as experienced practitioners of magic could go hours without having to rest. But when temperatures reach extremes, problems arise. Now for normal practitioners, and also the Gerudo mages, they could withstand the heat, but Lana isn't a normal person. We know why. There comes her true issue, and she doesn't know it.

Once stamina is used up, magic uses another source: life force. Health. The soul. While it is definitely taught against, users have went to the extreme to use magic, which will eventually affect the soul. Anything that can affect the soul can cause it to destroyed. Good example is Cia.

But why is Lana at such high risk? Us normal people have a soul, if you believe in that. That makes a person. And like a person, whatever damage you do to a soul can be permanent. You lose a limb, you can't grow it back. You split a soul, you can't combine it again. Now you are probably understanding what's going on. If not, read on.

* * *

><p>Link and his troops have rejoined the main force after finding an exit. And Link ran straight into Zant.<p>

"If you defeat me. I'll allow you to rejoin your friends. Although we both know how this ends." Link wasted no time and clattered his sword with Zant's scimitars. And clattered. And clattered. And clattered.

Link knew if he didn't beat Zant, and if the Gerudo didn't arrive before he beat Zant, Lana would die. And that drove him to finally land a hit on Zant.

And another. And another. And another.

And..Zant teleported. "Aww come on!"

"Is Zant trying to avoid a direct fight? He must be stalling! Hurry Link! Defeat him immediately!"

"How about you get your a...butt out here and HELP, Princess?!"

"It's Queen, Hero."

"Whatever, I found him." Link ran towards the Usurper King and rammed the hilt against Zant's stomach. Zant fell, clutching his stomach, right before he would clutch his bleeding chest.

"No! This...cannot be...the end!" Link struck his blade further, and almost wished he could see the life leave Zant's eyes. He'll picture it as Ganondorf's.

"Link, something is wrong. The enemy refuses to relent, even with Zant and Ghirahim defeated. I fear our troubles are just beginning. Hurry up and regroup with the others!" Link led his forces towards the northern desert, hoping to save Lana.

They'll get a loud sound instead.

* * *

><p>It was her last and only option.<p>

Her troops were dying.

The heat was getting to her.

And now she was very low on stamina, and she used a multiple hit aerial attack. Link and his forces were coming, but not fast enough. She didn't know what the huge sound she believed came from a horn was, and she didn't believe it was for reinforcements.

Standing in place surrounded, she used her energy to call upon a spell. One that would require the magic that she simply did not have to spare without harm, but that was not on her mind as the book glowed.

"Grant my wish." She began to create a Magic Circle and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Conveniently, the monsters weren't attacking. They didn't know what that circle would do. So at least she'll live until someone or something came to her. Then her book flashed once more. "Help! Everybody!" She created two portals, out of her intentional three. She didn't have the strength to question.

Out of them came three people, and they took their spots around the fading Lana.

The Skyloftian Knight Groose.

The Sword Spirit Fi.

And The Goron Chieftain Darunia.

She would have greeted them, but they have-

WHOOSH! BAM! BAM! BAM!

They had monsters around them. Now they were a burning heap of bodies or flew to the other side of the desert. Lana and her allies turned towards the west. All they saw was an army.

Before she fainted, Lana realized what happened to her third portal.

* * *

><p>"Twili, attack!"<p>

"Gerudo, show them who rules the desert. Shove our blades up their asses. Attack!" A sea of brown and black rushed towards the desert, taking down the northern monsters before they knew anything had happened. However, the two leaders headed to the village to meet with the Hyrulean leader.

"All hail the Queen."

"All hail the King and Queen. Now bring it in before Link goes off on you." The trio wrapped each other in a hug, but not all was to be happy.

"Princess Zelda!" She would have corrected the soldiers, but given the circumstances right now, it wasn't necessary. Someone's life was more important.

"Lana!" The trio ran over to the unconscious girl's side, Zelda faster than the others. "What happened?"

"She fainted after Darunia, Groose, and Fi came. That's all we know."

"Thank you soldiers. The ladies will watch over her. I got a desert to retake. Get me to Link."

"Yes sir." Josh looked at Midna and Zelda, and then to the soldiers. They did have the right to know.

"Her soul is weakening. It was bound to happen if she overexerted herself. Just hope she'll live to the end of this war." With a swift turn, he left with the two soldiers and left the village.

"He doesn't seemed concern at all."

"Oh, he's concerned Midna. But he's had ten months to get over her. Matter of fact, I would not be surprised if he actually did. But then again, he has to get his people home."

"Maybe...he already knew this was coming. A split soul is weaker than two normally separated ones. Maybe...he's found someone else."

Zelda looked up at Midna, and quickly glanced down at Lana. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Well, it is about time you showed up. I thought I was going to save the desert by myself."<p>

"Goron Tunic. Does it actually work?"

"Yeah. How's it going with Lana and Zelda?"

"Lana's not well, and Zelda is queen. So everything is not great. But we still got a mission, and Darunia and company can cover this side. We got the Sealed Grounds."

"Ok."

"Now give me what has happened so far." After getting the king up to speed, Josh gave his opinions. "Even without Zant and Ghirahim in command, the enemy forces are surprisingly well organized. They must be getting orders from someone else."

"Who? Twinrova? Doubtful, and Agahnim is not a desert person."

"Vaati isn't a desert guy either. We'll find out after we get there." The two heroes left the decimation of the monsters to their forces, and headed for the Sacred Grounds.

"Josh! Link!"

"Damn Zelda, you're gonna scare our hearts!"

"Yea?"

"I think I understand. Defeating Ghirahim and Zant actually increased the number of enemies! How could that be?"

That stopped the guys in their tracks. "You know, Ghirahim and Zant were acting kind of weird earlier. I mean, weirder than usual. My fights against them were too easy."

Zelda's infinite wisdom finally put the pieces together. "Could it be they were merely imposters? The real ones must be hiding elsewhere!"

"Nice thinking Zel. They must be at the Sealed Grounds. Let's go!" The duo, followed by the Hyrulean troops, made way to the northeast, taking any keeps in their way, while Darunia, Groose, and Fi led the charge southward.

Link and Josh left the troops in the Arbiter Keep, and head to the Sacred Grounds. Who did they find?

Zant and Ghirahim.

"So you little worms finally found us? But how do you expect to win with such a feeble army?"

Ghirahim stepped forward. "Oh, have you had your fill of playtime? Because that ends NOW!" He thrusted forward his arm, and a bright light filled the keep.

* * *

><p>When the light disappeared, Link didn't have a clue to his location. But he knew it was of the past. How far? He didn't know.<p>

"Look who it is." Ghirahim appeared in front of a door, and smiled at Link. "Welcome back to the Era of Sky. Ah, memories. The Skyview Temple is an excellent place. I probably should let you explore!"

"Joy."

Ghirahim turned towards the door. "Yes, it was just me and the girl that matter in the moment. I could sense her beyond the door. We plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds and she was ours. By all rights, she should've already been in my hands, but noooo. Just like in your time, the pesky Sheikah took her from me. Damn the lady!"

Link couldn't help but laugh. Not out loud, but to himself. Ghirahim doing his rant and poses are hilarious.

Ghirahim turned back to Link. "Now today, we had you beat! But yet here you stand! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel inside? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" Ghirahim disappeared after that, and Link searched his surroundings. He wished Fi was here. He desperately would love her experience.

"Do not worry, Master. I'm with you. I'm inside the Master Sword somehow, probably due to Ghirahim's magic."

"Uh huh. Good."

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." Before Link could do anything, Ghirahim was behind Link, around his shoulder and neck. Link felt very uncomfortable. Ghirahim chuckled. "Still...it's hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front to murder...and something before that...to Hylia's descendent. Don't worry, she'll be satisfied!" Ghirahim flickered his tongue, creeping Link out and making him draw his sword.

Ghirahim laughed once more and shed his cape, ready for battle. Link wasted no time to strike.

And Ghirahim blocked it. He blocked the Master Sword with his bare fingers. And even more surprising, he took it from the boy. He singlehandedly just broke every rule Link has ever known about the sword.

"Hah, quite the sword you have here. But as long as you telegraph your moves like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow. We should have done this a long time ago."

Ghirahim swung the Master Sword, and Link deflected it with his shield, sending the sword out of Ghirahim's hand and to the ground. Link rushed to retrieve it and held it facing Ghirahim.

Ghirahim walked over, right hand ready to block attacks once more. But he wasn't quick enough to raise it, and got a few hits before dodging the last two and jumping back. He attempted once more, and was hit again. But third time was the charm, and the two fighters battle in a test of strength. It was even, and when it broke, Link tried to hit the Demon Lord, but missed.

Another series of hits followed by two more lock ups was all Link needed to be annoyed. He struck Ghirahim six more times, and the demon retreated to switch his attacks. Snapping, his blade appeared, and Ghirahim once more attacked.

"Watch out, Master. Ghirahim will try to teleport and catch you off guard. I suggest you dodge or block his attacks."

"Thanks."

Ghirahim then bent down, and charged forward with a forward slice. He missed, and Link punished him with a few slashes. Ghirahim retreated and snapped his fingers, summoning a line of knives.

"I forgot about those. Watch ouout, Master."

The knives flew towards Link, and deflected off the shield or went under or over him. Ghirahim teleported right in front of Link, and received the spin attack and a few slashes as a result. Ghirahim jumped back and repeated his knives attack, and Link deflected them again. Ghirahim did his slice attack again, but Link deflected it and returned the favor. Ghirahim tried to hit Link with a diagonal line of knives several times, but couldn't. But the next slice attack did connect, and Link was glad he had a potion.

Ghirahim tried the slice attack again, but before he could even do it, he was hit by another spin attack. Another knife attack was unleashed, and same result as before. Except Link expertly deflected them with his sword, and this made Ghirahim. He attempted one last slice attack...a and the boy gave him a spin attack. Ghirahim stepped back and pointed his sword at Link.

"Well, you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself just yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent too much time teasing and toying with you." Ghirahim waved his sword in a circle, and he disappeared as the landscape changed.

"This is the Fire Sanctuary, Master. It is wherwhere the final flame needed to create the Master Sword wafound. We're inside Eldin Volcano, or Death Mountain if you prefer."

"You know, I told the annoying one that we're bound by a thread of fate, yet never thought how true it would be." Ghirahim appeared once again, smile on his face. "Not going to bore you with my memories, but let me show you why I'm know to the modern world as...Fabulous!"

Ghirahim raised his arms, and in a blink they were gloveless and black skinned. "Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape leave you...breathless?"

"More like choking on air."

Ghirahim faced Link, and the Hero could see the left eye of Ghirahim accented by a thorn of lines. "Behold! Such beauty." He stretched his right arm out. "Such a pure form! Such exquisite physique! Such stunning features!"

He turned away from Link. "Yes. I pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack...Namely, mercy." Ghirahim gave Link a frightened glare. "Come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight. So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood."

"You rehearse this?"

"No. I'm simply repeating from what I told the annoying one." Ghirahim summoned two knives, and began the battle, starting off similar to the first one. Link repeated the same process as earlier, locking blade to fingers, blocking, dodging, and swiping the two, and then four knives, and hitting Ghirahim. Yeah, same old same old.

Ghirahim then began his second attack, summoning two swords and more knives. And the second phase in this battle was the same as the first, except for the dual blade attacks and the occasional attack that have the knives surrounding Link. Somehow Link overcame the battle with little difficulty.

"Enough of this foolishness. I AM GHIRAHIM, DEMON LORD!" He glared and pointed at Link. "It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing! Not just a human. A human child! And yet you prevail. You filthy scamp! You have awakened...reawakened a wrath that will burn for eons. I swear to you, and if he is so much as watching from his death, I swear to your ancestor, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!"

Ghirahim swung his sword in a circle, and everything changed again.

Link definitely remembered the Sealed Grounds, but it looked different. No matter.

"Welcome to where everything began. Or shall I say, 1,000 years before everything began. That's right, you insolent whelp. 3 million years of Hyrulean history haven't occurred yet. Matter of fact, I don't think we're in Hyrule. It's simply called 'The Surface'. I was so close, but the brat followed me into the past, and now what happened here is the reason your petty line of heroes and princesses are exist. But no more! I shall end it where it began!"

Link gave Ghirahim the hero glare. "Same."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Ghirahim began to power up as a dark pillar wrapped him. Under them, a platform raised them into the air. The final battle between Ghirahim and Link would take place there.

Ghirahim looked different. Link remembered it from their first battle when Ghirahim was like this. His skin was black with white markings on his body. His hair was more metallic. And, with a strange instinct, Link looked for any sign of Ghirahim being a guy. He doesn't know why he did, but glad it wasn't around.

"If only I put you in your place a year ago! But that damn brute and the sword spirit got in my way! No, I should've ended your insolent ancestor, but like you, he kept coming back! Again and again and again! I let a mere boy make a fool of me for two ages. No more! This time, I'll finish what I should've finished with him!"

Ghirahim began to walk forward, and Link gave him a few hits, and was then punched in the jaw. They met again, but Ghirahim blocked Link's attacks, the sword clanging off the metal body. However, Link noticed the edge, and with a few more swings of the sword, he sent Ghirahim falling off the edge and onto another platform. Ghirahim laid flat in the middle, and Link came down hard, stabbing the demon's center. Ghirahim got up, and Link tried to get him off the edge again, but received a kick to the stomach. Link clutched his stomach, but didn't let it deter him from his task. But this time Ghirahim did the unexpected. He grabbed Link's sword, and switched their positions, Link closer to the edge. Ghirahim almost delivered a roundhouse kick, but it was blocked by Link's shield. The Hero began striking again,, and eventually returned Ghirahim to the edge.

"See you below." Link bashed Ghirahim with his shield, and the Demon Lord fell to another platform, and received another stab from above. The same steps would occur once more, before Ghirahim and Link returned to the ground.

Ghirahim stood up, his chest exposed. He clutched it, breathing hard. Snapping, he summoned his sword, and engaged Link in battle. He deflected Link's strikes, and Link deflected his before striking the demon's center. Ghirahim jumped back, and fired several orange, spinning pulses at Link, which were all deflected. Link struck the weak spot some more before Ghirahim brought the knives. Same as before, Link cut them down with the Masterblocked them with the Hylian Shield. They engaged in their sword fight again, and when Link dodged a thrust from Ghirahim, he struck him in the chest. Once again, Ghirahim stepped back, and conjured the orange pulse. The two swordsmen sent it back to each other time and time again before it hit Ghirahim, and Link hit the diamond on Ghirahim's chest once again.

Ghirahim summoned a bigger sword. "YOU WRETCHED BRAT!" Link knew he wouldn't match the sword in strength, and as they battled, he found out that the giant sword was breakable. But Ghirahim would repair it after some time. Next time the demon used the sword to protect himself,, Link hit the sword and the exposed chest. Ghirahim guard was now broken.

"Master, end this NOW!"

Link didn't hesitate to thrust his sword into Ghirahim.

* * *

><p>"Well, this sucks. I hate the dark."<p>

"You'll get use to it eventually, scatterbrains."

Josh and Midna were located in the Twilight Realm, and, according to Midna, outside the throne room. Her throne room from the Era of Twilight.

"Did I not just liberate your home?"

"He's not in control there. We're not actually there, but in the past. When he had control, or if not then..."

"Probably a recreation of that time. Interesting." The two looked around the hallway for a key, since the door was locked.

"Joshua?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you...concerned about Lana?"

"As a human and her friend, yes. As a Gerudo King, no."

Midna looked up. "I don't-"

He rose to face Midna. "As the prince, I could almost do whatever I wanted. Now it's different. I can't hope she'll live. As warriors, the Gerudo only have one mindset, which as prince I would never accept. Only one person made me do so, and now as king, it applies to everyone except the Royal Family."

"What is that philosophy that you must uphold?"

"Survival of the fittest, plain and simple. Or as we say it, if you are weak, you deserve to die. Only the strongest Gerudo survive. I told Aveil that years ago, and she died believing that. And I could've saved her then. My people will fight, live, eat, sleep, and pray believing that. So do not question my morals. If that was Link, Groose, or Darunia, all males, I'll treat them the same."

"But-"

"Women want to be equal as men, that's great with me. I'll treat the dying ones the same as dying men."

Midna couldn't refute that. But she also knew nothing could be done for Lana. Her soul has been weakened. Her only chance at living is her stamina. And as a fellow ruler, Midna had to agree. Everyone who fights might die, and it is best not to let them cloud your mind. Whatever happens, happens. Even if your love is fatally wounded.

Part of Midna was actually happy Lana was out the way.

"I found a key. Let's unlock the door." The two royals walked to the door, and the key unlocked it. Josh made a move for it, but Midna grasped his hand. "What is it now."

She said nothing as she stared into his yellow eyes, and he stared into her red eyes. Without warning, she entangled him into a hug, and he returned the favor. They stayed in front of the door, holding each other.

"I needed that."

"I know you did, stupid."

"I thought you were going to kiss me for a moment."

She giggled and looked at his face."After we beat Zant, I will." She saw his face fall and look at the doordoor. She took advantage and pecked his cheek. "But now you're getting nothing, handsome."

He smiled and faced her. "Oh Princess Midna, I'm a king. I get whatever I want, whenever I want. Like what I desire right now."

"Zant's defeat?"

"Exactly. But before that, I need a little motivation. I read that Zant wasn't easy."

"WILL YOU PLEASE COME INSIDE! HOW RUDE FOR ME TO PREPARE YOUR DEATHS AND YOU TWO DECIDE TO HAVE SOME 'US' TIME!"

They entered the door, their weapons drawn. "Sorry Zantilicious, but the princess is a little demanding. You know that."

"True. But that doesn't matter. Now I got a great chance to destroy you, Midna, and your eccentric Gerudo King."

"You won't destroy us Zant. We beat you once, and we'll beat you again. And this time, you won't harm MY kingdom anymore!"

"And mine as well, Usurper."

"SILENCE!" Zant fully revealed his face, and began to rant. "You know how hard it is to be a bad guy? We have speeches of doom and gloom to prepare, and now that you took my time to say it, you shall die." He rose into the air and was covered by the helmet again. "And after your deaths, Twilight Princess and Gerudo King, light and shadow shall merge!" Zant stretched his arms, and the scenery changed.

Josh was in a room with trees and a pool. "Midna?"

"Forest Temple boss. Use the boomerang."

"Where are you?"

"Your shadow, idiot! Now watch out!"

Soon as she said it, Zant fired a volley of balls at the king. He dodged them, and struck Zant with the boomerang, bringing the usurper onto land. The stunned Zant was hit by the Magical Rod a few times before everything went back to square one.

This would happen two more times before Zant changed the area again.

This place had a raised platform surrounded by lava.

"Goron Mines miniboss. Be careful. Don't lose your footing!"

"Got it, Princess!" It was easier said than done, as Zant would constantly jump on the platform, and Josh almost fell many times. Good thing Zant would get tired and leave himself open to attacks twice.

"You might be doing well now, but I hope you can swim!" The area changed once more, and the king wasn't ready.

"Hold your breath!" Good thing Midna warned him in time. He knew where he was now.

The Water Temple of the Era of Twilight. Better than the Era of Time version.

Humming a spell, he used his magic to allow breathing underwater. He saw a giant head come out of the ground, and Zant fired a few balls at his adversary. Josh dodged them, and tried to get close to Zant. Failed.

"Midna?"

"You know, for the Gerudo King, you're pretty reliant on me. Use the hookshot."

"Thanks." When Zant was vulnerable again, Josh used the hookshot to bring Zant to him. He simply hit him hard with the rod as fire doesn't work underwater.

When the capsule returned, it was occupied by two more. Zant was in one of them.

He was in the middle, and Josh used th depression in the ground to block the incoming balls. Firing the hookshot, Zant was reeled in and attacked.

Zant changed the scene again, and Midna reappeared. "Forest Temple miniboss. Damn monkey."

Totem poles made a circle around a pole in the center, and Zant stood on it.

"Why hello, Midna. Nice of you to join. Now DIE!" Zant jumped from totem to totem, and Midna laid out her plan.

"Stun him with the boomerang. I will knock him off."

"Ok." The boomerang hit Zant on the center platform, and Midna changed theher mirror into a fist and hit the Usurper King. He fell, but teleported before Josh got to him. They went throughthrough it again and finally Zant decided to change the scene.

"You know, that really hurt, Princess. But since you want to punch me, I shall stomp you!" Zant grew larger and larger, and jumped into the air.

"Move it!" Zant came down, nearly crushing the duo. "Now blast his feet!"

Josh charged up a fireball and blasted it at Zant's feet. He clutched it in pain as his shrinked, and Midna gave him a few hits with the power of her mirror.

The scene changed a final time, and it was Hyrule Castle. Strangely, it wasn't the castle during the Era of Twilight, but the current one.

Zant unleashed his scimitars, and started swinging at the Gerudo King. It was wild swinging, and Josh easily got pass the Usurper King, and striked his back. Zant tried twice more, but failed.

"Look out!" Josh didn't turn in time, and Midna barely was able to protect him from the spinning Zant. He kept spinning as she kept blocking, until he eventually stopped and was struck.

Zant would continue either chopping or spinning at random, but the combined powers of Josh and Midna was too much for him. Zant and his evil doings were over. As he fell over, the Gerudo King brought the Twilight Princess over to him.

"So impatient, my king."

"Get use to it."

And the king made sure he got his prize.

* * *

><p>The scenery changed once more, and the duo was joined by Link and Fi. Zant and Ghirahim laid on the ground of the Sacred Grounds"How can such misery befall me. This world...belongs...to my master!"<p>

"You! How could you possibly conjure up victory from nothing?!"

Link kneeled before his dying enemies, and answered their question. "Because as long as there's light, darkness will never overcome." Turning away, Josh, Midna, Fi, and Link left the villains to die in peace.

They made their way back to the village, and they past the celebrating Gerudo, happy to be home once again. Link returned to Zelda with Fi and Midna, and Josh made his way to Lana's side. He knelt beside her, watching her sleeping form.

"Hey, if you can hear me. I guess you can recognize my voice. Anyway, we won, thanks to you. You made the ultimate sacrifice, and I thank you for it. But I wish you didn't end up like this. No one should die like this, not even Ganondorf. Although he should."

He reached down and grabbed her hand. "If you wake up, even if you can't get up, call for me. If you can somehow get up, and you tell me that you will help us fight Ganondorf, I'll be stupid enough to say yes. Midna says I'm stupid and reliant on women, but that's how I was pretty much raised. However...if you don't...You are the best friend Zelda, Aveil, Nabooru, and Impa weren't to me. And although our love was short, you were, admittedly, my first. And I will always love you, Lana. And we will defeat Ganondorf, just for you."

He kissed her hand, and turned to leave, unaware that Lana actually heard him.

* * *

><p>"We defeated the army of monsters! A glimmer of light is returning to Hyrule!"<p>

The three remaining Hyrule Warriors, alongside their allies, met later that night. The Gerudo were currently celebrating their return home, so everyone decided that they will join with Impa and the other races tomorrow.

"A glimmer is an accurate description, Zelda. We're not guaranteed victory. But, my friends, we do have better numbers. If Ganondorf doesn't know what happened now, he will know tomorrow." Josh turned to Zelda and smiled. "My people are ready this time. They'll fight for Hyrule tomorrow."

Midna walked over to the king, and stealthily grabbed his hand so no one would see it. "Your Highness, I'm in your debt, I believe. Hyrule has saved my kingdom twice. I believe I could pay the second debt as I did the first. The Twili people will fight for you."

"Well, that drastically changes everything. We got more than an army."

"Let's count. Nine highly stupid people and their even crazier followers. Zelda's right, we're more than an army."

"You can make that ten." Everyone turned and couldn't believe who was even standing.

It was Lana. And all eyes went to the Gerudo King. "Lana, you're sure you want to fight?"

"Definitely."

"You know the risk. Your risk if you do fight?"

"We're going to die, whether we fight or not, aren't we?"

Josh looked at Link and Zelda. They simply shrugged. Josh turned to Midna, who nodded and squeezed his hand. He returned his gaze to Lana, a lopsided grin gracing his face. "And who am I to denying more help. Tomorrow, my friends, is the Dawn of the Final Day. Tomorrow, my friends, is the Dawn of a New Day."

**Yea, it's probably long overdue. But I didn't want to hurry to finish this story, and school sucks.**

**And Ghirahim vs Link was longer than Zant vs Josh/Midna, considering I used all three battles in Skyward Sword. That was three days of writing by itself. To compare to the whole chapter, that took six days.**

**Fans of JoshxLana, don't worry. It isn't over. Well, it kinda is, but isn't.**

**I'm actually adding another chapter, because we got to have the other baddies fight as well. Who will face who? Find out soon!**


	31. Chapter 29- Beginning of the End

**The final battle between Hyrule and Ganondorf is here! This chapter will lead up to the fated battle between Link and Ganondorf. The next one will have the heroes fighting the villains, and the last will have the Ganondorf vs Link and the Ganon vs Link/Zelda.**

**Hopefully I can finish those parts by the 12th, when the final DLC pack for Hyrule Warriors comes out. Then there's the epilogue, then completion.**

**But there's one final character that shall be reintroduced, because I felt he never got his moment, and I love this character. I'm bringing him later than originally planned, but I glad I could bring him back.**

**Edit: Yea, I forgot Young Link...easy mistake.**

**Chapter 29, begin.**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Why are we here, Josh?"

"Because we'll need him."

Josh and Midna were in the outskirts of Kakariko Village, at a small, isolated house. At the moment, Zelda and their army were either fighting or very close to Hyrule Castle. If the two were to look towards the castle, they could see a giant sword sticking out from it, and it was surrounded by swirling clouds.

It was hell.

"Midna, I need for you to go."

"What?"

He moved his eyes and it almost scared her. She hadn't seen that look since...Link. He almost looked like the Hero of Twilight.

"Protect Lana. Please."

She put her hands on her hips and gave a lowered stare and her trademark smile. "You still care for her? What happened to the 'Gerudo philosophy'?"

He made the same gesture. "It is still here. But I am her friend." He squeezed the princess. "Please?"

"Fine." He let go, and she began to walk away. "But Josh?"

"Yeah?"

She returned the hand to her hip. She turned her head to look back at him. "Don't keep a girl waiting." She summoned a Twilight portal, and vanished.

"General, she's gone." The door opened, and Josh walked in.

The place was small, but it fitted the large man. It had the necessities, but the eye candy was the weapons and armor.

"It's been some time, Gerudo."

Josh sat down at the table, and the man sat across from him. The homeowner gave him some tea. "Yes it has, warrior. I'm surprised you haven't fought yet."

"Kakariko has been quiet."

"Good."

Josh and the man quietly sipped their drinks a few times before the man questioned the king's appearance.

"We're going to Hyrule Castle. If we defeat Ganondorf...when we defeat Ganondorf, this war that Cia started will be over."

"Oh..."

"I know you don't want to participate. I understand. But...Without your power, which I'm immensely impressed with, our chances are lowered. I still believe that we can win, but I'll do anything to increase our chances."

The man nodded. "That's fair. But I won't do it."

"Then I hope I wouldn't have to do this."

"What?"

"I'm not asking you any longer. Now I telling you. That's me telling you what's your Oath to Order. Every soldier swears to it. You did as well."

The two men stared at each other, Josh awaiting the man's answer. The man stood and tied his hair into a ponytail. "I ask for pardon of my crimes then."

Josh smiled. "Already granted. And I have a bonus."

"What?"

"Lana is dying. If the goddesses can do it, her soul will reunite with Cia. That's the only way I can save her."

"Which means?"

"General Volgan, or Volga, if you help me...I will bring back the one you loved back. You loved Cia because she reminded you of her. If Lana dies, she's gone."

"..."

"Volga, put Lana and Cia together, and you get Lanacia. I'll bring her back."

Volga pondered this news. "I knew it. I knew it!" He walked over to his spear, and for the first time in ten months, picked it up. "She will know me?"

"Yes. Her soul loved you, but apparently they have a affinity for warriors anyway. But yes, she will go for you. I'll make sure of it."

Volga turned back to his red armor, and gripped the helmet. "You're gonna need a ride."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>"Ganondorf has stolen Hyrule Castle from us. We will not let him do the same with Hyrule!<p>

The enlarged Hyrulean Army had gained ground on the western and northern sides, although no keeps were in their name. Both Links and Zelda led part of the force near the Fairy Fountain, and Lana and Midna led the northern force. Ganondorf was still hiding, but he didn't wait for the Hyruleans to come to his doorstep. He sent the guards.

"Battling two dragons would be reckless. Defeating them individually is smarter. Lana, Midna, take care of the northern one. Link, Young Link, and Impa got the southern one. Groose, Fi, and I will gain some keeps. Darunia and Josh should join us soon."

"Aye aye, Princess!"

The five did their best against the dragons, but combined with the monster army, it was hard to fight them. However, Zelda and the warriors of the Era of Sky had better success, capturing the Fairy Fountain, the Central Keep, the West Rockface Keep, and the North and South Field Keeps.

It would be just minutes later before things start looking dire. For Darunia had arrived with another task.

"There's a weak spot in the West Field Keep. A Bombchu should break through easily. I think...this is where King Dodongo broke through during a previous battle."

"Darunia, have you launched the Bombchu?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It's heading for the Central Keep now."

Zelda grasped her forehead in annoyance. "Fine. Groose can handle it. We're still fighting the Argoroks."

"Well, stop complaining, Princess. Calvary is coming." In the dark distance, Zelda saw an orange glow heading towards them.

"Josh?"

"Yep, I'm the star in the darkness. Why?"

"Aim for the Argoroks."

"Oh, we will." The glow got bigger as it arrived at the battlefield, and it was revealed to be a dragon. It looked familiar to Zelda as it passed over the south side and headed back north.

"AAAAARRRRRRWWWWWWWW!" The southern dragon cried in pain as it fell to the ground, surprising the two Links and Impa, who were watching the dragon leave a path of fire on the monsters in the area as it headed north.

"Miss me?" The Sheikah, the current Hero, and the Hero of Termina looked towards the fallen dragon, and there stood Joshua, standing victorious.

"Never been happier to see you, Your Majesty."

"Same."

"Good. Now let's save Hyrule."

In the north, the Argorok there never got to cry out in pain. It died right as Volga crushed its neck.

Lana and Midna were surprised he was living and helping them before he explained everything. But they didn't have time for conversation. A Bombchu needed protection.

* * *

><p>"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" Groose swung his spiked ball, knocking the monsters out of the way. Fi and Darunia were right beside him, slashing and hammering the monsters he didn't hit. They were in the middle of the field, slowly moving towards the target keep. The Dinolfos were really pushing them to the limit.<p>

Even with Focus Spirit, the enemies were tough. The duo only gained little ground since Groose powered down. They weren't going to make it anytime soon.

Until Volga came.

The dragon knight expertly killed his former lizard brethren, without breaking a sweat. Groose simply stared before Fi hit him.

"What?"

"There's a significant increased chance we can make it to our destination. I suggest we move."

"Ok."

Groose moved the troops forward, and the Bombchu kept moving. Volga didn't completely erased the problem, but he did speed them up. It was only a matter of time before the Hyruleans blasted the damaged wall with the Bombchu.

"The Bombchu managed to open a hole! Hurry! We have to press on!" Groose and his followers stormed into the West Field Keep, capturing it almost instantly, as the blast and the debris took out some monsters. They were soon joined by Lana and Midna, who took the West Rockface Keep in the north.

Darunia started to dance. "We can actually win! We got this!"

Too bad he would regret those words. For trouble has come.

* * *

><p>Coming out the Castle Keep was Ganondorf, the Demon King.<p>

"Ganondorf himself has entered the fray! Everyone, keep your focus!" Zelda looked to Josh. "We need to capture the Castle Keep."

"I'm on it. But where's the other villains?"

Impa looked towards the Castle Keep. "Twinrova, Dark Link, Agahnim, and Vaati. Where are they, indeed is the question."

"Doesn't matter for now. Impa, take care of Zelda. Link, you...Princess, your boyfriend is a fast one. You're going to enjoy him."

"Shut up and go."

Josh walked outside the keep, apparently telling Young Link to stay with Zelda, and called for some troops to follow him.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna-"

ZAP!

"HOLY SH-"

"DODGE THE LIGHTNING! GET TO THE CASTLE KEEP!" It was hell for the warriors as they dodged the lightning bolts. Ganondorf really was getting creative with his schemes lately.

_'Bet Link is having hell getting to Ganondorf. Hopefully the capturing of this keep helps.'_

Luckily, Josh and all of his troops made their way to the east side of the keep, taking down the guarding monsters. They tried to open the doors, but it was sealed shut.

"Everyone, move back." The warriors did as they were told, and Josh prepared a huge fireball. "Here comes the-"

BOOM! The entire gate was blasted off the hinges, crushing any monsters in the way. Josh and his troops entered, and only one person was inside.

"Aww, Your Majesty. Care for another dance?" It was Twinrova, the Queen of Evil.

"Troops, leave us." The warriors left, leaving the king with the queen. "Hello, Your Ugliness. Though I am talking to the hags. How are Koume and Kotake?"

"They're deadly fine, I'll have you know."

Joshua smiled, twirling his rod. "Oh, they will be dead."

* * *

><p>Link entered the West Field Keep, after having to dodge a series of lightning attacks on route, seeing a standoff between the Demon King and the heroes inside the keep. Flanking Ganondorf was the other villains, and although they were outnumbered, they were more powerful than the heroes.<p>

"Come on now, don't be afraid. Fight me, you so called heroes."

Even Volga wasn't a fool.

"Ganondorf!" The man turned and finally noticed the Hero.

"Aww, nice of you to join us. Did you enjoy the lightning I had blast each part of this battlefield." Link walked towards the big man, drawing the Master Sword.

"It was shocking, but you should be use to it. I'm sure every Hero before me has done the same."

"Indeed. Alright Hero," Ganondorf summoned his blades, and his allies stepped back, "if you want to join your petty ancestors, then I joyfully accept your request. Dark Link, Vaati, Agahnim, find the princess, her guardian, and...you know what, kill them both. I have no use for the princess this time. Ha, now this is weird."

The three villains disappeared, and the other heroes left at Link's command. He faced Ganondorf. "It's over, Ganondorf."

"You're right." Ganondorf powered up, and he was surrounded by a purple light. "It is over. For you., Hero Across the Ages."

"We'll see. Demon King." Link clutched the Master Sword, and called upon its power. Ganondorf's eyes went wide as he saw the Hero go into Focus Spirit.

"Why you little insolent whelp!" Ganondorf slammed his fist into the ground, and the two went on a journey across time.

**We'll return to Ganondorf and Link after the next chapter. I know, you want their fight. I do to.**

**Next, Josh vs Twinrova, Impa vs Agahnim, and Lana vs Vaati. Yea, I'm slowly killing her. Oh, and Volga vs Dark Link. That chapter will hopefully be up this week.**


End file.
